Forever
by Scarlet-KD
Summary: Y cuando se dio cuenta ya se había fijado en ella de una forma en la que no lo había hecho con nadie mas, de repente el romance y el amor le dejaron de parecer absurdos y sintió que no había obstáculo suficientemente grande como para separarlos... lamentablemente ella no pensaba igual. AU, ZoRo y LuNa. TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

**_los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen. =(_**

* * *

 _ **Forever**_

…

 _ **Capitulo 1**_

La música se le hacía demasiado alta y las luces demasiado brillantes pero sobre todo sentía que había demasiadas personas. Se maldijo a sí mismo por haber aceptado ir a ese bar; había sido una tontería, pero cuando Nami llego contenta por haber conocido a un tipo que les dejaría entrar al bar a pesar de que todos eran menores de edad, todos se emocionaron y decidieron ir esa misma noche arrastrándolo en el proceso.

Soltó un suspiro y miro a sus amigos a unos metros, todos bailaban en círculo, reían a carcajadas y noto que Ussop ya estaba demasiado borracho y el rubio al que no quería contar como amigo coqueteaba con una amiga de Nami, esta por el contrario aunque reía se veía un deje de molestia en su rostro.

Unas risitas llamaron su atención y miro al frente, eran un grupo de mujeres que Zoro pensó tendrían alrededor de 20 años, no se veían muy grandes y al peli verde le pareció vergonzoso su manera de querer ligar con él; desvió la mirada molesto y le dio un gran trago a su Sake, después de todo el solo había aceptado venir por eso. Volvió a mirar a sus amigos y noto que Kuina le hacia una seña para que fuera con ellos, el chico le sonrió y negó con la cabeza haciendo que la chica soltara un suspiro de resignación.

Escucho un carraspeo a un lado y al girar la cabeza supo que provenía de una hermosa mujer; pudo notar que su piel era levemente morena, el cabello era tan negro como aquella noche y sus ojos azules brillaban igual que el mar; lo miraba sonriente y al peli verde se le hizo que su sonrisa era muy bonita… de hecho la mujer era hermosa y el normalmente no se fijaba mucho en eso.

-¿estás solo? – la voz era dulce y el tono era maduro, cayó en cuenta de que aquella mujer se veía demasiado madura, se le veía en su voz, en sus rasgos y por supuesto en su cuerpo. Porque una niña de alrededor de 20 no podía comparar su cuerpo con el de aquella mujer, a Zoro se le hizo que quizá era el cuerpo perfecto de una modelo americana pero no quiso detenerse mucho en aquellas curvas.

-vengo con unos amigos – dijo el ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo divertida - ¿necesitas algo mujer?

\- eres un chico bastante agresivo ¿no?

\- tssk – rezongo el peli verde bebiendo su sake

\- y aburrido al parecer – dijo la morena recargando su brazo sobre la mesa y poniendo su mejillas sobre su mano.

-vuelvo a preguntar ¿se te ofrece algo mujer?

-bailar – dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

\- yo no bailo

\- ¿Quién dijo que contigo? - el chico frunció el seño. – no podrías llevarme el ritmo de todos modos.

\- ¿aaah? – el peli verde alzo una ceja confundido y molesto. – no me gusta bailar, no es que no pueda contigo.

\- cariño no tienes que poner excusas, no eres al único al que intimido.

Zoro creyó que aquella mujer era demasiado obstinada, era verdad probablemente hubiera pocas mujeres así de bellas, sumándole la seguridad y madurez con la que hablaba… claro que era posible que intimidara a más de uno pero vamos… no a él.

-por favor mujer… a mí nadie me intimida – dijo acercándose a su cara para que la escuchara ella, la morena sonrió complacida y le tendió la mano, el chico la miro por unos segundos y después la tomo.

La mujer lo guió entre las personas hacia la pista de baile mientras movía las caderas al ritmo de la música, el vestido blanco ondeaba a juego con sus movimientos y a Zoro le pareció que era demasiado corto; eso claro no evito que su mirada viajara por sus largas piernas ¡vamos sería tonto si no las viera! Mientras caminaba detrás de ella pudo notar que demasiados hombres la veían al pasar y no se le hizo raro. El corto vestido, las grandes caderas, la mini cintura y los grandes pechos casi al descubierto por su escote no era algo que pasara desapercibido.

Cuando llegaron a un punto de la pista donde había suficiente lugar, la morena comenzó a hacer movimientos más llamativos, movimientos lentos y sensuales, la morena se le pego demasiado obligándolo a comenzar a bailar; la chica daba vueltas de vez en cuando haciendo que su cabello jugara entre ellos y al peli verde le llego un aroma a flores.

Siguieron bailando por un buen rato y en algún momento la mano de el paro en la cintura de ella y sus pechos rozaban mientras se miraban fijamente, algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón vibro y el chico se alivio al ver que era su celular y no otra cosa; contesto en seguida, tapando su otro oído para escuchar mejor.

- _¿Zoro? ¿En donde estas?_

 _\- estoy bailando ¿Qué pasa?_

 _\- qué alivio, creí que te habías ido sin nosotros… espera ¿bailando? ¿Con quién?_

 _\- una… mujer ¿con quién más?_

 _-¡ah! ¡Zoro picaron! –_ el comentario hizo que sus mejillas enrojecieran y agradeció por la poca luz que había en el lugar. _– ya después me contaras, nos tenemos que ir, Ussop y Luffy están muy borrachos y están buscando pelea con cualquier persona, Sanji intenta calmarlos pero no es suficiente._

 _-voy para allá –_ dijo colgando el celular; después de todo si sus amigos iban a ser golpeados el entraría en la pelea por supuesto.

Miro a la mujer que no había parado de baila y sonrió, era una lástima, se estaba divierto a pesar de que no creía que podría divertirse bailando. Se acerco a la oreja de la morena y le susurro.

-tengo que irme

A sentir su aliento en su oreja, la piel se le erizo; lo miro y se mordió el labio decepcionada.

-¿tan rápido? – el chico asintió – ya que… ojala te vea otro día – la mujer se acerco y deposito un lento beso en su mejilla, se separo, le guiño el ojo de manera coqueta y después se fue perdiéndose en el mar de gente.

El chico sonrió satisfecho encaminándose hacia donde estaban sus amigos, el no solía conocer mujeres de esa manera, el romance no era algo que a él le interesara, pero debía admitir que volver a ver a aquella morena no estaría nada mal.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 _ **Forever**_

…

 _ **Capitulo 2**_

El peli verde entro a aquel imponente edificio, camino directamente al elevador y apretó el numero 25, al abrirse las puertas salió del elevador y se detuvo en la recepción.

La mujer rubia lo miro y alzo una ceja; Zoro se pregunto qué había pasado con la anciana que estaba antes, pero no pregunto.

-Vengo a ver a Mihawk.

\- ¿tienes cita? – el peli verde bufo.

-no, no la tengo, pero seguro que me deja entrar ¿puedes decirle que Roronoa Zoro está aquí? – la rubia lo miro molesta.

\- el director de la empresa no deja entrar a cualquier persona que no tenga una cita.

\- yo no soy cualquier persona – se miraron unos segundos y la mujer se acomodo las gafas.

\- siéntate, regreso en un momento.

Miro a la mujer irse por un pasillo y el tomo asiento en sillón de piel que quedaba justo enfrente de la recepción.

Tenía mucho tiempo sin ver a Mihawk, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo ya extrañaba a aquel hombre que tanto había hecho por él; soltó un suspiro cuando escucho unos tacones cerca de él, pensó que sería la recepcionista pero por el pasillo entro una mujer bastante alta, de cabello negro recogido, vestida elegantemente y unos ojos azules que reconoció al instante.

La mujer iba ensimismada en los papeles que traía en la mano así que no puso atención en la persona que estaba en el sillón; se detuvo en la recepción y se inclino hacia adentro buscando a su rubia compañera, regreso a su posición al ver que no estaba agachada detrás del escritorio, soltó un suspiro y fue cuando volteo hacia el peli verde.

-¿disculpa? – el chico que había bajado la mirada recordando aquella noche en que había bailado con la mujer que ahora mismo le hablaba, alzo la mirada encontrándose con los ojos azules de ella - ¿sabes a donde fue la recepcionista?

\- me parece que fue con Mihawk – la peli negra se sorprendió un poco al ver a aquel muchacho llamar de esa manera a uno de los hombres más importantes de todo Japón.

\- ¿podría pedirte un favor? – El chico la miro y asintió levemente – cuando venga, ¿puedes darle estos papeles? Son importantes y…

La mujer se detuvo, no había prestado mucha atención pero desde el principio el chico se le había hecho conocido, el cabello verde le pareció extraño pero recordó que no era la primera vez que lo veía y aquella sensación de intimidación que producía el comportamiento rudo del chico y la cicatriz que llevaba en el ojo… claro no podría olvidarle.

-hey tu eres el muchacho del bar – dijo ella sonriendo, Zoro pensó que se había tardado bastante en reconocerlo y se lo hizo saber.

\- tardaste un poco.

-eso quiere decir que tú me has reconocido la instante eh – ella sonrió coqueta y él se maldijo así mismo por demostrar aquello. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto de manera amable.

\- vengo a ver a Mihawk – la mujer abrió levemente los labios sorprendida, ¿Qué tipo de relación podía tener aquel chico tan intimidatorio con un hombre de tanta importancia?

La mujer rubia apareció de repente interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Miro a su compañera de trabajo y al chico arrogante y se sentó en su escritorio. La morena le tendió las hojas que llevaba.

-¿puedo pasar? – pregunto el peli verde al ver que la mujer no le había dirigido la palabra.

\- no, está ocupado.

Zoro la miro enojado lo que provoco un escalofrió en la rubia; él no era idiota, la mujer no había tenido ninguna intención de dejarlo pasar desde el principio. Apretó los dientes enojado.

-ni si quiera le has avisado.

\- está ocupado – repitió ella con tono firme.

\- dejara todo cuando sepa que soy yo.

\- no me digas… ¿Qué eres tú? ¿Su hijo? – el chico frunció el ceño ante aquella burla.

\- yo te llevare a su oficina – ambos, la recepcionista y Zoro voltearon hacia la peli negra, dueña de aquella frase.

La peli negra lo miraba sonriente y relajo los hombros que habían estado un poco tensos.

-No puedes hacer eso Robín, acaba de llegar no puedes interrumpir por que este niño tenga que verlo con tanta urgencia, ni siquiera tiene una cita.

\- tranquila Califa, yo me haré responsable si se molesta – dirigió su mirada al peli verde – sígueme – y camino hacia el pasillo; Zoro tardo un momento en captar lo que había pasado, después le sonrió con superioridad a la enfadada rubia y se fue detrás de la morena.

…

Camino detrás de ella viendo como el cabello se movía graciosamente a juego con su caminar, inmediatamente recordó aquella noche en que ella le había llevado de la mano, claro que en ese momento la mujer llevaba un vestido diminuto y un escote pronunciado.

-Gracias – la mujer lo miro confundida por aquel agradecimiento, pero no detuvo su andar.

-¿por?

\- dejarme pasar, te estas arriesgando, pero no te preocupes, no habrá problemas. – el chico pensó que quizá ella estaría preocupada por algún regaño de su… ¿jefe? Así que intento tranquilizarla; la risa cantarina de ella le hizo saber que no era así como se sentía.

\- no estoy preocupada… Mihawk no podría enojarse conmigo aunque quisiera – el chico se pregunto si sería verdad.

Llegaron a la puerta más elegante de ahí, Zoro la reconoció al instante y supo que había llegado. La mujer toco suavemente la puerta y después de un _"adelante"_ la abrió. Entro después de ella y se dio cuenta de que aquel lugar no había cambiado nada desde la última vez que estuvo ahí.

-¡Nico Robín! – El peli negro se paro y fue directamente a saludar a la mujer, segundos después por fin se dio cuenta de la presencia del muchacho - ¡Zoro! Pero que sorpresa. – dijo cuando le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda como si fuera un niño.

\- lo mismo digo.

\- pasa siéntate – el peli verde obedeció mientras el dueño de aquella elegante oficina también tomaba su lugar detrás de aquel escritorio de cedro puro. La única que se encontraba de pie era la peli negra – siéntate tu también Robín – Zoro escucho por tercera vez su nombre y le pareció que era raro y elegante, le quedaba bien.

\- estoy bien, solo lo traje a él.

-¿Qué dices? No me habías venido a ver desde que llegue hace un par de horas, me has tenido olvidado – Robín le regalo una sonrisa que a Zoro le pareció forzada.

\- tengo mucho trabajo, pero ya sabes que puedes invitarme una copa después.

\- claro que lo haré, tenemos mucho que hablar. – la mujer asintió y después se dirigió a Zoro.

\- fue un gusto – Zoro le correspondió aquella sonrisa y la mujer salió de la oficina. El peli negro soltó una risa.

\- es una belleza de mujer ¿no lo crees? – Zoro miro a su mentor pensando que no solía escuchar una adulación de su boca muy seguido.

-¿Quién es? No la había visto aquí.

\- Nico Robín, no tiene mucho que llego a la ciudad, es la sub directora de la empresa – el peli verde se sorprendió al escuchar aquello.

\- ¿Qué paso con Moria? – la pregunta pareció molestarle al mayor.

\- un hombre sin escrúpulos, solo causaba problemas. Además Robín ah logrado en unos pocos meses lo que él no pudo en dos años, pero basta de eso ¿Cómo has estado Zoro?

\- bien, no me quejo. – dijo des preocupadamente.

-¿sigues viviendo con Koshiro?

\- no, me independice hace unos meses, estoy viviendo con unos amigos ahora.

-¿y qué tal?

\- es un departamento pequeño para cuatro hombres tan desastrosos como nosotros, pero nos va bien.

\- yo podría ayudar si tu quisieras.

\- no… sabes que no me gusta eso, con todo lo que has hecho es más que suficiente. – Mihawk soltó un suspiro resignado.

\- ¿Cómo está Kuina?

\- bien, quería acompañarme pero tenía clases hasta tarde.

\- me alegra que este bien, esa chica es encantadora – las palabras fueron acompañadas de una mirada picara que puso incomodo a Zoro.

\- ¿Por qué me ves así?

\- ¿así como?

\- así como lo estás haciendo ahora – el mayor soltó una carcajada.

\- esperaba que me dijeras algo mas, como que están saliendo o algo así.

\- ¿Por qué tendría que decirte eso? Solo somos amigos, ya te lo eh dicho.

\- no me digas que no te gusta – el peli verde se sonrojo enojado.

\- ¡claro que no!

\- que aburrido eres Zoro, a estas alturas ya deberías tener una novia.

\- no me interesa… mejor dime ¿Cómo te fue en los negocios? estuviste mucho tiempo fuera, dos años para ser exactos.

\- excelente… de hecho entre esos negocios fue que conocí a Robín, y desde que hablamos todos mis negocios fueron increíbles, esa mujer es toda una mina de oro.

\- nunca te había escuchado adular tanto a alguien – el mayor soltó una carcajada.

\- es una mujer increíble.

\- ¿no estarás enamorado?

\- ah ya veo, ahora me molestas tu a mi ¿no?... – Zoro sonrió – pero no es lo que crees, me llama la atención claro, estás de acuerdo en que su belleza no es cualquier cosa – el peli verde asintió – pero no es la mujer para mí.

\- me parece que es perfecta para ti… tienen el mismo porte de elegancia y el mismo gusto por los negocios ¿Qué mas tendrán en común?

\- nada, esa mujer esta atiborrada de hombres que buscan su compañía, ella sale con ellos un par de semanas, se aburre y ahí termina todo; en todo caso es mejor como amiga que como pareja a mi parecer. Aunque tal vez iría bien contigo – el silencio reino en la oficina – solo bromeo Zoro, relájate.

El peli verde soltó un suspiro.

-¿Cómo vas con las espadas?

\- bien… Koshiro planea mandarnos a Kuina y a mí a las nacionales en unos meses.

\- ¿así de bien les va? – el chico reconoció un tono de burla.

\- podría vencerte justo ahora Mihawk – el peli negro soltó una carcajada.

\- claro…. Quiero ver que lo intentes.

El hombre se acerco a un armario y al abrirlo le lanzo una espada enfundada al peli verde, se quito el saco, la corbata e hizo un movimiento presumido con su espada en la mano.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 _ **FOREVER**_

 _ **Capitulo 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La pelirroja caminaba apresuradamente hacia la cafetería, al entrar diviso de inmediato la mesa a donde se dirigía, era de lo más fácil pues era la más escandalosa.

En la mesa pudo encontrar a su amigo narizón golpeando y gritándole al peli negro que nunca se quitaba su sombrero de paja el cual no le hacía mucho caso al tener dos pedazos de carne uno en su boca y otra en la mano. Nami supuso que le había quitado su porción a Ussop y por eso era el pleito. Al lado estaba Zoro limpiando sus amadas katanas y a su lado Kuina le hablaba de algo que supuso no le interesaba mucho al peli verde. Y por ultimo Sanji que al ver que ella llegaba fue directo a ofrecerle su asiento con una rosa que no sabía de dónde había sacado.

-Nami-swan, estas más bella que nunca – la pelirroja se sonrojo levemente y le sonrió.

\- gracias Sanji-kun – dijo para después dirigirse a sus otros amigos – tengo una buena noticia.

Todos la miraron al instante esperando escuchar algo interesante.

-Vivi nos ha invitado a su fiesta de cumpleaños.

\- ¡genial! Seguro que hay carne – dijo sonriendo Luffy ganándose un zape por parte de la pelirroja.

\- eso es lo único que te importa – el chico asintió sonriente y la chica suspiro resignada – la fiesta será este sábado, en un salón, es una fiesta elegante así que vayan vestidos decentes ¿vale?

Todos asintieron a la vez.

-vaya hace mucho que no veo a Vivi, que bueno que se haya acordado de nosotros – comento Ussop.

\- ¡es porque es nuestra nakama! – Nami sonrió ante el comentario de Luffy, podía ser un idiota pero era un amigo increíble.

-estoy ansiosa – dijo Kuina

\- yo también, habrá un montón de gente ricachona – los ojos de la pelirroja brillaron al pensar en todas las joyas y dinero que podría "encontrar"

\- das miedo – le dijeron sus amigos al mismo tiempo.

.

.

.

Cuando el peli verde salió del elevador no pudo evitar sonreír con superioridad al ver la cara de desdén de la recepcionista. Se dirigió hacia ella.

-vengo a ver Mihawk – demando.

\- no ha llegado

\- ¿y a qué hora llega? – la rubia lo miro molesta.

\- no puedo decirte esa información – el peli verde frunció el ceño, ¿Qué le costaba a esa mujer contestarle lo que él quería? Abrió la boca para replicar cuando una voz le interrumpió.

\- llegara en unos minutos, puedes esperarlo en mi oficina - Zoro miro a la mujer que le había salvado por segunda vez esa semana, pensó que tenia suerte de que ella estuviera cerca.

Ella no espero respuesta cuando empezó a caminar, el chico la siguió en silencio como aquella vez. Entraron a una oficina que a Zoro le pareció totalmente diferente a la de Mihawk, la luz abundaba en aquel lugar gracias la gran ventanal con vista a toda la ciudad y el aroma a flores se adueñaba de aquella oficina. Al peli verde le pareció que era parecido al olor de su cabello.

-siéntate – el peli verde obedeció sentándose en la pequeña sala de aquella oficina.

Un silencio incomodo los inundo por unos minutos y Zoro podía jurar que podía escuchar el sonido del reloj que estaba en la pared.

-¿Cómo dices que te llamas? – pregunto sonriente la peli negra.

\- Zoro.

\- que nombre tan extraño…

-tu nombre también es extraño – la chica no contesto pensando que no había nada que refutar. – Por cierto, quería agradecerte – ella lo miro confundida – por haberme salvado, la vez pasada y ahora.

\- no hay ningún problema, me pareces una persona bastante confiable. – Zoro creyó que tal vez ella confiaba en cualquiera.

\- la recepcionista no piensa igual.

\- no te preocupes por eso, ella es enojona con todo el mundo, además trata de hacer bien su trabajo, después de todo si uno no tiene una cita no puede entrar a ver a una persona tan importante como lo es Dracule Mihawk, seguro que puedes entenderlo.

\- claro, pero entonces… ¿Por qué tu no seguiste las reglas? – la chica levanto los hombros despreocupada.

\- quien sabe… me pareció que tenias una estrecha relación con él, así que por qué dejarte esperar afuera, en todo caso… no me equivoque.

\- no, no lo hiciste.

El silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos.

-eres diferente – soltó el peli verde a lo que ella levanto una ceja confundida.

\- ¿disculpa?

\- en el bar, parecías ser diferente. – ella rio divertida.

\- supongo que no puedes conocer bien a una persona en un bar como aquel, pienso que las personas nos comportamos diferentes como podemos… un claro ejemplo es que dijiste que no solías bailar y en cambio lo hiciste un buen rato.

\- eso fue una trampa que tú me tendiste – dijo Zoro divertido, de repente comenzó a sentirse mas cómodo en presencia de aquella mujer.

Robín sonrió divertido, era verdad que ella había manipulado las palabras para que el chico serio bailara con ella, algo así como psicología inversa, pero no espero que él se diera cuenta.

-en todo caso, me sigue pareciendo que no eres un bailarín.

\- te sorprenderías – ella soltó una risa divertida y Zoro se contagio.

El teléfono sonó y ella contesto, escucho la voz de la otra línea y después colgó.

-Mihawk ha llegado, te llevare a su oficina.

\- no es necesario, conozco bien el camino – la chica volvió a sentarse en su lugar. – un gusto charlar contigo.

\- no es nada, si vuelves a tener algún problema respecto a Califa dime – la chica le guiño el ojo y el sonrió satisfecho saliendo de la oficina.

Cuando cerró la perta tras de sí, sintió sus manos sudando y negó mientras reía… ¿es que aquella mujer era así de seductora de por sí? Se había puesto nervioso esos pocos minutos y ni siquiera entendió bien el por qué; pensó que tal vez era cierto y aquella mujer tenía un don para intimidar a todo hombre que ella se propusiera.

* * *

 **Tercer capitulo... le parece que están siendo muy cortos? no se preocupen como vaya avanzando serán mas largos.**

 **Gracias x los follows y los favoritos.**

 **Si ya están leyendo no pierden nada dejándome un comentario no? Pueden darme su opinión.**

 **Otra cosa esta historia es principalmente ZoRo pero también planeo manejar LuNa sin embargo como sera pareja secundaria no saldrán necesariamente en todos los capítulos, de hecho probablemente me centre mas en ellos a partir de la mitad.**

 **Tengan una linda semana =)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **Doble Capitulo por que el pasado estuvo muy corto XD**_

* * *

 _ **Forever**_

 _ **Capitulo 4**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Nami había salido al jardín para recibir a su cuatro amigos, al verlos se sorprendió, todos se veían realmente bien y se dio cuenta de que esa era la primera vez que los veía así de arreglados. Soltó un suspiro al darse cuenta de que Sanji y Ussop estaban medio jaloneando a Luffy y decidió acercarse.

-chicos se ven increíbles

\- ¡Nami-swan! ¡Esta hermosa! – no supo cuando pero Sanji estaba ahí a su lado con una rosa roja y admirándole demasiado.

La pelirroja se sonrojo ante tal cumplido, no quería admitirlo pero ella tampoco solía ocupar aquellas ropas tan elegantes; había optado por un vestido azul marino ceñido al cuerpo, largo y con una abertura en una pierna y había decidido levantarse su largo cabello.

-te vez muy guapo Sanji-kun… todos se ven increíbles, ¿Qué haces Ussop? – pregunto ella al ver que su amigo narizón seguía jaloneando a Luffy.

\- este idiota cree que es buena idea entrar con el sombrero.

\- es verdad, Nami-swan, no es buena idea.

-¡Nami! Dile que me dejen en paz ¡no voy a dejar mi sombrero! – grito Luffy enfadado.

\- es verdad, si Luffy quiere entrar con el no hay nada que hacer – el peli negro se lanzo abrazando a su amiga lo que provoco que Sanji lo sacara volando a patadas – vamos – dijo después de aquel alboroto.

 **…**

Cuando entraron al salón de inmediato se sintieron fuera de lugar, las miradas se posaron sobre ellos lo que les hizo sentir aun más incómodos. A Luffy no pareció importarle y fue el primero en caminar hacia una mesa, seguido de Zoro y Sanji.

Nami noto que al que mas miraban era al peli negro, claro que era obvio, solo un loco se atrevería a ir a una fiesta de gala con aquel sombrero; miro al moreno y suspiro al ver que gritaba que le trajeran carne a lo que recibió una vez más un zape por parte de Sanji. La chica se rio y pensó que tenia suerte de aquellos hombres tan despreocupados fueran sus amigos.

-¡Luffy! – Vivi se abalanzo sobre el morocho en cuanto lo vio – me alegra tanto que estén aquí – dijo ella ahora abrazando a los demás del grupo.

\- ¡feliz cumpleaños Vivi-chwan!

\- gracias ¿se la están pasando bien? ¿Por qué pareces tan enojado Luffy?

\- este idiota está enojado porque no hubo carne para comer – respondió el rubio y Vivi sonrió pensando que sería justamente algo así. Detuvo a un mesero que pasaba por ahí.

\- dile al chef que prepare un gran plato de carne y cuando esté listo lo traes a esta mesa – Luffy se abalanzo a la chica peli azul al escucharla.

\- ¡gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Eres la mejor Vivi!

La pelirroja sonrió ante la escena pero no pudo evitar sentir un poco de molestia, claro que trato de no darle importancia.

 **…**

Estaban platicando animadamente mientras Luffy devoraba los pedazos de carne, las carcajadas de ellos eran las más notorias del salón, atrayendo miradas por donde sea. Kuina toco la mano de Zoro para llamar su atención.

-¿ese que está entrando no es Mihawk? – el chico miro hacia donde su amiga señalaba, siendo seguido por todos sus amigos.

Bajando las elegantes escaleras de mármol vio a su mentor con un porte de elegancia digno de admirar; pero la mirada del peli verde se poso en la mujer que lo acompañaba del brazo. No se sorprendió mucho al ver a Nico Robín ahí mismo, pero la pareció que se veía realmente hermosa.

-¡vaya! Que hermosa mujer viene con el – había dicho Kuina.

-¡hombre tan suertudo! – escucho de su amigo el cocinero.

\- parece una reina ¿verdad? – dijo Nami a sus dos amigas. A Zoro eso le aprecio lo más acertado por que aquella mujer destilaba elegancia y glamur, tanto que incluso podía darse cuenta de que llamaba la atención aun más que el importante Dracule Mihawk.

\- no sabía que iba a venir – la pregunta de Kuina lo hizo distraerse de seguir viendo cada movimiento de Nico Robín. – y menos que tenia novia.

\- no es su novia – Kuina lo miro interrogante – trabaja para él, o es su socia… tal vez ambas no estoy seguro.

\- ¿la conoces?

\- es la nueva sub directora de la empresa.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho? – el levanto los hombros despreocupado. - ¿vamos a saludarlo? – el peli verde asintió y se levanto con Kuina a su lado.

 **…**

Llegaron antes de que su mentor y su compañía tomaran asiento; el hombre se sorprendió de ver a Zoro en aquella fiesta.

-¡Zoro! ¿Qué haces aquí? No me digas que la fiesta que comentaste el otro día en mi oficina era esta. – el peli verde asintió. – ya veo, te queda bien el traje.

El chico sonrió y asintió pensando que tenia suerte de que Mihawk aun tuviera uno que otro traje de su juventud guardado; cuando se lo pidió prestado el hombre había insistido mucho en comprarle uno pero claro el no había aceptado.

-¿Kuina? Vaya cuanto has crecido – la chica hizo una reverencia.

\- que gusto volver a verlo señor Mihawk.

\- no seas tan formal… oh Zoro ¿recuerdas a Nico Robín? – el hombre tomo la mano de la mujer haciendo que ella se acercara mas al peli verde.

\- por su puesto – Zoro no se consideraba galante en lo absoluto, sin embargo no dudo ni un solo segundo en tomar la mano de la morena y besarla delicadamente bajo la atenta mirada asombrada de Robín, la molesta de Kuina y la orgullosa de Mihawk. Aun después de aquel gesto las miradas de Zoro y Robín no se despegaron de inmediato.

-Soy Kuina – dijo a la peli negra del cabello corto alzando la mano e interrumpiendo aquel lapsus en el que ambos se habían perdido.

\- un gusto Kuina, Nico Robín – le respondió sonriente.

\- y Zoro… ¿conoces a la familia Nefertari?

\- Vivi la cumpleañera es buena amiga de nosotros.

\- ya veo, no estaría mal que salieras con ella – un silencio incomodo surgió tras esa frase, Zoro frunció el ceño pensando que su mentor buscaba cualquier momento para sacar ese tema.

\- ¿y tú? ¿De dónde los conoces?

\- Nefertari Cobra es un increíble amigo, hicimos negocios hace mucho tiempo pero la amistad persistió.

-bueno nosotros nos vamos a nuestra mesa – dijo el peli verde.

\- hey pásate en un rato y tomate una copa conmigo – le pidió Mihawk poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro, Zoro asintió pensando que tenían mucho tiempo sin beber juntos.

Miro como Mihawk le arrimaba educadamente la silla a su acompañante y él como ella le sonreía, después siguió su camino al lado de Kuina.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nami se quedo bastante tiempo platicando con la cumpleañera, así que cuando esta se fue a saludar algunas personas la pelirroja busco a sus amigos.

Encontró a casi todos en donde los había dejado, en la mesa en donde se habían sentado al llegar; pero faltaba una persona, y para ella el más importante desde hacía algunos días.

Paseo su mirada por todo el salón, en cada mesa y en cada silla, incluso se detuvo en el bar unos segundos pero no lo podía encontrar. De repente el destello rubio de su cabello hizo que mirara hacia la pista de baile. Ahí estaba Sanji bailando con una morena despampanante que Nami deducía seria de su edad, tenía el cabello castaño y era muy bonita a su parecer; sin embrago sintió una terrible molestia en su pecho al verlos bailar tan a gusto.

Se regaño así misma por pensar de aquella manera ¡ella ya se lo esperaba! Recordó aquella tarde en la escuela en la que se había descubierto a sí misma viéndolo sin pestañear; pero se dijo a si misma que era normal, era caballeroso y aparte muy dulce con ella, debió suponer que llegaría el momento en que ella se fijaría en el. Además también era obvio que aunque el chico era un mujeriego siempre le puso más atención a ella que a cualquier persona, tal vez por eso mismo se sintió extraña en aquella fiesta en la que después de unos minutos de haber llegado el chico ni siquiera hizo algún intento por estar con ella.

-hey Nami – no se dio cuenta cuando Luffy se paró a su lado - ¿Qué haces? Pareces triste – dijo mientras le daba una mordida a un panque.

\- ¿es que nunca dejas de comer Luffy?

\- no – le dijo él, con una enorme sonrisa – hey mira, Sanji está bailando. – Nami miro nuevamente hacia el rubio, por un momento pensó que podía distraerse al hablar con Luffy pero este había metido la pata como siempre, claro que él no tenía la culpa de ser un idiota, y de todas formas que fuera tan despistado tampoco era tan malo.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al ver la mano que Luffy le ofrecía y ella lo miro confundida.

-¿bailamos? – si algo caracterizaba a Luffy era que se preocupaba demasiado por sus amigos así que cuando se fijo en la mirada decaída de la pelirroja todo lo que quiso hacer fue distraerla.

La chica lo miro enternecida y luego tomo su mano dirigiéndose a la pista de baile. Y sin darse cuenta, se olvido que el chico que le gustaba estaba a tan solo unos pasos de distancia bailando con otra chica. Luffy le decía de vez en cuando cualquier cosa que provocada carcajadas sonoras en ella y a veces le golpeaba suavemente en el hombro para que dejara de decir tantas idioteces.

Llego un momento en el la música se torno demasiado lenta y ella se recargo suavemente sobre su hombro pensando inconscientemente lo cómoda que se sentía ahí.

-¡un cabeza partida! – la pelirroja lo miro y después miro hacia la dirección que él veía, era un hombre que efectivamente su cabeza tenia forma partida. Ella soltó una carcajada que llamo la atención de más de uno y Luffy la miro feliz de que su mirada fuera tan viva como siempre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Miro a su amiga pelirroja bailar con Luffy y le pareció que era la escena más tierna que había visto ese día, miro de reojo a Zoro que platicaba con un viejo amigo que se había encontrado, Marco se llamaba. Cuando el chico se fue Kuina pensó que era un buen momento para que fueran a bailar.

-Zoro que tal si…

\- disculpa un momento – no pudo ni terminar la frase cuando el peli verde se levanto y se alejo de ahí. Un sentimiento de decepción se apodero de ella y miro su bebida por un buen rato hasta que Vivi llego para hacerle compañía.

 **…**

Cuando su amigo Marco se había ido de la mesa por fin pudo ver hacia la mesa de Mihawk, su mentor hablaba con unas personas que parecían ya mayores y que supuso eran importantes empresarios; Robín que estaba prestando la debida atención se levanto disculpándose pues su celular había sonado.

La peli negra colgó después de hablar con el hombre detrás de la línea, soltó un suspiro resignado, guardo su celular en el bolso y se dispuso a volver a su mesa.

Zoro se había levantado en cuanto vio a la mujer irse por aquel pasillo, escucho que Kuina le decía algo pero se disculpo y camino a paso apresurado al lugar.

Cuando Robín volteo se encontró al peli verde que la miraba sonriente.

-hola – saludo ella. - ¿te ayudo en algo?

\- estaba pensando en aquel día en que dijiste que no tenía pinta de ser bailarín – la mujer sonrió por el recuerdo.

\- ¿y a que conclusión has llegado?

\- a que debía demostrarte lo contrario – el chico le ofreció su mano y ella pareció procesarlo por un momento – no creo que Mihawk se enoje si te robo por un rato.

\- vale – tomo la mano del peli verde y se encaminaron hacia la pista de baile.

La morena no pudo evitar pensar que aquel momento era parecido a su primer encuentro, claro que ahora era él quien la guiaba a ella.

Cuando llegaron al centro de la pista comenzaron a bailar de manera lenta.

-¡vaya! Tenías razón, eres buen bailarín.

\- tienes suerte, de hecho no lo hago muy seguido – ella rio por la palabra suerte en aquella oración pensando que el chico podía ser pretencioso pero eso no le molestaba.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- no soy fanático del baile.

-¿entonces quien te enseño?

\- Mihawk por su puesto – ella alzo una ceja confundida – cuando era pequeño el solía traerme a este tipo de fiestas y decía que un hombre debía saber bailar, al parecer piensa que es algo que no debe faltar.

\- estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

\- ¿razón?

\- si un hombre no sabe bailar tendrá que pasar toda su vida mirando bailar a la mujer que quiere con otro hombre.

El chico la miro sorprendido y sonrió dándole toda la razón.

-Ya veo por qué Mihawk dice que eres una mujer inteligente.

-¿el dijo eso?

\- no de esa manera, pero lo dio a entender.

-¿puedo preguntarte algo? - el peli verde asintió - ¿Qué relación tienen tu y Mihawk? Parecen bastante cercanos pero se dé ante mano que él no tiene familiares.

\- es complicado.

\- ya veo – dijo la mujer entendiendo que el chico no quería hablar de ello.

-¿y tú?

\- es complicado – dijo la mujer sonriente y Zoro también le dio una sonrisa ladeada, entendiendo que si él no hablaba ella tampoco lo haría.

-algo me dice que son más cercanos de lo que parece.

-no es así… buenos amigos es todo.

\- así que no es tan complicado – dijo él con superioridad al darse cuenta que había logrado sacarle aquella información, ella rio divertida.

\- claro, sigue sonriendo de esa manera pensando que lograste sacármelo y no que yo decidí decírtelo.

\- no puedes perder nunca ¿cierto? – ella sonrió despreocupada.

La música paro de repente y agarro su brazo mientras se dirigían a la mesa donde los estaba esperando Mihawk.

-espero que no te haya molestado que te sacara a bailar – le dijo antes de llegar.

\- para nada, si te soy sincera me aburría un poco – contesto ella mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Cuando llegaron, Mihawk tomo del brazo a Robín y le sonrió a Zoro, posteriormente tomaron asiento y siguieron con su conversación.

Zoro se sentó en su mesa y aunque quiso prestar atención a la conversación que sus amigos sostenían no pudo evitar que cada determinado tiempo su mirada se perdiera en la espalda de aquella bella mujer.

* * *

 **Cuarto capitulo =)**

 **Les parece que los personajes me están saliendo muy OC?**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 _ **Forever**_

…

 _ **Capitulo 5**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Nami soltó un suspiro mientras seguía golpeando el lápiz contra la mesa, estaba aburrida, la clase se le estaba haciendo demasiado tediosa; Miro al rente y vio a Zoro dormido contra el pupitre, eso no le extraño para nada, Ussop y Sanji al parecer estaban poniendo atención… la pelirroja soltó otro suspiro resignada sintiendo que el ambiente era tan tedioso que podía escuchar el sonido del reloj. Quería distraerse, levanto la mano para llamar la atención del profesor.

-¿si Nami?

\- pued….

\- ¡SERE EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS! – Nami dio un brinco en su asiento, miro a la parte de atrás y se fijo en Luffy, al parecer el también había estado dormido y tuvo otro de esos extraños sueños en donde quería convertirse en el rey de los piratas.

Las carcajadas sonaron por todo el salón y Nami sonrió para sí misma, después de todo su mejor amigo siempre la hacía sentir mejor… en la situación que fuera y aunque él no se diera cuenta.

-señor Luffy, parece haber tenido un sueño bastante bueno ¿nos contaría? – dijo el profesor.

\- nah – dijo Luffy despreocupado lo que causo que una venita saliera de la frente en el profesor. – tengo hambre… ¡Sanji! Comida.

\- ¡nada de comida! ¡Fuera de mi clase!

\- Hai – el peli negro salió del salón sin la más mínima culpabilidad. Nami no creía que hubiera persona tan mas despreocupada, pero lo olvido enseguida, después de todo esa era la esencia de Luffy.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo todos conversaban alegremente sobre la noche del viernes, al parecer todos se divirtieron en aquella ocasión.

-¿y quién era la chica con la que bailabas eh Sanji-kun? – pregunto Kuina interesada. Al rubio pareció que sus ojos tomaban forma de corazón y hablo con mucha emoción.

-su nombre es Violet-chan ¡será la madre de mis hijos! – Nami pareció molesta, así que decidió cambiar el tema.

\- tú también desapareciste misteriosamente Ussop – el chico escupió el jugo que estaba bebiendo.

-yo…. Yo… no es nada, yo solo – a Nami le pareció que su cara bien podría combinar con la camisa roja de Luffy.

-déjenlo, tal vez solo se perdió por ahí. – Kuina miro a Zoro - ¿Qué? –pregunto él.

\- ¿y tú? Me dejaste sola un buen rato.

\- Zoro estaba bailando a nuestro lado con una mujer muy guapa – Nami se sorprendió, quiso decirse así misma que no era molestia por lo que había dicho el peli negro, más bien le había sorprendido pues el no solía hablar así de alguna mujer. Kuina abrió la boca asombrada y miro a Zoro molesta.

\- ¿a si?

\- si ¿Qué tiene? – dijo el peli verde despreocupado.

-¿y quién era? Si se puede saber.

\- Nico Robín, la mujer con la que llego Mihawk – Kuina abrió la boca aun más.

-¿y por que con ella?

-parecía aburrida escuchando la conversación de Mihawk, es todo. – Kuina quiso gritarle que ella también había estado aburrida y que la hubiera sacado a ella; pero decidió que no era buena idea, Zoro y ella no eran más que amigos y lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que reclamarle algo como eso era pasarse de la raya.

.

.

.

El peli verde suspiro desganado, no había sido el mejor de sus días; Después del entrenamiento Koshiro-san le había repetido una vez aquello en lo que no estaba de acuerdo, Kuina había escuchado y había salido del salón muy molesta. Últimamente las responsabilidades habían comenzado a llamar a su puerta y eso lo tenía estresado.

Decidió tomar el camino largo a su casa atravesando el parque cuando la vio. Del otro lado de la fuente por donde el caminaba diviso a aquella mujer que últimamente veía de mas.

Estaba sentada en una banca con un libro en sus manos; era la primera vez que Zoro veía a aquella mujer vestida así de casual, con un vestido tipo suéter de rayas blancas y verdes que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, tenía el cabello recogido y traía puestas unas gafas.

-Hola –la mujer alzo la vista encontrándose con el apuesto peli verde.

\- hola.

-¿puedo? – pregunto él señalando el espacio en la banca al lado de ella.

\- claro.

-puedo preguntar… ¿Por qué no estás en la empresa? – la chico no dejo de mirar el libro que tenía en el regazo.

\- decidí descansar

\- ah – Zoro pensó que después de toda aquella mujer realmente era importante para Mihawk, tanto que ella misma podía decidir qué día descansar.

El silencio reino pero ninguno pensó que fuera incomodo. Zoro miro hacia arriba poniendo atención en las hojas del árbol que se movían al ritmo del aire. Robín lo miro de reojo y le pareció que así de perfil y con los rayos del sol pegándole de lado… era muy guapo.

El peli verde sintió la mirada y volteo para interceptarla. La morena se sorprendió al ser descubierta y regreso la mirada a su libro, sonrojada y sonriendo nerviosa al pensar que por un momento se sintió en aquellos años de preparatoria.

Zoro la miro confundido por un momento y después regreso la mirada hacia arriba poniendo ambos brazos detrás de su nuca, de repente sintió unas tremendas ganas de dormir y cerró los ojos… los abrió de inmediato al recordar en donde estaba y con quien. Volvió a mirarla pero la encontró sumida en aquel libro.

-¿alguna vez haz sentido que todo el mundo quiere decidir por ti? – no entendió bien el por qué, pero quizás esa mujer de mirada dulce y madura le pudiera ayudar aunque sea un poco. Robín lo miro.

\- una infinidad de veces – Zoro quedo prendado de su mirada y le sonrió.

\- ¿y qué es lo que haces?

\- lo que yo quiero… - el peli verde bufo exasperado, eso no le ayudaba en anda; Robín soltó una carcajada – tal vez pueda ayudar más si me comentas cual es el problema.

Zoro suspiro, no había hablado de ese tema con nadie, ni siquiera con sus amigos que aunque eran unos idiotas, el confiaba mucho en ellos; miro a la mujer y sintió que podía decírselo y no habría ningún problema.

-tan solo mi maestro pretende que sea yo quien se quede con el dojo y al mismo tiempo desde que Mihawk regreso no para de decirme que quiere que yo me quede con su lugar en la empresa.

Robín abrió los ojos sorprendida; ¿Mihawk quería que aquel chico se quedara con todos sus años de trabajo? Decidió que no era momento para preguntarse aquello.

-¿tú qué quieres?

\- supongo que prefiero quedarme con el dojo, pero siento que le debo demasiado a Mihawk como para negarme a lo que él me pide… además con el dojo hay otro problema, la hija de mi maestro es una buena amiga mía y le molesta que su padre quiera que yo me haga cargo de lo que se supone debería ser suyo.

\- ¿y has hablado con ella? Tal vez no es necesariamente eso lo que le molesta.

-¿Qué mas podría ser? – la peli negra levando los hombros.

\- no podría decírtelo, pero no creo que este enojada contigo, debe estar enojada con su padre, después de todo es una idea un poco machista ¿no?

Zoro sonrió un poco, el también pensaba así y seguro que Kuina también; una vez más miro hacia arriba y cerró los ojos relajándose.

-sobre Mihawk – escucho que Robín seguía – seguro que el entenderá.

\- lo sé… pero no quiero que piense que soy un mal agradecido. De todas formas no es una decisión que tenga que tomar de inmediato.

-entonces tienes tiempo para pensarlo.

\- sí, es solo que cuando comienzo a relajarme y olvidarlo, alguien me lo recuerda y me molesto.

\- no te estreses seguro que tomas la decisión correcta – Zoro se quedo con los ojos cerrados, aquella conversación no le había dado una respuesta, pero le había ayudado a decir aquello que le había molestado y agradecía que ella le hubiera escuchado.

.

.

.

Sintió cosquillas en su nariz combinado con un olor a flores muy cerca, abrió los ojos y no reconoció exactamente en donde estaba; cuando diviso la fuente al frente recordó en donde se había quedado.

Cuando se levanto se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido sobre el hombro de la mujer a su lado; Robín al darse cuenta que el peli verde quito su cabeza de su hombro lo miro sonriente.

-¿dormiste bien? – dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa. El peli verde se sonrojo de manera muy notable.

-yo… perdón no me di cuenta.

\- no pasa nada.

\- ¿dormí mucho?

\- un par de horas – la morena señalo al cielo – está oscureciendo.

El chico miro al cielo y se dio que efectivamente el sol ya se estaba ocultando.

-será mejor que me vaya – dijo ella levantándose.

\- claro, lo siento, tuviste que quedarte.

\- no ha sido problema

Zoro miro la hora, eran las siete en punto, miro a la mujer que le sonreía.

-nos vemos después – y dio media vuelta.

-oye – Robín se voltea ante el llamado del peli verde. – yo… ¿quieres ir a cenar? Ya sabes… como agradecimiento por haberme escuchado.

La mujer le regalo una sonrisa y Zoro creyó que le era fácil hacerlo porque lo hacía muy seguido. La peli negra asintió.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Forever**_

 _ **Capitulo 6**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-¿Ramen? – pregunto Robín ante la entrada de aquel establecimiento de Ramen.

\- ¿no te gusta? – dijo Zoro pensando que quizás había sido mala idea llevarla a aquel lugar. La peli negra negó con la cabeza.

\- es que nunca lo he comido.

\- ¿enserio? No sabes de lo que te pierdes – dijo el peli verde abriéndole la puerta y entrando.

Zoro noto varias miradas de diferentes hombres, miraban a Robín como si fuera la cosa más extraña del mundo; después de todo por mas casual que se vistiera la elegancia en su caminar y su porte la delataban como toda una dama que obviamente no frecuentaba aquellos lugares.

Se sentaron en la barra, Zoro le dijo al cocinero que le sirviera lo de siempre y Robín al no saber que pedir dijo que lo mismo estaba bien.

Cuando le dieron el plato la peli negra vio su comida un poco extrañada y al ver como Zoro lo saboreaba imito su manera de comer.

-¡esta delicioso!

\- ¿verdad? ¿Cómo es que no lo habías comido?

\- no tiene mucho que llegue a Japón.

\- ahora que lo pienso creo que Mihawk me había comentado algo, ¿de dónde eres?

\- Rusia

\- vaya ¿Qué haces tan lejos de casa?

\- trabajo supongo.

-debes extrañar a tu familia.

\- en realidad no tengo familia, así que nadie me espera – Zoro no escucho que la voz se le quebrara o que aquello le molestara, pero el brillo de sus ojos azules desapareció por un momento.

-lo siento… soy un imprudente. – dijo el tomando de su sake y sonrojado por haber hecho que ella hablara de algo que notablemente le era incomodo.

\- está bien, no me molesta – dijo sonriente haciendo que él se relajara un poco. El silencio reino por unos momentos - ¿tienes curiosidad? – le pregunto al notar que Zoro quería peguntar algo pero no se atrevía.

\- no, no yo… no tienes que.

\- te lo dije, no me molesta – ella le guiño un ojo y él se tranquilizo – no conocí a mi padre y mi madre trabajaba y salía del viaje muy seguido por lo que el dejaba al cuidado de unos tíos que no eran las personas más tiernas del mundo.

\- me imagino

\- cuando tenía ocho ella murió y mis tíos me echaron a la calle – por un momento Zoro quiso interrumpirla pues no creía que contar aquello fuera muy fácil, el lo sabía perfectamente pero ella no se detuvo – un buen amigo de mi madre cuido de mi hasta la preparatoria y después murió. Lo que me dejo sola y sin nadie a quien acudir.

-¿Cómo llegaste a ser una persona tan exitosa? – ella sonrió por el halago.

\- no sé si fue bueno o malo, pero pude relacionarme con personas importantes para el mundo. – por un momento el peli verde se pregunto por qué diría que tal vez fuera malo aquello. – y hace tres años conocí a Mihawk y me convenció de viajar a su lado como su negociadora estrella. Lo demás ya lo conoces.

\- me parece increíble, ah pesar de todo hayas llegado tan lejos. - dijo dándole un trago a su Sake.

\- me parece que tú has vivido algo mas difícil – Zoro casi se atragante por aquello y la miro sorprendido a lo que ella sonrió – Mihawk no me ha dicho nada si es lo que te preocupa… tan solo reconozco la soledad en tu mirada y en lo serio y frió que me pareces.

-yo… - Zoro cerró los ojos pensando si sería correcto, ya le había dicho a esa mujer más de su vida que a cualquiera.

\- no te conté mi vida para que tu hicieras lo mismo si es lo que crees. – Zoro se recargo en el respaldo de su silla, le dio otro trago al sake y suspiro.

\- a diferencia de ti yo no conocí a ninguno de mis padres, ni siquiera por fotos, siempre viví en un orfanato hasta los ocho años en que decidieron que era un estorbo… a mí también me echaron a la calle... al parecer creyeron que les daba demasiados problemas – dijo el mirando su bebida, le molestaba recordar aquello.

Sintió la mano de ella acariciar suavemente la suya que aun sostenía el vaso y el la miro encontrándose con la mirada reconfortante de Robín, por un momento sintió que alguien lo comprendía y sonrió.

Robín sintió que aquella sonrisa era diferente a todas las demás que le había visto.

-un día llegue al dojo del cual te hablaba, Mihawk entrenaba justo en ese momento y yo decidí que era buena idea robarle sus pertenencias.

\- ¡jajajajaaja! Vaya que eres un chico valiente – él se contagio de la risa de ella y también soltó una carcajada.

\- me descubrió al instante y me dio una gran paliza, cuando me pregunto en donde estaban mis padres para hablar con ellos descubrió que no tenia y decidió que era buena idea llevarme a su casa.

-Mihawk es el tipo de hombre que hace eso.

\- desde ese entonces y a pesar de que intente escaparme una infinidad de veces, al final me quede ahí y cuido de mi, hasta que tuvo que viajar y me dejo al cuidado de Koshiro-san.

\- no sabía que Mihawk era un espadachín, eso explica su enorme armario con todas esas armas.

\- y es el mejor, apenas descubrí que aun no puedo superarlo.

\- pero debes ser increíble si quieren dejarte al cargo del dojo.

\- la verdad es que soy bastante bueno.

\- que presumido – ambos soltaron unas carcajadas. Sin darse cuenta salieron del establecimiento dispuestos a separar sus caminos.

\- ya que dijiste que no tenias mucho tiempo en Japón… - comenzó a decir Zoro rascándose nervioso la nuca.

\- ¿sí?

\- eh… - Zoro quiso preguntarse si le gustaría ir a conocer, pero no quería sonar como si fuese una cita, porque no lo era, el solo quería ser amable; después de todo soltó un suspiro y susurro – nada.

Robín lo miro y aunque sonrió también estaba un poco decepcionada.

Se despidieron cordialmente y ambos continuaron su camino.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Forever**_

 _ **Capitulo 7**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-¡Nami-chan! – el grito que resonó por todo el pasillo hizo que volteara a su espalda, logrando ver a una chica peli azul corriendo hacia ella muy sonriente.

\- ¿Vivi? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo la pelirroja desconcertada - ¿y con el uniforme?

\- al fin pude convencer a mi padre de transferirme a esta escuela ¿no es genial?

\- pero Vivi – interrumpió Ussop – tu familia es muy adinerada además ¿no estabas contenta en aquel instituto muy refinado?

\- la verdad es que no era de mi agrado, y mis mejores amigos están aquí – dijo refiriéndose a todo el grupo que conformaban ellos – lamentablemente no había cupo en su grupo – finalizo decepcionada.

\- no importa Vivi-chwan, el tener a una belleza como tu rondando por los pasillos es suficiente.

\- ah Sanji-kun ¿recuerdas a Viola? – los ojos del rubio parecieron formar un corazón y una mueca de disgusto que nadie noto se formo en el rostro de Nami.

\- ¿Qué si la recuerdo? ¿Cómo podría olvidarla?

\- ¡me alegra! Porque ella se transfirió conmigo

-¡¿Qué?! ¿De verdad? ¡Estoy tan feliz! ¿Está aquí? – dijo el rubio bastante emocionado a lo que la peli azul asintió.

\- está en el salón al lado del suyo.

Sanji salió corriendo cual cohete hacia el salón antes mencionado y después de despedirse Nami siguió su camino, sola. Y es que se sentía molesta, adoraba a Vivi y conocía bien Viola por que las había presentado, la chica era linda, refinada y muy amable y era eso lo que le molestaba. Porque sabía lo mujeriego que era su amigo rubio pero también sabía que dentro de todas las chicas en las que él pensaba ella estaba por sobre de todas ¡vamos! Se notaba… pero desde que aquella morena había aparecido ya no estaba tan segura pues desde la fiesta, el rubio no paraba de hablar de ella.

¡Y era frustrante! Porque ella era hermosa, no era por ser presumida pero no tenía nada que envidiarle a nadie… ¿entonces que tenia Viola que ella no?

-¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? – repitió en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

\- ¿Quién? – Nami volteo sorprendida, recargado en la pared estaba Luffy con una paleta de carne en la mano. La pelirroja se ruborizo al darse cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta así que intento desviar el tema.

-¡Luffy! No te había visto – sonrió nerviosa - ¿es que nunca dejas de comer?

El peli negro le regalo una enorme sonrisa y movió los hombros en un acto despreocupado.

-¿y bien? ¿De quién hablabas? – Nami se maldijo por no haber conseguido su objetivo.

\- ¿eh?

\- ¿de quién te sientes inferior?

\- ¡yo no me siento inferior! – Luffy sonrió relajado.

\- menos mal – ella lo miro confundida – te eh notado un poco distante, pero me alegra que no sea nada – Nami se pregunto cómo Luffy podía llegar a ser tan perceptivo y al mismo tiempo tan ingenuo. – después de todo… eres increíble como para sentirte de esa manera.

Nami abrió los ojos sorprendida y vio a su amigo alejarse por el pasillo… el también estaba raro últimamente; se regaño a si misma pensado que había dejado un poco de lado a su gran amigo, eso estaba mal, después de todo el que siempre estaba con ella y le alegraba cada vez que ella se sentía mal era precisamente Luffy.

-¡Luffy! – dijo alcanzándolo, el chico se volteo.

-¿Qué?

\- hay un lugar nuevo en la ciudad y dicen que hacen unas costillas increíble – los ojos del chico brillaron y ella sonrió contenta - ¿vamos a la salida? Yo te invito.

El peli negro se abalanzo abrazándola con fuerza.

-¿de verdad Nami? ¡Eres la mejor! – y ella sonrió por sabia que a pesar de todo y de cuantos amigos Luffy tuviera ella seguía siendo especial para él, y siempre se lo recordaba.

.

.

.

Era viernes y otra vez estaba ahí, antes de salir del elevador sintió que las manos le sudaban; no sabía porque pero había tenido la necesidad de ir a aquella oficina todos los días saliendo de la escuela y sin darse cuenta incluso se arreglaba más de la cuenta.

De repente sintió un olor demasiado fuerte que incluso le molesto un poco, miro a los lados para ver de dónde venía pero no tenía idea pues no había nadie con él en el elevador, se olfateo el mismo e hizo una mueca de desagrado. _"soy yo… me puse demasiada loción"_ soltó un suspiro ¿Qué le pasaba?

Ni siquiera entendía por qué había ido tanto esa semana, incluso Mihawk se lo había preguntado, después de todo cuando venia solo era para hablar a lo máximo una hora y después se iba y ni siquiera de cosas importantes. Zoro solo sabía que cuando llegaba a esa oficina y veía por lo menos un par de minutos a aquella mujer de ojos azules… siempre quería ir al día siguiente.

El elevador se abrió y cuando salió pudo divisar a la recepcionista rubia, Califa giro los ojos molesta ¿Qué hacia este tipo ahí otra vez?

-hey – saludo Zoro en tono frió, la mujer lo miro molesta - ¿Mihawk?

La rubia dejo los papeles que tenía en mano, cruzo la pierna y sonrió de manera arrogante.

-no esta

Zoro frunció el seño al detectar aquel tono de arrogancia.

-Es verdad – el muchacho relajo el ceño al percibir de quien era aquella voz. Robín salió por el pasillo como siempre bien vestida y con una sonrisa – salió de viaje, regresara el Lunes, pero creí que ya lo sabías.

Y claro que lo sabia; Zoro sintió una gota de sudor recorrer su cuello, justamente ayer su mentor le había comentado que iba salir por unos negocios y que no era necesario que fuera a verlo hoy; Zoro entendió y le hizo caso, por lo menos hasta que se dio cuenta de las ansias que tenia de por lo menos poder ver a aquella mujer unos segundos, aunque sea un momento.

-yo… no, el no me comento nada – Robín puso una cara confundida y Zoro se puso nervioso, lo más seguro es que Mihawk le hubiera comentado que el peli verde no iría ese día o la mujer se habría enterado de alguna forma, después de todo esa mujer se enteraba de todo.

\- ¿estás seguro? Porque él me dijo que…

\- no importa, seguro se le paso… - el chico se volteo en dirección al elevador – ya me voy, vendré el lunes.

Se dirigió hacia el elevador a paso lento bajo la atenta mirada de Robín. Cuando el peli verde estaba a punto de apretar el botón para que las puertas se abrieran se arrepintió, dio media vuelta y sin pensarlo lo soltó.

-Robín – ella también lo volvió a mirar.

\- ¿sí? – el chico trago saliva nervioso _¡Rayos ¿Por qué estoy así?!_ Él lo sabía, no quería admitirlo pero ya se había dado cuenta, que realmente solo venia porque quería verla… _¡vamos! ¡Hazlo! -_ ¿te gustaría ir a comer?

Robín abrió los ojos asombrada y Califa abrió la boca aun más sorprendida, la rubia pasaba la mirada desde el muchacho hasta su compañera de trabajo.

La peli negra le regalo una dulce mirada que hizo que la recepcionista se entrometiera.

-Robín ¡no! – la susodicha la mira y le regalo una sonrisa tranquilizadora a lo que ella soltó un suspiro molesto – haz lo que quieras. – Robín regreso su mirada hacia el chico que podía sentir su cara demasiado caliente.

-iré por mis cosas, espera aquí – dijo ella muy sonriente y el chico por fin pudo relajar los hombros.

Cuando Robín se fue pudo notar la mirada molesta de Califa y él le sostuvo la mirada, cuando la rubia parecía que por fin le iba a decir aquello que tenía guardado Robín apareció con su bolsa y su chaqueta.

-¿nos vamos? – Zoro abrió el elevador y al dejo pasar y cuando las puertas estaban por cerrarse Zoro le regalo una sonrisa de superioridad a la recepcionista que cuando se cerró el elevador aventó su lapicero contra las puertas ¡Chiquillo mal nacido!

…

Zoro miro a la mujer a su lado, el silencio incomodo le molestaba.

-espero que no te haya molestado – la mujer lo miro – que te haya invitado – ella le sonrió.

\- para nada, normalmente mando a pedir comida o como con Mihawk así que estaba aburrida, me alegro mucho que me lo pidieras.

Y por dentro el peli verde sonrió triunfante.

.

.

.

Habían decidido ir a un restaurante muy cercano, era bonito y acogedor, ella le había dicho que el clima estaba genial por lo que tomaron una mesa en la terraza.

-¿Cómo te va en el dojo? – dijo ella para comenzar la conversación.

\- muy bien, ya te lo había dicho soy el mejor ahí.

\- ¿ah? ¿Te había dicho que eres arrogante? – dijo ella divertida y Zoro también sonrió, ¿Cómo era posible que con tan solo dos frases la conversación hubiera pasado de una tímida a algo en la que ambos soltaban carcajadas?

\- la palabra que utilizaste aquella vez fue presumido… pero supongo que es más o menos lo mismo. – ella soltó otra risotada.

\- me alegra que lo recuerdes.

\- ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Ahora que lo pienso sueles molestarme mucho ¿no?

\- que exagerado… solo trato de hacerte reír.

\- ¿a si?

\- me parecía que eras un poco amargado la verdad.

\- pues tú tampoco eres tan tranquila como pareces – ella rio de manera cantarina y Zoro la contemplo. – además yo no soy un amargado.

\- bueno… pero si eres serio… es más seguro necesitas un perro.

\- ¿ha? ¿Por qué un perro? – ella volvió a reír.

\- para que descongele ese frio corazón que parece que tienes.

\- ¿y qué me dices tú? ¿Tienes un perro?

\- ojala – dijo revolviendo su batido con el popote – eh pensado en comprar alguno pero llevo poco tiempo y quiero disfrutar un poco mi casa ordenada; pero claro que me comprare uno, tenlo por seguro.

-¿amante de los animales?

\- no demasiado, pero si me gustan bastante

Hablaron de muchas cosas más, cuando llego el momento del postre él se tomo unos minutos para contemplarla con total atención.

La miro tomar de su te y como los rayos del sol en su espalda la hacían resplandecer como algún espíritu celestial o algo así… _"espíritu celestial… ¡pero qué cursilería mas asquerosa estoy pensando!"_ hizo un ademan de asco con la lengua.

-¿pasa algo? – pregunto la morena confundida por aquel gesto. Zoro la miro nervioso y levemente sonrojado, desvió la mirada molesto.

\- nada, el pastel sabia raro

\- ¿pido que lo cambien?

\- no es necesario

Ella movió los hombros despreocupadamente y siguió comiendo de su postre.

A Zoro le pareció linda la manera en la que sus mejillas se movían al comer y le pareció sexy la forma en que su lengua se movía por sus labios para quitar alguna migaja… le pareció que sus ojos resplandecían más que ayer y que sin duda alguna era posiblemente la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto en toda su vida.

Además aquella mujer le parecía un misterio, porque había un lado que no había vuelto a ver en ella, aquella actitud tan coqueta de la noche en que se conocieron, ese beso en la mejilla que lo había dejado perplejo…

La mujer le parecía tranquila en exceso como si nada pudiera derrumbar su tranquilidad, parecía que conociera todo porque él no la había visto realmente sorprendida, también le parecía tan distante como si a pesar de tantas veces que se habían visto aun no conociera ni una mínima parte de ella.

Sin embargo podía decir con seguridad que era una mujer dulce, divertida y cálida, cuando estaba con ella el sentía que se volvía una mejor persona y ni siquiera sabía porque – ella se llevo su té a la boca y sorbió con tranquilidad.

- _Creo que me gustas…_ \- Zoro no se dio cuenta que había pensado en voz alta hasta que el té salió de la boca de ella disparado a su cara.

¿Recuerdan cuando hace unos minutos él pensaba que nunca la había visto tan sorprendida? Bueno… olvídenlo.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Forever**_

 _ **Capitulo 8**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¡perdóname! – Robín se inclino sobre la mesa tallando suavemente una servilleta de tela en el rostro aun mojado del peli ver – que pena…

Zoro noto que le temblaba la voz y que la risita se escapaba de sus labios de vez en cuando.

-más bien parece que te da risa – ella no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada que había estado guardando y el peli verde noto que aquella escandalosa risa atraía la atención de las personas alrededor; sin embargo aquella risa tan bonita también lo contagio a él.

-es verdad, fue gracioso, pero lamento que tengas la cara llena de té – dijo ella con su linda sonrisa.

-no es para tanto… - el chico se lamio los labios – además era Té de Jamaica, estaba rico – dijo el serio y ella pensó que aquel gesto era muy dulce, pues suponía que lo decía para que ella no se sintiera del todo mal.

-sobre lo que dijiste…

-olvídalo

-¿Qué?

-que lo olvides, no lo dije intencionalmente, se me salió

-¿se te salió?

-si… no es importante – Robín pudo detectar el rubor en las mejillas del peli verde y supuso que de hecho el estaba avergonzado por lo que había dicho.

-no tienes por qué avergonzarte, es normal

\- ¡no me avergüenzo! Simplemente olvídalo

\- no – la mirada seria de ella le sorprendió y el también la miro fijamente.

-que necia eres mujer.

\- y tú que cobarde

-¿disculpa?

-si lo sientes solo dilo.

\- ya te dije que se me salió, no fue intencional

\- a bien, entonces no lo querías decir… pero eso significa que lo estabas pensando ¿no?

\- no ¬.¬

\- ¡pero qué mentiroso!

-¿y que si lo estaba pensando?

\- entonces si te gusto

\- dije que CREIA que me gustabas – Robín rodo los ojos.

\- hay por favor ¿Por qué eres así? Si ya lo dijiste que mas da admitirlo ¿eh?

\- no hay nada que admitir mujer

Ambos se miraban a los ojos y tenían el ceño fruncido, en aquel momento ambos se dieron cuenta que de hecho estaban demasiado cerca. Robín se volteo y tomo la taza de té que el mesero le había traído reponiendo el anterior.

-Zoro…

-¿eh?

\- tú me gustas – dijo calmadamente y el peli verde abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-….

\- solo… quería que quedara claro.

\- me ha quedado claro – el chico se sonrojo y después trago saliva nervioso - ¿vamos al cine?

\- si – Dijo Robín asintiendo feliz.

No era que fueran a empezar una relación así de la nada; pero era obvio que desde aquella noche que se vieron en aquel bar ambos se sentían atraídos físicamente ¿y qué les impedía salir y conocerse más?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¿Festival? – la pelirroja miro confundida a su amiga Vivi, está asintió de manera emocionada.

\- es el viernes ¿tu clase ya eligió tema?

-pues yo me acabo de enterar

\- ya elegimos – Dijo Kuina uniéndose con sus amigas – casa embrujada.

-¿eh? ¿Quién lo decidió? – pregunto Nami

\- fue por votación, fue Luffy el de la idea… ¿ustedes que harán Vivi? – la peli azul dio un saltito emocionada.

\- café cosplay… ¿a que suena divertido?

\- algo me dice que nuestro cocinero favorito estará metido en tu salón ¿no? – dijo la espadachín divertida.

A Nami le molesto aquel comentario porque sabía que sería cierto sobre todo si Violet estaría ahí vestida de maid… Por un momento quiso matar a Luffy por no haber dado una opción más sexy para ella… aunque quizá podría jugar un poco si se ponía un disfraz sumamente provocativo para mantener a cierto rubio a su lado. Aunque claro borro aquella idea de su mente casi de inmediato ¡ella no era de ese tipo de chicas maldición!

-¿participaran en las competencias?

-¿competencias? – preguntaron Kuina y Nami.

\- si… habrá muchos tipos de competencia, concurso de cocina, Karaoke, concurso de baile, competencia de carrera, torneos, carrera de relevos y muchos otros. – Dijo la peli azul entusiasmada – ya me eh inscrito en el concurso de Karaoke y Violet se ha apuntado al de relevos.

\- ¡vaya! Este año estará bastante animado…

-es verdad Kuina, de hecho habrá competencia de Kendo, pienso que podría interesarte.

-¿de verdad? Me encantaría, pero no se… tal vez sea un poco injusto, si me inscribo yo o Zoro no habrá mucha competencia.

-pero que seguridad Kuina – se burlo Nami.

\- es la verdad, en todo caso si Zoro y yo estamos juntos no hay nadie que nos iguale. – dijo la peli negra mientras un leve rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.

\- ¡pero si te has puesto colorada! – se rio la pelirroja.

\- ¡no es verdad!

\- ah Kuina-chan ¿te gusta bushido-sempai?

-¡NO! – claro que el color escarlata de su cara no hizo que sus amigas le creyeran mucho. Ambas chicas se rieron un poco y la peli negra desvió la mirada molesta.

-¿y tu Nami? ¿Te inscribirás a algo?

Ante la pregunta de Vivi la pelirroja lo pensó un momento… no era lo suyo competir pero debía admitir que tener una competencia en la que pudiera ganarle a Viola le hacía mucha ilusión sobre todo porque sabía que Sanji estaría ahí.

-me apetece la carrera de relevos.

-¡qué emoción! Aunque no sabré a quien apoyar.

-apoyaremos a ambas Vivi – le dijo Kuina – yo le comentare a Zoro, aunque no haya mucha competencia será divertido.

-no lo creas, hay una chica en mi clase que es increíble con la espada.

-¿eh? ¿De verdad? Eso tengo que verlo – sonrió Kuina con aura competitiva.

-Ya quiero que sea viernes – grito Vivi.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

-ya estamos aquí

-así parece

-y… ¿Cuál quieres ver?

Desde que había salido de aquel restaurante Zoro si bien no se sentía incomodo si avergonzado, después de todo le había dicho a esa mujer que le gustaba y ella había dicho lo mismo, entonces ¿Qué seguía? Todo lo que se le ocurrió fue invitarla al cine y se sentía un idiota.

Técnicamente se habían ¿confesado? Pero al parecer eso no significaba nada tratándose de esa mujer, y la había invitado al cine por que fue todo lo que se le ocurrió porque después de una confesión era lo que se hacía ¿no? Se rasco la cabeza de manera frustrada y maldiciendo después de todo ese tipo de cosas le iban más al rubio pervertido y no a el que nunca en su vida había invitado a una chica al cine…

-esa me llama bastante la atención – dijo la pelinegra señalando la cartelera, el peli verde siguió su dedo.

-...

-es la única de terror que hay.

\- ¿Por qué de terror? – ella hizo un movimiento despreocupado con los hombros.

-son mis favoritas… no me digas que a ti te dan miedo

-claro que no mujer

\- pues ya esta – la mujer le sonrió triunfante y se encamino hacia donde vendían los boletos. Zoro se quedo en su lugar un momento, ¿acaso lo había manipulado de nuevo? Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de decir que quería ver aquella película de matanzas y acción; soltó un suspiro pensando que realmente no importaba, además en una cita la mujer era quien elegía la película ¿no? Agradeció a Dios que no hubiera elegido una cursilería como había pensado.

Emprendió camino hacia su lado y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que aquella mujer con vestido ceñido al cuerpo, un saco elegante y unos tacones altos llamaba demasiado la atención, pudo contar al menos 9 hombres en su campo de visión que no le quitaban la mirada de encima, le recordó a aquella vez en el bar en el que igualmente la mujer capturaba miradas como si de una Diosa se tratase.

– escucho de la empleada del lugar cobrarle y miro como Robín sacaba la cartera de su bolso.

-hey ¿Qué haces?

-pagar obviamente, aquí no es gratis Zoro – dijo ella burlándose.

-ya lo sé mujer – en ese momento el saca la cartera y le da el billete.

\- ya estaba yo por pagar

-pues ya lo hice yo… - Robín suspiro, aquel chico se le hacía rudo y hasta cierto punto arrogante y grosero pero… no podía sentirse más a gusto, se rio de sí misma, si que era extraña.

Cuando les entregaron los boletos fueron directo a la dulcería, estuvieron de acuerdo en pedir unas palomitas extra grandes y un refresco además de Zoro que pidió unos nachos.

-déjame pagar a mi ya que tu pagaste las entradas

\- ni de broma – dijo él nuevamente adelantándose con el billete, Robín rio divertida.

-así que debajo de toda esa seriedad hay un caballero ¿eh? – el peli verde se sonrojo, desvió la mirada y bufo molesto para que no se le notara la vergüenza.

-silencio mujer – ella siguió riendo.

Mientras el chico de la dulcería seguía preparando la orden Zoro le explicaba como quería sus nachos y Robín que se había quedado unos pasos atrás se sintió observada. Volteo hacia al lado y vio a un par de hombres mirarle y sonreírle de manera altanera. La morena frunció el ceño y se acerco mas a Zoro abrazándolo por detrás.

El peli verde se sobresalto ante aquella acción.

-Lo siento, es para que aquellos hombres no se acerquen – dijo sonrojada; Zoro miro hacia la dirección donde estaban aquellos hombres y noto que se reían de una manera que le pareció que se burlaban de él. El par de hombres se callaron cuando notaron la mirada asesina del peli verde.

-¿se les ofrece algo? – el tono fue serio e increíblemente frió, lo suficientemente alto para que ambos tipos escucharan; incluso Robín sintió un escalofrió correr por su espina dorsal al escuchar aquella voz tan llena de hostilidad.

Al parecer los hombres sintieron igual por que de inmediato emprendieron camino hacia la dirección contraria.

-Gracias – le susurro Robín aun sin soltarlo; ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se había sentido de aquella forma? Tan protegida…

Cuando les entregaron sus cosas fueron directo al lugar para poder echarle salsa a las palomitas. Zoro no pregunto y de inmediato lleno las palomitas de muchas salsa picante, se detuvo un momento.

-¿te gusta la salsa? Perdón debí preguntar antes si quieres puedo comprar otras.

-¿bromeas? – La peli negra tomo la salsa y le puso una cantidad aun mas grande que el peli verde – así está mejor – le dijo con una sonrisa enorme y por primera vez desde el restaurante Zoro se la regreso.

Cuando la película comenzó a Zoro se le paso por la mente que quizás la mujer se asustaría y el podría abrazarla, se sonrojo y se regaño por pensar en ello, incluso se dijo que era patético, pero se excuso nuevamente diciendo que eso era normal en una cita. Los pensamientos fueron borrados en cuanto miro a la mujer reír a su lado ¿Cómo podía una mujer reírse en una película de terror? En realidad parecía que se estaba divirtiendo; se relajo lo suficiente pensando que una tontería como fingir un bostezo para abrazarla era patético y no era su estilo, además probablemente aquella mujer se burlaría de el después y no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Forever**_

 _ **Capitulo 9**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Cuando Nami llego a su salón no pudo evitar pensar que de hecho se veía increíble, todo estaba oscuro y en silencio.

-ah Nami-chwan que bueno que llegaste. – le dijo su rubio amigo vestido de vampiro, claro la pelirroja pensó que en vez de dar miedo se veía demasiado guapo.

-¿te disfrazaras Nami? Pregunto Kuina con un vestido blanco bastante largo y maquillada con demasiado esmero. Seguramente si no tuviera esa sonrisa tan amable la chica daría terror.

-Kuina, ¿eres un fantasma?

-hi

-vístete mujer, todos estamos disfrazados – Zoro apareció de pronto con el rostro pintado de verde y cicatrices dibujadas.

-¿Frankenstain? ¿Y eso? ¿Por idiota?- dijo la chica burlona.

\- ah Nami-chwan te vez tan sexy cuando eres mala – comento el rubio con sus ojos en forma de corazón – yo pretendía que el marimo idiota se pusiera un traje de algas, eso le quedaría estupendo.

-¿ah? ¿Qué dices pervertido de mierda? – cuando Sanji quiso regresar el insulto ambos fueron golpeados por los puños de la pelirroja.

-Kuina, ¿hay algún traje?

-me parece que hay de un gato negro.

-ah Nami-chwan se verá increíblemente sexy.

-claro… como la gata ladrona que es – Sanji le propino una patada al peli verde tras aquel comentario y sin más una de sus muchas peleas se llevo a cabo terminando nuevamente tirados por los puños de la fuerte pelirroja.

-vamos Nami – Kuina entro al oscuro salón y Nami la siguió sin protestar.

No podía ver nada pero sentía a Kuina no muy lejos por lo que trato de seguirla; a decir verdad si era un poco aterrador y eso que aun no empezaban a asustar de verdad.

-yohohoho yohohoho

-Kuina ¿escuchaste eso? – Pero ya no sintió más la presencia de su amiga - ¿Kuina?

De pronto sintió que alguien se paraba detrás de ella y volteo lentamente para encontrarse con un esqueleto muy alto y con afro… demasiado realista.

-¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!

-¿Señorita sería tan amable de enseñarme sus panties?

\- ¡ni de broma! – dijo la pelirroja dándole una patada. Cuando el esqueleto fue a dar al suelo, algunas telas lo hicieron también por lo que la luz se hizo presente.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Nami, debiste ver tu cara – Luffy estaba sentado en el escritorio con Ussop, ambos reían a carcajadas mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-¿Qué? – la pelirroja se giro y noto al esqueleto - ¿profesor Brook?

-ah Nami-san que gusto verla – dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¿Qué hace aquí? – dijo la pelirroja al reconocer a su profesor de música.

-el profesor se emociono la saber que haríamos una casa embrujada y quiso participar, ¿a que le queda bien el disfraz de esqueleto? – le decía Luffy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-vaya que sí.

\- al saber que harían esto casi hacen que deje del lado mi madurez… aunque claro yo no soy una persona madura yohohohohohoho – Nami le sonrió por cortesía, aun no entendía como ese loco podía ser un profesor, aunque claro nunca admitiría que de hecho era su favorito.

-¿y tú? ¿Por qué no estas disfrazado Luffy?

\- ¿Qué dices Nami? Yo ya estoy disfrazado ¿no ves? – pero Nami no entendía, el chico llevaba unos simples shorts de mezclilla con una camisa roja y su ya reconocible sombrero de paja.

-eh… ¿no?

\- estoy disfrazado del que será el próximo rey de los piratas – por un momento incluso ella sintió que el peli negro hablaba enserio.

-Luffy… eso ni siquiera es un disfraz de pirata

\- ¡si lo es!

-no, no lo es, es ropa común y corriente, si quieres ser un pirata ponte un sombrero de pirata o un parche en el ojo yo que sé.

-te digo que soy un pirata ahora – la chica suspiro resignada y voleo a ver a sus amigos.

\- ¿enserio soy la única que no comprende? – los demás se encogieron de hombros y Kuina hablo.

-ya se lo intentamos decir, pero no entiende de razones.

-claro… típico de Luffy. – respondió Nami golpeándose la frente.

-¡Kaizoku oni ore wa Naru!

-¡Cierra la boca! - la pelirroja le dio un zape y el chico se sobo inflando los cachetes.

-Oí Nami, respétame que soy tu capitán.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Un rato después de que el evento de los salones terminara; Nami se termino de amarrar los tenis, miro hacia los lados, todos la observaban, se había inscrito en la carrera de relevos, ella era la tercera y la ultima en correr. Kuina venia adelantada a las demás por un par de metros solamente, no era mucho pero al menos tendría ventaja.

Ganaría, no había duda; miro a su lado, había otras tres competidoras, y justo a su lado estaba Violet, quien era animada por casi la mitad de las gradas y entre ellos un muy efusivo Sanji, el chico trataba de animar a ambas pero era notoria su preferencia… _"Al menos tengo que ser mejor que ella en esto"_

-Buena suerte Nami – le dijo la castaña sonriente y amable.

\- igualmente Violet. – la pelirroja pensó que la chica al menos debería ser grosera con ella, tal vez así podría odiarla aunque sea un poco, soltó un suspiro, era imposible después de todo habría que mirarla, se veía increíblemente linda con el uniforme deportivo y su amabilidad la hacía brillar por sobre todas las demás.

Se preparo para salir, Kuina le entrego la barra y salió de inmediato, se sintió confiada, iba primera, ganaría sin problemas, llevaba ¾ de carrera cuando sintió que alguien le pisaba los talones, volteo por un momento y quiso incrementar la velocidad al ver a Violet tan cerca, pero el haber volteado le salió caro y no piso bien, sintió un dolor punzante en su tobillo y cuando golpeo el suelo quiso morirse ahí mismo. Tenía que levantarse, tenía que intentarlo. Con mucha dificultad se puso de pie dispuesta a continuar la carrera…

-¡La ganadora es Violet! De 2°C – Nami no pudo continuar y volvió a caerse viendo como todos corrían y abrazaban a la morena; miro al rubio cargarla al estilo princesa gritando un _"eres la mejor Violet-chan"_

Sintió las lagrimas querer salir de sus ojos y quiso contenerlas, no quería que la vieran llorar por algo tan estúpido… ¡pero es que ni siquiera había sido capaz de llegar a la meta! Miro hacia abajo, hacia la tierra debajo de ella al sentir que no podría contener mas las lagrimas.

-¿estás bien Nami? – ella negó en silencio y las mejillas inundaron sus mejillas. - ¿Por qué lloras?

\- no gane – Luffy soltó una risita y ella quiso golpearlo.

\- me alegra que sea solo eso, pensé que te habías lastimado – La chica miro su tobillo, claro que le dolía, pero le dolía mas haber perdido contra Violet… otra vez. - ¿puedes pararte? – ella asintió y trato de ponerse de pie, pero una punzada la hizo caer de nuevo.

\- creo que si me lastime – la chica no sintió cuando ya estaba en brazos del peli negro, este le sonrió y Nami le agradeció. La cargo hasta la banca y se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿fue tan malo perder?- la pelirroja lo miro y se recargo en su hombro, soltando aun mas lagrimas. - ¿Nami?

\- sé que es estúpido… pero para mí era importante – la chica sintió algo sobre su cabeza y levanto la mirada, Luffy le había puesto su característico sombrero de paja, ese que era tan especial para él, y su sonrisa era enorme.

\- si es tan importante para ti… entonces ganare, así que no llores. – el chico se levanto sin esperar respuesta y fue hacia donde ya todos estaban formados para la carrera individual.

Después de todo el morocho ya no podía hacer nada por ganar la carrera de relevos, pero podría ganar la individual y que su salón tuviera puntos, así Nami no se sentiría tan mal.

Cuando sonó la señal, el chico salió hecho un rayo, un tipo rubio de otro salón estaba un poco más adelantado que el pero el chico soltó un grito fuerte como si aquello le diera más potencia y Nami sonrió.

-¡el ganador es Luffy! ¡Y con eso el salón de 3°B gana la carrera! – EL peli negro no se quedo a festejar, tomo la medalla y fue hacia Nami entregándosela.

\- es tuya

\- pero yo no hice nada.

\- yo lo hice por ti – el chico no dijo mas, se agacho frente a ella – vamos.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- te llevare a la enfermería, deben revisarte ese tobillo – la chica sonrió y se recargo sobre la espalda de Luffy aun con su sombrero puesto.

El chico la cargo fuerte y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la enfermería. Nami se aferro del cuello con las manos y de la cadera con sus piernas y recargo su cabeza sobre su espalda…

-Luffy…

\- eh

\- Muchas gracias.

\- de nada.

La pelirroja soltó una suave risa; siempre había pensado que Luffy era demasiado flaco para su gusto, pero ahora que estaba sobre el noto la gran espalda que tenia, noto los músculos marcados y el olor a lavanda proveniente de su cabello, cerró los ojos pensando que definitivamente podría quedarse así por siempre.

.

.

.

Zoro sonrió divertido ante aquel mensaje en su celular _"nos vemos en la plaza a las 2"_ el respondió con un frio " _ahí te veo"_ sin embargo sonreía de manera satisfecha, incluso ahora no podía despegar la mirada del celular y claro esto llamo la atención de su compañera.

-Zoro… la pelea está por comenzar – Kuina se puso a su lado y discretamente su mirada se paseo por el aparato sin embargo el chico lo guardo de inmediato impidiéndole ver aquel mensaje.

-¿Quién va?

\- es la final, alguien del 2°C y alguien de nuestro salón…

-¿quieres ir tu?

-no estoy de ánimos – la chica le sonrió – ve tu

El peli verde se encogió de hombros tomo su Katana y fue hacia el centro, no era que los combates en la escuela fueran sus favoritos, ya que no podía pelear con el estilo de tres espadas que era con el que más se acomodaba pero claro aunque peleara solo con una no había persona que pudiera hacerle frente.

El chico vio a una joven acercarse pensó que de hecho se parecía mucho a Kuina, cabello negro un poco más largo que su mejor amiga y sobre sus ojos llevaba unas gafas; ¿era normal que una espadachín llevara gafas? Zoro llego incluso a sentirse un poco incomodo, volteo hacia Kuina y le grito.

-¡Kuina pelea tu!

-que cobarde – aquella frase hizo que volteara a ver a la chica de las gafas que lo miraba furiosa ¿te crees superior solo porque eres hombre? ¿O tienes miedo? Porque te daré una paliza. – Zoro soltó una sonrisa ladeada.

-¿sí? Eso quiero verlo

Ambos se prepararon y cuando dio inicio a la batalla Zoro ni siquiera pudo ver el primera ataque, la chica ya estaba sobre él y Zoro apenas pudo reaccionar defendiéndose con su katana. Después de eso una serie de movimientos demasiado rápidos se hizo presente, sus katanas chocaban con furia y fuerza pero ninguno de los dos retrocedía; una gota de sudor bajo por la cien del peli verde… estaba poniendo más fuerza de la que pensó que podía necesitar.

-vaya… sí que eres fuerte – susurro él cuando la tenía cerca. – incluso puede que estés al nivel de Kuina.

-no me subestimes… seré la mejor espadachín

Zoro sonrió, el duelo había durado más de lo pensado, el normalmente vencía a sus oponente en menos de cinco minutos, incluso se sorprendió al pensar que tendría que utilizar sus tres katanas para vencerla. Puso más fuerza y la empujo lo suficiente como para que se alejara un par de metros.

-¿sabes qué? Retiro lo dicho… a Kuina nunca podría vencerla con solo una Katana – y sin mas fue contra ella derribándola con tanta fuerza que la chica ya no pudo levantarse.

El duelo termino dando a Zoro por ganador; el chico se acerco a la chica de las gafas aun tirada en el piso y le tendió una mano que ella dudosa acepto.

-eres buena, soy Zoro.

-Tashigui

\- me gustaría invitarte al dojo en donde Kuina y yo luchamos, alguien como tú nos vendría de maravilla – la chica se sonrojo ante las palabras de Zoro.

-ah… si, gracias – Zoro se rio por dentro al ver el cambio de actitud en aquella chica.

Cuando el chico pudo cambiarse a una ropa mas casual tomo sus cosas de inmediato y se dispuso a salir del gimnasio.

-¿vas a algún lado? – el chico miro a su mejor amiga quien tenía los brazos cruzados.

-tengo algo que hacer.

\- sabes… estas muy raro últimamente, ya ni siquiera pasas tiempo con nosotros después de clases, sobre todo esta semana.

-Kuina… sabes que eres una gran amiga, pero odio que se metan en mi vida – el chico salió dejando a una Kuina enojada, decepcionada y triste…. Lo había arruinado.

.

.

.

Cuando el chico llego a la plaza la vio hablando por teléfono, tenía el ceño fruncido y a Zoro le pareció que esa era la primera vez que la veía molesta. Ella no lo veía pues le estaba dando la espalda.

-Está bien… no tengo otra opción de todas formas – la peli negra suspiro resignada y colgó, cerró los ojos y se masajeo la cien con frustración.

-¿sucede algo? – Robín se sobresalto al escuchar su voz; se levanto y le saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

-no te vi llegar.

-no te preocupes ¿estás bien? Pareces molesta.

\- no es nada

\- puedes decirme – la mujer lo miro sorprendida y él se rasco la barbilla sonrojado – digo… si quieres.

\- es solo que hay una reunión de la que esperaba escarparme, pero ya que Mihawk aun no regresa de ese viaje de negocios tengo que hacerme cargo.

-¿no quieres ir?

\- es solo que van muchas personas y hay un par de ellas a las que no quisiera acercarme mucho la verdad, además tenía planeado que paseáramos y tomáramos un helado, pero la reunión es esta noche.

\- entiendo si quieres cancelar – Robín miro hacia abajo decepcionada después de todo esa tarde tenía ganas de ver a aquel chico con el que tanto se divertía, una idea surgió por su cabeza.

-me ayudarías – Zoro la miro confundido – tengo que elegir un lindo vestido, es una cena elegante ¿me ayudas a elegirlo?

Zoro lo pensó un momento, ya había ido de compras con Nami y Kuina y aunque había estado con sus amigos no fue una experiencia muy divertida a decir verdad; sin embargo ya estaba ahí y de hecho aunque no quisiera admitirlo le había emocionado bastante verla; así que asintió y ella lo tomo de la mano para entrar a la primera tienda.

Robín lo tomo de los hombros y le obligo a sentarse justo en frente del vestidor. Zoro se sentía avergonzado, podía escuchar las risitas de las empleadas y sus miradas, el chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse y bufar molesto ¡nunca más haría algo como eso!

Claro que cuando la morena salió con el primer vestido de hecho dio gracias a Dios por dejarle estar ahí. Era un vestido largo morado, tan ceñido al cuerpo como si de cuero se tratara, el escote corazón dejaba notar sus grandes pechos y Zoro tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado para que la sangre no se le subiera a la cabeza, tenía una abertura en su pierna derecha que empezaba justo en el muslo.

-¿Cómo me veo? ¿Te gusta?

\- se te ve increíble – Robín sonrió satisfecha. Se probo otros dos vestidos uno rojo corto por delante y largo por detrás y uno negro demasiado serio dijo Zoro. Así que la peli negra opto por seguir el consejo de su acompañante y salieron de la tienda con aquel vestido morado.

\- gracias Zoro

-no es nada ¿a qué hora es la cena?

\- a las ocho, aun me queda tiempo.

-genial ¿quieres hacer algo?

-Zoro… - el chico la miro – ¿podrías acompañarme? – el chico la miro asombrado.

-creí que era una cena de trabajo, no creo que se vea bien que te acompañe – Robín miro hacia el piso, se mordió el labio decepcionada. – Dijiste – continuo el peli verde – que no querías ver a ciertas personas… si te acompaño te ayudaría ¿no? – Ella asintió en silencio – entonces está bien.

-¿de verdad?

-claro… solo hay un detalle ¿importaría si voy de mezclilla? – Robín soltó una carcajada.

-Zoro ni si quiera te dejarían entrar al lugar si vas de esa manera.

-no tengo un traje – murmuro por lo bajo maldiciendo el haberle regresado el traje que él había prestado Mihawk en otra ocasión.

\- haberlo dicho antes – nuevamente Robín lo tomo de la mano y se dirigieron a una tienda de trajes.

 **. . .**

-Robín… no puedo aceptarlo, es demasiado – Zoro estaba parado vistiendo un elegante traje aterciopelado – además es demasiado caro.

-tonterías, además te queda de maravilla – dijo ella acercándose y acomodándole un moño negro en el cuello, Zoro se pudo un poco nervioso al tenerla tan cerca – además todo hombre debe tener un traje de este tipo y espero que no sea la única ocasión en la que me acompañes.

\- me da un poco de pena, ni siquiera se lo eh aceptado a Mihawk.

\- las mujeres somos más persuasivas – dijo acercándose peligrosamente al rostro del peli verde.

-si lo creo – el tono del chico le pareció demasiado seductor a Robín; el chico miro el reloj.

\- ya son las seis, tengo que ir a mi casa para arreglarme. – dijo cuando salieron de la tienda.

-no, no, te arreglaras en mi casa

\- ¿Qué?

Nuevamente se sintió jalado por aquella mujer quien no le dejo ni siquiera decir palabra.

 **. . .**

No le sorprendió el tamaño de aquel departamento tan lujoso ni de los muebles de diseñador, eran exactamente del estilo de Robín; La mujer dejo que el chico se arreglara en su cuarto de huéspedes y cuando el termino la espero en la hermosa sala de tela roja.

El verla bajar de la escaleras con aquel vestido que el mismo eligió fue totalmente diferente a verla en la tienda, un hermoso collar de plata adornaba su delgado cuello y en las muñecas llevaba un par de brazaletes que a Zoro le pareció serian demasiado costosos. Los tacones resonaban con su caminar y el cabello peinado en rulos jugaba en su espalda.

En ese momento Zoro creyó que nunca en su vida había visto semejante belleza en una mujer y lo diría mil veces de ser necesario que aquella dama destilaba elegancia, glamur y sensualidad.

-te vez bien Robín – el peli verde le tendió una mano para que ella la tomara y bajara de las escaleras con cuidado.

-Zoro es la primera vez que me halagas – dijo ella entendiendo que esas palabras serian lo máximo de halagos que recibiría por parte de él, él chico se sonrojo y desvió la mirada fingiendo molestia cuando en realidad estaba avergonzado.

Bajaron del edificio y pronto el ballet parking le entrego las llaves del auto último modelo de la peli negra; Zoro insistió en que le dejara manejar como todo buen caballero y ella se dejo consentir.

Zoro no se sentía nervioso ni incomodo, en aquella semana en la que la había visto más que otras veces comenzó a sentirse cómodo a su lado, no pudo evitar mirarla cada vez que pudo en el camino, definitivamente era hermosa e incluso se sintió afortunado de poder tener la oportunidad de tener aquella velada con ella. La palabra "creo" se borro de su mente por que ahora estaba seguro de que Nico Robín le gustaba… le gustaba mucho.

* * *

 **Hola! aquí el capitulo 9, poco a poco comenzó a hacer los capítulos mas largos y quería preguntarles si les gusta así... o prefieren que regrese a los capítulos cortos? díganme ustedes mandan.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejan review, a los que leen desde las sombras y a los que han dado follow y favs, me anima bastante**

 **aunque debo decir que el fandom de OP en fanfiction no es muy grande, en otros fandoms una mala historia se llena de reviews casi enseguida, un ejemplo es Fairy Tail o Digimon XD**

 **en fin mmm déjenme un review, nunca esta de mas, me gustaría saber si les va gustando, estaba pensando profundizar mas en las demás parejas como SanjiXViolet o UssopXKaya pero no se... de todas formas no seria mucho y me disculpo si sienten que el LuNa va muy lento, no me acostumbro mucho a sus personalidades pero ahí va poco a poco.**

 **edpol: no te pude contestar x mp así que lo haré por aquí, gracias por tus reviews, por mas que sean dos palabras es bueno que o hagas y lo agradezco mucho de verdad, y soy mujer nada mas para aclarar =)**

 **Linda semana a todos =)**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Forever**_

 _ **Capitulo 10**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-¡No es necesario Luffy! – Le dijo Nami poniendo ambas manos sobre el pecho del chico para alejarlo – te digo que yo puedo sola.

-pero si ni siquiera puedes pararte Nami – replico el peli negro.

\- claro que si – la chica intento ponerse de pie pero de inmediato la punzada del pie hizo que se volviera a sentar en la cama – ok si me duele.

\- ¿ves? Ya llame a tu hermana, le dije que vamos para haya.

-¿y qué? ¿Piensas cargarme hasta mi casa? – Le dijo Nami molesta, el atardecer estaba apareciendo y ella seguía en la enfermería de la escuela.

-vamos Nami, no esta tan lejos, además soy increíblemente fuerte

Nami soltó un suspiro resignada, no era como si tuviera otra opción por que definitivamente no podía quedarse en la escuela toda la noche; pero se sentía una carga para su amigo, el pobre tendría que llevarla cargando hasta su casa. Sonrió al recordar como aquella tarde el chico la había hecho sentir mucho mejor y la manera tan cómoda en la que se había acostado sorbe su espalda, realmente no le molestaba el hecho de volver a hacerlo.

-está bien Luffy, pero en cuanto te sientas cansado nos tomamos un descanso en algún lugar.

-te digo que no hay de qué preocuparse, acabo de comer como dos kilos de carne, tengo energía para rato – le dijo el chico con una enorme sonrisa, de esas especiales que solo podía dar Luffy.

Al principio no fue nada difícil pero cuando ya llevaban dos calles completas Nami pudo notar el sudor en la frente de él, de hecho iba más lento hasta que llego un punto en que Nami sintió que sus piernas le temblaban.

-Luffy… detente, hay que descansar.

-no, ya estamos por llegar – dijo él con esfuerzo.

\- falta una calle mas, tomemos un descanso…

\- lo sé… falta poco

El chico no dejo que Nami continuara y saco fuerzas de quien sabe dónde, tomo impulso y sus pasos retomaron el ritmo del principio. Nami recargo su barbilla en su espalda, el cabello de su nuca jugaba con su nariz y ella sonrió; Luffy era como su héroe.

Pronto llegaron a casa y Nojiko abrió la puerta.

-Luffy puedes sentarme en la sala – le dijo la pelirroja notando que ahora las gotas de sudor caían como cascada por todo su rostro.

-no… te llevare a tu cama – y sin más el chico subió las escaleras apresurado pero con cuidado.

Cuando llego a pesar de estar increíblemente cansado Luffy la depósito con demasiado cuidado, en ese momento Nami incluso pensó que podía darse el lujo de sentirse frágil, porque nadie la había tratado de esa manera. Cuando Luffy la hubo sentado el chico se dejo caer en la cama a su lado boca abajo. La pelirroja miro como su espalda subía y bajaba con rapidez.

-Luffy… - no dijo nada mas cuando le escucho roncar, incluso pudo ver que ya había comenzado a babear.

Nami soltó una carcajada y recargo su barbilla sobre su mano, cerca de su rostro, le acaricio el cabello sin importarle su sudor y pensó que realmente nunca le puso suficiente atención pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que realmente ese chico era muy guapo, cuando su respiración se hizo más calmada, signo de que el chico ya estaba relajado lo noto mas; porque no era común verle el rostro sin su enorme sonrisa o aquella aura infantil que siempre daba.

-Luffy – susurro esta vez acariciando su mejilla – Gracias – dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras se quitaba el sobrero de paja.

Miro aquel objeto tan preciado para su amigo, lo había tenido todo el día desde que él se lo había dado en la carrera y nuevamente sonrió para sí misma, porque lo sabia… sabía que Luffy no le daba ese sombrero a nadie, por más que el chico adorara a todos sus amigos, el nunca le confiaba su sombrero a nadie… excepto a ella.

.

.

.

En cuanto habían llegado al lugar Zoro quedo asombrado, era un hotel bastante popular y conocido sobre todo porque era inmensamente caro. No tardaron en entrar al salón, Robín sosteniéndose del brazo del peli verde quien al entrar con aquella hermosa mujer no pudo evitar sentirse superior.

Comenzaron a bajar las escaleras de manera lenta y Zoro percibió como la morena tragaba saliva pesadamente.

-¿sucede algo?

-no, no es nada – le sonrió para tranquilizarlo pero Zoro no pudo evitar lo fingida que era aquella sonrisa comparada con las cálidas que le había regalado otros días.

El peli verde alzo la mirada al percibir un movimiento brusco y pudo ver como un hombre que el considero ya mayor, de cabello largo y barba de candado, bien vestido y con un aura de superioridad se acercaba al pie de la escalera, los estaba mirando y cuando llegaron el hombre le tendió una mano a Robín quien no dudo en dársela sin embargo el peli verde noto que se le tensaban los hombros.

-Nico Robín, pero que hermosa te vez hoy, es un gran honor verte de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo – dijo el hombre besando suavemente el dorso de la mano de Robín.

-No ha sido tanto Lucci – contesto ella con la encantadora sonrisa de siempre.

-¿de verdad? A mí me ha parecido un tiempo eterno sin verte – Zoro no pudo evitar bufar de lado burlándose por la manera de coquetear con la mujer que de hecho aun iba de su brazo.

El peli negro escucho perfectamente aquel gesto de desdén y dirigió su fina mirada un poco fría y severa al joven quien no se intimido y se la regreso con aquella mirada que Nami siempre le decía parecía del mismo demonio.

-disculpa – dijo Lucci – tu eres…

-Zoro – fue Robín la que contesto al notar tención en el ambiente. - es un gran amigo y mi acompañante esta noche.

-ya veo… - el peli negro le tendió la mano a Zoro y este dudo un momento pero después la tomo. – Rob Lucci, un placer.

-Roronoa Zoro, igualmente

Un silencio incomodo se produjo entre los tres y Robín soltó un suspiro mudo.

-Robín, linda pasa a la mesa por favor.

La peli negra asintió y sin soltar el brazo del espadachín se dirigieron a la mesa principal y Zoro imitando la caballerosidad de su mentor le arrimo la silla para que ella tomara asiento regalándole una sonrisa; Zoro se sentó a su lado y Lucci al otro lado de la dama.

-¿y Mihawk? Creí que vendrías con él.

-el está de viaje en estos momentos.

\- ya veo, es una pena, él es quien normalmente pone un poco de ambiente.

-¿Quiénes faltan por llegar?

-no muchos… Shanks, Doflamingo y Crocodile.

Fue minúsculo pero Zoro era bastante perceptivo por lo que claramente se dio cuenta del ceño fruncido de Robín al escuchar el ultimo nombre, se mordió el labio inferior y sintió su brazo temblar.

-no sabía que él iba a venir.

-lo siento Robín… trate de hacer lo posible, pero Crocodile también es un personaje bastante importante y tenemos negocios con el que requieren su presencia esta noche… - la mujer no dijo nada, tan solo bajo la mirada un momento y Lucci aprovecho para poner una mano sobre la suya acariciándola delicadamente – lo siento, lo que menos quiero es que te sientas incomoda.

\- no hay ningún problema Lucci, somos personas maduras – una persona del lugar llamo al caballero quien se levanto tras una disculpa. En cuanto se fue Robín giro para encontrarse con la mirada inquietante del peli verde – deberíamos irnos.

-¿pasa algo? – La mujer esquiva la mirada – creí que era importante venir.

\- lo es, pero Mihawk no me dirá nada si me voy, el comprenderá… - tras decir esto se toca el puente de la nariz – no, olvídalo no quiero que esto le afecte en algo, nos quedaremos.

-Robín, si te sientes incomoda.

\- no…es solo que es una persona con la que ahora mismo no tengo una buena relación – a Zoro le pareció que la mujer a su lado estaba asustada.

-puedes contarme, yo te ayudare en lo que pueda… - Robín lo miro y sintió que se perdía en su mirada, tan profunda y misteriosa y por algún motivo que no supo identificar sintió que podría confiar en él.

\- es que… - pero no continuo porque su mirada se perdió en las escaleras, un hombre alto con el cabello peinado hacia atrás y una cicatriz larga rodeaba su nariz, llevaba un puro en la boca y un abrigo largo. Robín sintió que la boca se le secaba y Zoro detecto el miedo en su mirada.

No paso mucho cuando Lucci fue a recibirlo y casi inmediatamente se dirigían hacia la mesa en donde estaban Zoro y Robín; cuando llegaron al hombre del puro le salió una sonrisa casi maquiavélica y Robín rechino los dientes con enojo.

-vaya, Nico Robín, no esperaba verte esta noche… - la nombrada se levanto, no le gustaba que le hablaran hacia abajo.

-Crocodile, buenas noches – el tono fue frió y áspero; Zoro sintió la incomodidad de la mujer y se levanto para ponerse a su lado. Sin embargo Crocodile siguió su camino con una mirada altanera.

Llegaron más personas después de aquello, su mesa se lleno de otros hombres de negocios bien vestidos y acaudalados. Después de cenar estuvieron un buen rato hablando de negocios y después de dos horas de hablar de eso a Zoro comenzaban a cerrársele los ojos.

-Zoro… - el chico abrió los ojos y se sentí derecho.

-¿Qué pasa? – noto que ella soltó una risita.

\- te estabas quedando dormido… lo siento esto debe ser un poco tedioso para ti, a decir verdad – y bajo un poco la voz para que solo el peli verde pudiera escucharla – yo también estoy un poco aburrida.

-¿de qué hablan ahora?

-hablan de comercio, nosotros no tenemos nada que ver ahí.

-entonces…

-Robín… - ambos miraron hacia atrás encontrándose con el hombre del puro, casi inmediatamente los hombros de la morena se tensaron y Zoro miro su mano temblar levemente. – tenía mucho que no te veía ¿bailamos?

La peli negra no le quito la mirada de encima al hombre, tardaron unos segundos en silencio, Robín no sabía qué hacer, no quería por que bailar con aquel hombre era como revivir ciertos momentos que no quería recordar.

-en realidad estábamos por ir a bailar nosotros, pero después de unas piezas, tal vez se la preste un momento – dijo Zoro levantándose y tendiéndole una mano a la morena quien la tomo un poco confundida.

-disculpe – interrumpió de nuevo Crocodile – no han tenido el placer de presentarnos – el tono fue frió y distante.

-Roronoa Zoro.

-¿es tu pareja Robín? – la pregunta fue en tono de burla y la morena iba a responder que no, pero no fue necesario.

-esta noche sí – el peli verde comenzó a caminar hacia la pista con Robín de la mano – con permiso.

Pronto llegaron a la pista y comenzaron a bailar aquella canción tranquila que ahora mismo estaba sonando.

-gracias Zoro me has salvado.

-no es nada, no hay que ser muy inteligente para saber qué quieres estar lo más lejos posible de aquel hombre. – en respuesta recibió una gran sonrisa por parte de la mujer a quien ahora estaba tomando de la cintura. – puedo saber… ¿Qué pasa con ese hombre? – cuando vio que Robín desviaba la mirada se arrepintió, estaba siendo un entrometido. – olvídalo, no quise…

\- no es nada en realidad; ya te había contado que desde hace mucho me eh involucrado con diferentes personas muy cercanas al mundo de los negocios para llegar a donde estoy ahora. Crocodile fue uno de ellos, creo que con él fue con quien más tiempo estuve… - la mujer se mordió el labio inferior, procesando lo que estaba a punto de decir – lamentablemente cometí un gran error y me involucre con el de una manera personal.

-¿fue tu pareja? – le mujer le regalo una mirada llena de intensidad.

-si… algo así, no termino muy bien a decir verdad – ahora bajo la mirada y Zoro pensó que Robín escondía mas de lo que mostraba. – así que trato de alejarme lo mas que puedo.

Bailaron unos minutos, la música que se estaba tocando era tranquila, muy parecido al vals, y ellos estaban bastante bien sincronizados. Tenían sus manos entrelazadas y con la otra él la tomaba de la cintura y ella de su nuca y de pronto ambos empezaron a olvidarse de todo, de vez en cuando la hacía girar y ella reía y se juntaban de mas; en un movimiento rápido en el que la hizo girar dos veces y después se la topo de frente y se detuvieron aunque la música seguía sonando, sus narices rozaron y sus miradas se encontraron, se quedaron así unos segundos hasta que ella alzó la barbilla y cerró los ojos dándole la entrada perfecta para que él se acercara y así lo hizo, sin prisa y con cautela, justo cuando estaba a tan solo un milímetro de su boca empezó a cerrar los ojos dejándose llevar por el momento con aquella melodía de fondo.

-Nico Robín… - la magia se acabo y ambos abrieron los ojos de golpe. La peli negra fue la primera que volteo encontrándose con la persona con la que desde hace rato no quería estar y Zoro frunció el ceño sin siquiera intentar ocultarlo. ¡Lo había interrumpido! – ¿me regalarías una pieza? – ante la pregunta Robín se quedo callada nuevamente.

-tal vez en un rato más – le dijo ella con su tono calmado de siempre y la sonrisa se borro del rostro de Crocodile.

-será solo un momento, quiero hablarte de algo - el hombre tomo el brazo de la peli negra con tanta fuerza que Robín no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor.

En cuanto Zoro noto la cara de dolor de la morena puso una mano sobre la del hombre apretando con toda la fuerza que tenía.

-ella dijo que no.

-no te metas niño. - ambos tenían una mirada asesina y Robín trago saliva.

-¿Qué sucede? – Lucci apareció con el semblante serio.

-no pasa nada, Zoro y yo ya nos íbamos – la peli negra sonrió de manera amable y jalo su brazo con fuerza haciendo que el hombre con el puro la soltara por fin, tomo la mano del peli verde que seguía mirando con fiereza a Crocodile – siempre es un placer verte Lucci.

-¿podre verte otro día? Estaré por aquí un buen tiempo.

-claro me encantaría, vamos Zoro – y sin más jalo de la mano al peli verde quien por fin la siguió.

Cuando salieron sintieron el aire frio calarles los huesos y pronto el carro de ella apareció en frente.

-si no es molestia yo puedo conducir.

\- no me molesta –dijo ella dándole las llaves. Ambos se subieron al auto y Zoro arranco, hubo un pequeño silencio entre ambos.

Por la mente de Zoro pasaban muchas cosas, estaba que mientras bailaban estuvieron a punto de besarse y ni siquiera habían tocado el tema, también seguía enfadado con aquel tipo, el ver como la había tomado sin un poco de delicadeza… a una mujer como ella, una dama en todo el sentido de la palabra ¿Cómo se atrevía? Y cuando vio el gesto de dolor y el terror aparecer en la mirada azul de ella… probablemente si no hubiera aparecido el tipo llamado Lucci le hubiera dado un buen golpe a ese tal Crocodile.

Robín le miraba de reojo, cuando Crocodile la tomo del brazo muchas imágenes de su pasado con él se hicieron presentes y no pudo evitar pensar que aun no podía superarlo del todo, sin embargo… el ver como reacciono el peli verde la hizo sentirse protegida y por primera vez no se sintió sola, en ese momento deseo que al menos hubiesen podido terminar aquel beso que se quedo a medias…

-pude haberlo golpeado.

-eso no hubiera estado bien. – Zoro bufo ante la respuesta de la mujer – de todas formas, muchas gracias por acompañarme Zoro, sobre todo porque ha sido tan de repente.

-no hay de que, la verdad me divertí.

-claro, después de casi dormirte ¿no? – Zoro soltó una carcajada.

-me has atrapado.

\- ya llegamos – dijo el peli verde estacionándose en aquel enorme edificio.

-¿Cómo harás para irte a casa?

-no te preocupes, tomare un taxi.

-podría haberte llevado.

-eso jamás mujer, de todas formas no está muy lejos – dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

El peli verde bajo del auto y posteriormente la ayudo a ella a bajar y la llevo hasta la puerta de su departamento.

-buenas noches Robín – le dijo cuando ella ya estaba abriendo, el dio media vuelta dirigiéndose al elevador.

-¡Zoro! –el chico volteo hacia la mujer y ella se acerco hasta quedar de frente.

\- si puedo hacer algo para compensarte lo que has hecho por mi esta noche, dímelo – por un momento Zoro pensó en decirle que terminaran lo que habían dejado inconcluso, pero claro el orgullo no lo dejo.

-no hay nada – dijo dándole una suave sonrisa y Robín pudo casi asegurar que sabía lo que el chico había pensado esos segundos.

Así que sin más tomo el cuello del chico y planto sus labios sobre los de él. Zoro abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero casi al instante correspondió aquel beso. Primero fue un poco tímido pero en cuanto Zoro le correspondió se hizo cada vez más apasionado; la tomo de la cintura y siguieron besándose por unos cuantos minutos más. Por ese momento el peli verde pensó que nunca había probado nada mas delicioso que aquello, sus lenguas se movían de tal manera que parecía una pelea que ninguno quería perder.

Cuando el oxigeno falto ambos se separaron y Robín le sonrió.

-Buenas noches Zoro.

\- Buenas noches Robín.

Y con una sonrisa picara la peli negra entro en el departamento dejando fuera a Zoro con una sonrisa que parecía casi boba, después se rio de si mismo… ¿desde cuándo a él lo dejaban con ganas de mas? Dio media vuelta revolviéndose el cabello con fuerza para disipar aquel deseo de entrar al departamento y seguir besando a esa sensual mujer.

* * *

 **Hola! al fin el beso ZoRo debo admitir que tuve una pelea conmigo misma por que yo quería que se besaran como desde el segundo capitulo.**

 **En fin estoy muy feliz por que poco a poco mas personas se van uniendo a leer esta historia =D**

 **Gracias a edpol y Cristian es muy lindo saber que les va agradando al historia y tienen toda la razón, haré los capítulos mas largos para su agrado.**

 **Uchiha-Haruno: linda me sonrojas jajaja que bueno que esta historia te ha atrapado, sobre de hacer sufrir a esta pareja mmm como te explico jajaa en toda historia debe haber un inicio, un nudo y un desenlace ¿verdad? obviamente tienen que superar muchas cosas, pero tu no te preocupes, veras que todo saldrá bien para ambos, en todo caso todavía falta para que sufran un poquito así que relájate =)**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Forever**_

 _ **Capitulo 11**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-¡Nami! Ya dime… ¿Qué hacia Luffy en tu casa el sábado y tan temprano? – todos en la mesa voltearon a ver a la pelirroja ante la pregunta de Kuina.

-no fue nada…

-Oí Nami, tu cama es increíblemente cómoda – Luffy había llegado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡¿Qué?! No me digas que…

-no, no es lo que piensan, Luffy esas cosas se pueden mal entender… - el chico miro a todos confundidos y después se sentó para comer su carne.

-no veo que se pueda mal entender, yo estaba cansado y todo sudado cuando acabe, simplemente no pudo evitar quedarme dormido en tu cama.

Silencio… incluso Ussop no pudo terminar el bocado que estaba a punto de dar pues aquella frase sonaba demasiado comprometedora.

-¡Luffy!- Nami se golpeo la frente – de verdad no es lo que creen, en la carrera me torcí el tobillo y Luffy se tomo la molestia de cargarme todo el camino hasta mi casa, eso fue todo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo no me entere que mi querida Nami-swan se había lastimado? Pude llevarte yo.

-tal vez porque después de la carrera te perdiste todo el día en el café cosplay con Violet…- Kuina y Vivi intercambiaron miradas al notar el tono hostil con el que había dicho esto la pelirroja.

-ah Violet-chwan se veía increíble en sus traje de maid.

-¿y qué tal tu Zoro? – Luffy puso un brazo sobre los hombros del peli verde – no me has contado a donde fuiste el viernes después de clases.

-¿el viernes? No sabía que habías salido – dijo Kuina.

Pero ninguno de los dos obtuvo una respuesta, Zoro miraba su comida con una sonrisa que guardaba el recuerdo de la noche del viernes, queriendo repetir aquella despedida con la morena.

-Zoro… contesta – Luffy le dio un zape a lo que por fin el peli verde reacciono.

-vuelves a hacerme eso y hundo tu cara en el inodoro.

-pues contéstame entonces…

-contestarte ¿Qué?

-¿es verdad que saliste el viernes? – fue Kuina la que pregunto esta vez.

-ah sí ¿Por qué?

\- y a donde fuiste – Zoro frunció el ceño, odiaba que su amiga se tomara confianzas que no le iban.

-Salí Kuina, por ahí…

El ambiente se puso un poco tenso y todos lo sintieron. Y sin más el timbre sonó para reanudar las clases.

. . .

Cuando sonó nuevamente para indicar la salida Kuina y Nami caminaban por el patio.

-Zoro esta raro.

-Zoro siempre ha sido raro Kuina, se mas especifica.

\- que últimamente desaparece casi todos los días después de clases, dice que va a ver a Mihawk.

-bueno es una persona muy importante para él es completamente normal que quiera verlo.

-pero él estuvo de viaje toda la semana, entonces ¿para qué iba?

\- ¿no crees que tal vez estas un poco paranoica? – La peli negra la miro levantando la ceja – tal vez ya es tiempo de… ya sabes… decirle.

\- ¿decirle que?

\- que te gusta Kuina – la chica abrió muy grande los ojos.

\- ¡no me gusta! – Nami soltó un suspiro.

\- bien si no quieres admitirlo es tu problema, solo pienso que ya es tiempo.

\- ¿y tú? – Ahora fue Nami la que la miro confundida- ¿te le declararas a Sanji?

\- ¿Qué? No, claro que no, no sé de qué hablas.

\- ¿entonces me vas a negar que tu mal humor de los últimos días no es por Violet?

-es no es…

-Nami… - la chica volteo encontrándose con un grupo de chicos con los que hace tiempo no hablaba.

\- rayos – susurro la pelirroja – Kuina vete de aquí.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Quiénes son ellos?

-por qué no obedeces a Nami y nos dejas solos un momento linda – Kuina frunció el ceño pero no se movió y Nami supo que no lo haría.

-¿Qué quieres Arlong?

\- No me hables así Nami, en realidad noté lo bella que te ves hoy, últimamente ya no pasas tiempo con nosotros, ¿a qué se debe?

\- a nada, eh estado ocupada.

\- ¿o es que ya nos cambiaste por esos patéticos amigos tuyos?

\- ¿a quién le dices patéticos? – se entrometió la peli negra.

\- dile a tu amiga que cierre la boca si no quiere problemas… - Arlong tomo con demasiada fuerza el mentón de la pelirroja que aunque le dolía no hizo anda por zafarse. - ¿Por qué no nos divertimos esta noche? Como los viejos tiempos Nami.

\- ahora no Arlong…

\- no te atrevas a llevarme la contra – Nami templo un poco al ver aquella sonrisa de afilados dientes.

-Oí Nami ¿Qué pasa? – la pelirroja cerró los ojos con fuerza, habían aparecido quienes no quería. O sea Luffy, Zoro y Sanji.

\- oí… suelta a Nami, ahora – halo el rubio con el cigarro en la boca.

\- ¿y que si digo que no?

\- suéltala – repitió Luffy, el sobrero le cubría los ojos – Nami es nuestra amiga, si te crees con el valor de hacerle algo te la veras conmigo.

Arlong sonrió divertido y tiro a Nami al suelo con fuerza. Inmediatamente recibió un puñetazo en la quijada por parte del chico del sombrero de paja.

.

.

.

-¡No puedo creer que hayan hecho esa estupidez! – Nami tenía las manos en la cintura.

Estaban en el departamento de los chicos, Sanji fumaba, estaba un poco despeinado y tenía un par de raspones nada graves, Zoro tenía un golpe en la mejilla… consecuencia de un solo golpe que le pudieron dar, a Luffy le corría sangre por la sien y tenía un par de moratones en los brazos.

-ya Nami no nos regañes, de todas formas, los subordinados del gran capitán Ussop han ganado gracias a mi – Ussop recibió una patada de la pelirroja.

\- tu ni siquiera hiciste nada.

-¡los estaba apoyando!

\- escondido detrás de Kuina, eso no ayudo en nada – después suspiro – como sea ¿Qué pasa Luffy? ¿Te duele algo?

\- ¡ese imbécil daño mi sombrero! Le pateare el culo otra vez – dijo el peli negro levantándose dispuesto a encontrarse otra vez con aquella pandilla.

-¿solo por eso?

\- si, en realidad no me duele nada – dijo él, Nami aprovecho para ponerle el algodón con alcohol en la herida de la frente - ¡HAY! ¡HAY! Para Nami.

\- ¿no que no te dolía?

-que no es nada, déjalo así – su mirada se dirigió al piso, en sus manos tenía el sombrero que había sido varias veces pisoteado y atravesado por una navaja.

\- la verdad es que les dieron una gran paliza. – dijo Kuina esta vez.

\- jamás se atreverán a molestar de nuevo a Nami-chwan…

Se quedaron ahí un buen rato, Sanji se dejo curar por Nami, quien sonrojada le había limpiado las heridas con toda la delicadeza que casi no poseía y el rubio pues se dejo querer. Kuina le propuso curarle al peli verde quien se cruzo de brazos y se negó de inmediato haciendo que le peli negra se enojara.

Bromearon un buen rato sin embargo Nami no pudo evitar pensar en Luffy quien se había metido a su habitación hacia un buen rato aun deprimido por su sombrero. La pelirroja decidió hablar con él.

-¿Luffy? ¿Puedo pasar?

-si – encontró al peli negro sentado en la cama aun con su sombrero.

\- de verdad lamento lo de tu sombrero Luffy.

-ese desgraciado… - la pelirroja se sorprendió la notar que por primera vez una gran sonrisa no adornaba el rostro de su amigo, al contrario, era una mueca llena de dolor.

\- traje el alcohol, no me dejaste terminar de limpiarte – el peli negro suspiro y Nami se sentó a su lado en la cama para comenzar a limpiarle.

-¡hay! Me duele.

\- no seas nena- se rio la pelirroja – por cierto, muchas gracias Luffy.

\- no agradezcas, no podía dejar que te hicieran algo… deberías aprender a pedirnos ayuda cuando la necesitas Nami, si esos tipos te molestaban debiste avisarnos.

\- no quería que se metieran en problemas, agradezco que fuera terminando las clases, si no probablemente habríamos sido suspendidos.

\- no importa cuando sea, les volvería a patear el trasero – Nami suelta una risa encantadora.

\- a decir verdad me sorprendiste, se que Sanji y Zoro saben pelear, pero tu… realmente eres increíble Luffy. – y por fin el morocho le regalo esa sonrisa que tanto le caracterizaba.

-ya esta – dijo ella guardando las el alcohol y el algodón – no te toques mucho vale.

-sí, si… - sin embargo la tristeza en su mirada que aun iba dirigida a su sombrero la inquietaban y le sonrió.

\- dámelo.

-¿eh?

\- tu sombrero, dámelo – el chico obedeció y Nami observo el objeto con cuidado. – creo que puedo arreglarlo, pero me tomara algunos días.

-¡¿de verdad?! No importa ¡muchas gracias Nami!– el chico la abrazo con tanta fuerza y ella no pudo evitar reír, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que odiaba ver a Luffy deprimido y que daría todo porque no volviera a pasar.

. . .

-¿A dónde vas? – le dijo Kuina cuando él estaba bajando por las escaleras del edificio.

\- con Mihawk.

\- oh ¿ya regreso? – la chica sabía que no pero esperaba la respuesta del chico que solo se encogió de hombros. - ¿a dónde vas Zoro?

\- Kuina… sabes que te aprecio mucho ¿no? Pero detesto que te metas en mi vida, no eres mi madre. - Y sin más dejo con las palabras en la boca y el ceño fruncido a su amiga.

.

.

.

Cuando salió del elevador se encontró con la mirada de aquella rubia que tanto detestaba, esta vez Califa sonrió.

-oh ¿alguien por fin te ha dado tu merecido? – dijo refiriéndose al golpe en la mejilla que tenía el peli verde.

-cierra la boca. – ella sonrió satisfecha de poder molestarlo.

-Mihawk aun no regresa, deberías saberlo.

\- vengo a ver a Robín.

-Nico Robín para ti muchacho

\- ¿y a ti que carajos te importa como la llame? – ella enseño los dientes enojada y tomo el teléfono para llamar a su compañera, entre menos hablara con aquel mocoso mejor.

-sabes que… no la llames, le daré una sorpresa – y sin más Zoro se metió por el pasillo.

-hey no puedes pasar sin autorización – el chico abrió los brazos y sonrió.

\- ya lo hice.

Toco la puerta dos veces y tras un _"adelante"_ el chico se introdujo en la acogedora oficina, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

-¡Zoro! No esperaba verte hoy ¿vienes a ver a Mihawk?

\- en realidad no, yo…

\- ¿pero que te paso? – dijo la mujer acercándose a él, el chico se sorprendió cuando le tomo de la mejilla y la acaricio con cuidado.

\- no es nada, un amigo se metió en problemas, solo eso. – ella sonrió dulcemente.

\- sí, siempre me pareció que eras un chico problema – Zoro pudo notar que no lo decía en modo ofensivo así que le regreso la sonrisa. – es reciente ¿verdad?

-hace unas horas.

\- sí, está bastante hinchado a decir verdad, debiste ponerte hielo inmediatamente al menos – la mujer se separo de él y se acerco al mini bar que tenia, sacando una bolsa pequeña de hielos, tomo el pañuelo que tenia amarrado en el cuello y envolvió unos hielos en el.

-toma, te ayudara con la hinchazón. – el chico camino hacia atrás, no quería admitirlo, se había negado a que Kuina hiciera aquello no porque se creyera demasiado rudo para ser curado, la verdad aquel golpe le dolía como el demonio.

-no, no, no, estoy bien, no me duele.

-tonterías esta morado e increíblemente hinchado, ven acá – pero el chico seguía caminando hacia atrás alejándose de la mujer.

-¡no!

\- oh vamos, no seas nena - cuando Zoro se dio cuenta, la mujer ya estaba frente con el brazo extendido hacia su mejilla, él detuvo su mano y quiso dar un rápido movimiento hacia atrás, encontrándose con el sillón por lo que perdió el equilibro cayendo en él, con Robín encima.

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos con sus rostros demasiado cerca y Zoro pensó que era el momento perfecto para continuar lo que había dejado inconcluso en aquella fiesta, pero cuando se acerco sintió algo frió y duro sobre su mejilla y el dolor se hizo más agudo.

-¡aaaaah! – grito de repente y noto que ella sonreía divertida poniendo la bolsa de hielo en su mejilla. El dolor se fue aminorando poco a poco y entonces el alivio se hizo presente, incluso hecho la cabeza hacia atrás suspirando.

\- ¿Ves? no fue tan malo.

\- eres una mujer bastante tramposa…

\- jajajajajajaa – la mujer reía escandalosamente pero no se quitaba, al parecer estaba bastante cómoda encima de él. – ¿Qué haces aquí Zoro?

-yo… - el chico se sintió intimidado un momento por la mirada azulada e interrogatoria de la mujer que tenía a tan solo centímetros - ¿quieres ir a comer? – Robín le sonrió.

-tengo bastante trabajo hoy, lo siento.

-oh no te preocupes yo entiendo.

-pero… ¿vamos a cenar? – Zoro le sonrió y la peli negra sintió que podía derretirse ahí mismo, aquel muchacho le causaba sensaciones que hace tanto tiempo no sentía.

\- por supuesto ¿quieres ir por Ramen?

\- mmm no, en realidad tenía pensado hacerte de cenar en mi casa – Zoro abrió los ojos de sorpresa y Robín se arrepintió al instante. En ese momento sintió que quizás estaba apresurando las cosas, que se hubieran besado no significaba nada – pero sabes... el Ramen me parece mejor.

\- no… me agrada la idea, quiero que hagas de cenar – Robín se sonrojo y le regalo una tímida sonrisa – en serio no puedo esperar.

-entonces está bien ¿te veo a las ocho? – el asintió y se quedaron un momento en silencio.

\- lo mejor es que me vaya, tienes mucho trabajo y no quiero interrumpir mas.

-oh sí, claro – por fin ella se quito de encima un poco decepcionada y se puso de pie dirigiéndose a la puerta con el por detrás.

\- nos vemos en la noche Robín – ella asintió y abrió la puerta. Si bien quería preguntarle al hombre en frente de ella ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? Porque después de aquel beso tan apasionada la verdad era que la mujer había quedado con ganas de más.

El chico salió y ella empezó a cerrar la puerta pero el chico la detuvo con un brazo, entro de pronto, la tomo del rostro y le planto un beso, fue rápido y fuerte y ella correspondió de inmediato; cuando se separaron el sonrió satisfecho y se fue de ahí. Robín acaricio sus labios y sonrió ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

.

.

.

-¿fiesta? Si Buggy hará una gran fiesta este fin de semana, irán todos los de la escuela – menciono Vivi muy emocionada mientras bebía su jugo de naranja hecho por Sanji.

Nadie había salido esa tarde, todos se quedaron en el departamento de los chicos donde habían ido después de la pelea de la tarde.

-y apuesto a que el anfitrión será el payaso de le fiesta – soltó burlón el rubio del grupo, sacando las carcajadas de todos los demás. – oigan ¿Dónde está el marimo de mierda?

\- salió – fue lo único que contesto una muy seria Kuina.

-¿soy yo o ese idiota se está desapareciendo muy seguido?

\- eres el menos indicado para decir eso Sanji – ahora fue Ussop y Nami miro de inmediato al rubio quien había desviado la mirada.

Nami sabía que de hecho su amigo narizón tenía razón. Si bien era Zoro a quien últimamente solo veían en la escuela porque después de eso desaparecía la mayoría de los días misteriosamente, también era verdad que Sanji también comenzaba a hacerlo. El rubio desaparecía normalmente durante clases, lo cual era extraño pero trato de no darle importancia aunque de hecho la pelirroja hacia todo lo contrario pues sabia perfectamente que si desaparecía en clases era para encontrarse con Violet. Pero entonces ¿por qué había comenzado a desaparecerse también en las tardes? No era diario de hecho apenas había contado que se desaparecía dos veces entre semana y el domingo todo el día…. ¿A dónde iría?

-tu tampoco Ussop – respondió en rubio - ¿A dónde vas a tan altas horas de la noche eh? – a todos les pareció que el narizón perdía color - ¿creías que nadie se daría cuenta?

-vaya Ussop ¿Qué es lo que haces en las noches eh?

\- por lo visto todos ustedes tienen más secretos de lo que aparentan – soltó Nami con veneno y todos se miraron.

Nami soltó un suspiro y su mirada se perdió en Luffy quien solo comía carne despreocupado, sonrió, porque probablemente Luffy era el único que no tenía nada que ocultar, siempre tan sincero y sin miedo a nada, era quizás el único en quien se podía confiar.

-bueno yo me voy – Sanji se levanto, se acomodo su saco negro y se dispuso a salir por la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas Sanji?

\- tengo un compromiso Nami-swan – y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Nami bajo la mirada; últimamente nada estaba bien, cuando había entrado a la preparatoria ya conocía a Kuina, Zoro y a Ussop, después había aparecido Sanji y por ultimo entro Luffy quien finalmente los había unido a todos. El grupo se formo sin siquiera darse cuenta y pronto se encontraron riendo y viviendo aventuras que normalmente proponía Luffy.

Se habían unido tanto que llego el punto en que Nami sintió que nadie los separaría, porque con ellos era el único lugar con quien se sentía segura. Sin embargo últimamente ya no estaba tan segura. Con Kuina ocultando sus sentimientos a Zoro y también molestando a este con sus interrogatorios tan seguidos, el peli verde desapareciendo casi siempre y sin hablar mucho cuando estaba con ellos, Ussop ocultando lo que hacía en la noche y Sanji desapareciéndose sin más… ¿ahora en quien confiaba si todos tenían algo que ocultar?

-qué raro – escucho decir a Vivi – esta tarde invite a venir a Violet pero me dijo que tenía que hacer algo esta tarde – la peli azul saco una sonrisa enorme de repente – tal vez tenía que encontrarse con Sanji ¡que romántico!

Y aquello no le gusto a la pelirroja ¿Sanji estaba saliendo con Violet? ¿Y por qué se los ocultaba? Nami apretó el vaso con fuerza, esa mujer no solo estaba robando al chico que le gustaba si no que estaba destruyendo la unión de sus amigos.

* * *

 **Hola! espero que les haya gustado y quiero agradecer mucho a todos los que me han dejado reviews y a los nuevos lectores no tienen idea de lo bonito que se siente cuando alguien comienza a leer esta historia...**

 **También gracias a los que le dan Favs y follow y a los que leen desde las sombras =D**

 **Cuídense** **mucho y no olviden dejarme su opinión. También puedo tomar sugerencias XD**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Forever**_

 _ **Capitulo 12**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El peli verde toco el timbre y espero un momento. Había pasado por una florería dispuesto a comprar un ramo de flores, por que definitivamente cuando una mujer te invitaba a cenar debías llevar flores. Había entrado al lugar bastante sonrojado por la vergüenza y cuando apareció una muchacha con una sonrisa juguetona preguntándole que era lo que buscaba casi había salido corriendo con la cara tan roja como un tomate. Y él no entendía por qué se empeñaba en hacer cosas que no quería, pero tenía la necesidad de sentirse un poco a la altura de esa mujer por que definitivamente ella recibía flores todos los días de muchos hombres diferentes. Luego pensó un momento ¡él no era uno más del montón! Y no le iba a regalar flores a una mujer solo por que los demás lo hacían. Claro ahora mismo frente a la puerta se arrepentía de no llevar ni siquiera un presente.

-Hola Zoro – el dijo la mujer abriendo la puerta y el peli verde sonrió al verla. Estaba vestida casual, con unos jeans muy ceñidos al cuerpo y con una blusa de tirantes que hacía que de repente el peli verde se perdiera en su escote, su largo cabello le caía suelto sobre sus hombros.

\- llegaste justo a tiempo, pasa.- y el muchacho obedeció.

Ella le invito a sentarse en la sala y pronto la mujer apareció con dos copas de vino, ofreciéndole una.

-no debe faltar el vino ¿cierto? Aunque podría asegurar que te gusta más el sake.

\- estas en lo correcto, pero el vino también me gusta – dijo sonriendo.

\- el golpe está bastante mejor ¿verdad? – dijo ella sentándose de lado en el mismo sillón.

\- sí, me puse hielo toda la tarde.

-¿ya no te duele? – El peli verde negó – me alegro, no deberías buscarte tantos problemas ¿Cómo están tus amigos?

-bastante bien, aquellos tipos salieron huyendo después de la paliza que les dimos – Robín soltó una risita.

\- ¿no utilizaste tus espadas?

-no, no las llevaba, pero mejor así porque de llevarlas esos chicos no hubieran podido correr.

\- que sádico… - y fue él quien respondió con una sonrisa ladina. - ¿quieres cenar ya?

-por mi está bien.

Robín se levanto invitándolo a sentarse de una vez en la mesa y el acato la orden. Pronto la mujer apareció con su plato lleno de comida y comenzaron con la cena.

-esta delicioso.

\- gracias, que bueno que te guste.

-oye ¿Cuándo regresa Mihawk?

\- esta noche, para mañana ya podrás encontrarlo en la oficina ¿quieres hablar con él?

\- no es importante, pero desde hace una semana que no lo veo así que…

-bueno es normal, ibas a verlo a diario.

-eso era tan solo una excusa- Robín lo miro confundida.

\- ¿escusa? ¿Para qué?

-para verte a ti por supuesto – Robín sonrió ante aquel comentario y Zoro le correspondió, no pensaba decirlo ¿pero para que mentir? De todas formas después de besarla no creía que fuera necesario.

La cena paso entre pláticas normales, pronto se encontraron nuevamente en la sala, sentados en el sillón largo.

-¿te gustaría ver una película? Aunque quizás ya tengas que irte.

-estoy bien… ¿Cuáles tienes? – el chico sonrió tenso al ver que ella le enseñaba una de terror. - ¿es enserio?

\- solo tengo de terror lo siento.

-eres una mujer bastante extraña.

-no me digas que no podrás dormir si ves películas de terror, puedo pedirle a mi vecina que me preste la de bambi, ella tiene hijos así que…

-muy graciosa mujer, yo no conozco el miedo – dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

\- ahí está nuevamente, el Zoro presumido.

\- solo ponla y ven a sentarte

-jajajajaa bebé – una venita le salió en la frente del muchacho _"que mujer tan molesta"_ se dijo pero también pensó que de hecho se la estaba pasando bien.

Después de poner la película la mujer se sentó a su lado recargándose en su hombro y subiendo los pies por lo que quedo semi acostada. Zoro apoyo su cabeza sobre la de ella y olfateo su cabello pegando su nariz a su cabeza. Robín abrió los ojos sorprendida pero de inmediato sonrió.

Zoro recordó que desde el día en que se la había encontrado en aquel bar pudo sentir aquella fragancia a flores que la mujer desprendía y que a él tanto le había encantado, simplemente el peli verde pensó que podía olerle el cabello todos los días sin cansancio.

-Zoro

\- mmm

\- ¿ahora si estás seguro de que te gusto? – la pregunto lo tomo por sorpresa y se quedo un momento en silencio, Robín movió sus piernas para sentarse bien y poder mirarlo a la cara.

-eh... – el soltó un suspiro y desvió la mirada sonrojado – si me gustas, como sea. – Robín pensó que incluso era tierna su forma de ocultar sus sentimientos.

La peli negra lo tomo de la mejilla para que volviera a mirarla y fue ella quien se acerco ahora sin previo aviso a su boca; comenzando a lamer sus labios lentamente. Zoro sonrió y se dejo llevar pidiendo permiso con su lengua para que ella abriera la boca y entonces el beso dejo de ser casto, la batalla en sus lenguas comenzó. El la tomo de la cintura y ella subió sus piernas a las de él y lo abrazo por el cuello, el no quería admitirlo pero desde que había entrado a esa oficina en la tarde había querido probar sus labios y el corto beso que se habían dado no había sido suficiente.

No prestaron más atención a la película y se besaron durante un buen rato, tanto que poco a poco Zoro comenzaba a sentir más excitado de lo que debería así que se separo antes de que un efecto que no quería que apareciera lo hiciera. Robín sonrió divertido.

-Creo que es momento de que me vaya.

\- está bien… - ambos se levantaron y ella lo acompaño a la puerta. – Zoro… me estaba preguntando…

-¿salimos este fin de semana? – Robín sonrió, en realidad ella se preguntaba si aquellos encuentros que poco a poco se estaban haciendo más seguido y ahora implicando besos solo iban a quedar en eso, o era algo más.

\- buena idea, ¿A dónde iremos?

\- a la playa ¿te parece bien?

\- excelente – Zoro le sonrió y nuevamente le dio un casto y cortó besos en los labios y salió de ahí.

Robín sonrió, aquellas despedidas se estaban haciendo una costumbre.

.

.

.

-Bien, bien les contare – dijo Ussop resignado – yo conocí a una chica en la fiesta de Vivi – las caras de todos fue tan graciosa que incluso Luffy dejo de comer.

-hay por Dios dime quien es Ussop – dijo una Vivi sonriente.

-pues se llama Kaya

\- ¡ah! Así que era ella, me sorprende, ella no habla mucho con las personas.

-¿la conoces Vivi?

\- sus padres y los míos son increíbles amigos, y ella y yo hablamos de vez en cuando pero es muy enfermiza por eso casi nunca sale de casa.

\- ¿entonces no va a la escuela?

\- ella estudia en casa – le respondió a la pelirroja y Nami volvió a dirigirse al narizón - ¿y cómo la conociste?

-pues ella estaba sola en la fiesta, parecía que estaba escapando de sus guardaespaldas y parecía deprimida, así que estuvimos hablando y le conté un par de historias.

\- Ussop no la habrás llenado de mentiras ¿verdad?

-¡no Nami!... bueno tal vez algunas.

\- ¡Ussop! – pero la chica no lo quiso seguir regañando, el sonido de un celular la saco de sus pensamientos y volteo a ver a su amigo peli verde, el chico que aun seguía con cara aburrida cambio por completo al ver la pantalla de su celular y una enorme sonrisa salió de sus labios – Zoro – dijo ella llamando su atención - ¿es Kuina?

\- no… - la chica inflo los cachetes al ver lo poco comunicador que era su amigo.

\- ella no vino hoy – el peli verde movió los hombros despreocupado.

\- me mando mensaje en la mañana, al parecer se resfrió.

-ya… ella está un poco preocupada por tus constantes desapariciones, el otro día llegaste muy tarde al departamento – el chico se movió incomodo.

\- me perdí – la chica dudo un momento, luego recordó que bien podría haber pasado eso y siguió comiendo sonriente. – a todo esto, ese día estabas muy tarde en nuestro depa… ¿alguna razón? – el tono fue burlón y Nami se sonrojo sabiendo bien a qué se refería.

-hola chicas – Sanji apareció y se sentó al lado de Vivi quedando justo enfrente de Nami.

-Sanji-kun ¿no vas a comer hoy?

-ah Vivi no te preocupes ya eh comido – su sonrisa fue enorme y Nami supo que el rubio estaba demasiado feliz, pero no era como siempre, era como si estuviera satisfecho por algo. La mirada del rubio se desvió y Nami volteo hacia donde se dirigía encontrándose con la cara sonriente de Violet ¿Qué se traían esos dos?

.

.

.

Sintió el viento sobre su cabello y trato de decirse a sí misma que no estaba bien, que no debía doler. Había subido al último piso, donde nadie entraba solo para tomar aire, últimamente estaba demasiado deprimida por culpa de aquel mujeriego _¡ella no era así!_

-¡Nami! – La voz de Zoro la saco de sus pensamientos, el chico se sentó a su lado - ¿estás bien?

\- si… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- pareces enojada ¿Qué pasa? – Nami negó con la cabeza y el chico supo que le estaba mintiendo - ¿ya no hay confianza?

\- tu dímelo

\- bien, bien… - el chico soltó un suspiro – yo te cuento lo que pasa y después lo haces tú.

\- me parece justo – Zoro pareció meditarlo y Nami creyó que tal vez trataba de decir las palabras correctas.

\- yo… estoy saliendo con alguien. – la pelirroja noto el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- ¡lo sabia! ¡Al fin! Ya se me hacía que se habían tardado – el chico la miro confundido – aunque Kuina no parece muy feliz, la maldita no me lo conto.

\- no Nami, no estoy saliendo con Kuina.

\- ¿Qué? Oh…

\- es otra chica – Nami se sintió mal por dos cosas, la primera es que ella creía que Zoro y Kuina eran tal para cual, ambos serios, espadachines y maduros y la segunda claro era que a Kuina se le iba romper el corazón cuando se enterara.

\- ¿Quién es?

\- no la conoces…

\- ¿no es de la escuela? – el chico negó con la cabeza.

\- la conocí en el bar, aquella vez que nos colamos - Nami pareció tratar de recordar – cuando me hablaste para que nos fuéramos, estaba con ella.

\- ah claro… no recuerdo muy bien esa noche pero me dijiste que estabas bailando con alguien ¿no? – sonrió y el chico asintió.

-claro, ya estabas demasiado tomada.

\- cállate, no es cierto – Zoro soltó una carcajada que a Nami le pareció bonita y sincera. De hecho pensó que últimamente su amigo sonreía más que antes.

\- a decir verdad últimamente pareces más feliz, has dejado de lado esa cara de perro rabioso que te caracterizaba. – el chico la empujo levemente. – y… ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Robín….

\- lindo nombre.

\- Si – el chico le regalo una sonrisa que Nami pensó era causa de haber dicho aquel nombre – te caería bien.

\- me caerá… ¿Cuándo me la presentaras? – fue ahí cuando el chico puso una mueca rara y desvió la mirada, la pelirroja se preocupo. - ¿Qué pasa?

\- es… complicado.

\- Zoro… cuéntame – el chico tomo aire.

\- es mayor

\- ¡claro! Tienes razón, si estaba en aquel bar es porque es mayor de edad. – El chico asintió – bueno no le veo el problema, seguro conoce mucho lugares a los que podemos ir y divertirnos. – Zoro sonrió por aquella respuesta, a pesar de que era una bruja, era una gran chica sin embargo no estaba seguro de que fuera buena idea presentarla a sus amigos, aun.

\- Tal vez te la presente después

 _-_ pero entonces… ¿solo están saliendo?

\- eso creo, pero creo que me gustaría que fuera algo más.

\- Vaya… eso sí que es una sorpresa, creí que te quedarías solo y amargado, me alegra que no sea así.

\- cállate y dime de una vez que tienes mujer…

\- me gusta alguien

\- el cocinero… eso ya lo sé – Nami abrió los ojos con sorpresa - ¿Qué? Soy bastante observador.

-por favor dime que eres el único que sabe. – el chico de encogió de hombros.

\- yo que se…

-¿soy muy obvia? – Zoro sonrió y negó.

\- no, de hecho lo ocultas bastante bien.

-entonces ¿Cómo?

-ya te dije, a mí nadie me engaña mujer.

\- pero que obstinado eres.

\- jajajaja ya dime ¿Cuál es el problema?

\- pues si eres tan observador como dices ya deberías saberlo.

\- de hecho sí, lo sé – Nami lo miro y frunció el ceño, preguntándose si había algo que sorprendiera al peli verde – el pervertido idiota se ha estado escapando con esa linda chica del otro grupo, la amiga de Vivi.

-Violet

\- esa

-¿y estás seguro que se escapa con ella?

\- no lo sé con certeza, pero por cómo se ven y sonríen cuando se encuentran yo diría que sí, es lo más seguro. – Se cayó cuando vio que la mirada de ella se nublaba y se arrepintió de ser tan especifico – Nami ese idiota es un mujeriego, seguro se le pasa pronto el encanto, además tu y yo sabemos que el chico siempre te ha puesto más atención a ti que a ninguna.

\- ese es el problema Zoro… ya no es así. – el peli verde suspiro.

\- ¿y qué? Ese tipo se enamora de todas, ni siquiera entiendo que es lo que te gusta de él.

\- supongo que su caballerosidad y lo galante que es.

\- cualquier hombre puede serlo. – Nami soltó una carcajada.

\- ¡claro que no! Eres el menos indicado para decir eso.

\- hey yo soy muy caballeroso.

\- ¡claro que no!

\- con Robín si – la chica lo miro enternecida.

\- pareciera que estas enamorado – y por primera vez en toda su vida que lo conocía lo vio sonrojado, tanto como un tomate – Zoro… a ti, ¿Qué te gusta de ella?

\- no lo sé… es complicado podría decirte muchas cosas como que es increíblemente bella y tiene un cuerpo pff – Nami rodo los ojos " _al fin y al cabo hombres"_ pensó. – pero pienso que lo que más me gusta de ella es ver en quien me convierto yo cuando estoy a su lado.

\- no entiendo.

\- yo tampoco… - y ambos rieron – es que cuando estoy con ella me vuelvo… no sé, pienso muchas cosas cursis y me siento como un niño.

\- ¡aww!

\- ¡cállate! Déjame hablar.

\- lo siento, lo siento.

\- decía que saca lo mejor de mí, quiero decir… no suelo ser muy expresivo pero cuando ella está a mi lado, me comporto como un chiquillo y no puedo guardar mis sentimientos con facilidad.

\- ¡AAAAWWW!

-¡DEMONIOS NAMI!

\- ya cierro la boca, lo prometo.

\- nunca me había sentido así por nadie y es como si mi cuerpo me pidiera estar con ella, quiero verla todo el tiempo ¡eso no me gusta! No me gusta sentirme necesitado – dijo rascándose la cabeza con frustración y Nami sonrió enternecida.

\- ya estoy hablando de mas –siguió Zoro – sobre el pervertido… ¿y si te le confiesas?

-no, definitivamente no.

\- el no se atrevería a rechazarte, seguro que se pone a saltar de felicidad.

-pero… no estoy segura.

-¿hay algo que no me has contado?

-es que… o sea estoy segura de que me gusta Sanji pero, no sé si quiero un novio que vaya por la calle viendo a cada mujer que se le cruce

\- Nami eres una mujer y de las más salvajes que conozco – la chica no supo como tomar aquello, si como insulto o como halago – seguro que sabrás como hacer para que el pervertido ese se controle cuando sea tu novio. – la pelirroja se mordió el labio.

-supongo que tienes razón.

\- las mujeres cuentan con eso, saben muy bien cómo hacer que los hombres hagan lo que quieren, manejan muy bien el arte de manipulación, utilízalo.

\- ¡vaya! Esta chica sí que te ha hecho bien, hasta hace que hables bien de las mujeres – Zoro se avergonzó por el comentario y Nami se carcajeo – antes solías decir, yo ser más fuerte que las mujeres – dijo ella imitando la voz de un hombre.

\- yo no hablo así.

\- sí, si lo haces, como sea, dijiste que querías que ella fuera tu novia ¿no?

\- aun no estoy seguro, no llevamos mucho saliendo.

-oh vamos el tiempo es lo de menos, incluso pareces enamorado.

\- que estupidez Nami – el no podía enamorarse pensó, no así de fácil.

\- hagamos un trato – el chico la miro – en la fiesta del viernes… si tú me ayudas, yo me le declaro a Sanji.

-vale es un trato.

-¡hey! Eso no es todo, si yo me le declaro, tu le pides a Robín que sea tu novia ¿estamos? – dijo dándole la mano para sellar el trato.

El peli verde miro la mano de su amiga; el ya había pensado en pedírselo, la mujer le gustaba y buscaba estar el tiempo más posible con ella, eso era todo lo que se necesitaba ¿no?... el problema era que no quería asustarla, tal vez ella pensaría que era demasiado pronto. Sin embargo si Nami se iba a arriesgar declarándose a alguien que últimamente buscaba interés en otra persona, lo menos que podía hacer era solidarizarse y confiar en que tal vez saldría bien y para la siguiente semana ya tuviera a una despampanante mujer como su novia.

Soltó un suspiro y le dio la mano a su amiga pelirroja quien sonrió.

-es un trato Zoro.

\- si como sea.

.

.

.

-¿de qué estaban hablando? - Nami soltó un tercer suspiro durante aquellos cinco minutos, en cuanto habían salido de clases Kuina se le había abalanzado con preguntas.

\- ¿de qué hablas?

\- no te hagas, los vi hablando en la azotea.

\- de nada importante Kuina.

-Nami eres mi mejor amiga, debes decirme.

\- ¿y por qué te interesa? Si ni si quiera te gusta Zoro –la peli negra se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

\- tú sabes que eso no es cierto.

\- Ah – quinto suspiro – bien te diré, pero no le digas a nadie que te lo dije, Zoro me mata si alguien más lo sabe.

\- sí, si lo prometo.

\- pues… - Nami cerró los ojos con fuerza no pudo evitar sentir que aquello estaba mal pero si Zoro era su amigo, Kuina era su mejor amiga y es lo que hacían las amigas, contarse todo. – el me conto que está saliendo con alguien.

La quijada se dé desencajo y casi de inmediato volvió a cerrar la boca.

-¿Qué? ¿Con quién? – Nami abrió la boca para responder – ah no me digas, otra vez con Perona verdad, la líder de las porristas que tiene esa horrible risa.

\- no, no es ella.

\- ah seguro es Tashigui, eh visto como lo mira en la cafetería desde el día del festival, esa mosquita muerta – dijo rechinando los dientes.

-¿quieres callarte y escucharme? No es ninguna de ellas, de hecho no es de la escuela.

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces quién es?

\- no lo sé, no la conozco, se llama Robín o algo así.

Kuina abrió la boca sorprendida ¿Robín? ¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre? Y entonces la mente se le aclaro…

 _Aquella noche en la fiesta de Vivi vimos llegar a Mihawk con esa bella mujer y no tardamos en ir a saludar… Mihawk nos saludo como siempre y le presento aquella mujer a Zoro quien se comporto como nunca antes tomando la mano de esa mujer peli negra y besándola; se quedaron mirando demasiado tiempo y tuve que hacerme notar._

 _-Soy Kuina – me presente y entonces la mujer me miro sonriéndome con amabilidad._

 _\- Un gusto Kuina – dijo ella tendiéndome la mano – Nico Robín_

-¿Kuina? ¿Sucede algo? – le pregunto Nami al ver a su amiga totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos. Ante el llamado de su amiga la peli negra la miro y con un _"adiós Nami"_ salió corriendo de ahí dejando a su amiga pelirroja muy confundida.

Kuina corría hacia su casa… ¿era posible? ¿Serian la misma mujer? Porque ¿Cuántas posibilidades había de que se llamaran igual? Además Zoro había mostrado especial interés en besar su mano, incluso él había desaparecido en la fiesta cuando ella se levanto de su lugar… y además, el mismo se lo dijo, que había estado yendo toda la semana a la oficina de Mihawk pero ella había llamado y la secretaria había dicho que él no se encontraba en la ciudad.

Entonces la peli negra recordó algo más…

 _-no sabía que iba a venir – dije – y menos que tenia novia._

 _\- no es su novia, trabaja para el o es su socia, tal vez ambas no estoy seguro._

 _-¿la conoces?_

 _\- es la nueva sub directora de la empresa._

Y entonces todo tomo su lugar, había ido a la oficina para ver a aquella mujer ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? Sintió los celos subirle por la garganta y se puso roja del enojo. Entro al dojo en donde ya estaba el peli verde entrenando.

Zoro la miro cuando la chica entro azotando la puerta, tenía el ceño fruncido y desprendía coraje.

-¿pasa algo?

La chica lo fulmino con la mirada, de hecho quería gritarle muchas cosas, pero tampoco era como si tuviera el derecho, después de toda esa era su vida y si él quería estar con una mujer que probablemente le doblaba la edad era su puto problema; además si le gritaba ahora mismo todo lo que tenía guardado solo se ganaría el enojo del peli verde y eso no era muy inteligente

Kuina respiro profundo y se trago el coraje, mostrando una sonrisa fingida.

-no pasa nada – y sin más, siguió su camino.

Estaba segura de muchas cosas en su vida, una de ellas era que desde hacía bastante se había enamorado de Zoro, su más fuerte rival y su mejor amigo, también estaba segura de algo… estar con una mujer mucho mayor solo podría traerle problemas a Zoro y ella no lo iba a permitir.

Respiro otra vez agitadamente, quiso repetirse que no debía meterse, que no era su problema y que era su vida… pero no era así, ¡También era su problema! Por que ella lo quería, así de simple, ella haría lo que fuera para que Zoro estuviera bien... lo que sea.

* * *

 **Hola! nuevo capitulo... hehe en el pasado no hubo muchos reviews =( así que espero que este les suba un poquito los animos.**

 **La verdad también estoy un poco deprimida, por que tal vez no vea ni a Zoro, ni a Law ni a mi Robin que son mis personajes favoritos de One Piece, y que tal vez desaparezcan del manga durante quien sabe cuanto tiempo me pone depre...**

 **Quizá** **s deje One Piece durante un rato, así cuando lo retome ya no sentiré que desaparecieron tanto jaja pero bueno, que tengan linda semana y no olviden dejarme su opinión valee.**

 **Un abrazo a todos.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Forever**_

 _ **Capitulo 13**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Zoro salió del elevador y Califa dirigió su mirada hacia él.

-¿a quién vienes a ver? ¿A Robín o a Mihawk?

Aunque el tono había sido grosero fue lo que menos le importo al peli verde; realmente no estaba seguro de por quién estaba ahí. Tenía tiempo sin ver a Mihawk y ya que estaba de regreso sería bueno verlo, esa había sido la razón del por qué había ido en primer lugar. Sin embargo ya ahí no podía evitar sentir esas enormes ganas de ver a la morena.

-a Mihawk – soltó resignado, tal vez después se podría pasar por la oficina de la peli negra.

-adelante.

-¿tan fácil? ¿No me vas a decir que no tengo cita? – la rubia se levanto las gafas.

\- tengo ordenes de Mihawk de dejarte pasar, te estaba esperando.

-ah – fue lo último que dijo para después seguir por el pasillo directo a la oficina de su mentor.

.

.

.

-¡Zoro! Tanto tiempo sin verte – saludo Mihawk desde su silla, el peli verde le saludo con un abrazo y pronto se sentó frente a él. - ¿quieres un poco de sake? Traje uno muy bueno del lugar a donde fui.

-claro – respondió el peli verde, el jamás negaba sake.

-espera – dijo antes de pasarle el vaso - ¿no eres menor de edad?

-¿es enserio Mihawk?

\- bah tienes razón, de todas formas ya estas bastante maleado.

-¿Qué significa eso?

\- nada, nada – dijo sonriendo el mayor. – mejor cuéntame ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal la escuela?

-no me quejo – dijo el peli verde encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿y ese golpe? – instantáneamente Zoro se llevo una mano a su mejilla.

-ah no es nada, una boba pelea.

-vaya si que te has ablandado.

-me distraje y de todas formas ganamos.

-no esperaba menos – Zoro sonrió y levanto su vaso como si brindaran.

-¿tu como estas Mihawk?

-bastante bien a decir verdad, aunque estoy un poco preocupado.

\- ¿y eso?

\- resulta que un viejo amigo me llamo y me conto que un chico bastante mal educado dijo él, se había atrevido a ponerse al tú por tú con uno de los hombres negociantes más importante para nosotros… - Zoro dejo de beber, aquello y sintió que eso le sonaba familiar.

-¿me puedes decir qué diablos hacías hablándole altaneramente a Crocodile?

\- ah con que era eso – respondió nervioso Zoro

-hablo enserio Zoro, además ¿Qué hacías en esa cena?

\- Robín me pidió que la acompañara, no pude negarme.

-¿Robín? Si, escuche de Lucci que habías ido como su acompañante, ¿y desde cuando eres tan buen amigo de ella? – nuevamente el chico se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente. - ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Zoro?

\- hey escucha ese hombre la estaba lastimando.

-¿de qué hablas?

\- intento tomarla por la fuerza cuando ella se había negado, tu hubieras hecho lo mismo – Mihawk sonrió pensando que de hecho si lo habría hecho.

-está bien Zoro no estoy enojado, de hecho Crocodile tampoco es de mi agrado, incluso si lo hubieses golpeado te habría agradecido, es lo que quiero hacer desde hace bastante tiempo – a Mihawk le paso un escalofrió por la espina al ver la sonrisa malvada de su alumno – pero agradezco que no lo hicieras.

-hubiera tenido muchos problemas.

-¿es tan importante?

\- lamentablemente si, de todas formas me agrada mucho la idea de saber que has defendido a una mujer, probablemente de haber ido yo ni siquiera se hubiera acercado.

-¿y eso por qué?

\- porque sabe que Robín es una increíble amiga para mí y que la defiendo ante todo. – Zoro no supo que fue, pero le molestaba escuchar aquello. – Lucci me estuvo interrogando para saber quién diablos eras, tuve que decir que eras el guardaespaldas de Robín, espero que eso no te moleste.

-para nada – el peli verde pensó que de hecho no era mentira, él la protegería sin dudarlo si lo ameritaba. Un silencio se produjo y entonces Mihawk sonrió.

-entonces… ¿me contaras?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Qué está pasando entre Robín y tú? – un leve rubor apareció por las mejillas de Zoro y el pidió a Dios que su mentor no se diera cuenta, lamentablemente había sido lo contrario.

\- no sé de qué estás hablando.

\- por favor, Califa me conto que estuviste toda la semana pasando por aquí y no entiendo el por qué si te avise claramente que estaría fuera de la ciudad – Zoro se sintió acorralado y quiso ahorcar a esa mujer. – y después me entero que la acompañaste a esa cena y por las palabras de Lucci, no parecían ser solamente amigos.

Zoro instantáneamente se le paso por la mente la pregunta ¿había parecido más que amigos? Es verdad que no se había separado ni un solo momento y había bailado canciones riéndose y bastante juntos y claro… casi se habían besado en frente de todos. Se dio una cachetada mental, claro seguramente Lucci les había visto y de hecho probablemente Crocodile también.

-solo nos estamos conociendo. – Mihawk suspiro.

\- sabes Zoro no me molesta el hecho de que te guste una mujer como Robín, serías un completo idiota si no te fijaras en ella, o serias gay… así que agradezco que te hayas fijado en ella… - después de aquellas palabras Mihawk se puso serio y Zoro se preocupo – sin embargo seré sincero, no es lo que quisiera para ti, me gustaría que te fijaras en chicas de tu edad.

-¿y eso por qué?

\- porque eres demasiado joven Zoro, tienes una diferente forma de pensar, ella es una mujer demasiado madura y sabe bien lo que quiere en la vida… tu ni siquiera puede decidirte entre una empresa y un dojo… - Zoro frunció el ceño, odiaba que sacara ese tema.

-además… - siguió el mayor – realmente me sorprende que ella siguiera tu juego, Nico Robín jamás se involucraría con un chico de tu edad, va en contra de sus principios… así que eh de suponer que no sabe tu edad, probablemente ni siquiera han hablado de eso.

Aquello le cayó como balde de agua fría al menor y cerró los ojos con fuerza… si eso era cierto como decía su mentor y tener una relación con un hombre como él iba en contra de sus principios, entonces cuando se enterara se alejaría de él. Al pensar aquello sintió que el aire desaparecía de sus pulmones ¡no quería eso! Era muy pronto para que esa mujer se fuera de sus brazos.

-¿estoy en lo correcto?- pregunto su mentor y el regreso en sí.

\- es verdad, pero no lo estoy ocultando, simplemente ella no ha preguntado y no le mentiría si lo hiciera.

-tú y yo sabemos que ni siquiera pareces de tu edad, seguro ni siquiera se le ha pasado por la mente que seas menor de edad. – Zoro soltó un suspiro.

\- entonces pensare en comentárselo.

-yo no me haría ilusiones, Zoro me encanta la idea de que te intereses en algo más que las katanas, pero deberías pensar mejor sobre Robín… yo que tu lo dejaría hasta ahí y me concentraría en mis estudios, además seguro que hay muchas chicas lindas de tu edad en el colegio.

Zoro frunció el ceño y se levanto bruscamente dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, antes de Salir se volea hacia su mentor y sonríe.

-no quiero… esa mujer, es muy hermosa y me gusta, me gusta mucho así que dejare tu consejo de lado y me concentrare en ella, si es ella la que se quiera alejar de mi entonces me hare a un lado, mientras tanto ahí estaré, nos vemos luego Mihawk.

Y sin más salió cerrando la puerta de tras de sí. Mihawk se quedo viendo la puerta y soltó un suspiro… ¿Por qué Robín? ¿Por qué esa mujer? El debía admitirlo, la quería mucho incluso admitía que cuando la conoció no dudo ni un minuto en cortejarla, pero Robín no era una mujer muy fácil de manejar que digamos, el hombre pensó que de hecho aquella mujer no conocía lo que era el amor… y un niño como Zoro no sabría enseñárselo.

En cambio… seria un completo desastre si fuera Zoro quien se enamorara de ella, por que saldría herido, bastante.

.

.

.

Zoro había salido enojado de la oficina, respetaba demasiado a su mentor, podría decir que incluso era un modelo a seguir para el… pero ¿Quién le dio permiso de meterse así en su vida? Si él quería relacionarse con una mujer mayor lo haría y ya, no necesitaba que le advirtieran él sabía perfectamente lo que hacía y si se iba a alejar de Robín era porque él o ella querían, no porque alguien se lo dijera.

Llego a la oficina de la mujer protagonista de sus pensamientos y toco la puerta dos veces.

-adelante. – el muchacho obedeció y entro cerrando la puerta de tras de sí. – Zoro ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías?

-yo… sorpresa – la peli negra rio por el comentario.

-¿ya hablaste con Mihawk?

-si vengo de haya.

-por favor dime que no te regaño sombre la cena del viernes.

-me comento algo – la morena se llevo la mano a la frente preocupada y el chico sonrió quitando su mano y poniéndola entre las suyas. – no te preocupes no me regaño, solo estaba confundido.

-¿de verdad? – el peli verde asintió y Robín suspiro aliviada. – que bueno estaba un poco preocupada.

\- relájate, en realidad venia a confirmar lo de mañana.

-oh si, mañana ya es sábado

-paso por ti temprano ¿está bien? – ella asintió.

-yo haré la comida

-perfecto – ambos se sonreían y Zoro confirmo que no quería quedarse con las ganas de estar con esa mujer, no cuando había sido la única que le provocaba un sentimiento extraño en su corazón.

-¿y que harás hoy? ¿Quieres ir a cenar a mi casa? – al chico le brillaron los ojos, lo que más quería era estar con ella, sin embargo se acordó de algo.

-lo siento, ya tengo planes – a Robín se le borro la sonrisa.

-ya veo.

\- es una boba fiesta con mis amigos pero últimamente se han quejado de que no paso tiempo con ellos y no quiero escucharles la boca si no voy.

Robín sintió extraño de escuchar aquello pero luego se dijo a si misma que era normal, Zoro era joven y a esa edad que suponía ella eran unos veinti algo era normal que se rodeara de fiestas.

-pues diviértete – le sonrió amablemente la peli negra. Zoro sintió la necesidad de invitarla pero se dijo a si mismo que de hacerlo la mujer se encontraría con un montón de chiquillos y probablemente no se sentiría cómoda, no piensen que era porque no quería que se enterara de la edad que tenia.

\- de todas formas mañana podemos cenar también.

-entonces estaremos todo el día juntos…

-a mi me encanta la idea – dijo el peli verde sonriendo de lado acariciando la mano de la mujer que no había soltado desde que la había agarrado.

Robín sintió sus rodillas temblar, ese muchacho le provocaba sentirse intimidada, no en el mal sentido simplemente que hacía que ella bajara la guardia, sentía que la mirada tan profunda de aquel hombre podía ver hasta lo más profundo de ella.

-bueno, me voy – el hombre la soltó y camino despacio hacia la puerta.

-Zoro… - el chico la miro – creo que olvidas algo – el chico no podía decir que hubiese visto a esa mujer sonrojarse muy seguido por eso ahora que se le notaba demasiado le hacían sorprenderse, además de que se veía encantadora.

-¿eh? – ella sonrió y se acerco a él depositando un dulce beso en sus labios y el sonrió.

-gracias por recordármelo.

-que no vuelva a pasar – dijo ella guiñándole con sensualidad. Zoro pensó ¿acaso estaría mal querer tener relaciones ahora mismo? Quiso darse un golpe después de pensar aquello.

El chico dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir pero no podía moverse, aquel beso habían hecho que tuviera ganas de quedarse más tiempo con ella.

-oye Robín.

-¿sí?

-¿vamos a comer? – la peli negra le regalo una enorme sonrisa, tomo su bolsa y fue directo a el tomándolo del brazo.

-esperaba que me lo pidieras

.

.

.

Nami apretó con fuerza el vaso, la música estaba demasiado alto y el lugar muy oscuro, normalmente ella disfrutaba bastante de aquel tipo de fiestas, normalmente bebía, bailaba y reía hasta el amanecer, sin embargo esa noche se sentía nerviosa.

Había bastante gente en la enorme casa y ya era bastante tarde, Vivi se había ido hace rato, sus padres no solían darle permiso hasta muy tarde alegando que ante todo era una damita… si supieran lo loca que era su hija, pensó Nami sonriendo por las veces en las que había visto borracha a su amiga. Ussop también había desaparecido lo cual era extraño pues era quien normalmente acompañaba en las locuras a Luffy.

A falta de su amigo narizón quien ahora mismo bailaba sobre la mesa con el chico del sombrero de paja era nada más ni nada menos que Sanji, el rubio a quien tenía pensado declarársele esa misma noche.

Miro a Kuina sentada a su lado, estaba bastante callada y miraba a Zoro con seriedad, este tenía en su mano un tarro de sake y se reía a cada rato de las estupideces que hacían el rubio y el peli negro.

Nami se levanto para ir al baño; ya ahí se miro al espejo, tenía que agarrar valor, se lo había prometido a Zoro y no era necesariamente por la promesa, era porque ella tenía que hacerlo, tenía que dar ese paso en su vida en el que se había estancado. Cuando salió del baño se encontró con su amigo rubio recargado en la pared.

-¿Sanji? ¿Estás bien? – el tenia la mirada agachada pero en cuanto escucho la voz de la pelirroja sonrió y la abrazo juntando su cabeza contra su pecho.

-ah Nami-chwan estas hermosa esta noche – su voz estaba rara y Nami podía oler la peste a alcohol que desprendía el muchacho.

-Sanji ¿estás borracho? – claro debía suponerlo, el rubio no haría todo un espectáculo con Luffy si no hubiera tomado de mas.

-no Naaaamiii, estoy enamorado… - la pelirroja abrió los ojos, si lo pensaba bien era una buena oportunidad para sacarle la sopa, e incluso para confesarse, total si la rechaza no lo recordaría al día siguiente.

-vaya Sanji ¿enamorado? ¿Se puede saber de quién?

\- es una chica increíble ¡la más hermosa de todas! Ajajajajaja

-¿a si? ¿Quién es? Anda dime – dijo con un tono sensual, si quería sacarle algo a Sanji aquella era la mejor forma.

-Nami-chwan… ¿alguna vez te has enamorado? – la pelirroja se sonrojo.

-si Sanji…

-¡te has sonrojado! Qué bonita te ves sonrojada – le dijo el rubio y de repente el chico casi se cae si fuera porque Nami pudo sostenerlo a tiempo ¿Qué tan perdido estaba?

-¿tú crees? – dijo sonriente, aunque fuera borracho, sus cumplidos siempre le ocasionaban bastante felicidad.

-siii… Nami... ¿Por qué nunca me hiciste caso? ¿No te pareezco guapo acasooo? – la chica lo miro y tomo aire, pensando que de no ser ahora no sería nunca.

-eres bastante guapo Sanji-kun, claro que me fijo en ti.

-no, no, no, nunca le das importancia cuando te digo que estas bien bonita…

-claro que si

-¡que no!

-ok entonces no, no te enojes…

-¡Nami!

-¿Qué?

-jajajajaa ¿no crees que Zoro es un marimo idiota? Su cabeza parece llena de algas, seguro que él no le gusta a nadie… aunque a mí tampoco – Nami soltó una carcajada. Definitivamente Sanji era bastante extraño cuando estaba borracho, pasando de felicidad, a preguntarse muchas cosas y después a la tristeza. ¿Y si se lo decía ahora?

-Sanji – el chico la miro y Nami miro sus ojos un poco rojos, también noto que de hecho estaban muy cerca. – tú me gustas mucho…

Bien ya esta, lo había dicho y ahora estaba extremadamente sonrojada y Sanji se le había quedado mirando muy confundido.

-¿estoy borracho?

-¿eh? Pues si lo estas

\- que bueno, acabo de imaginar que decías que te gustaba- dijo el rubio con una venita y entonces la idea de que el rubio no recordara nada ya no le parecía tan buena.

En ese momento pensó que si ya le había dicho entonces se esforzaría por que las cosas terminaran bien y sin más tomo el rostro del rubio y le planto un beso, la boca de él sabía a alcohol y el chico no se movía mucho, cuando se separo de él vio que tenía los ojos bien abiertos, su cara de sorpresa era tan graciosa que Nami pensó en fotografiarlo.

-me gustas – repitió la pelirroja y esta vez fue el rubio que tomo la cabeza de ella y le planto un nuevo beso, ahora más apasionado.

Después de ahí Nami comenzó a beber, y se divirtió toda la noche estando con Sanji abrazándola a cada rato, el chico la besaba en la mejilla y le susurraba cosas bonitas ¿Cómo había pensado que el chico no sentiría lo mismo? Ella siempre fue especial para el… y no cabía duda, todo había salido bien.

Ninguno de los chicos se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos para darse cuenta de que en cuanto Nami y Sanji aparecieron de la mano y empezaron a besarse a cada rato Luffy había salido, con la mirada seria y los puños tan apretados que las uñas se le clavaban en las palmas.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hola! no me maten fans del LuNa jajaja esto es necesario, pero no se preocupen todo va a terminar bien, a menos que me de la loquera jaja, muchas gracias por los review enserio que anima bastante ver que comentan, por que vaya que en este fandom no lo hacen mucho.**

 **En fin espero que les este gustando, estaba pensando en la cantidad de capítulos que tendrá esta historia, debo decir que ya llevo bastante adelantados... intento que por cada capitulo publicado sea uno escrito así que vamos bien, pienso que serán al rededor de treinta.**

 **La historia mas larga que eh escrito!**

 **Bueno dejenme su comentario y tenga linda semana, nos vemos!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Forever**_

 _ **Capitulo 14**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La luz le dio directo en la cara y sintió un dolor punzante en su cabeza, el asco se hizo presente en su boca y tuvo muchas ganas de vomitar. Se sentó de golpe no recordando en donde estaba pero se alivio cuando se dio cuenta de que había estado recargada en el hombro de Sanji quien seguía dormido.

Paso su vista por todo el lugar, había varias personas tiradas y dormidas por ahí, diviso a Zoro sobre una mesa y a Luffy babeando sobre él.

-Nami – la pelirroja volteo hacia su derecha encontrándose con Kuina quien le sonreía – al fin despiertas – dijo susurrando, Nami supuso que para no despertar a nadie más.

-me duele la cabeza

-es normal, con todo lo que bebiste – Nami sonrió recordando la noche anterior, después de lo ocurrido con el rubio la chica no se había negado a divertirse a lo grande.

-¿Qué hora es?

-aun es temprano… pero deberíamos irnos ya, antes de que el dueño de la casa se dé cuenta de todo el desastre.

-estoy de acuerdo, pero no parece que sea fácil despertarlos a todos.

-¿con quien empezamos? – la pelirroja se encogió de hombros y después miro a Sanji.

-eh Sanji-kun despierta – pero el chico apenas y se movió, después de cinco intentos más de hablarle y zarandearlo y ver que no reaccionaba, ambas chicas optaron por levantarlo a la fuerza.

Ambas tomaron cada brazo del rubio y el chico por fin parecía poco a poco ir reaccionando. Se dirigieron a donde estaban sus otros dos amigos. Lamentablemente el resultado fue casi el mismo ya que Zoro no reaccionaba.

-ah basta con esto – dijo Nami desasiéndose del brazo del rubio y por ende este cayó al piso con un ruido sordo.

-hay – se escucho desde el piso.

-bueno al menos creo que ya se despertó – rio Kuina-

-Ghhhrrrrrr – el ronquido de Zoro les llamo la atención y Nami sonrió con malicia.

La chica diviso un vaso justo al lado del peli verde, lo tomo y vertió… lo que sea que fuera ese liquido azul en la cara del chico quien para sorpresa de las dos, no se movió.

-¿Cómo puede ser posible?

-Zoro tiene el sueño increíblemente pesado.

-Kuina esto ya es exagerado, además ya son las diez tenemos que…

-¡ ¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que las diez? – dijo el peli verde levantándose de inmediato y mandando a Luffy al piso junto con Sanji. - ¿Por qué no me despertaron antes? Maldición.

-hey Zoro tranquilo, aun es temprano.

-no, no le dije que pasaría por ella las 11 – Kuina levanto la ceja.

\- ¿por quién? – y Zoro cerró la boca, de repente empezó a buscar entre sus ropas encontrando por fin su celular.

\- le llamare

-¿a quién? – pero como era de esperarse el peli verde no respondió.

-¡SANJI! ¡CARNE! – Luffy se puso de pie de repente con ambos puños al aire.

-¡cierra la boca que nos van a escuchar! – le grito Nami pateando al muchacho.

-¡Nami eres tú la que esta gritando!

-¡NO ES CIERTO ERES TU EL QUE GRITA!

-¡QUIERO CARNE!

-Basta chicos, van a despertar a todos. – trato de calmarlos Kuina.

-Oí Luffy me babeaste cabron – le reprendió Zoro.

-ah perdón…. – y sin más el chico del sombrero de paja vacio todo lo que había bebido sobre la camisa del peli verde. – Ah perdón otra vez – repitió con una enorme sonrisa.

-hijo de…

-chicos ¿y si nos vamos?

Y sin más los cinco chicos salieron de aquella casa con un rubio semi inconsciente, un chico gritando por carne y un peli verde con la camisa vomitada y bastante enojado.

Pronto llegaron al departamento de ambos chicos encontrándose con un sonriente Ussop.

-chicos… se ven bastante mal ¿Qué tal la fiesta?

-¿y tú a donde te desapareciste? – el narizón se puso nervioso.

-¿yo? A ningún lado. – Nami lo miro sospechosamente.

-aja claro, olvídalo, tráeme una aspirina para Sanji, está casi muerto.

-vaya si que ha bebido bastante ¿no? – dijo Ussop entregándole la pastilla y un vaso con agua.

La pelirroja se arrodillo ante el rubio quien estaba sentado en el sillón con la cabeza entre sus manos.

-Sanji, tomate esto te sentirás mejor – la amabilidad extrema y rara en la chica llamo la atención de todos los presentes, por que definitivamente que esa mujer le hablara a alguien con tanta ternura era algo muy extraño de ver.

-Gracias Nami-san – el rubio tomo la pastilla y después se recargo sobre el mueble.

-yo me voy a bañar, apesto a vomito del imbécil este – dijo Zoro entrando de inmediato al baño.

Después de un rato el peli verde bajo ya bañado y sonriente, afortunadamente Robín le había contestado hace un rato diciéndole que no había problema por su tardanza y que le entendía. Zoro no pudo evitar sonreír ante la comprensiva mujer.

El chico se encontró con Sanji en la cocina preparando la carne que tanto demandaba Luffy, Ussop escuchaba las anécdotas de este último sobre la fiesta de aquella noche.

-¿y las chicas? – pregunto el peli verde.

-ah dijeron que tenían que ir a bañarse y esas cosas de mujeres, pero vendrán al rato – respondió el narizón - ¿A dónde vas?

-ah saldré, oí cejas rizadas ¿te sientes mejor? – El susodicho lo miro y Zoro casi pudo saborear la preocupación en sus facciones - ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿alguien me podría decir que hice ayer? No estoy muy seguro pero…

-comenzaste a beber conmigo, al parecer creíste que podrías ganarme en una competencia de haber quien bebía mas… - el rubio suspiro y Zoro siguió – en algún punto de la fiesta te perdiste y cuando regresaste lo hiciste con la bruja de Nami colgada de tu brazo.

Ante lo dicho Ussop levanto la cara sorprendido y Luffy dejo de comer e incluso el peli verde se percato de su ceño fruncido.

-¿con Nami?

-si… se besaban cada buen rato, no puedo creer que no lo recuerdes.

Zoro se sorprendió cuando vio que el rubio llevaba sus manos a la cara en un gesto de frustración.

-¿pero qué rayos hice? Maldita sea. ¿Qué le digo ahora? – Zoro se acerco a él para que los otros dos no escucharan.

-¿para algo? – el rubio lo miro.

-no… no es nada.

.

.

.

El chico la vio subiendo una pequeña canasta al auto, sintió su respiración agitada y suspiro cansado llamando la atención de la mujer que estaba en frente.

-Zoro, al fin llegas.

-perdóname por tardar, es que…

-de verdad no importa, el clima esta perfecto ¿nos vamos? – dijo ella sonriéndole y él le correspondió; posteriormente subieron al auto y emprendieron camino a la playa.

Por un momento Zoro se dijo a si mismo que debería haberse quedado, algo no estaba bien, realmente había pensado que el pervertido se pondría feliz en cuanto se enterara de lo que había pasado la noche pasada, en cambio el chico parecía arrepentido, también estaba el hecho de que se había dado cuenta de la reacción de Luffy, la noche pasada cuando salió a penas solo verlos, y también esta mañana cuando lo habían mencionado ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Zoro… - el chico miro a Robín - ¿sucede algo? Estas muy callado

-no es nada, solo pensaba en un amigo.

-¿problemas amorosos? – el peli verde soltó una carcajada.

-algo así…

-¿Qué tal estuvo la fiesta?

-divertida… nos amanecimos ahí.

-vaya pues tu pareces bastante bien.

-a mi no me hace efecto el alcohol.

-¿Por qué? – el chico se encogió de hombros.

-estoy acostumbrado supongo…

-eso significa que bebes mucho ¿no?

-ya no tanto… - y ella sonrió, porque sabía que era mentira.

Pronto llegaron a la playa y Zoro tomo la única mochila que llevaban, caminaron para encontrar un buen lugar.

-Zoro ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto Robín después de un buen rato caminando, ya se habían alejado bastante de donde estaban todas las personas.

-no me apetece estar con un montón de gente gritando al lado mío.

-que amargado.

-no soy amargo, simplemente soy un poco especial con mis gustos.

-aja… entonces ¿A dónde vamos?

\- ya estamos cerca.

Minutos después ya no podía verse nada de gente; el peli verde puso la manta y acomodo la sombrilla que llevaban muy sonriente.

Robín pudo notar que algunas rocas dividían esa playa con la pública y se pregunto si aquel lugar no sería propiedad de alguien más, pero viendo a su acompañante tan feliz acomodando las cosas no dijo nada, en cambio sonrió y se sentó a su lado. Ambos desayunaron entre risas y platicas interesantes y pronto se vieron acostados sobre la manta.

-acabo de notar que tienes una botella de vino en la mochila… ¿eres adicta o algo así? – Robín carcajeo.

-me gusta bastante a decir verdad, pero no te preocupes, también traje sake.

-comienzas a conocerme mujer. – y el sonrió sirviendo ambas bebidas.

-¿quieres nadar? – Robín primero lo vio a el cuándo pregunto, después miro el mar y suspiro.

-a decir verdad, le tengo un poco de miedo al agua… no sé nadar.

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces por qué quisiste venir a la playa? Pudimos haber hecho algo que te gustara más.

\- no, no, a mi me gusta mucho venir a la playa, solo que no suelo meterme al agua.

Zoro se levanto de inmediato y le tendió la mano.

-vamos, la playa es para eso.

-Zoro yo no…

-vamos, te cuidare, lo prometo – Robín lo miro a los ojos – no te soltare – y ella se sintió segura, tomo su mano y se levanto.

Zoro se quito la playera que llevaba puesta y por un momento la peli negra sintió que hacía demasiado calor ese día, los cuadros se le marcaban perfectamente en su abdomen y sus brazos eran grandes y fuertes, incluso podía jurar que se le antojaba bastante aquel hombre… se sonrojo al instante ¿Qué pasaba con ella? No era una adolescente con hormonas por Dios.

La mujer escucho la risita y se dio cuenta de que Zoro había captado el momento en que se había deleitado con su cuerpo, se rio con superioridad pues sabía perfectamente lo que ocasionaba en las mujeres. Entonces Robín sonrió con malicia, ella también podía jugar ese juego.

La mujer levanto su vestido lentamente dejando ver su diminuto bikini negro, ese que solo cubría las partes esenciales. Zoro se sonrojo al instante y no pudo evitar recorrer su cuerpo con la vista y sin prisa. Sus piernas largas y bien contorneadas, aquella cadera grande que dejaba ver sus glúteos prominentes y esa cinturita tan pequeña que podía jurar que podría abrazarla con un solo brazo, e incluso así le sobraría… cuando llego a sus pechos trato de no quedarse mucho tiempo pero vamos era un hombre así que no pudo evitar deleitarse con el tamaño que tenían. Claro cuando se encontró con los ojos de ella quiso morirse de la vergüenza y desvió la mirada de inmediato, Robín soltó una risita y el frunció el ceño.

-¿vamos? – esta vez fue ella quien le tendió la mano y el la tomo sin dudarlo.

Entraron al agua poco a poco y Robín se estremeció al sentirla fría, claramente quería meterse poco a poco para que su cuerpo se fuera acostumbrado a la temperatura del agua; no espero que el chico la abrazara con fuerza de la cintura y se aventara hundiéndolos en el acto.

-ajajajajaja ¿te asuste?

-¡Zoro! – le reprendió ella salpicándole de agua aunque quería parecer enojada en realidad estaba riendo – ten un poco de delicadeza.

\- jajajaajajaja es que entre más tardes en meterte más frió te va a dar, es mejor así de golpe y sin vacilar.

\- me las vas a pagar, ni creas que esto se va a quedar así…

Y sin más empezaron a mojarse bajo los rayos del sol. Zoro no podía evitar perderse de vez en cuando en el cuerpo de la mujer y las gotas de agua recorrerlo ¿se podía ser más sensual?

De repente la promesa que había hecho esa semana con su amiga pelirroja se hizo presente, no le pregunto pero era obvio que la chica había cumplido su parte… aunque no estaba seguro si valía si Sanji había estado borracho. Como sea, de alguna manera el también quería formalizar eso que tenia con la mujer, por que salían, el iba por ella al trabajo e iban a comer, y cuando no entonces iban a cenar y claro estaba que cada vez que se veían los besos no podían faltar así que era obvio que la duda surgía ¿Qué eran? ¿Ella se estaría preguntando lo mismo?

Mientras jugaban Robín sintió un dolor punzante en el pie, algo se le había enterrado y al querer evitar el dolor había dado un saltito perdiendo el equilibrio. Sintió como se hundía en el agua y a esta meterse por sus fosas nasales, zarandeo los brazos queriendo levantarse, aquel miedo hacia que no pudiera tranquilizarse y pararse como era debido.

Sintió unos brazos tomarla por la espalda y entonces salió a la superficie, tocio un par de veces sacando el agua que le había entrado, se tallo los ojos y se encontró con la mirada preocupada del peli verde.

-Robín ¿estás bien? – le palie negra se dio cuenta de que la tenia cargada en sus brazos, así que se recargo en su pecho y le abrazo del cuello.

-gracias Zoro, estaba asustada.

-perdóname a mí, te dije que no te iba a soltar. – ambos se miraron y se sonrieron, no supieron quien fue el que se acerco pero pronto estuvieron compartiendo un beso que a Robín le supo salado, probablemente por el mar. Ella fue quien se separo al sentir dolor en su pie y entonces lo miro, Zoro siguió la trayectoria de su mirada encontrándose con el pie sangrante de la peli negra.

No pregunto cuando ya estaban afuera del mar y la sentó de inmediato en la manta.

-¿estás bien? ¿Te duele?

-sí, pero no es grave, seguro que se me pasa luego… tengo unas banditas en la mochila – el chico saco las mismas de la maleta.

-pero primero tengo que limpiar.

-yo lo hare – dijo ella tomando una botella de agua natural, pero el peli verde se la quito.

-no, lo hare yo.

El chico abrió la botella y la vertió con cuidado sobre el pie, el agua limpio la sangre esparcida por todo el lugar y entonces Zoro pudo ver que el corte no era grande pero si lo bastante profundo para que sangrara bastante.

-seguro fue un vidrio – el chico acaricio la herida quitando un poco de arena.

-¡ay! Zoro me duele.

-jajajajajaja mira que tenemos aquí, ¿Cómo me dijiste aquella vez? ¿Qué no fuera nena? – Robín frunció el ceño e inflo los cachetes enojada; Zoro soltó una carcajada bastante fuerte, aquel gesto era bastante aniñado para una mujer tan madura como ella, sin embargo se veía increíblemente adorable

-para tu información efectivamente soy una nena.

-ya casi termino, solo pondré la bandita ¿ok? – ella suspiro resignada.

-ok

El chico lo hizo con la mayor delicadeza que podía, Robín hizo una mueca de dolor pero no duro mucho, cuando se dio cuenta el chico ya había terminado.

-¿fue tan malo? – ella negó.

Platicaron un poco más y entonces Zoro comenzó a sentirse cansado, la desvelada de la fiesta por fin estaba surtiendo efecto. Miro a la mujer a su lado quien noto claramente los ojos somnolientos de su acompañante.

-Ven – le dijo ella, indicándole que se acostara sobre su regazo. El chico sonrió agradecido y así lo hizo, la mujer comenzó a acariciarle con delicadeza el cabello y Zoro se sintió en el cielo, no mucho tiempo después se quedo dormido.

Mientras le acariciaba su cabeza y miraba como su respiración se iba haciendo cada vez más relajada Robín sonrió; cuando noto que el chico se había quedado profundamente dormido llevo su mano acariciando su cara, las yemas de sus dedos pasaron por los parpados cerrados y noto sus pestañas negras y largas, acaricio la cicatriz de su ojo noto que no tendría mucho tiempo. Sus dedos acariciaron con ternura su nariz y pronto llego a sus labios donde se detuvo más tiempo, los acaricio notando su suavidad, eran grandes y entonces tuvo la necesidad de probarlos.

Robín sonrió, últimamente sentía que se comportaba como una chiquilla, como cuando era adolescente y se enamoraba de cada galán que le pasaba por enfrente. Pero algo el decía que no era el caso, a pesar de que Zoro la hacía sentir como una adolescente, era para bien, le hacia revivir sentimientos que hace tanto había guardado para sí misma.

Aquella vez en la cena y ahora en el agua se había sentido la mujer más segura y en ambas ocasiones era porque estaba entre sus brazos, sentía que cuando estaba con Zoro nada podría lastimarla…

Su mirada se perdió en su abdomen en donde aun resbalaban unas cuantas gotas. Robín se mordió el labio, tenía la necesidad de pasar su legua por aquellos cuadros; se golpeo la frente casi de inmediato, también era cierto que el hombre le producía querer hacer cosas que no debería. Soltó un suspiro y saco un libro de su mochila, tenía que buscar la forma de distraerse porque si no dejaba de acariciar su cuerpo seguramente terminaría cayendo ante sus deseos.

.

.

.

El olor a sal que desprendía el mar entro en su nariz, sintió una mano acariciarle la cabeza con dulzura y casi podía ver los delgados dedos y la suavidad de su hermosa mano. Sonrió, se sentía en tanta calma y paz que deseo poder despertarse de esa manera siempre. Abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose con los ojos azules de Robín, el peli verde se imagino nadando en ese mar azul lleno de secretos…

-despertaste – la sensualidad de su voz se coló por sus oídos. La mujer tenía una delicada sonrisa en su rostro y no había dejado de acariciarle el cabello.

Zoro pudo notar que el sol estaba metiéndose en el horizonte justo a la espalda de la mujer, dándole un toque sublime a su presencia. La sonrisa en el rostro de él se hizo más grande y llevo una de sus manos lentamente hacia la mejilla de la morena acariciándola suavemente. Robín sintió su áspera mano pero no le molestaba, aquella caricia estaba tan llena de ternura.

-estas hermosa… - había susurrado Zoro y casi inmediatamente se sonrojo por eso, nuevamente había pensado en voz alta. Robín soltó una risita cantarina - ¿Cuánto dormí?

-un par de horas. – aquello le recordó a aquella tarde en el parque en el que se habían encontrado sin querer.

-esto ya ha pasado antes…

-sí, eres un hombre bastante dormilón.

-es uno de los 3 placeres de la vida.

-¿Cuáles son los otros dos?

-comer y sexo... pero yo agregaría uno más.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- mirarte – Robín abrió los ojos y la boca con sorpresa, después cerró los ojos y sonrió mientras un rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.

Un fuerte viento se hizo presente, moviendo con brusquedad el cabello negro de ella.

-será mejor que nos vayamos, empieza a refrescar – dijo Zoro levantándose por fin, tomo su playera blanca y se la puso.

Robín aun con la sonrisa en su rostro, se puso su vestido con calma y comenzó a guardar todas las cosas que habían llevado y cuando no quedaba nada mas en el suelo, Zoro se colgó la maleta en su espalda y se agacho al lado de la mujer quien aun no se había levantado.

-te cargare.

-estás loco, puedo caminar Zoro, no es para tanto.

\- se que puedes caminar, pero te dolerá y podrías hacer que vuelva a sangrar… - Robín miro su pie y después suspiro.

-está bien – dijo por fin empezando a abrazarlo por el cuello pero Zoro la detuvo.

-espera, antes de irnos – el chico se quito la mochila dejándola a un lado. – quiero hablar contigo sobre algo – dijo él y Robín empezó a quitar sus brazos pero el nuevamente la detuvo haciendo que sus rostros no se alejaran ni un centímetro.

-¿Qué sucede?

\- es que estoy un poco confundido.

-¿sobre qué?

\- sobre lo que siento por ti – Robín sonrió aliviada, por un momento pensó que no sería algo bueno.

-habías dicho que creías que te gustaba.

-y ahora estoy seguro, pero no es solo eso. Me encanta estar contigo Robín y… - el nerviosismo comenzó a notarse en sus palabras, después de todo era quizá la primera vez que Zoro se le declaraba a alguien, y para variar lo hacía a una mujer que de cierta forma lograba intimidarlo. – me gustaría saber ¿Qué es esto que tu y yo tenemos?

-¿tú qué quieres que sea Zoro?

-pues me gustaría decir con confianza que eres algo más que una amiga o una mujer con la que solo "salgo"

-¿entonces quieres que sea tu novia? – Zoro rio ¿Cómo es posible que el se moría del miedo y vergüenza de decir aquello y ella lo decía como si nada?

-eso quiero – la peli negra sonrió complacida.

-yo también – ambos sonrieron mientras se miraban y Robín junto su frente con la de él – gracias Zoro.

-no… yo te agradezco a ti, me haces sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido Robín – y sin más la morena se abalanzo a su boca, saboreando cada parte de sus suaves labios. El chico no podía evitar sonreír entre beso y beso ¡es que esa mujer le producía tantas cosas!

Después de eso el chico tomo nuevamente la maleta y posteriormente la tomo a ella en sus brazos y Robín se acomodo abrazándolo por los hombros y recargando su cabeza en cuello. Zoro la llevo hasta el auto pasando por la playa pública en donde ya no había nadie, la sentó con cuidado y se puso en marcha hasta el departamento de ella.

Robín no pudo evitar quedarse dormida casi de inmediato, estaba bastante agotada. Zoro la cargo en sus brazos hasta su departamento, al parecer esa mujer también podía tener el sueño pesado. Lamentablemente tuvo que despertarla para poder abrir la puerta sin embargo en cuanto abrió la volvió a cargar y ella rio mientras se dejaba hacer; la acostó en el mueble largo y Robín volvió a quedar profundamente dormida.

Zoro se quedo arrodillado a su lado y le quito delicadamente un mechón de cabello de la cara, incluso cuando dormía esa mujer era una maravilla ¿se podía ser más hermosa? Sonrió para sí mismo y se dirigió a la cocina, a pesar de que el también estaba cansado no había olvidado que habían quedado en cenar juntos, así que recordando como hacia el curry su amigo pervertido se puso en marcha, así cuando Robín despertara se encontraría con la cena ya lista.

Zoro sonrió para si mismo, el nunca había hecho aquello, nada de lo que había hecho con esa mujer lo había hecho con nadie más. Era un hombre y a sus diecisiete años era normal que él se hubiera fijado en otras chicas, no era ciego. Sin embargo lo más parecido que había tenido a un relación había sido con Perona, una porrista de su escuela; le había gustado por que sinceramente la chica tenía un increíble cuerpo aunque claro si lo comparaba ahora con la mujer dormida en el sillón se quedaría bastante corta. El punto era que se habían atraído al instante, sin embargo no hubo citas y mucho menos palabras bonitas, todo se había reducido a besos, caricias y sexo. Eso había sido todo.

Cuando Perona comenzó a meterse en su vida más de la cuenta, diciendo en la escuela que eran novios y pidiéndole que le comprara no sé cuantas cosas, aparte claro de su odiosa risa, todo había acabado. A él no le gustaba que se metieran en su vida más de lo que él podía permitir, no se imaginaba siendo un hombre cursi llevando rosas a una mujer, y sin embargo ahí estaba, regresando de un lindo viaje a la playa y cocinándole a una mujer… podía pensar que incluso era vergonzoso pero… no podía quitarse esa enorme sonrisa de la cara.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Siguiente capitulo! Espero que les agradezco mucho a todos los que me dejan reviews, y también a los que siguen leyendo desde las sombras jaja sobre el LuNa se que va muy lento pero no se preocupen en unos Capítulos mas habrá mas de ellos. =D**

 **Déjenme un comentario!**

 **Nos estamos leyendo!**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Forever**_

 _ **Capitulo 15**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-¿Cómo estás? – pregunto Zoro mientras una tenue sonrisa escapaba de sus labios.

-bien… estoy en el trabajo ¿y tú?

\- empezando el día de buen humor – dijo el peli verde caminando por los pasillos de la escuela y tomando con fuerza el celular. - ¿podemos vernos hoy?

\- por supuesto, te veo en mi casa a las ocho, esta vez cocino yo.

-¿ah? ¿Estás insinuando que no te gusto como te cocine? – escucho una risita del otro lado.

\- yo no dije eso… pero ¡vamos! Admite que sabía muy mal. – el chico soltó una carcajada pero se guardo silencio de inmediato cuando noto muchas miradas sobre él, no era común verle tan animado, no a el que todo el tiempo parecía estar de mal humor.

\- sabes… al menos deberías tomar en cuenta el gran esfuerzo que hice.

-eso no te lo niego, fue lindo de tu parte, pero por favor, no lo vuelvas a hacer.

\- Robín… eres muy mala.

-jajajajaja ya, te diré que… ¿cocinamos juntos hoy? Tal vez así podrías cocinarme otro día, claro algo comestible.

-ese curry era comestible.

-Zoro ni siquiera tú lo comiste. – el peli verde suspiro derrotado.

-está bien – entonces el timbre que anunciaba el principio de clases sonó, Zoro hizo una mueca de molestia.

-¿Qué fue eso?

\- no es nada, te veo esta noche Robín.

-está bien, adiós Zoro que tengas un lindo día.

-tú también. – y sin más, el peli verde corto la llamada.

Se quedo mirando el celular unos segundos… ¿estaba tratando de ocultarle a Robín que estaba en la preparatoria? No estaba seguro si ella conocía esa información, pero sentía miedo de lo que podría pasar si se enterara… era la primer mujer que le hacía sentir de aquella manera y no quería que su apenas reciente "relación" se esfumara de la nada, Robín era especial, todo en ella era especial…

-vaya que sonrisa – el chico despego su mirada del celular y vio a Nami para a su costado; él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que no había dejado de sonreír. – te vi hablando por teléfono ¿era tu chica?

El chico cerró los ojos y respiro con calma, por un momento había olvidado que su amiga ya sabía de la existencia de su ahora novia.

-sí, hablaba con ella.

-¿y? ¿Qué te dice?

\- ¿no se te hace que te entrometes mucho en la vida de las personas? – la pelirroja inflo las mejillas.

-solo me preocupo por ti, deberías aprender hacer más amable con las personas, a Robín podrían no gustarle los chicos mal humorados como tu…

-para tu información soy bastante simpático – Nami bufo.

-si claro, y yo me pinto el pelo…

-con razón se te ve tan mal.

-es sarcasmo idiota… - ambos se miraron enojados y la chica continuo – mejor dime… saliste con ella el sábado ¿no?

-si ¿Por qué?

\- ¿ya es tu novia?

\- si… ya lo es – Nami se sintió feliz por su amigo sin embargo recordó por un momento a Kuina y la sonrisa se le borro.

-¿Kuina ya sabe?

-nadie lo sabe más que tu Nami, no me gusta ir por ahí hablándole de mi vida a quien se me cruce.

-no… no digo eso pero ya sabes… Kuina es…

-bastante celosa y entrometida – Nami lo miro sorprendida – no te preocupes, la conozco y la quiero, pero de hecho no pretendo que alguien además de ti sepa de Robín.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- ya te lo dije Nami, me gusta mantener mi vida privada.

\- hay por Dios ni que fueras una super estrella.

-no, pero me gusta ser discreto con mis cosas.

\- aja… pero estas de acuerdo en que si se pone serio y duran mucho… habrá algún momento en que tengamos que conocerla ¿no?

-mmm supongo que si, pero será en bastante tiempo, ahora cállate y vamos a clases que no llegaremos.

-oh cierto – ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia su salón, Zoro noto que por un instante Nami se mordía el labio y jugaba con sus manos.

-¿pasa algo? Pareces nerviosa.

\- es solo que no eh visto a Sanji desde el sábado en la mañana, y no hemos hablado de lo que ocurrió en la fiesta.

-relájate, ¿son novios no?

\- no me quedo del todo claro, le dije que me gustaba y nos besamos.

-pues a mí me parece que eso es suficiente.

\- eso espero… - y sin más se adentraron en el salón.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Durante la clase Nami noto algo bastante extraño. En primer lugar Sanji ni se había inmutado cuando ella entro, nada de "buenos días Nami-chwan" como normalmente le saludaba, ni un gesto, ni una mirada, eso la estaba preocupando; además no solo fue cuando entro, el rubio no se había fijado en ella en todo ese rato. En segunda el chico parecía totalmente perdido, miraba al frente, uno podría decir que hacia la pizarra pero ella noto que su mirada estaba totalmente pérdida, como si estuviera viendo algo bastante lejano… y la tercera ¿Dónde carajos estaba Luffy?

Nami se mordió el labio, tenía miedo, no había hablado con el rubio pero ella supuso que ahora serian una pareja, porque ella le beso y él le correspondió, o quizás fue al revés ahora mismo no se acuerda y de todas formas era lo de menos. Tenía que hablar con él.

Sin embargo cuando la clase término, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de decir su nombre, cuando levanto la cabeza apenas pudo ver su cabello rubio salir por la puerta ¿estaba huyendo de ella acaso?

No le había visto en todo el receso y ahora que estaba hablando con Kuina sorbe algo irrelevante comenzó a darse cuenta de que desde aquella mañana las miradas de todos la contemplaba; al principio no quiso darle importancia pero no podía aguantarlo por más tiempo. Mientras caminaba con su amiga podía escuchar los murmullos y los susurros de los demás, las miradas enojadas y despectivas las sentía en la espalda… algo no andaba bien.

-Kuina ¿no sientes que estamos llamando mucho la atención?

\- si ahora que lo dices algo extraño está pasando… como sea ¿ya hablaste con Sanji?

-no… esta raro y se ha desaparecido durante todo el descanso.

\- ya veo, bueno seguro que…

-¡Nami! – escucho su nombre a su espalda y tras volear se encontró con Vivi, extrañamente su amiga tenía el ceño fruncido y sus ojos destilaban ira.

-Vivi… ¿pasa algo?

-claro que pasa algo y tú tienes que aclararme muchas cosas – cuando Vivi le apretó del brazo una punzada de dolor apareció, sin embargo se dejo jalar por su amiga peli azul a un pasillo menos concurrido, Kuina las siguió en silencio.

-Vivi, me lastimas – dijo la pelirroja soltándose con fuerza -¿Qué pasa contigo?

Nami apreciaba mucho a Vivi, habían pasado muchas cosas juntas, pero la pelirroja no se dejaba de nadie, por más amiga que esta fuera no dejaría que la jalara como si fuera parte de su servidumbre o algo menos.

-¿Qué sucedió en la fiesta?

\- ¿Qué?

-¡Responde Nami!

\- Vivi si me estas gritando me iré – la peli azul pareció calmarse tras las firmes palabras de la pelirroja. – ahora explícame con calma ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿lo que se dice por todos lado es cierto? – la pelirroja pensó en aquellos murmullos.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- que Sanji y tu estuvieron de novios durante la fiesta – Nami no pudo distinguir el tono enojado de Vivi por la vergüenza, se sonrojo tanto y miro hacia abajo.

-¿eso se dice?

\- si ¿es verdad?

\- pues si lo es… ¿pero cuál es el problema? – Nami por un momento pudo divisar el fuego lleno de ira en los ojos de Vivi y se asusto cuando esta la tomo de los brazos y la estampo contra la pared.

-¡Vivi déjala! – grito Kuina tratando de que la peli azul la soltara.

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! – la pelirroja estaba sorprendida ¿Por qué su amiga estaba tan enojada por que se haya besado con Sanji? Sin embargo el dolor en los brazos y la espalda la devolvieron a la realidad, metió sus brazos entre ellas y empujo a Vivi haciendo que la soltara.

-suéltame – grito al instante - ¿pero qué demonios sucede contigo?

\- Nami no puedo creer que hayas hecho algo tan bajo.

-¿Cuál es el maldito problema con que Sanji y yo seamos novios?

-¡Que Sanji es novio de Violet!

Nami abrió los ojos sorprendida, aquello le cayó como balde de agua fría… no podía ser.

-¿Qué?

-¿me vas a decir que no lo sabías?

\- espera Vivi, ni Nami ni yo lo sabíamos – intervino la peli negra y Vivi pareció relajarse un poco.

-¿enserio no lo sabías? – la voz de la peli azul ya no era enojada, era su voz amable de siempre, Nami negó con la cabeza.

\- no lo sabía… lo juro.

\- yo creí que sí, todos en la escuela lo sabían.

Entonces ¿Cómo era posible que ella no?

-¿estás segura Vivi? Nosotras somos muy amigas de Sanji y jamás nos lo dijo.

Vivi suspiro ante las palabras de la peli negra, miro hacia abajo decidiendo si contar aquello.

-escuchen… se supone que era un secreto. Desde mi fiesta de cumpleaños Violet se enamoro de él y obviamente Sanji se volvió loco por ella también, por eso ella insistió tanto con la transferencia de instituto. Todo iba bien sin embargo era obvio que Violet se entero de la fama de Sanji como mujeriego y eso no le pareció y se lo dijo. – Nami y Kuina escuchaban atentas – Sanji le dijo a Violet que con ella era diferente y que estaba dispuesto a cambiar por ella, así que ambos concordaron en que saldrían para que Violet viera si era verdad, todo iba bien Sanji se estaba comportando perfecto incluso un día después de la fiesta salieron juntos… incluso yo se los insinué a ustedes ¿recuerdan? Es que faltaba tan poco para que ellos lo hicieran público, pero incluso desde antes ya muchos los habían visto juntos, tanto en la escuela como fuera de ella.

\- pero eso no tiene sentido… ¿Por qué Sanji besaría a Nami si estaba en una relación con Violet?

\- pues no lo sé, yo solo sé que esta mañana cuando ambas llegamos el rumor de que Nami y Sanji se habían hecho novios en la fiesta ya estaba por todas partes, Violet esta devastada.

Nami seguía recargada en la pared ¿entonces esa noche que fue? ¿Producto de la borrachera de él? En ese momento se arrepintió de habérselo dicho cuando él no estaba en sus cinco sentidos; ahora ella era la que se había entrometido… se pego en la frente ¡era obvio! ¡Era obvio que había algo entre ellos! Pero no… Nami siempre tenía que meter la pata, siempre tenía que entrometerse… había hecho algo muy malo.

-Nami no es tu culpa – Kuina la abrazo.

\- ¡si lo es!

\- no, tu no lo sabías, además el no te lo dijo…

-el estaba borracho Kuina… yo tengo la culpa de todo – Vivi se mordió el labio, un sentimiento de culpa la estaba inundando.

-Nami lo siento… estaba tan enojada que no me puse a pensar que tú no eres así, debí saber que tu no sabrías nada.

-no te preocupes Vivi ¿Dónde está Violet? Tengo que hablar con ella.

-cuando Salí de clases Sanji ya estaba con ella, pero no creo que le haya ido muy bien, Violet estaba furiosa.

-claro… yo estaría igual – dijo Kuina.

-iré con ella.

-espera Nami – la detuvo la peli negra – tal vez debas hablar primero con Sanji, aclarar lo que paso en la fiesta antes de ir con Violet.

Nami lo pensó un momento; Kuina tenía razón, de todas formas no sabría que decirle a Violet en primer lugar.

-tienes razón Kuina, iré con el - Nami salió de aquel pasillo en la búsqueda del rubio, había muchas cosas que aclarar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Zoro lo vio ahí sentado en los escalones, tenía el cigarro en su mano y el daba fuertes caldas, la mejilla aun la tenia roja. El peli verde pensó que había sido un buen golpe. Había estado ahí cuando el rubio intentaba hablar con aquella castaña, casi se ríe cuando ella le dio esa sonora bofetada que se escucho por todo el pasillo y cuando vio los ojos sin brillo de su amigo entendió que no era momento para reírse.

-¿te encuentras bien? – dijo el peli verde sentándose a su lado.

-¿Qué quieres marimo?

\- saber como estas, esa escena de la cachetada fue… creo que hasta a mi me dolió. – escucho al rubio suspirar. Vio como tiraba el cigarrillo ya consumido al piso y sacaba otro.

\- cometí un error fatal – dijo mientras encendía el cigarrillo nuevo, le ofreció al peli verde de la cajetilla y el acepto.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

-realmente me gusta Violet-chan.

\- ¿a ti no te gustan todas las mujeres?

\- si… pero con ella era diferente, soy bastante creyente del amor, eso lo sabe todo el mundo, pero con ella era algo mas, sentía algo mas… era como si ella sacara lo mejor de mi – ante lo dicho Zoro no pudo evitar que Robín pasara por su mente y sonrió.

-sé cómo es eso.

-¿a si? No me digas que el rudo marimo está enamorado.

-cállate pervertido… - sin embargo Sanji pudo ver aquel brillo en los ojos de Zoro que le decía que de hecho era así.

-tendrás que presentármela algún día, debe ser una mujer sumamente hermosa si ha podido descongelar ese frio corazón que posees.

\- no aguatarías las ganas de cortejarla, es realmente hermosa – y Sanji sonrió, porque jamás pensó que escucharía hablar así a su amigo. – pero no vine halar de mi vida, hablemos de la tuya.

-no sé si quiero hablar de esto contigo.

-tendrás que hacerlo, a menos que quieras hablar con Luffy pero dudo que te ponga atención la verdad.

-tienes razón, es muy simple de hecho. Estaba tratando de que Violet viera que podría cambiar por ella, que viera que cuando ella está conmigo no puedo fijarme en nadie más…

-¿y entonces?

-entonces… me emborrache en la fiesta del sábado y termine besándome toda la noche con Nami, obviamente Violet se entero y mando al carajo todo lo que teníamos.

-vaya… sí que fue estúpido, pero no me dirás que estabas del todo inconsciente cuando besabas a Nami.

-no, de hecho yo sabía muy bien lo que hacía, por eso no me excusare diciendo que fue culpa del alcohol… no es un secreto que Nami para mi también es especial.

-¿pero?

\- pero no de la misma manera en que lo es Violet.

-eso le dolerá cuando le digas.

-no se lo diré… - Zoro miro al rubio quien ya se estaba terminando el segundo cigarro. – no soy capaz de lastimarla.

-¿y que pasara?

-me quedare con ella…

Una pelirroja caminaba por los pasillos tratando de encontrar a cierto rubio, llego al lugar donde estaban los casilleros y entonces escucho la voz de Zoro.

-¿con Nami? – El rubio asintió - ¿y Violet?

La pelirroja no entendió y estaba dispuesta a preguntarle al peli verde si sabia el paradero de su amigo rubio… hasta que escucho su voz, y entonces se quedo ahí donde estaba, libre del alcance de la mirada de ellos dos.

\- aunque me duela, ella ya me boto y dudo que me perdone.

-¿y que es Nami? ¿Tu plato de segunda mesa?

-no digas estupideces Marimo, jamás le haría eso a Nami… ella es importante para mí.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en sus labios.

-entonces ya lo decidiste…

-si… esa noche escuche las palabras de Nami al decir que yo le gustaba, y me sentí tan feliz, que incluso ahora no puedo evitar sonreír.

-entonces la quieres.

-por supuesto que la quiero… además yo jamás sería capaz de dañar los sentimientos de una mujer.

-pero ya lo hiciste – respondió Zoro refiriéndose Violet y Sanji suspiro.

\- sí, lo sé… así que no lastimare a dos mujeres si puedo evitarlo. De alguna forma supongo que Violet-chan estará mejor sin un mujeriego como yo.

-sabes… todo esto te pasa por ser un idiota pervertido.

-cállate marimo…

Aquello fue todo lo que Nami escucho antes de tomar sus cosas y salir de la escuela, no podía quedarse, ya era bastante drama por hoy y ella tenía muchas cosas que pensar.

-Gracias por escucharme… - susurro el rubio dándole una calada al nuevo cigarro.

-no creas que es gratis – Sanji levanto una ceja y el peli verde sonrió.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-pero… ¿Quién rayos vive en semejante palacio? – exclamo el rubio entrando al departamento de Robín - ¿y por qué tienes llaves?

-se donde deja las de repuesto…

\- ¿es la casa de tu novia? – Zoro sonrió ante lo dicho, debía admitir que le gustaba bastante como sonaba eso.

-si aquí vive.

-¿y cómo se llama?

\- no seas entrometido, ya bastante me estoy arriesgando con traerte aquí.

-hablando de eso… ¿Por qué me has traído? – el peli verde suspiro, eso sería difícil.

-bien… pero si te burlas te pateare el trasero.

-sí, sí como digas.

-pues el sábado regresando de la playa…

-¡espera! ¿La llevaste a la playa? ¿Acaso no eras tu el que me culpaba de cursi? – el tono burlón del rubio mas la risa al final hizo que Zoro rechinara los dientes.

-Ese no es el punto pervertido, como te estaba diciendo, regresando ella se quedo dormida y yo le hice de cenar.

-¡jajajajajajajajajaja! ¿Y qué paso? ¿Se murió? Jajajajajajajajajajaja

-¡Cierra la puta boca!

-ya… jajajajaa lo siento amigo, pero que tu le cocines entonces quiere decir que no la quieres tanto ¿no?

-¡La quiero bastante imbécil! – aquello hizo que Sanji dejara de reír y mirara serio al peli verde.

\- wow jamás pensé que te escucharía decir eso, esta chica… sí que te tiene totalmente domado ¿no? – Zoro no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante eso y desvió la mirada.

-como sea… ¿me ayudaras o no?

-ni siquiera me has dicho nada marimo idiota.

\- ¡Eres tu el que no deja de hablar maldición!

\- ya, ya entonces le hiciste de cenar, lo cual afortunadamente no hizo que muriera ¿Por qué estoy yo aquí?

-porque… ella se ha estado burlando todo el fin de semana con lo patética que fue mi comida.

-al menos es sincera – el peli verde tan solo lo fulmino con la mirada.

-el punto es que me invito a cenar pero dijo que ella haría la cena y otras cosas sin importancia, pero ya que tu eres más o menos bueno cocinando…

-¡Soy un chef experto idiota!

-sí, sí como sea… se me ocurrió que puedo darle una sorpresa cuando ella llegue de su trabajo; eso claro implica que tu vas a cocinar.

-me parece una buena idea, no puedo dejar en tus manos la delicada boca de una dama en problemas, porque si es tu novia, definitivamente esta en problemas.

\- cállate, empieza a cocinar. ¬.¬

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nuevo capitulo! Espero que les guste.**

 **Déjenme** **un review para saber si aun les va gustando las historia ¿si?**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Forever**_

 _ **Capitulo 16**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Un rato más tarde el comedor ya estaba arreglado. Zoro se tomo el atrevimiento de tomar la bajilla más elegante que la peli negra guardaba, puso vasos y copas de cristal y claro compro unas flores naturales para adornar el centro.

Después Sanji lo llamo para explicarle que era cada cosa que había cocinado, claro Zoro no presto mucha atención.

-¿y cuando llega Robín? – el peli verde miro el reloj.

\- Son apenas las siete, apenas está saliendo de trabajar.

\- entonces yo iré al baño a perfumarme para…

-¿de qué hablas? Tú ya te vas.

-¿ah? Yo voy a atender a esa bella dama.

-aunque me agrada la idea de que te conviertas en mi camarero privado, no… no te puedes quedar, porque entonces Robín no creerá que yo cocine…

-así que Robín lindo nombre – el peli verde se reprendió por haber dicho es nombre tan a la ligera – pero estas idiota, por supuesto que ella debe saber que no cocinaste tu, además no participare en un engaño a una dama.

\- claro que te irás ¡ese es el punto del plan! Que ella piense que puedo cocinar.

-pues no estoy de acuerdo

-tienes que irte pervertido, además jamás permitiría que alguien como tu conociera a Robín.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Ya sé que es una mujer mayor ¿y qué?

-¿Cómo que y qué? Pues que no es el tipo de mujer que pueda juntarse con tipos como tú

-¿ah? ¿Te crees mejor que yo Marimo? Ah no me digas… ¿será que ella no sabe que eres menor de edad? - Zoro frunció el ceño molesto, aquel gesto le dijo a Sanji que tenia la razón - ¿es enserio? ¿Y cuando piensas decírselo?

-no te metas pervertido o yo…

-¿Zoro? – El nombrado volteo hacia la puerta principal por donde su encantadora novia estaba entrando, dejando las llaves sobre una mesita y quitándose el abrigo - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? Deberías estar saliendo apenas.

-quise llegar más temprano para comenzar con la cena y… - la mujer entonces se percato de la presencia del rubio - ¿Quién es él?

Como siempre que conocía a una mujer hermosa los ojos del rubio parecieron tomar forma de corazón y dando pasos lentos luego hasta la mujer tomándole una mano y besándola delicadamente.

-ah tú debes ser Robín-chwan - su voz tenía un tono meloso y la peli negra solo pudo sonreír amablemente – pero que belleza, que elegancia… eres una preciosidad de mujer… - una patada en la espalda le interrumpió.

-tú ya te vas pervertido – Zoro abrió la puerta de la entrada sacando al rubio a la fuerza y azotando la puerta sobre su nariz.

Cuando Zoro volteo se encontró con Robín de pie frente a él, tenia los brazos cruzados como esperando una respuesta, pero Zoro no vio molestia en sus ojos, al contrario algo parecía divertirle.

-¿amigo tuyo? – pregunto.

-no, el es… no es nadie importante.

-claro… ¿me puedes decir que está pasando?

-¿y si me saludas primero?

Robín rodo los ojos aun sonriendo; no se hizo del rogar, camino hasta el peli verde rodeándolo por el cuello y depositando un dulce y tierno beso en sus labios.

Zoro jamás se había sentido tan satisfecho, por más corto que hubiera sido, ese beso había calmado todas las ansias que tenia, era como si sintiera que no la había besado en años. El sabor de sus labios le parecía ahora una adicción.

-oh vamos… se que puedes hacer algo mejor que eso – le dijo él aun con sus rostros muy cerca. Robín soltó una carcajada.

-Tal vez cuando me digas lo que está pasando.

\- ¿quieres ser mas especifica?

\- puedes empezar diciéndome ¿Por qué estas en mi casa antes de la hora acordada? ¿Cómo entraste? ¿Y quién era ese chico tan guapo?

\- ok, omitiré la última pregunta e incluso ignorare que has llamado a ese idiota guapo, yo debería ser el único hombre al que le digas eso.

-eres un celoso…

-respondiendo a lo demás, llegue temprano por que te prepare una sorpresa y entre porque sé donde dejas las llaves de repuesto.

-y tu sabes eso porque…

\- tengo mis contactos Robín. – dijo guiñándole el ojo, claro que era todo lo contrario pues el chico tan solo se había asomado debajo del tapete como en cualquier película y afortunadamente ahí habían estado. – por cierto deberías cambiar de lugar.

\- lo haré ¿Qué sorpresa me preparaste?

\- oh si, ven conmigo – Zoro la tomo de la mano delicadamente llevándola hacia la parte del comedor.

Robín se sintió maravillada cuando vio tan arreglada su mesa y un exquisito olor inundo sus fosas nasales.

-para demostrarte que de hecho se cocinar exquisitamente te prepare esta cena.

-Zoro no puedo creerlo, todo se ve maravilloso – el peli verde la llevo hasta su silla y como siempre la arrimo para que tomara asiento, después el se sentó a su lado.

\- me parece bien que comencemos de una vez.

-por mi encantada

Y así ambos comenzaron a cenar entre conversaciones banales sobre cómo había ido su día y lo que habían hecho.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sanji caminaba por la acera con el cigarrillo en mano ¿Cuántos se había fumado hoy? Definitivamente más de lo común, por que el fumaba bastante, pero nunca había fumado tanto como hoy.

Sintió el frió calarle los huesos y el viento jugar con su cabello, caminaba más lento de lo normal, tal vez porque no quiera llegar a casa. De alguna manera agradecía al marimo haberle distraído toda la tarde, sobre todo haciendo lo que más amaba el rubio o sea cocinando. Sin embargo ahora que el tipo ese le había sacado literalmente a patadas la depresión había regresado.

Así que no pensó mucho tiempo en lo hermosa que era la novia de Zoro, ¿o como alguien como él podía tener de novia a alguien como ella? Fuera de esas preguntas no le dio más vueltas al asunto.

De alguna manera aun le sorprendía recordar la cara del peli verde toda la tarde, como de idiota enamorado… y es que podrían ser más rivales que amigos pero le conocía bastante bien y nunca había visto ese brillo en sus ojos y se pregunto si el mismo se vería así.

Saco su celular para ver la hora sin embargo se distrajo viendo la foto que tenía en el, era Violet saludando y sonriendo de esa manera tan natural, tan casual, tan brillante… tan ella. Y entonces le dolió el estomago al pensar ¿Qué estaría haciendo ella?

Y es que ¡como pudo ser tan idiota! Todo iba tan bien, no es que hubiera cambiado, a él le encantaban las mujeres y nunca cambiaría eso, pero había aprendido a serle fiel a una sola… y es que su sonrisa favorita era la de Violet.

Las gotas comenzaron a caer y entonces se refugió bajo una parada de autobuses techada, el olor de tierra mojada no tardo en hacerse presente y supo que era tan intenso por el parque que había en frente. Entonces su mirada se perdió ahí, en los columpios donde una cabellera pelirroja estaba totalmente empapada.

Cuando Nami había salido aquella tarde, después de escuchar esa conversación lo único que quería era pensar, pensar en sus sentimientos y en lo que era correcto, sin darse cuenta el día desapareció y las gotas cayeron frías sobre sus brazos descubiertos. No se movió del columpio donde había estado sentada todo el día, la lluvia no le molestaba, en absoluto.

-Nami-chwan… - aquella voz hizo que por fin levantara la cabeza, encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de Sanji - ¿pero qué haces? Te estás empapando – y sin más le puso su chaqueta en la espalda. – vámonos o te resfriaras.

-estoy bien – dijo ella sin moverse, el rubio suspiro, conocía a Nami y sabía perfectamente lo terca que podía llegar a ser, así que se sentó en el columpio de al lado.

Un silencio incomodo se hizo entre ellos; Nami no sabía que decir y Sanji no tenía idea de por donde comenzar ¿Qué estaba bien y que estaba mal?

-yo no lo sabía – susurro ella y Sanji la miro, pero ella tenía su vista hacia el piso. – no sabía que estaban saliendo, perdóname.

Sanji abrió los ojos sorprendido y se sintió la peor persona del mundo por causar esa mirada tan triste en su amiga pelirroja que era tan importante para él.

-Nami nada es tu culpa, yo soy el que hizo las cosas mal.

-pero si yo no hubiera…

-tú no hiciste nada malo.

-pero Violet… - aquel nombre le resonó en los oídos.

-Violet está enojada, y está en todo su derecho, me lo merezco.

-pero si tu eres tan bueno Sanji… - habían pocas veces en las que Nami era realmente muy amable y en ese momento el agradeció por presencia uno de esos escasos momentos – y sabes… no me sorprende que te enamoraras de ella.

-Nami…

\- porque ella es tan linda, y tan amable, creo que de alguna manera la envidio un poco – dijo ella con una sonrisa melancólica – y en la fiesta sentí que volvía a tenerte solo para mi, así que no pude evitar querer acaparar tu atención, quería que yo regresara a ser tu favorita ¡pero jamás me hubiera metido si hubiera sabido que estaban saliendo! ¡Lo juro!

\- lo se Nami… y debes saber que tu siempre has sido mi favorita – la sonrisa que le regalo la relajo, y Nami comenzó a sentirse mas cómoda.

\- no desde que la conociste a ella… no quiero admitirlo pero se ven bien juntos – por más agrias que le sabían esas palabras, esa era la verdad.

-pero ya acabo.

\- yo puedo hablar con ella Sanji, seguro que lo comprende…

Pero eso no estaría bien y él lo sabía, porque si arreglaba las cosas con Violet entonces seria Nami la que sufriría, y el no podía ver a nadie sufrir… así que tomaría la opción que tomara menos dolor, porque si se iba con la morena entonces la habría hecho llorar en vano y seria Nami la que lloraría después en cambio, si no hacía nada a Violet se le pasaría pronto, por más que le doliera la chica era de las mujeres más hermosas que existían y no tardaría mucho en encontrar a alguien mucho mejor que él

De todas formas que puede darle el a una mujer como Violet… simplemente no se siente suficiente para ella.

-Nami…déjalo, está bien.

-pero Sanji – la pelirroja guardo silencio cuando sintió la mano del rubio sobre la suya.

-tú y yo… ¿podríamos intentar?

El corazón le palpito a mil por hora. Trago saliva pesadamente; antes de eso tenía claro lo que haría, decirle a Violet que todo había sido su culpa y verlos en una relación, ya se había resignado, pero ahí está él, pidiéndole algo que la hacía feliz y por lo que no quería renunciar.

Y se vería mal, se vería mal ante todos, pero ahora mismo Sanji la estaba eligiendo a ella ¿no? Eso debía ser suficiente para que todos entendieran…

Nami asintió y el rubio sonrió. Se levanto del columpio tendiéndole una mano a la pelirroja y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el hogar de ella. Sanji con el corazón roto por haber renunciado a alguien por lo que sentía algo totalmente diferente, pero feliz por poder hacer feliz a la pelirroja a su lado. Y Nami con una sonrisa que demostraba la felicidad que sentía de estar ahora con la persona que era tan especial para ella, pero con ese sentimiento de culpabilidad en su corazón y sintiendo su alma incompleta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Zoro, todo estuvo realmente delicioso, tengo que admitir que estoy sorprendida.

\- te lo dije ¿no soy grandioso?

-sí, lo eres – Robín se inclino sobre él, haciendo que la distancia del sillón mas largo disminuyera – no puedo creer que hayas cocinado todo esto para mi, aunque aun no comprendo, si cocinas también ¿Qué sucedió el sábado?

-estaba desanimado… - claro mejor excusa no se le ocurrió al peli verde.

\- ¿me dices que hacernos novios no fue suficiente para sentirte animado?

-¡no! Yo no quise decir eso.

\- o tal vez pienses que soy lo suficientemente tonta para no darme cuenta de que tú no has cocinado esto…

Zoro la miro sonreír ¿se estaba burlando de él? ¿A esa mujer no se le podía engañar? El peli verde solo suspiro resignado.

-aun así agradezco el detalle de hacer que tu amigo cocinara para nosotros, por cierto dale las gracias de mi parte, estuvo exquisito. – Zoro bufo molesto, no solo se burlaba de él, si no que ahora hasta elogiaba al pervertido ese.

Robín se levanto lentamente y pronto se sentó sobre sus piernas, pasando sus manos por los hombros.

-Las flores fueron un lindo detalle ¿Cómo supiste que me encantan los lirios?

\- no lo sabía, pero no me pareció que te gustaran las cosas comunes como las rosas.

-tienes razón, me gustan las cosas más extravagantes.

\- por eso estás conmigo… - Robín sonrió ante la no modestia de su novio.

\- Si, ningún otro loco saldría a la calle con ese cabello.

\- es natural

-jajajajajajaaja lo sé… - la morena acerco su boca la del chico y susurro - me encanta.

Zoro sintió un escalofrió recorrerle y pudo ver su piel ponerse de gallina. El aliento de la mujer en su oído se sentía tan exquisito, toda ella lo era…

El peli verde no se resistió más y la tomo del cuello llevando su cabeza en frente de la de él y ahí se abalanzo a su boca, saboreando cada parte de sus suaves labios, aun podía sentir el sabor del vino que ella apenas estaba bebiendo. Se besaron durante un tiempo, cada vez haciéndose más apasionado. El podía sentir los brazos de ella acariciar su espalda, el en cambio paseaba sus manos por toda su cintura.

Se separaron cuando sintieron que necesitaban aire pero ella no se detuvo llevando su boca hacia el cuello de él y ahí fue donde Zoro perdió el control, la excitación era tanta que quiso hacerla suya de inmediato; sus manos fueron a parar a los muslos de ella y pudo sentir que en respuesta ella le mordía el cuello, el soltó un gemido áspero y ella sonrió.

El peli verde la acostó en el sillón quedando sobre ella y ahora fue él quien ataco su cuello, Robín tan solo alzo la cabeza dejándose besar por el peli verde. Todo iba bien, iban a hacerlo y entonces Zoro se aparto, sentándose nuevamente en su lugar; Robín lo miro confundida.

-¿pasa algo?

\- nada… - Zoro cerró los ojos con fuerza, tenía que controlarse.

\- ¿no quieres hacerlo?

El peli verde la miro y sintió un nudo en el estomago cuando lo hizo. Robín no solo aprecia decepcionada, parecía… triste.

-¿no soy lo suficientemente atractiva para ti?

Aquello le sorprendió ¿Cómo podía pensar eso? Esa mujer era lo más hermoso que él hubiera visto en la tierra, la miro morderse el labio y desviar la mirada con pena, un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y entonces él quiso besarla nuevamente.

-no es eso… - pero ella no le creyó – llevamos poco tiempo saliendo, no quiero que pienses que solo quiero esto porque no es así. – Robín levanto la vista y el le sonrió mientras acariciaba su mejilla. – puedes no creerme, pero realmente me importas demasiado Robín y no quiero hacerte daño; me muero de ganas de hacerte mía, pero aguantare hasta que estés completamente segura de que te quiero, de que te quiero como algo presente y estable en mi vida.

Robín sonrió con ternura ¿acaso había hombre más dulce que él?

-y no quiero que vuelvas a decir que no eres atractiva, ¿Qué no te ves en un espejo? Robín eres la mujer más hermosa que eh visto en toda mi vida, por dentro y por fuera.

La peli negra sintió su corazón latir tan fuerte que le dio miedo que incluso temió que el también lo escuchara… hace tanto que no se sentía así de querida. Ella también tomo sus rostros entre sus manos, acariciándole delicadamente con los pulgares.

-Zoro… jamás lo haría si no lo supiera, lo veo en tus ojos. – y sin más junto su frente con la de él – todo está bien. – una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de él, una sonrisa casi traviesa.

-entonces – comenzó a decir sin dejar de sonreír – habiendo aclarado de eso…

Y sin más se abalanzo sobre ella, repitiendo aquellos besos tan apasionados, incluso ahora con más ganas.

Quizás era muy pronto, pero el sentía que quería a esa mujer desde siempre. Aquella noche esa mujer nuevamente le hizo sentir todo lo que nunca había sentido. Se llenaron de besos y caricias cargadas de cariño, se deshicieron entre palabras tiernas mordidas dulces, se demostraron todo aquello que sentían.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Doble Capitulo! por que? por que... pues por que puedo jaja para los fans del LuNa lo mas probable es que este capitulo no les haya gustado pero no se preocupen que ya para el siguiente (creo) y si no dentro de dos ya empezara a tomar mas escena esta pareja.**

 **Y bueno si subí doble cap lo menos que merezco es un review ¿no XD**

 **Nos leemos!**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Forever**_

 _ **Capitulo 17**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Escucho el fastidioso sonido de su celular; sin dejar de abrazar el cuerpo de Robín tomo el aparato y pronto silencio la alarma, diviso la hora, suspiro acostándose nuevamente.

Era bastante temprano… Zoro frunció el ceño, tenía que ir al instituto.

Entonces miro a su lado, Robín estaba de espaldas a él, su cabello estaba esparcido por toda la sabana. El sonrió, la mujer a su lado dormía plácidamente, tan calmada como si no tuviera preocupaciones de nada, incluso podía detectar una leve sonrisa…

El peli verde la abrazo nuevamente y beso su hombro con dulzura, podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo desnudo bajo la sabana y el olor a flores lo inundo, no supo si era ella, o si el mismo se había impregnado de su olor. De lo que estaba seguro era que ese había sido el mejor amanecer de su vida. Tan solo pensar que debía levantarse e ir a encerrarse al colegio pudiendo estar con Robín toda la mañana le ponía de malas, ni siquiera tenía su uniforme, la verdad es que la noche anterior ni se había molestado en los problemas que tendría al día siguiente. De todas formas el chico no hacia esfuerzo por levantarse y siguió besando el hombro desnudo de la morena.

Robín sintió los húmedos labios hundirse en su piel y entonces recordó quien estaba abrazándola por la cintura, sonrió al instante.

Volteo su cuerpo y entonces sus rostros quedaron tan solo a centímetros, se miraron y entonces fue él quien la beso.

-¿Qué sucede? Es muy temprano – le dijo ella después del dulce beso, el chico no le respondió tan solo escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella, deleitándose con su olor a flores. - ¿tienes algo que hacer? – pudo sentir la cabeza de él asentir. - ¿es importante?

-¿Por qué preguntas?

\- si te quedas conmigo entonces le diré a Mihawk que estoy enferma… - le dijo ella mientras acariciaba el cabello del chico.

Zoro lo pensó un momento, no es que le pareciera buena idea faltar a clases, pero tenía unas ganas inmensas de quedarse en esa cama y abrazarla por un buen rato más, además… el casi nunca faltaba así que, que mas daba.

-solo si puedo abrazarte durante toda la mañana – Robín soltó una carcajada.

-me encanta la idea.

Y así se quedaron, él escondido en su cuello dándole de vez en cuando dulces besos y ella le abrazaba acariciando su cabeza… y ambos sintieron que no había mejor momento que ese momento.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-¿Qué? – Respondió Kuina con incredulidad - ¿en serio empezaron a salir? – la pelirroja cierra su casillero y le regala a su amiga una tímida sonrisa.

-planeaba que las cosas fueran diferentes pero se dio así… ¿crees que hago mal?

-no lo sé Nami, quiero decir, estoy muy feliz por ti, seguro que estas feliz y eso para mí es muy importante pero cuando pienso en Violet, bueno ella no lo debe estar pasando muy bien.

\- Lo sé, y créeme que ya casi puedo ver a Vivi viniendo a reclamarme, no creo que le agrade la idea de seguir siendo mi amiga.

-bueno eso es bastante injusto si me lo preguntas, Vivi no solo es amiga de Violet, también es amiga tuya.

\- solo espero que nadie haga mucho drama.

-es la preparatoria Nami, este lugar está lleno de drama – Y la pelirroja sonrió, porque de hecho era verdad. - ¿has visto a Zoro? Es la segunda hora y el no ha llegado.

\- ya no creo que venga.

\- pero él no suele faltar, y menos sin avisarme ¿no le habrá sucedido nada?

-Kuina, estás hablando de Zoro, el puede cuidarse bastante bien solo.

-sí, tienes razón, solo espero que no este con esa arpía que lo distrae.

\- ¿con Robín? Sabes entiendo que te caiga mal, pero no deberías juzgarla sin conocerla.

-No necesito conocerla Nami, ella está haciendo que Zoro falte mucho a los entrenamientos, y ahora también de la escuela, además lo está alejando de nosotros ¿no te das cuenta?

\- no creo que sea culpa de ella, es Zoro quien no quiere presentarnos.

\- pues por algo ha de ser, seguro se cree demasiado para juntarse con nosotros. – Nami suspiro resignada, después de todo cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza a su amiga, nadie se lo sacaba.

-Vayamos al comedor

\- claro, tu nuevo novio te espera – dijo la peli negra alzando las cejas y riendo, Nami rodó los ojos pero una sonrisa escapo de sus labios. Ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia el comedor.

-por cierto ¿has visto a Luffy?

\- no, desde ayer no lo veo.

-qué raro…

Pronto llegaron al comedor donde ya las esperaban su amigo narizón, Sanji y para sorpresa de ambas también Luffy. Cuando se aceraron lo suficiente el rubio fue el primero en levantarse jalando asientos para ambas pero poniendo a la pelirroja a su lado.

-Luffy ¿Por qué no has entrado a clases?

\- No tenía ganas – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y mordiendo su paleta de carne. Nami suspiro.

Fue ahí cuando sintió una presencia en su espalda, volteo encontrándose con Vivi, la mirada de la peli azul se paseaba de la pelirroja al rubio, no parecía enojada pero estaba seria.

-Oí Vivi siéntate con nosotros. – le dijo Luffy.

\- En realidad vengo solo a hablar con Nami… y también con Sanji. – los hombros del rubio se tensaron y Nami se mordió el labio nerviosa, ambos sabían a lo que había ido Vivi.

-¿Qué pasa Vivi-chan?

-Tu dime Sanji ¿Qué pasa entre ustedes? Porque los veo muy juntos desde esta mañana, en cambio mi amiga no ha venido de lo devastada que esta.

Ante eso Sanji solo pudo escuchar la última oración, le dolía bastante saber que Violet estaba de esa manera.

-ah pues… Nami-chwan y yo estamos saliendo.

El ruido en la mesa desapareció y Nami podría jurar que todos en la cafetería los veían, Vivi abrió la boca indignada y después volteo a ver a la pelirroja furiosa.

-¿eso es verdad? Creí que hablarías con él para arreglar las cosas.

\- yo…

\- Hablamos – interrumpió el rubio – no hay más que decir, ella y yo estamos juntos – el tono de seriedad que uso jamás lo había escuchado Nami y supo que aun las cosas no estaban del todo bien.

-Eres de lo peor Sanji y tu Nami no te quedas atrás.

Cuando Vivi se fue ambos regresaron sus miradas a la mesa, todos parecían estar incómodos pero nadie dijo, sin embargo la pelirroja sintió que alguien ya no estaba en su lugar.

-¿A dónde fue Luffy?

\- ah se ha ido hace un segundo – respondió Ussop, Nami miro al suelo ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Comenzaba a hacerse tarde, el peli verde podía calcular entre las seis y siete de la tarde, y ahí seguían tumbados en la cama, el en bóxers y ella en bata, viendo una película de terror con la cama llena de frituras, refresco, hamburguesas y helado. Tenía a Robín recargada en su pecho y de vez en cuando la mirada del peli verde se perdía entre las hermosas y largas piernas de la morena.

-como me encanta estar así – dijo ella apagando la televisión ahora que la película recién acababa.

\- ni que lo digas, pero sin duda mi parte favorita es tenerte así – dijo abrazándola con fuerza contra él y ella soltando una carcajada.

-de tantas porquerías que eh comido hoy me pondré obesa Zoro.

\- no me importa.

\- pero a mi si, desde mañana me pondré a hacer ejercicio.

\- te pondrás más bonita, llamaras la atención de mas hombres… - ella lo miro con diversión – olvídalo, de todas formas ya te ve cualquier hombre que pasa a tu lado.

\- aunque lo digas en tono enojado… eso es muy lindo, eres un tierno Zoro.

-Cállate mujer – y sin mas comenzaron a rodar sobre la cama, el haciéndole cosquillas en el abdomen y ella pegándole mientras reía sin parar.

Giraron tanto que Zoro no se dio cuenta cuando ya no había cama en la que girar, ambos cayeron de la cama, Robín debajo de él.

-¿estás bien?

\- si lo estoy… - dijo ella aun riendo.

Zoro pensó que podría verla así siempre, acostada debajo de él, con su cabello desparramado por todo el piso, con la bata cayéndosele de los hombros, con los ojos bien abiertos y esa enorme sonrisa, toda ella era perfecta. Tuvo la necesidad de besarle la frente, luego sus mejillas, la nariz, los ojos, la barbilla y por último los labios, repitió el procedimiento varias veces y ella reía sin parar.

¿Cuando fue que sus manos comenzaron a acariciarle todo el cuerpo? No la sabe con certeza y por cuarta vez ese día se fundieron en el hermoso placer del amor.

* * *

.

.

.

Nami caminaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, aun le dolía lo que le había dicho Vivi, pero la entendía, esperaba que las cosas con ella se solucionaran, después de aquel encuentro las cosas habían ido bien para ella. Como siempre Sanji se había comportado todo el día como un caballero con ella, en realidad seguía siéndolo con todas pero más con ella, y con eso bastaba.

Sintió una gota caerle por la frente y miro al cielo, levanto la palma de su mano para asegurarse de que de hecho comenzaba a llover, últimamente los días grises habían aparecido muy seguido. Escucho risas a un costado suyo y su mirada viajo por aquel parque en el que no hace mucho el y su novio habían hablado… vaya incluso decirle novio a Sanji le sabia raro en la boca…

En el parque encontró a Luffy muy sonriente y feliz, corría por el campo pateando el balón, las voces de todos los niños resonaban por todos los arboles y a Nami se le hizo una escena muy tierna. Pronto cada niño comenzó a irse por culpa de las gotas que ya comenzaban a caer más fuerte, sin embargo Luffy se quedo ahí, solo pateando el balón hacia la portería. Ella lo observo en silencio mientras atravesaba la calle y se acercaba. El peli negro pateo la pelota con fuerza y esta reboto en el poste.

-¡Luffy! – le grito la pelirroja llamando su atención.

-¡Nami! – le respondió saludándola con una mano y su característica enorme sonrisa; fue entonces cuando el balón que antes había rebotado con el poste lo le golpeo en la cara, haciendo que el chico cayera de espaldas sobre el césped mojado.

Nami se acerco corriendo.

-¿estás bien?

\- auch… si – dijo él, levantándose, la pelirroja no pudo evitar que una risita saliera de sus labios al ver la marca roja que tenía su amigo en la cara.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Está lloviendo. – el chico se encogió de hombros.

\- da lo mismo, no me molesta.

\- Oh por cierto – dijo Nami comenzando a sacar algo de su bolso – ya lo arregle – anuncio mostrándole el sombrero de paja.

La sonrisa de Luffy fue tan grande que incluso Nami podría decir que aquel era el mejor día de su vida. El morocho lo tomo en sus manos y tras una rápida inspección se lo puso en la cabeza.

-Ha quedado genial Nami, muchas gracias – y sin más la abrazo, Nami le correspondió de inmediato.

No era la primera vez que por la cabeza de Nami pasaba la idea de que abrazar a Luffy era de alguna manera… bastante placentero. Tal vez era sentir su pecho y escuchar el palpitar ahora acelerado de su corazón, o quizás sentir sus delgados pero fuertes brazos abrazarla por la espalda, o incluso podría hacer su embriagante olor a lavada. En fin podrían ser muchas cosas, algo que quizás aun no comprendía, pero siempre que lo hacía era como si quisiera que todo se detuviera, como si no hubiera lugar mas cómodo que ahí, entre sus brazos.

No supo cuanto estuvieron así, pero el agarre fuerte de él no se había debilitado en ningún momento, y probablemente ya rebasaban los cinco minutos abrazados. Nami pudo sentirse bastante empapada ya…

-Luffy, creo que es momento de irnos – tal vez era idea suya, pero era como si a Luffy se le hubiera olvidado que la estaba abrazando, o quizás el también se sentía cómodo de aquella manera. El chico se separo casi de inmediato al escuchar sus palabras y un puchero que a Nami le pareció adorable apareció en su rostro.

-aun no estoy cansado Nami.

\- pareces un niño berrinchudo – le dijo ella sonriendo también – pero está lloviendo y…

-Nami vamos a jugar.

-¡no Luffy nos vamos a resfriar!

\- no seas amargada – y sin más el chico la jalo de la mano.

Nami sintió que no podía decirle que no a ese chico, simplemente no quería verle esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba desaparecer de su rostro. Así que se quedo ahí, junto a él, corriendo por todo el campo tras un balón, pudo sentir la fría lluvia caer sobre ella sin embargo sentía calor, quiso pensar que era por correr y no por ese sentimiento tan cálido que le producía estar con Luffy.

Fue en un momento en el que ya las piernas le hormigueaban y el pecho le dolía, respiraba con dificultad y entonces se dejo caer sobre el pasto mojado.

-Nami… ¿ya te cansaste?

-claro que si ¿Cómo es que tu no? – respondió ella y entonces sintió que el peli negro se acostaba a su lado.

\- comí mucho esta tarde – y entonces el sonido de sus tripas moviéndose hizo que ambos soltaran carcajadas.

-no me digas… ahora que has bajado la comida seguro te mueres por comer kilos y kilos de carne.

\- me sorprende lo bien que me conoces Nami. – la pelirroja sonrió, no es que fueran amigos desde la infancia pero la chica podía decir orgullosamente que además de Zoro, ella era quien mejor conocía a Luffy.

Estando ahí acostada miro al cielo sobre ella… ¿Cuándo es que había anochecido? Las estrellas brillaban sobre ellos y de alguna manera se sentía bien. La lluvia había cesado hace rato, pero aun estaba mojada y el viento que soplaba solo le hizo sentir mucho frio.

-¡achu! – Nami estornudo sonoramente. Era obvio, había estado ahí mojándose toda la tarde, sería raro que no se resfriara.

-Nami… ya estas enfermándote, por eso te dije que no era buena idea.

\- ¡fuiste tú el que quiso quedarse a jugar!

\- jajajajajajaaja ¿en serio? Bueno… - dijo levantándose de un salto. – vayamos a casa.

Nami intento ponerse de pie, pero la realidad era que no podía poner mucha fuerza en sus piernas, tal vez era por el cansancio y el sueño hacia que los ojos comenzaran a cerrársele.

-¿y si nos quedamos aquí?

\- moriríamos de frio Nami, vamos – pero Nami suspiro, realmente podría quedarse dormida ahí. Fue entonces cuando sintió los brazos de su amigo cargarla y ella no se resistió – te estás haciendo floja Nami, es la segunda vez en poco tiempo que te llevo cargada a tu casa.

\- es que eres muy bueno Luffy – le dijo ella con tono suave, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del chico y embriagándose nuevamente con su dulce aroma.

.

.

.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Forever**_

 _ **Capitulo 18**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Robín estaba sentada en su escritorio de la oficina de su casa, era domingo pero lamentablemente el haber faltado a principio de semana al trabajo le había salido caro, pues se había atrasado en unos deberes bastante importantes y por eso ahora estaba ahí, trabajando sin descanso.

Sintió una fría mirada sobre ella y entonces volteo encontrándose con la de Zoro quien al verse descubierto desvío sus mirada hacia otro lugar. Robín sonrió y se quito las gafas que solo usaba cuando trabajaba, las puso sobre la mesa y suspiro.

-Zoro es domingo por la tarde, realmente no es necesario que estés aquí, te ves aburrido.

\- estoy bien Robín…

Pero la verdad era que si estaba aburrido.

Había decidido ir desde temprano a la casa de su sensual novia, lamentablemente se había encontrado con que ella tenía que trabajar, sin embargo no se había ido, porque aunque él no hiciera nada el estar con ella le era suficiente.

Aunque ahora mismo ya necesitaba un poco de actividad, pues había estado toda la tarde en el sillón jugando con tan solo una pelota.

-¿te falta mucho?

\- no, ¿Qué quieres hacer cuando termine? – Zoro sonrió con malicia.

\- se me ocurren bastantes cosas – le dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia ella, abrazándola por atrás y dándole un dulce beso en el cuello que hizo que Robín se estremeciera.

\- jajajaja – rio ella con diversión – aparte claro de tus pervertidas ideas…

\- ¿pervertido yo? Eres tú la ninfómana en esta relación.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA ¡eres increíble!

\- ves incluso ahora no puedes evitar pensar en lo increíble que soy… en la cama – le dijo mientras ahora besaba el oído.

-basta Zoro, aun no termino. – el suspiro derrotado y entonces recargo su barbilla sobre la cabeza de ella.

\- mi cuerpo me pide por ti Robín…

\- y luego dices que soy yo… - ambos sonrieron, porque la verdad era que ninguno de los dos se quedaba atrás en ese aspecto – pero ya no tardo, así que volviendo al tema estaba pensando…

\- ¿sí?

\- la otra vez no me presentaste a ese amigo tuyo bastante galante – Zoro alzo una ceja confundido y entonces se sentó en la silla enfrente de la mujer – y a veces hablas de lo divertido que son tus amigos… - Zoro comenzó a sentirse nervioso.

-quizás, podríamos salir con tus amigos, a algún bar, ya sabes…

Pero claro había dos problemas muy importantes; lo primero era que obviamente todos eran menores de edad, y a menos que fueran a ese bar en donde estaba el amigo de Nami que los dejaba entrar entonces no podrían entrar a ningún otro; después estaba el hecho de que Robín aun no sabía que él y por lo tanto sus amigos eran, otra vez menores de edad.

-no creo que sea buena idea… - Robín frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- ellos… seguramente ya tienen otros planes.

\- Zoro, ¿no será que no quieres presentármelos? – Zoro no se dio cuenta, pero desvío la mirada de inmediato diciéndole a Robín que estaba en lo correcto - ¿Por qué?

-Robín no es eso…

\- ¿no quieres que sepan que sales conmigo?

-no…

\- ¿es porque soy mucho mayor que ellos? ¿Crees que se burlaran de ti?

-¡Diablos no! Incluso me envidiaran.

\- ¿entonces?

\- es solo que quizás no sean mucho de tu agrado, quiero decir ellos piensan de manera bastante inmadura a veces y sueles ser tontos y…

\- entonces, ¿dices que soy muy aburrida para tus amigos? – Zoro suspiro resignado, ¿jamás podría ganarle a una mujer? Se contesto solo.

-Robín, yo te los presentare ¿sí? Te demostrare que no es nada de eso, tú eres una mujer bastante divertida. – el acaricio sus mejillas – eres la mujer más fabulosa que existe – ella sonrió ¿Cómo podía enojarse con él?

\- sabes… odio que no pueda estar enojada contigo ni siquiera diez minutos. – Zoro sonrió, el agradecía eso. – sobre lo de esta noche.

\- es domingo, realmente creo que estarán ocupados ¿pero qué te parece el próximo fin de semana?

\- está bien.

-genial

\- entonces ¿Por qué no vas a comprar un poco de helado y palomitas? Cuando regreses ya habré terminado esto y podemos pasar la tarde jugando con la consola – al peli verde casi le brillaron los ojos, definitivamente también amaba que mujer fuera el tipo de mujer que sabia divertirse.

\- está bien, pero… eso será después de comerte entera.

-ajajajajajaa si Zoro, ya sabes que sí.

Zoro le regalo un último beso y fue directo por su chaqueta y las llaves del auto de su novia. Robín se puso sus lentes nuevamente y regreso al trabajo que estaba haciendo. El peli verde se detuvo en el marco de la puerta antes de salir y dirigió su mirada hacia su novia.

Sonrió casi al instante. Porque si, había estado toda la tarde encerrado en aquella oficina, pero no le había molestado en absoluto. Pudo contemplar cada parte de ella en todo ese rato y se dio cuenta de muchas cosas.

Descubrió que le encantaba el rostro tan serio que ponía mientras trabajaba, esa manía de morder el lapicero mientras calculaba, la forma de morderse el labio inferior cuando se encontraba con algún problema… pronto se dio cuenta de que nuevamente se había quedando mirando y que ya debía irse a comprar las cosas que ella le había pedido.

Y es que podía decir que era inevitable, porque a él le gustaba verla cuando trabajaba, cuando dormía y cuando estaba distraída y a ella le gustaba sentir su mirada y fingir que no se daba cuenta.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Escucho el timbre sonar a su espalda, pero eso no hizo que se apresurara, al contrario hizo que fumara con más calma, si ya todos estaban en clases no había quien lo descubriera. De todas formas no tenía ganas de entrar a clases ahora mismo.

Las cosas iban bien, sin darse cuenta el tiempo paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y ahora podía incluso decir que tenía una relación con Nami bastante estable, y no podía pedir más, la chica era de las más hermosas de la escuela y era bastante buena con él, sin embargo algo en su corazón le decía que algo faltaba. Porque aunque fueran novios ahora, era como si nada hubiera cambiado para ellos, fuera de los besos y las citas, todo seguía igual.

Tal vez era que ya había pasado mucho tiempo con ella y con todos los demás, que ahora una relación no se notaba diferente y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

Escucho un ruido sordo y después un grito femenino, venían del gimnasio a su lado y obviamente Sanji no pudo evitar ir al rescate de cualquier damisela que le necesitara.

Cuando entro se topo con el cuerpo de una chica debajo de un mueble que pudo reconocer, era de donde se ponían los balones, los cuales ya estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar. Cuando ayudo quitando el mueble se percato que la chica en el suelo era Violet.

Sus miradas se encontraron pero fue la castaña quien la desvió primero. Sanji se sintió nervioso, no habían hablado desde aquel incidente en el que ella le había abofeteado, ni siquiera para terminar de aclarar las cosas, se había enterado por Vivi que estaba devastada y supuso que era lo mas probable ahora que todos en la escuela hablaban de cómo la había engañado con Nami y de su ahora relación con esta. Sin embargo y a pesar de todo el jamás dejaría de ser un caballero, así que le ofreció su mano para ayudarle a levantarla.

Violet miro la mano del rubio y se mordió el labio, sin embargo después de unos segundos la tomo.

El rubio como el buen pervertido que era no pudo evitar mirar que la chica llevaba el uniforme de deportes, que era una simple playera y un short demasiado corto, el cabello castaño la caía graciosamente sobre su espalda. Sanji se dijo a si mismo que jamás dejaría de pensar que ella, era sin duda la mujer más hermosa para él.

-Gracias – le dijo ella cuando estuvo de pie; soltó la mano del rubio casi de inmediato, como si le quemara.

-puedo llevarte a la enfermería – dijo Sanji señalando el enorme raspón en su pierna, Violet se miro a sí misma. – si quieres claro.

-puedo caminar sola.

\- sí pero quizá no debas – Eran simples excusas y es que el tenia la necesidad de estar con ella, después de tanto sin siquiera hablar. Violet le miro y pensó que quizás era tiempo de decirse todo aquello que no habían podido.

\- está bien, pero solo acompáñame, no es necesario que me cargues ni nada – Sanji asintió, caminar a su lado ya era ganancia.

Lo hicieron en total silencio, tan solo sintiendo al presencia del otro. Cuando entraron a la enfermería no había nadie y fue Sanji el que se ofreció a desinfectarle y ponerle un parche, ella solo asintió.

-Nami… es muy bonita – dijo Violet después de tanto silencio, Sanji no quito la mirada de la herida mientras la curaba.

\- sí, lo es.

\- y graciosa, y muy encantadora.

\- lo sé…

\- me alegra que estés con ella. – pero aquello no era del todo cierto.

\- yo nunca me disculpe por…

\- yo nunca te deje hablar.

\- debí insistir.

\- ya no importa.

\- no es que cambien en algo las cosas, pero realmente lamento haberte lastimado, cuando paso… no estaba totalmente en mis cinco sentidos, pero eso no es excusa.

\- lo sé, después me entere que estabas tan borracho que ni tu nombre podías decir… - le contesto ella sonriendo.

\- no estaba tan mal…

\- al principio me sorprendí, porque tu no sueles beber.

\- fue una competencia con el marimo, no sé en que estaba pensando… volviendo al tema, de verdad lo siento Violet, todo lo que merecías era respeto y fidelidad.

\- Ya Sanji, ya no estoy enojada.

\- y no quise que te enteraras por los rumores, realmente tenía la intención de decírtelo pero… - Violet le interrumpió poniendo una mano sobre su mejilla.

-Sanji, todo está bien.

\- sí, supongo que sí, de todas formas seguro encontraras a alguien que pueda hacerlo mejor que yo – Violet entonces se puso seria.

\- yo no quiero eso…

Sanji termino de poner el parche y entonces se puso de pie.

-me gustaría compensarte de alguna forma todo lo que te hice.

\- Con la bofetada que te di basta.

\- si, por cierto ¿haces pesas? Porque realmente ese golpe me dolió - Violet rio espontáneamente y entonces Sanji también lo hizo.

Nami se detuvo al escuchar una risas venir de la enfermería y lo hubiera dejado pasar de no ser porque reconocía bastante bien una de ellas. Cuando se asomo y vio a su novio con Violet, no pudo evitar sentir decepción, no es que estuvieran haciendo algo malo… pero tampoco significaba algo bueno. Sin embargo no hizo nada, siguió su camino.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nami se sentó con fuerza en la silla, apenas estaba escuchando el timbre pero ya había bastantes personas en el comedor. La pelirroja no estaba de muy buen humor, después de haber visto aquello no se sentía del todo bien, soltó un suspiro.

-¿Qué pasa Nami? – Luffy se sentó a su lado y Nami sonrió instantáneamente.

\- no es nada ¿y tu carne?

\- ah Vivi me dijo que me iba a traer el almuerzo hoy.

-¿y eso? – él se encogió de hombros.

No mucho tiempo después aparecieron sus demás amigos, y eso incluía a Sanji, quien no dudo en darle un beso en la mejilla a la pelirroja y sentarse a su lado.

-Oí marimo, ¿le gusto la cena a tu novia? – pregunto el rubio y Zoro soltó una maldición.

\- ¿Qué diablos te importa?

-¿novia? – Interrumpió Ussop – no sabía que tenías novia ¿quién es?

\- no es nadie… - susurro el peli verde.

-¿nadie? ¿Y quién era esa despampanante mujer que vi aquel día? – Zoro le aventó un pan al rubio en la cara y pronto comenzaron a insultarse.

-¡ya basta ustedes dos!

-pero Nami-chwan.

\- ya dije - y sin mas ambos tomaron asiento, por que podían ser muy fuertes pero no había quien le ganara a la pelirroja enojada.

La pelirroja miro a Luffy, quien estaba con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa.

-deberías comer algo, seguro que te mueres de hambre.

-Lo repito de nuevo, me conoces bien Nami.

\- no hay que ser científico Luffy… por cierto como sientes tu sombrero. – entonces el morocho se levanta regalándole una sonrisa enorme.

\- bastante bien Nami, lo vuelvo a repetir ¡eres la mejor! – dijo pasándole un brazos sobre los hombros y atrayéndola hacia él. Ella correspondió y también le abrazo.

-Oí Luffy deja a Nami-cwhan, ella es mi novia.

\- ah, es verdad – y entonces la soltó.

Nami regreso a su lugar, pero eso no estaba bien; no era que estuviera mal, Sanji ya hacia eso desde mucho antes, alejando a todo el que la tocara, era algo completamente normal ¿entonces por qué le había molestado tanto?

-¡Luffy! – la voz de Vivi le hizo volver a la realidad, la chica corrió hacia ellos y como si de su novia se tratara se había abalanzado sobre el peli negro abrazándole por la espalda. – perdóname por tardarme, aquí está tu almuerzo – dijo la chica entregándole su almuerzo. Luffy lo abrió y de inmediato los ojos le brillaron.

\- Waaa Vivi se ve delicioso – y sin más comenzó a comer como si su vida dependiera de ello, Vivi estaba sonriente.

Nami veía la escena e intento decirse a sí misma que no estaba molesta, porque no tendría por qué estarlo.

-¿Qué tal sabe Luffy?

-Esta buenísimo – dijo el peli negro con comida en la boca.

Nami apretó su bebida con fuerza, no sabía porque, pero ver que la chica no se le había quitado de encima y que además a Luffy no parecía importarle le molestaba y mucho ¿desde cuándo Vivi se había vuelto tan empalagosa?

* * *

.

.

.

-¡¿pero qué diablos pasa con ella?! – exclamo la pelirroja. Ya iba al lado de su amiga Kuina directo hacia casa.

-Nami cálmate

\- es que no puedo creerlo, se le abalanzo como una… una… hay no sé, un pulpo. – Kuina rio por aquella extraña comparación.

\- Nami tranquilízate es de Vivi de quien hablamos – y Nami se sintió mal porque sabía que no estaba bien, era verdad que no estaban en su mejor momento pero Vivi también era amiga suya y una muy querida además, sin embargo el enojo no bajaba.

\- ¿desde cuándo se comporta así?

-¿de qué hablas?

\- ¡Con Luffy! Es como si le suplicara atención.

\- Vivi siempre ha sido así con él.

Y Nami abrió los ojos sorprendida, era verdad. La chica siempre había demostrado un cariño especial por el chico desde que lo había conocido, incluso ella misma le había molestado con que le gustaba, entonces ¿Qué pasaba?

-pero nunca le hizo de comer.

\- tal vez ya se dio cuenta de que le gusta Luffy e intenta conquistarlo de esa manera. Me parece una gran idea si me lo preguntas, si hay una manera de conquistar a Luffy esa es sin duda por su estomago.

\- pues se vio desesperada si me lo preguntas – Nami no quería ser grosera, ni hablar mal de Vivi pero aquel sentimiento de enojo hacia la chica le producía esas palabras mordaces.

-Nami, no será que… ya sabes, ¿te guste Luffy? – aquello le cayó de peso y sintió que el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones, sin embargo no quiso que Kuina se diera cuenta de aquella impresión por lo que soltó una carcajada falsa.

-no digas tonterías Kuina, mi novio es Sanji – y con eso debía bastar.

\- pues si pero… - la peli negra no continuo, su mirada se distrajo viendo algo a espaldas de la pelirroja, quien de inmediato fue jalada para esconderse en un callejón.

-Kuina ¿Qué pasa?

\- es Zoro – dijo ella y de inmediato Nami encontró con la mirada al peli verde, quien caminaba calmadamente por la acera.

\- ¿y? ¿Por qué nos escondemos?

\- necesito comprobar algo

-Kuina ¿Qué piensas hacer? – la chica suspiro y volteo a ver a su amiga.

\- escucha Nami, ya sabemos que Zoro tiene novia, y si mis suposiciones son correctas no creo que Zoro esté en lo correcto respecto a esta relación.

\- no creo que debas entrometerte.

\- confía en mí es por su bien, solo tengo que estar segura de que esta persona es quien creo que es, así que vamos – Nami suspiro.

\- olvídalo Kuina – la peli negra la miro – no creo que sea correcto y no pienso arriesgarme a que Zoro me descubra, ese hombre es aterrador cuando se enoja.

\- lo dice la única que es capaz de mantenerlo a raya.

\- como sea, no me meteré en sus asuntos y te aconsejo que hagas lo mismo, iré a casa – y sin más la pelirroja siguió su camino.

Kuina llevo su mirada hacia el peli verde, la pelinegra miro las calles, estaba dirigiéndose a la oficina de Mihawk, eso solo aumentaba sus sospechas… suspiro, aun tenía la esperanza de que no fuera esa mujer, preferiría que estuviera con una chica de su edad que con una mujer mayor como ella, eso solo le traería problemas a su amigo.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hola! Doble cap otra vez! por que creo que así es mas cómodo =D ando feliz, hay nuevos lectores y me dejaron muchos reviews, y eso hace a cualquier escritora muy feliz.**

 **Agradezco mucho a todos los que me escriben, es gracias a eso que la inspiración sigue llegando.**

 **: te contesto x aquí ya que no tienes cuenta; me apena mucho que pienses así, después de tu review me tome a la tarea de leer la historia desde el principio y te juro que no encontré diferencia entre antes y después, de todas formas lo volveré a hacer, tal vez es algo que yo no me eh dado cuenta, de todas formas tratare de arreglar, si tu pudieras ser mas especifico me ayudaría mucho, lo único que quiero es mantener contentos a los lectores. Sobre el SaNa, dime, quiero saber que opinas =) y de los cap, realmente como voy adelantada trato de subir en menos de una semana, pero ahora ya me decidí a subir dos cap x semana, peor aun no se que día, jajaa ¿sugerencia?**

 **Cristian: me alegra mucho que aun sigas la historia y que te parezca interesante, espero que estos capítulos te gusten.**

 **Fujisaki de Nina: Hola linda, que bueno que te siga gustando, y nto Nami esta un poco bipolar jajajaa y ntp que pronto ya habrá mucho LuNa por fin. Sobre lo que dijo Mihawk, tendrás respuesta pronto, espero que te gusten estos cap, y no dudes en decirme tu opinión, saludos.**

 **edpol: esta vez también me merezco review ¿no? XD**

 **boons-007: ya pronto, por la tanto ya te di una pequeña escena LuNa, y ntp que ya llevo capítulos adelantados donde esta pareja esta tomando terreno XD, tu se paciente, nos leemos pronto!**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Forever**_

 _ **Capitulo 19**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Califa lo vio salir del elevador y como siempre que el llegaba le dio una mirada furibunda.

-Mihwak está en su oficina, puedes pasar.

\- no vengo a verlo a él, vengo a ver a Robín. – Califa se bajo los lentes, y le miro levantando la ceja.

\- ¿no estás muy joven para cortejar a una mujer como ella?

\- ¿no eres muy entrometida para ser solo la recepcionista?

\- y aparte grosero. – Zoro suspiro exasperado.

-sabes mujer… no tengo tiempo de pelear contigo, ¿esta Robín?

\- obviamente que si esta, pasa.

Zoro no contesto aquel tono despectivo de la rubia y entro por el pasillo. Pensó en tocar la puerta, pero no creyó que fuera necesario. Cuando entro se encontró a la mujer de pie, recargada levemente sobre su escritorio, con unos papeles en sus manos y sus ojos tras los lentes se paseaban sobre estos. Vestía una falda negra a la cintura y arriba de la rodilla, camisa blanca escotada y su cabello lo tenía peinado en un moño alto.

Zoro carraspeo para llamar su atención. Robín levanto la mirada pero no se movió de su lugar, tan solo le regalo una sonrisa.

-¿mucho trabajo? – dijo él acercándose, poniendo sus manos sobre su cintura y dándole un beso que ella correspondió de inmediato.

\- sí, bastante ¿Cómo estás?

\- cansado, de todas formas ahorita tengo que ir al dojo, tengo entrenamiento.

\- alguna vez me gustaría ir a verte.

\- a mi me encantaría que me vieras.

Zoro la beso nuevamente, esta vez sin avisar, puso la fuerza necesaria para que Robín se sentara totalmente en el escritorio. Los brazos de ella fueron a parar a su cuello y el comenzó a acariciarle las piernas subiendo un poco su falda.

-Zoro aquí no, podría venir alguien… - pero el chico hizo caso omiso y continuo, esta vez besándole el cuello. Robín entonces no se resistió más y comenzó acariciar su espalda…

-ejem… - ambos se separaron de inmediato ante aquel carraspeo, la cara de Zoro se puso tan roja como la playera que llevaba en aquel momento y Robín no oculto la risita avergonzada que se le salía mientras acomodaba su falda - ¿interrumpí algo?

Zoro pensó que de todas las personas que podían haber interrumpido… ¿Por qué precisamente tenía que ser Mihawk? El hombre mayor, utilizaba un tono serio sin embargo no parecía enojado, de cierta forma estaba divertido. Zoro volteo a ver a Robín y se sorprendió al ver que estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas contener la carcajada.

-Mihawk… ¿pasa algo? Tú nunca vienes a mi oficina – dijo por fin la morena aun con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Tengo que hablar contigo sobre algunas cosas, pero cuando Califa me dijo que Zoro estaba aquí, pensé que en vez de llamarte lo mejor era venir y aprovechar para verlo, pero tal vez ¿deba irme?

\- No, yo ya me iba – interrumpió el peli verde – tengo entrenamiento.

\- ¿estás seguro? – pregunto Mihawk y por un momento el peli verde juro que se estaba burlando.

\- si… - Zoro camino hacia la puerta pero antes se detuvo en frente de Robín, sin embargo no hizo nada pues no estaba seguro si debería despedirse como de costumbre.

\- oh despídete Zoro, no tengo problema. – dijo su mentor.

El peli verde le dio tan solo un corto beso en los labios a la peli negra quien aun no podía borrar la sonrisa de su boca ¿Qué rayos le parecía tan divertido? Pensó Zoro y sin más dejo la oficina.

Mihawk volteo a ver a Robín levantando una ceja. La mujer se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué? – le pregunto riendo.

\- no puedo creerlo, Nico Robín, la madura y seria mujer más importante de los negocios, comportándose como una adolescente – sin embargo Robín no se ofendió.

\- oh vamos Mihawk, como si yo no te hubiera descubierto a ti con innumerables chicas en tu oficina.

\- bien, bien estamos a mano… - el silencio se produjo entre ellos, el tiempo suficiente para que Mihawk la contemplara.- te ves realmente feliz Robín.

\- Lo estoy, Zoro es un gran chico.

\- sí, lo es y es muy preciado para mi, por eso tengo la necesidad de preguntarte ¿está todo bien entre ustedes?

\- ¿a qué te refieres?

\- me parece que su relación va muy bien, no tengo duda de que ya va incluso a un nivel bastante alto.

\- pues sí, se podría decir que tenemos una relación en todo el sentido de la palabra… pero no pareces muy contento por eso ¿Qué pasa?

-Robín… tu sabes que te aprecio, y también sabes que te conozco bien – Robín le miro confundida – y por eso mismo es que no eres una mujer que se establezca en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo, tienes planes en tu vida que no incluyen a un chico como Zoro, y me temo que el día que te vayas lo dejes… destrozado.

\- no te voy a negar nada de lo que me has dicho, es verdad que tengo muchos planes a futuro y que no eh tomado en cuenta a Zoro en ninguno de ellos, esto claro se debe al hecho de que no tenemos mucho tiempo saliendo. Pero puedo asegurarte que mi intención ahora mismo no es dejarle atrás, lo quiero mucho, como hace tiempo no quería a nadie. – escucho al hombre suspirar.

Mihawk vio a la mujer y no pudo detectar mentira o duda en su mirada, se pregunto si cuando se enterara de la edad del chico seguiría pensando lo mismo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Zoro salió del edificio y Kuina frunció el ceño al no ver nada que pudiera indicarle que sus sospechas estaban en lo correcto. Miro la hora y entendió por que, ella lo había olvidado pero tenían entrenamiento en el dojo.

La peli negra corrió a todo lo que pudo, así cuando Zoro llegara al dojo ella ya se encontraría ahí y el no sospecharía siquiera que le había estado siguiendo durante todo el día.

El peli verde entro y casi de inmediato se cambio por un pantalón más cómodo y se quedo sin camisa; él y Kuina no entrenaban con todos los demás.

-Ya llegaste – sonó la voz de su amiga a su espalda.

\- aquí estoy.

\- creí que faltarías hoy también

\- pues ya ves que no. – Kuina inflo los cachetes ante esa respuesta tan seca.

\- ¿comenzamos?

\- no quiero entrenar en combate hoy, me ejercitare brazos y pierna, eh estado un poco flojo en eso.

\- ah, está bien.

Cuando Kuina dejo el cuarto en donde el ya estaba comenzando a entrenar el chico se quedo viendo la puerta por donde había salido.

Últimamente su distancia con Kuina se había extendido demás, de hecho lo hacía con todos sus amigos, no quiso creer que fuera culpa de Robín, porque claro si había un culpable era él, por no poder mezclarlos todavía al no decirle a la mujer la verdad sobre su edad.

Entreno durante un par de horas y cuando pensó que fue suficiente se detuvo, abrió la puerta corrediza y su mirada viajo por el jardín en donde ya todos los que iban a entrenar lo estaban haciendo, con su maestro Koshiro en frente y Kuina detrás de él.

Le dio un trago a la bebida que traía en su mano y entonces su mirada viajo a un poco menos de dos metros, una peli negra con gafas sentada en los escalones lo miraba. Zoro la recordó como aquella chica con la que peleo en el torneo de la escuela.

-Hola – saludo él y la chica se sonrojo de inmediato, desvió su mirada del torso desnudo del chico, volviéndola hacia el frente.

-Hola – respondió con su tímida voz. Zoro decidió tomar asiento a su lado. – eres… Tashigui ¿no?

-ah sí, no pensé que me recordarías.

\- claro que sí, me costó mucho vencerte.

\- yo no diría eso, se podría decir que incluso barriste el piso conmigo.

\- pues yo creo que has sido de mis oponentes más difíciles – Tashigui le sonrió agradecida por su amabilidad y volvió su vista hacia Kuina quien no había parado de enseñarle movimientos a los demás.

\- ella es increíble ¿verdad?

\- ¿Kuina? Sí, me tomo mucho vencerla, incluso a ella no puedo vencerla con una sola espada.

\- ¿dices que usas más de una espada?

\- Santoryu – Tashigui abrió los ojos sorprendida.

\- increíble, es algo muy difícil por eso hay pocas personas que lo utilizan.

\- así es, no es por presumir pero soy muy bueno.

\- sí, me imagino – dijo ella sonriéndole y Zoro le correspondió pensando que de hecho la chica tenía una linda sonrisa.

\- no puedo evitar pensar en lo diferente que estas – ella lo miro confundida – me refiero a que cuando nos enfrentamos parecías furiosa, ahora pareces ser muy amable.

\- oh lo lamento por eso, es que mucho chicos, sobre todo los más fuertes suelen decir que las mujeres no podemos ser igual de buenos que ellos, y no sé porque pensé que serias igual.

\- no soy así – Zoro miro a Kuina – esa chica que está ahí es una de mis mas fuertes rivales, no tienes idea de cuánto me costó vencerla.

\- la he visto luchar, es asombrosa.

\- sí que lo es, cuando éramos niños solía darme unas increíbles palizas – Tashigui soltó una risita.

\- pero ahora no hay quien te venza ¿no?

\- efectivamente.

\- yo lo hare algún día, seré una mejor espadachín que tu – dijo ella con determinación.

\- ¿ah? No eres la única que me reta sabes, pero ya quiero verlo – le respondió con una gran sonrisa – pero mientras, es genial que te hayas unido al dojo, serás un valioso integrante, y las nacionales se acercan.

\- es que pensé que tu siendo el mejor espadachín debería ser por algo, y que mejor que superarte que entrenando en el mismo lugar. – Zoro sonrió, un sonido en el bolsillo de su pantalón le distrajo y saco su celular.

Un mensaje aparecía en pantalla y al abrirlo noto que era de Robín.

" _pasare por ti al dojo, se me antoja un poco de Ramen ¿Qué dices? Llego en diez minutos"_

Zoro le contesto afirmativamente y guardo su celular, cuando regreso la mirada hacia la mujer a su lado noto que esta no le había quitado la mirada de encima, Tashigui le sonrió.

-ese mensaje debió ser muy bueno – Zoro la miro con los ojos bien abiertos. – tenias una linda sonrisa al leerlo.

-y tu eres muy observadora – Tashigui se sonrojo pensando que no debió haber dicho aquello. Zoro se levanto y subió los escalones para ir a cambiarse – Tashigui.

\- ¿sí?

-tu… eres muy linda cuando no eres agresiva – la cara de Tashigui se torno de un rojo demasiado brillante y Zoro casi podía carcajearse – nos vemos.

-ah… si, adiós. – contesto ella mientras intentaba cubrir su rostro con las manos.

Kuina quien a pesar de estar entrenando no había quitado su mirada de todo lo que había hecho Zoro desde que salió, se detuvo.

-¿pasa algo? – le pregunto su padre.

-debo hacer algo, ahora vuelvo – y sin más salió del campo.

Zoro salió del dojo ya con ropa casual, al salir pudo ver a Robín, recargada sobre su lujoso auto. El chico no dudo ni un segundo en abrazarla por la cintura y plantarle un apasionado beso y es que cada segundo del día podía decir que extrañaba a esa mujer, su aroma, sus labios, sentirla cerca, todo de ella le era necesario.

-¿Cómo te fue?

-agotador, muero de hambre.

\- sí, eso pensé, vamos. – la mujer subió al auto con Zoro de copiloto y pronto emprendieron camino hacia el restaurante.

Kuina estaba en las escaleras de la entrada del dojo. Podía sentir un amargo sabor en su boca y es que había visto todo.

La chica no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver la manera tan necesitada de Zoro de abrazar a aquella mujer, y la forma de tomarla de la cintura, ese tipo de beso tan… lleno de pasión. La chica apretó el puño, de alguna manera realmente esperaba que hubiera sido un error pero no era así, aquella mujer de extravagante figura era la misma que había visto aquella noche del brazo de Mihawk, Nico Robín.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

-¿y? ¿Qué descubriste? – pregunto la pelirroja al momento de cerrar su casillero. Kuina pensó en decirle a su amiga, pero por algún motivo no lo vio necesario.

\- olvídalo, ¿Cómo estas tu? – Nami no entendió la pregunta, si era por salud la verdad era que no se sentía con muchas energías ese día, incluso podía decir que se encontraba cansada o débil.

\- ¿sobre qué?

\- ya sabes, tus escandalosos celos por culpa de Luffy.

\- Kuina no digas tonterías, ya te dije que no son celos.

\- sí, sí, sigue engañándote a ti misma. ¿Qué clase tenemos?

-Gimnasia

\- huy lamento decirte que es clase compartida.

-¿Qué?

\- al parecer mañana el profesor faltara por lo que la repondrá ahora a los del otro grupo, al de Violet y Vivi – Nami cerró los ojos, esa clase no iba a ser muy cómoda.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a caminar directo hacia los vestidores, justo al doblar en la esquina se toparon de frente con las otras dos antes mencionadas, ya cambiadas y listas para la clase de deportes. Las cuatro se miraron sin decir nada.

-Ah Nami, que linda blusa traes – fue Violet la primera en romper el hielo y al pelirroja se sorprendió por ello; la castaña tenía una sonrisa dulce y amable en su cara, sin rastro de mentira.

-gracias… am lindo collar – le respondió Nami encontrando lo primero que pudo, sin embargo no era mentira pues el dije en el cuello de la morena era una linda mariposa. Violet pareció ponerse nerviosa.

\- bueno… nos vemos en clase – Nami asintió y las otras dos siguieron su camino.

-ah Nami… - Vivi regreso hasta ellas – quería disculparme contigo, lo que paso entre Violet, Sanji y tu no tenia porque afectar nuestra amistad de ninguna forma, además yo te quiero mucho… ¿estamos bien? – La pelirroja le sonrió.

-Por supuesto Vivi – la peli azul el dio un rápido abrazo y se fue siguiendo a su amiga.

-eso fue extraño – dijo Kuina.

\- bastante.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Cuando Nami entro al gimnasio ya estaban todos y pronto el grande profesor de deportes apareció ante todos.

-Oí Franky te ves bien – le dijo Luffy.

-claro, me siento Súper – Nami sonrió, aquel profesor era divertido y sus alumnos se llevaban muy bien con el incluso llamándolo por su propio nombre.

\- hay que calentar así que pónganse a correr, vamos cabrones.

Nami comenzó a trotar calmadamente. No mucho después sintió que a su lado pasaba alguien con extrema rapidez, pronto detecto a Sanji y Zoro compitiendo por ver quien corría más rápido. Soltó un suspiro al ver que de inmediato Luffy se unía a la batalla; sonrió casi sin darse cuenta.

-Muy bien ahora haremos parejas, júntense con quien quieran y tomen un balón, ah por cierto tomare el consejo de una compañera suya, ya que no suelen compartir muchas clases entonces mézclense entre ustedes, ya saben no quiero a dos personas del mismo grupo juntas.

Nami miro decepcionada como Sanji le sonreía en manera de disculpa. La pelirroja se inclino de hombros. Miro a Kuina a su lado, parecía enojada.

-¿puedes creerlo? – Dijo señalando con la mirada hacia donde una chica con gafas se acercaba a Zoro – apenas lo dijo el profesor y no perdió oportunidad en acercarse.

-¿esa es Tashigui?

\- sí, incluso ayer estuvo en el dojo, es una mosquita muerta si me lo preguntas – Nami rio nerviosa, normalmente Kuina no era así, pero siempre que se implicaba a Zoro parecía convertirse en un verdadero demonio, sobre todo si se trataba de chicas acercándose a él. – Nami… ¿tú crees que eso está bien?

La pelirroja dirigió su mirada hacia donde su amiga le indicaba encontrándose a Sanji emparejado con ¿Violet? Sin embargo su mirada no se detuvo ahí, detrás de ellos pudo ver a Vivi riendo cómodamente sobre la espalda de Luffy, lo peor era que el chico también parecía divertirse.

-¿pero qué diablos le pasa?

\- lo sé, eso no es de buen gusto, Sanji no debería emparejarse con la chica con la que supuestamente estaba saliendo, sobre todo ahora que es tu novio.

-¿eh? Ah sí – realmente lo de Sanji le había importado poco, lo cual era bastante extraño ah decir verdad.

.

-espero que no te moleste estar conmigo – le dijo ella de manera nerviosa. Zoro le sonrió amablemente.

-para nada – Tashigui el sonrió agradecía.

Comenzaron a pasarse el balón durante un rato, sin embargo eso a Zoro comenzaba a aburrirle, la chica no parecía golpear el balón con mucha fuerza y eso hacía de aquel juego algo no muy interesante. Fue entonces que la chica no miro bien y sus pies se enredaron cayendo de golpe al suelo, Zoro esquivo el balón que la chica había lanzado y se acerco a ella para ayudarla. El balón obviamente siguió su trayecto estampándose con fuerza sobre la cara de cierto rubio.

-¿estás bien?

-si… yo… ¿mis lentes? – pregunto la chica tanteando al suelo intentando encontrarlos. Zoro los encontró de inmediato y se los puso amablemente.

Cuando la vista dejo de ser borrosa se encontró con el rostro del peli verde a tan solo unos centímetros de ella, incluso podía sentir su aliento, el tono rojizo apareció en sus mejillas y casi pudo saborear los labios de aquel chico. Zoro sonrió complacido de ver que al parecer la chica estaba bien.

-¡Oye Marimo! Ten cuidado maldita sea – y entonces un balón le golpeo en la nuca, haciendo que aquel espacio entre los dos desapareciera por completos.

Para ella el tiempo se detuvo, pudo sentir los labios de Zoro sobre los suyos. El peli verde tenía los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa. Tashigui quiso abrir los labios, intensificar aquello tan increíble que estaba sintiendo pero no pudo, por que Zoro ya se había separado.

El gimnasio quedo en completo silencio, la mayoría de los que estaban ahí tenían las bocas abiertas de sorpresa, Nami miro a Kuina no muy lejos de ella, la chica parecía arder de furia.

Zoro sentía su cara arder ¿Cómo podía pasarle aquello? Y entonces recordó quien había sido el causante, tomo el balón a su lado y de inmediato se lo aventó con fuerza a Sanji, quien reacciono de inmediato y lo esquivo, yendo a parar sobre la cara de un muy divertido Luffy.

-¡esta me la pagas Zoro! – había gritado el morocho y entonces el también lanzo su balón, pero… tampoco dio en el blanco.

Y entonces Nami vio ir y venir por todo el lugar varios balones, estampándose sobre todas las caras posibles, trato de buscar al profesor para que calmara aquel alboroto pero lo encontró riéndose a carcajadas mientras lanzaba cuatro balones a la vez y gritaba algo como "Súper". Las chicas en su mayoría trataban de ocultarse en lugares seguros, pero no muchas podían escapar realmente. Entonces entre aquella multitud vio como Vivi se ocultaba tras la espalda de Luffy. Vio su mano viajar delicadamente sobre los hombros de este y al chico no parecía molestarle protegerla. Y entonces algo ardió dentro de ella, no lo pensó mucho, tomo un balón y con toda la fuerza que tenía que de hecho no era poca la aventó hacia el rostro de su amiga peli azul.

Se arrepintió de inmediato ¡¿Qué rayos acababa de hacer?!

-¡Cuidado! – grito esperando que la chica lo esquivara, su voz llamo la atención de Luffy quien volteo hacia ella haciendo que Vivi quedara de tras de él y por lo tanto llevándose todo el golpe sobre su cara.

Nami se llevo las manos cubriendo su boca, incluso podía jurar que escucho su cara sonar contra el balón.

-¡Deténganse! – grito Franky, y todos obedecieron. El grande profesor fue hacia donde estaba Luffy y lo zarandeo esperando que el chico reaccionara.

-¿está bien? – dijo Nami arrodillándose a su lado.

-estoy bien – la chica se relajo al escuchar la voz del morocho – jajajajajaa ¡Nami que fuerza! – dijo riéndose a carcajadas mientras se tocaba la sangre que comenzaba a escurrir de su nariz.

-de verdad, de verdad lo siento Luffy.

\- ¿bromeas? Eso fue divertido, no puedo creer que pegues más fuerte que Zoro.

\- es porque es una maldita bruja – respondió el mencionado apareciendo por detrás y pronto Sanji apareció pateándolo.

-Marimo de mierda como te atreves a decir eso.

-Tienes que ir a la enfermería – dijo el profesor.

\- yo puedo llevarlo profesor – se ofreció Vivi y casi de inmediato Nami se puso de pie.

-¡NO! – todos la miraron por su extraña reacción – quiero decir… fue mi culpa, yo lo llevare.

La pelirroja le tendió la mano y Luffy la tomo sin dudar, sin más salieron del gimnasio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Cuando la enfermera termino de limpiarle la sangre y verificar que no había pasado nada grave, les dejo solos en la enfermería por un momento, disculpándose con que tenía algo más que hacer.

-de verdad perdóname Luffy, no tenía la intención de… lastimarte.

-Nami ya te dije que lo olvides- le respondió regalándole una enorme sonrisa, esa que solo el sabia dar.

Nami sintió la cara caliente, y casi pudo asegurar que estaba sonrojada.

-Oí Nami ¿estás bien? Tienes la cara roja.

-¿ah? – la chica comenzó a ponerse nerviosa ¿Qué podía contestar?

Se había quedado pensando en eso que no vio cuando Luffy se había levantado y se había acercado tanto a ella. La pelirroja al tenerlo tan cerca no pudo evitar mirar hacia arriba, no es que Luffy fuera muy alto pero ahora que se daba cuenta ya le sacaba como mínimo media cabeza, incluso tenía que alzar la barbilla para poder mirarlo a la cara.

Y entonces lo vio agacharse lentamente, sintió su aliento sobre sus ojos y el olor a lavanda que tanto le gustaba entro en su nariz. Sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir al latir de manera tan fuerte y rápida, dejo de respirar y su mirada se detuvo en sus labios, casi podía saborearlos… y entonces supo lo que venía, cerró los ojos esperando con ansias aquel momento en que sus labios hicieran contacto, pero ese momento no llego. Abrió los ojos cuando sintió que sus frentes chocaron y le miro, el también la estaba viendo y Nami sintió que podía perderse en el profundo negro de sus ojos. Luffy se separo y Nami sintió que moriría en ese momento.

-sí, estas ardiendo…

\- ¿eh? – fue cuando la doctora entro.

\- a Abuela ¿puede hacerle un chequeo a Nami? Creo que tiene fiebre. – obviamente después de aquello Luffy recibió una gran patada por parte de la doctora que a decir verdad ya era bastante mayor.

\- ¿abuela? Apenas estoy en mis ciento tres, ¿bastante joven no?

\- ¿ah? Eres condenadamente vieja ¿no? – Nami cerró los ojos después del segundo golpe que la mujer le dio al peli negro. Después dejo que la mujer le hiciera el chequeo necesario.

-efectivamente, Nami has pescado un resfriado y tienes una fiebre bastante alta, aun no acaban las clases pero será mejor que te vayas a casa, tu también Luffy, debes ponerle hielo a ese golpe, el analgésico no durara por siempre. – dijo aquella anciana entregándoles a ambos unos pases para poder dejar la escuela.

-Muchas gracias doctora Kureha – dijo Nami mientras ambos salían de la enfermería, aun podía sentir su corazón latir con mucha fuerza.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kuina miro hacia afuera y entonces vio como Zoro empezaba a emprender camino hacia el dojo.

-¿hoy no iras con Mihawk? – Zoro volteo hacia ella encogiéndose de hombros.

\- iré mas tarde, seguro que está ocupado – Kuina se pregunto si hablarían de la misma persona – además últimamente he dejado los entrenamientos muy de lado, comienza a afectarme.

\- ya veo

\- ¿tu no vendrás?

\- eh… tengo algo que hacer.

\- bueno, te veo después Kuina – ella asintió y el peli verde siguió su camino, la chica se mordió el labio nerviosa, no estaba segura de si lo que haría fuera algo bueno.

.

.

.

-¿Qué dices sobre la junta que pidió Doflamingo?

\- ¿es importante que vayas? Quiero decir, ese hombre solo busca la forma de hacer menos nuestra forma de llevar esta empresa.

\- aun así, si no vamos podríamos perder la oportunidad de hablar con otros empresarios, estoy seguro que tu increíble don de persuadir será necesario – Robín sonrió, probablemente Mihawk se refería a la forma en la que los hombres la miraban a ella.

La puerta sonó y Califa se asomo.

-Mihawk, hay una señorita que dice buscarte.

\- no estoy recibiendo a nadie Califa.

\- ya le dije, pero no tiene la intención de irse, su nombre es Kuina – Mihawk abrió los ojos, ¿Para qué podría buscarle esa chica?

\- está bien, déjala pasar. – Califa cerró al puerta. – espero que no te moleste Robín, será solo un momento.

\- descuida, yo entiendo.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente dejando ver a la chica de cabello corto que aun llevaba el uniforme de su instituto; son embargo Kuina no esperaba ver a esa mujer protagonista de la conversación que quería tener con Mihawk.

-Hola Kuina, tiempo sin verte, adelante.

-ah, gracias – la chica se sentó tímidamente frente al escritorio, justo a un lado de Robín.

-¿sucede algo?

\- yo venía hablar sobre algo contigo – Robín entendió que la chica no parecía estar muy cómoda con su presencia y se levanto hacia la puerta de salida.

\- los dejare solos un momento.

-¡no! –Kuina levanto la voz y también se puso de pie – no es necesario que te vayas. Venía a hablar con Mihawk, pero ya que estas aquí entonces prefiero dirigirme a ti.

Robín levanto la ceja confundida, aquello no le sucedía muy a menudo, en todo caso no tenía ni idea lo que una niña como ella quisiera decirle.

-claro, si tu quieres hablar conmigo adelante.

-Kuina ¿Qué sucede? – pero la chica decidió ignorar de momento al hombre.

\- tú eres Nico Robín ¿cierto?

\- así es… - entonces Robín recordó a esa chica que de alguna manera ya le había parecido conocida – oh cierto, tu eres la chica de aquella vez en la fiesta de los Nefertari.

\- así es, soy amiga de Zoro – Mihawk se golpeo la frente despacio, ya entendía el por qué Kuina estaba ahí, y no era algo bueno.

\- oh si, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

\- si – la voz de Kuina sonó fuerte y fría, y por un momento incluso Robín se sintió intimidada – quiero saber ¿Qué piensas al involucrarte con Zoro? – eso era quizá lo que menos esperaba la mujer.

-¿disculpa?

\- es que no puedo creerlo, pareces ser una mujer lo suficientemente madura para entender lo que está mal en una relación como la que tienen.

\- no entiendo de que me hablas ¿Quién eres tú para decirme lo que está bien y lo que está mal?

\- soy su mejor amiga.

\- si eso ya lo dijiste, pero yo soy su novia, y si lo que tienes son celos entonces no es conmigo con quien tienes que arreglarlos.

Eso le había dolido a Kuina, y casi pudo sentir la bilis subir por su garganta ¿Qué se creía esa mujer para restregarle que era la novia de Zoro?

-¡tu ni siquiera lo conoces! Eres una mujer horrible Nico Robín.

\- cariño te faltan mínimo diez años más de experiencia y medio metro de estatura para poder ponerte al tú por tú conmigo.

\- ¡eres despreciable!

-Kuina cálmate.

\- ¿Cómo me puedes decir esto Mihawk? ¿Acaso crees que está bien lo que esta mujer está haciendo?

\- no creo que Robín sepa de lo que hablas si quiera. – La convicción en los ojos del hombre le hizo entender que él tenía razón. Miro a la mujer del otro lado y después volvió a mirar a Mihawk.

\- ¿quieres decir que no lo sabe? – el hombre negó con la cabeza y Robín se mordió el labio ¿Qué estaba pasando?

\- creo que deberías hablar con Zoro primero – le dijo Mihawk a Kuina esperando que la chica no cometiera una tontería.

\- no, ella debe saber en que está metida.

-claro… - interrumpió Robín – dímelo por favor.

\- Zoro no es una persona con la que debas salir.

\- ¿Quién te crees para decirme con quien puedo y con quien no?

\- pareces ser una mujer inteligente – Kuina sonrió y Robín rechino los dientes – Zoro no es para ti, porque es ilegal.

\- ¿Qué?

-Zoro tan solo tiene diecisiete años.

Robín abrió los ojos sorprendía; Miro a Mihawk que tan solo se sobaba la frente pero asintió con la mirada y la mujer casi podía sentir como se derrumbaba.

¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? Era obvio que el chico era mucho menor que ella, pero de alguna manera había asegurado que era mayor de veinte, porque Zoro no se veía para nada menor que eso, no entendía nada y sobre todo. ¿Cómo había podido ocultárselo? Después de que ella le entrego todo de sí misma. Pero era su culpa, se dijo, ¡¿Cómo pudo enredarse con un niño de esa edad, maldición?

-me tomare el día Mihawk – fue lo último que dijo antes de tomar sus cosas y salir de ahí. Kuina sonrió.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Forever**_

 _ **Capitulo 20**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Golpeo la puerta un par de veces, pronto una peli azul abrió la puerta y se sorprendió. El morocho le regalo una enorme sonrisa y le mostró una bolsa del súper mercado donde había toda clase de frituras.

-Luffy ¿Qué haces?

\- ayer cuando traje a Nami ya se veía muy mal, así que supuse que no iría hoy al instituto.

-claro… pero eso no explica el por qué has faltado tu también.

\- ah Nojiko, esos son detalles menores shishishishi – la chica le sonrió dulcemente.

\- pasa, está en su cuarto, ya esta despierta pero se siente un poco débil.

Tras asentir el peli negro subió las escaleras rápidamente. Cuando entro al cuarto se encontró con su amiga pelirroja tendida sobre la cama.

-Oí Nami ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-¿Luffy? – pregunto la chica. Ella tenía un notorio rubor sobre sus mejillas consecuencia de la fiebre que tenía, los ojos estaban llorosos y se sentía débil, además podía sentir que la cabeza estaba a punto de explotarle del dolor. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- me siento un poco culpable, ya que estas así por mi culpa. – Nami le sonrió.

\- no digas eso, aunque no me explico él como estas como si nada cuando yo estoy semi muerta.

\- soy bastante aguantador

\- ya veo – sin embargo el tono delicado en la voz de Nami hizo que al peli negro se le borrara la sonrisa de la cara, soltó un suspiro.

\- te traje golosinas, seguro que te animan y podemos ver alguna película.

\- ¿puede ser de amor? - el chico diria que no, pero ella estaba enferma asi que la dejaria decidir esta vez.

\- claro

Y sin más Luffy se acomodo en la cama al lado de la pelirroja. Se quedaron viendo la película favorita de Nami, una muy infantil a decir verdad pero perfecta para ambos. Cuando acabo Luffy se dio cuenta que Nami estaba recargada en su pecho y que de hecho ya estaba más que dormida. Fue entonces que vio un par de muecas en su rostro, y pensó que quizá podría ser el calor, por lo que la acostó en la cama delicadamente y sintió su frente arder contra su mano.

Llamo a Nojiko quien subió de inmediato y pronto la chica se espanto diciendo que le había aumentado la fiebre demasiado.

-Luffy – dijo la peli azul poniéndose una chaqueta – el vecino que vive a media cuadra es doctor y es quien la está atendiendo iré por él, no tardare ni cinco minutos, cuídala por favor. – El chico asintió de inmediato y la hermana de Nami salió de casa.

Luffy se arrodillo al lado de la cama recargando su cabeza sobre su mano, pensaba que literalmente no le quitaría un ojo de encima a su amiga.

Sin embargo cada vez que Nami hacia un gesto de dolor con su cara el chico se espantaba y cada vez se sentía peor de que la chica estuviera así por su culpa.

-Nami… ¿te duele algo? – vio como la chica entre abría los ojos, en un esfuerzo por al menos mover la cabeza. – discúlpame, de verdad – le dijo el chico en tono triste.

El chico le quito un mechón de cabello pelirrojo de la cara; si algo le pasaba a Nami, el se moriría. Cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro. Dos minutos después sintió un movimiento brusco y abrió los ojos, vio a Nami intentando sentarse y el chico la tomo de los hombros.

-Nami no te muevas, estas muy débil.

-Luffy… - escucho que le susurro. Y cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía los labios de ella sobre los suyos, el abrió los ojos sorprendido, eso no se lo había esperado.

Pero Luffy no se alejo y fue cuando Nami profundizo el beso y él se dejo llevar, incluso fue él quien la tomo del rostro y quien introdujo la lengua primero. Por que definitivamente jamás en la vida se hubiera imaginado besando a Nami de aquella forma, pero eso no quería decir que no le estuviera gustando.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Zoro apretó su celular con fuerza ¿Qué demonios pasaba? Algo andaba mal; ayer se había pasado después de su entrenamiento por la oficina de Robín, claro cuando llego Califa le dijo que la mujer no estaba, él la ignoro por completo, vaya sorpresa se llevo cuando se dio cuenta de que de hecho la mujer había dicho la verdad. Después había estado llamándola durante toda la tarde y la mañana, desde que se había levantado, pero no había tenido noticias de la mujer y ya comenzaba a ponerse de muy mal humor.

Azoto con fuerza exagerada la puerta de su casillero, luego se volteo con brusquedad chocando con una persona, ella cayó al suelo y las gafas salieron volando.

-Tashigui… perdóname – dijo tomando las gafas, poniéndose en cuclillas y después poniéndoselas en el rostro.

Cuando la chica pudo ver bien sintió que aquello ya había pasado, recordando lo que había pasado no hace mucho su cara se torno de un rojo muy intenso.

-Zoro… - dijo poniéndose nerviosa. El peli verde la ayudo a levantarse – perdóname, no sabía por dónde iba.

El chico sonrió nervioso, a decir verdad Tashigui le caía bien sin embargo muchas veces lograba exasperarlo, y es que la chica se le hacía torpe en exceso y además desde el incidente del gimnasio, (que por cierto para él no había sido importante) la chica no dejaba de tartamudear y sonrojarse cada que lo veía.

-perdóname a mí, yo soy el que está un poco distraído.

\- pareces molesto – dijo la chica arreglándose las gafas, Zoro pensó que molesto era poco.

\- eh… tengo un problema, no importa – contesto desviando la mirada - ¿se te ofrece algo?

-ah… yo… no, no es nada. – el chico suspiro, a esa mujer lo que le faltaba era carácter.

\- bueno, adiós

\- adiós.

Zoro suspiro, no quería ser grosero, pero la chica le había quitado mucho tiempo, pues en cuanto había sonado el timbre de salida el todo lo que quería hacer era salir de ahí e ir a ver a Robín.

Pero no fue necesario, porque al salir y bajar las escaleras, justo en frente estaba la mujer que lo tenía preocupado, vestía de manera casual con unos jeans bastante pegados, botines negros, blusa blanca y chaqueta negra, su cabello lo traía suelto y tenía unas gafas de gota en el rostro. Estaba recargada en su deportivo rojo lo que por cierto verla de esa manera se le hizo demasiado sensual al peli verde.

Pero claro no era al único. El chico no pudo evitar mirar como todos los que salían la miraban, quizás era el carro último modelo que estaba ahí, pero lo dudaba porque casi podía detectar las miradas de los chicos recorrerla de arriba abajo, las de las chicas también, pero esas no le producían enojo.

Y entonces se paró en seco; volteo hacia atrás asimilando que no era un sueño, seguía en la salida de su escuela, traía su maleta y además vestía el uniforme del instituto. Algo en su interior le grito que corriera pero él no era ningún cobarde, además se lo merecía por habérselo ocultado. Sin más siguió caminando, no sabía por qué estaba ahí, pero no quería darle más vueltas al asunto.

Cuando la tuvo de frente se dio cuenta de que de hecho estaba fumando, esto le sorprendió pues no sabía que lo hiciera.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – si, por que lo mejor era ir directo al grano.

\- vine a buscarte. – dijo en su tono calmado, dándole una calada al cigarrillo.

-¿desde cuándo fumas?

\- siempre eh fumado, pero no lo hago muy a menudo – respondió y Zoro tomo el cigarro de la mano de ella y lo llevo directo a su boca.

\- ¿seguro que está bien que fumes fuera de tu escuela? Siendo menor de edad no se ve bien – ahí estaba, el reclamo.

\- quería decírtelo

\- no me lo pareció – dijo ella tomando su cigarrillo de vuelta, Zoro suspiro.

-¿estás enojada?

\- estoy furiosa Zoro, pero no soy de las que van a venir a hacerte una escenita, quiero respuestas ¿Por qué me mentiste?

-eh… técnicamente no te mentí, simplemente no te dije cuantos años tenía.

\- deja de hacerte el gracioso conmigo.

\- bien, pero no estoy mal, tu jamás me preguntaste y…

\- y tu no creíste que fuera necesario decírmelo ¿no?

\- al principio no era mi intención ocultártelo, te lo juro, pero luego, Mihawk me dijo que no eras el tipo de mujeres que saldría con alguien… de mi edad, y supongo que eso hizo que tuviera miedo de decírtelo.

\- pues Mihawk tiene razón, Zoro si lo hubiera sabido jamás hubiera salido contigo. – Zoro frunció el ceño.

-¿y por qué no? ¿Me crees un inmaduro que no pueda llevar una relación seria?

\- no es por eso, eres bastante maduro, pero no creo que nuestros pensamientos, sentimientos y futuros estén… sincronizados.

\- no entiendo lo que quieres decir.

\- quiero decir que esto no puede seguir.

\- ¿estás terminando? – Robín lo miro y por un momento quiso gritarle que no y tirarse a sus brazos. Pero en cambio asintió.

Zoro no supo si fue la sorpresa, pero sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho, eso no podía estar pasando. Se acerco a ella y le levanto las gafas encontrándose con esos ojos azules que tanto le encantaban, sin embargo detecto un tono rojizo en ellos y el peli verde supo que la mujer había llorado quizá toda la noche.

-¿me terminas porque soy demasiado joven?

\- en parte.

\- no entiendo la importancia de esto.

\- Zoro, tienes diecisiete, eres menor de edad, incluso tuvimos relaciones, es ilegal.

-¿eso es todo? ¿Rompes conmigo por miedo a la cárcel? Es lo más estúpido que eh escuchado.

\- no es solo eso, tal vez si me hubieras hablado con la verdad, solo tal vez esto tendría una solución.

\- te pido disculpas por eso Robín, pero no hagas esto demasiado grande, tu y yo sabemos que lo nuestro no es algo común, lo nuestro es especial, porque te quiero y tú me quieres a mí, y sin embargo te estás dejando llevar ahora mismo por el enojo que sientes.

\- no Zoro, lo estuve pensando toda la noche y esto es lo mejor, sobre todo para ti, créeme te estoy ahorrando dolor.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

\- por que en unos meses me largo de aquí – y sin más la mujer dio media vuelta abriendo la puerta del coche sin embargo Zoro la cerro de inmediato.

\- espera un momento, no te vas a ir sin aclararme eso.

\- lo siento Zoro, pero no es que te tenga que pedir permiso.

\- ¿estás segura? ¿Quieres hacer esto definitivo?

\- si

\- bien – y sin más el chico quito el brazo. Robín abrió la puerta y no mucho después desapareció de ahí.

Zoro aventó al suelo su mochila con enojo.

-¡maldición! – entonces sintió las miradas de todos sobre el - ¿Qué me ven imbéciles? – volvió a tomar su mochila y salió de ahí con prisa.

Estaba enojado, furioso, la sangre le hervía ¿Quién se creía Robín para dejarle de esa manera? ¡Y por una razón demasiado estúpida! ¿A quién le importaba la edad? La odiaba…

Se detuvo de golpe, porque eso no era cierto… la quería, demasiado, y no estaba enojado con ella, estaba enojado consigo mismo por haberlo permitido, de haberle dicho el habría encontrado la forma de convencerla pero ahora… ya no estaba muy seguro.

Kuina le miraba desde lejos, había visto todo, desde la llegada de la elegante mujer hasta donde Zoro había reventado gritándole a todos los que estaban cerca, y eso, por más que el chico tuviera un humor de perros, no era común en el. Sin embargo tenía la idea de que haberle dicho a la mujer no estaba mal, y no estaba mal que hubieran terminado, incluso lo había escuchado de la boca de ella, que era por el bien de Zoro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Se sobo la cabeza con frustración ¿Qué rayos había pasado? ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Había sido un verdadero idiota y se sentía pésimo, se había comportado como un mal amigo y eso era lo peor que podía haber hecho, ni siquiera sabía con qué cara vería a Sanji ahora.

¿Y qué diría Nami mañana? ¿O es que estaría tan mal que ni lo recordaría? Soltó un suspiro y abrió la puerta de su departamento; unos brazos lo abrazaron al instante.

-¡Luffy!

-Vivi… ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- estaba tan preocupada, ya que no fuiste al instituto hoy ¿estás bien?

-¿ah? Ah sí.

-Oí Luffy – el chico se tenso al escuchar la voz de su amigo, el rubio apareció - ¿sabes algo de Nami? Ella tampoco fue hoy.

-eh… ella se resfrió.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué yo no me entere? – Luffy creyó que encogerse de hombros seria una mejor respuesta. - ¿Cómo esta?

\- ella… estaba bastante mal, pero cuando me fui de su casa el doctor dijo que el medicamento comenzaba a hacerle efecto.

-¿estuviste toda la mañana con Nami? – a Luffy se le seco la boca ante aquella pregunta.

-yo… si, es que, técnicamente es mi culpa que se resfriara así que, lo menos que podía hacer era ir a verla.

\- debiste avisarme Luffy.

\- no se me ocurrió Sanji – el rubio tomo su chaqueta y salió del departamento hacia la casa de su novia. Luffy suspiro aliviado y pronto se desparramo sobre el sillón.

-¿estás bien Luffy? Pareces distraído.

\- estoy bien – pero Vivi no se lo creyó, tomo asiento al lado del morocho.

\- dime la verdad, puedes confiar en mí – Luffy la miro de reojo, tal vez no sería tan mala idea.

\- yo… me siento un poco mal, hice algo que no debí haber hecho, temo que me comporte como un pésimo amigo.

\- ¿me puedes dar más detalles? – el peli negro suspiro y entonces se acomodo para verla bien a la cara.

\- yo… bese a Nami – La mandíbula de Vivi se desencajo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- bueno en realidad fue ella quien me beso.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Pero ella es novia de Sanji.

\- no pienses mal, ella… no parecía estar en sus cinco sentidos, estaba muy mal – a Vivi eso le sonó conocido y Luffy pudo ocultar el hecho de que escucho perfectamente a la pelirroja decir su nombre antes de besarlo, por lo que ni él se creía que Nami lo hubiera confundido.

\- pero Luffy…

\- lo sé, me siento mal, porque ella es la novia de Sanji.

\- pero si ella ah sido la que te ha besado y además no estaba del todo consiente, yo no le veo mucho problema.

\- el problema… es que me gusto, y mucho.

-Luffy.

\- ni siquiera pude alejarme, yo… ah diablos fue casi como comer carne.

\- ¿eh?

\- sentí más o menos la misma sensación de felicidad que cuando como carne.

\- no creo que sea correcto comparar carne con una chica.

-¿Qué debo hacer Vivi? Me siento muy mal, no quiero que Nami me guste, porque ella es novia de Sanji.

\- entonces olvídalo.

\- ¡pero no puedo!

\- fue solo un beso Luffy, no me digas que realmente te gusta Nami…

\- no se… - pero no pudo hablar más por que por segunda vez ese día lo estaban besando de la nada.

Vivi tenía los ojos cerrados y aprecia disfrutarlo, pero Luffy no pudo corresponder como lo había hecho con Nami, por que no era igual, porque besar a Vivi no le producía ni una de las mil sensaciones que le había producido besar a la pelirroja, así de simple.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Llegamos al capitulo 20! soy muy feliz XD que tal, ya hubo beso LuNa y hasta LuVi jajaja y el Zoro esta pasando por problemas... muajaja**

 **Chicos muchas gracias por comentar la historia de verdad no saben lo feliz que me hace que la sigan todos ustedes y que estén atentos, no faltan muchos capítulos para el final, quizás unos diez.**

 **boons-007: jajaja eres tan bipolar como la Nami de esta historia, jajaja pero no te preocupes lo entiendo y ya que quería ver que Vivi hiciera algo ¿que te pareció este capitulo? por cierto ¡mas capítulos dobles! espero que te gusten,, nos leemos.**

 **edpol: tu comentario me hizo reír a carcajadas XD**

 **nico robin piscis 16: ¡una nueva lectora! que bonito, me encanta cuando nuevas personas comienzan a leer, ¿que tal? Robin ya se entero, y no salio muy bien para Zoro, espero que te haya gustado y me comentes estos capítulos también. Saludos.**

 **Cristian: me mataste con tu coment jajajaja me alegra que sigas la historia y que me comentes en cada capitulo =)**

 **JenniferAlice: Que bueno que hayas salido de las sombras, y me que me dejaras tus lindos comentarios, toda escritora es feliz cuando sus lectores e¿opinan =) Me alegra mucho que te vaya gustando el LuNa sobre todo por que es una pareja que a mi se me complica mucho, aunque debo admitir que a diferencia del principio ya le voy agarrando mas la onda, sin embargo siempre sentiré que Luffy me queda demasiado Oc, es que a él simplemente me cuesta mucho verlo bueno de todas formas que padre que te este gustando. Sobre Nami, es verdad que ni ella sólita sabe que le pasa, pero entiéndela jajaja esta confundida, pero ya veras mas adelante =D déjame un comentario esta vez también x fi, y nos estamos leyendo =)**

 **69juan69: Te gusta el LuVi? a mi no mucho la verdad, jaja ahí esta tu beso! eh jaja hasta parece que eres adivino =D no te preocupes Nami estará sufriendo por unos cuantos caps, no muchos ntp, dime que opinas ¿si? nos estamos leyendo.**

 **Que tengan una linda semana :3**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Forever**_

 _ **Capitulo 21**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Zoro caminaba por el pasillo, al parecer con demasiada prisa, sus pasos eran firmes, largos y decididos y por eso mismo todos se quitaban de su camino, temiendo que si no lo hacían serian empujados por el cuerpo del peli verde; pero no solo era su forma de caminar, era su cara, con el ceño fruncido, apretando los dientes y sus ojos de demonio, incluso algunos podían jurar que el frió se hacía presente cuando el chico pasaba por algún lugar.

-¡Zoro! – Grito Nami, corriendo para ponerse en su lugar, pero el chico al ir demasiado rápido, la chica se quedaba constantemente atrás – hey detente – dijo por fin, ya enojada, volteándolo del hombro para verle a la cara.

\- ¿Qué quieres bruja?

\- hey ya ha pasado una semana, comienzas a asustar a las personas.

\- no es mi culpa…

\- sí, sí lo es… - el chico bufo molesto - ¿es por Robín?

\- no se dé que estás hablando.

\- no has hablado con ella ¿verdad? –

Zoro miro a la pelirroja y después soltó un suspiro, Nami era la única que de momento sabia todo, porque la chica había insistido bastante en saber que tenía.

-no, no he hablado con ella.

\- ¿Por qué Zoro?

\- ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?

\- deja tu orgullo de lado por una vez en tu vida, creí que la querías.

\- la quiero – y no era orgullo lo que el chico tenia, nuevamente suspiro - intente hablar con ella al día siguiente, pero Mihawk me dijo que se había ofrecido a viajar en su lugar por una semana, le mande mensajes pero ella simplemente no contesta.

\- pero regresa hoy.

\- Nami, ella no quiere saber nada de mí, ya, se acabo.

\- no creo que lo estés intentando de verdad.

-¡ ¿y qué hago?! ¡Eh! – le grito haciendo con ella se exaltara y llamando la atención de los alumnos alrededor. - ella me dejo, y no voy a ir a rogarle atención.

\- no se trata de rogarle Zoro, si van a terminar esta bien, pero al menos no dejes que sea de esta manera – Nami noto que el peli verde cerraba los ojos con fuerza y vio como sus hombros se tensaban, no era que fueran cercanos, pero le conocía bien y sabia que se estaba reprimiendo las ganas de ir a verla.

\- iré a verla saliendo de clases – la pelirroja sonrió - ¿contenta? – Nami asintió.

\- quería preguntarte otra cosa – dijo ella, y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el comedor.

\- ¿y ahora qué?

\- tu… ¿no has notado algo raro en Luffy?

\- ¿a qué te refieres?

\- pues… es que desde hace días que siento que no es el mismo, parece distraído.

-Nami, es de Luffy de quien hablamos, el siempre esta distraído.

\- pero es una distracción diferente, a veces se queda callado demasiado tiempo y con la mirada fija en algo, como recordando. Además… ¿Vivi anda demasiado hostigosa con él? – Zoro percibió el tono despectivo con que lo dijo.

-Oí, no será, ¿Qué ahora estas enamorada de él?

Nami abrió los ojos sorprendida, y desvió la mirada mientras un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas.

-no digas estupideces Zoro… - pero claro, el peli verde no se lo creyó.

\- aja

\- mi novio es Sanji, y somos muy felices.

\- sí, si lo que digas, pero aunque tu tengas novio, siempre existe la posibilidad de enamorarte de alguien más, sobre todo si es con alguien con quien tienes mucha confianza, como Luffy y tu.

Nami se mordió el labio, no quería admitirlo, pero eso era probablemente lo que le estaba pasando.

-¿tú crees eso?

\- no lo diría si no

-entonces, ¿tu serias capaz de enamorarte de alguien más teniendo novia? – Zoro levanto la ceja y se rasco la nuca pensando.

\- no lo sé, es posible, pero como dije pienso que es más probable que pase si tienes a alguien con quien compartes momentos especiales – y sin querer a Nami le vinieron a la mente los momentos con Luffy, la carrera, jugar bajo la lluvia, cuidarla cuando estuvo enferma, el beso… - y por eso es así.

Nami se dio cuenta de que había dejado hablar a Zoro por un buen tiempo, tiempo en el que había pensado de más en cierto peli negro.

-pero Zoro… tu también tienes a alguien así, quiero decir, podrías enamorarte de Kuina ¿no? – a pesar de que Nami apoyaba la relación de Zoro con Robín, también era amiga de Kuina, y por lo tanto, tenía que ayudar con ciertas cosas.

\- otra vez lo mismo, no entiendo porque todos se empeñan en emparejarnos.

\- pero tu dijiste…

\- sé lo que dije, y es verdad, Kuina y yo tenemos muchísima confianza, ella me conoce mejor que nadie más, sin embargo, tal vez sea solo de mi parte, pero la quiero tanto como hermana que se me dificultaría verla de otra manera. – Nami bajo la mirada un poco decepcionada.

\- además - continuo el chico – también tiene que ver tu pareja, yo creo que cuando estas con la persona correcta no hay necesidad de mirar a nadie más, porque con ella tienes todo… - Nami sonrió enternecida ante aquellas palabras.

-Zoro… te estás volviendo muy cursi – el chico se sonrojo y frunció el ceño.

-Cállate bruja

Ella le sonrió traviesa y siguieron su camino. No hablaron mas, sin embargo por la mente de la pelirroja pasaban muchas cosas.

Toda esa semana no había podido quitarse de la cabeza a su amigo del sombrero de paja, los momentos con el no dejaban de fluirle por la mente. Y es que cuando lo olvidaba por unos segundo bastaba con algo negro, para recordar su brillante cabello, o el sol que combinaba perfectamente con la luz de sus ojos, pero sus sonrisa… su grande y bella sonrisa, esa aparecía de la nada, sin siquiera llamarla.

Y entonces recordó la pregunta de su amigo peli verde, esa que le había hecho hace tan solo unos minutos ¿estaría enamorada de Luffy? Y no podía evitarlo, la risa salía sola de tan solo preguntárselo, por que no podía ser, porque siempre fueron amigos, los mejores, si, pero amigos al final de cuenta. Porque no podía imaginarse enamorada de él, de alguien con un cerebro de cavernícola, de alguien que comiera como si no lo hubiera hecho en años, alguien adicto a la carne, un chico que se metía en problemas todo el tiempo. Demasiado distraído, demasiado inocente, a veces incluso pensaba, que era un niño solamente.

Y luego se decía ¿Por qué no? Luffy podía ser todo eso, pero también era un chico en extremo divertido, que simplemente te hacia olvidarte de tus problemas y sin darte cuenta ya te reías de la vida a su lado, un chico dulce que lo daría todo por sus amigos, un hombre sediento de aventura, y con aquella mirada tan llena de sueños e ilusiones. Luffy no era un niño, y era cierto que le costaba imaginárselo de novio, pero definitivamente seria increíble como uno.

Y era ahí cuando casi podía perder la cabeza, por que empezaba pensando que jamás podría estar enamorada de alguien como él, y terminaba diciéndose a sí misma, que no tenía nada de malo estarlo, porque era un chico increíble, esa era toda la verdad.

Y por último, si no estuviera enamorada… no le hubiera besado ¿cierto? Porque ella no hacia cosas a lo idiota, y no había sido culpa de la fiebre, ella está totalmente consciente de lo que hizo. Por que se había quedado dormida en su pecho y cuando él se quito y ella lo encontró mirándola muy de cerca, se le antojaron sus labios más que a nada. Sin embargo después no supo que podía hacer, así que fingir que estaba delirando por la fiebre había sido lo mejor, como si nada hubiera pasado, se dijo.

¡Pero no era así! Se habían besado, y aun ahora podía sentir su aliento, la suavidad y el sabor de sus labios, aun podía sonrojarse recordando la calidez de aquel beso, aquel beso en el que se había entregado totalmente y es que se había sentido en las nubes, e incluso tuvo que pelear consigo misma para no abrazarle y seguirle besando. Después y por último, no podía evitar sentir esas ganas de arrancarle su hermoso cabello a Vivi, y la quería ¡la adoraba! Era una gran amiga, pero cuando la veía abrazarlo, sonreírle, acariciarle el cabello y demás cosas, simplemente quería ahorcarla, sobre todo esa semana, en la que la chica andaba más empalagosa que nunca, e incluso Luffy parecía ponerse incomodo con su presencia y ella no sabía por qué.

Así que pensando en todo eso, podía estar casi segura que sentía algo demasiado fuerte por Luffy, algo que se había intensificado las últimas semanas, algo que no era normal, y que no estaba bien, por que ella tenía a Sanji, un caballero, guapo, inteligente y dulce y ella no quería enamorarse de nadie más que de él, pero claro… con el amor nadie sabe lo que te espera.

.

Tomo asiento en la banca y casi de inmediato miro al chico, al protagonista de sus pensamientos, y en ese momento sus miradas se encontraron, y ella pudo detectar asombro en sus ojos y un rubor casi imperceptible en sus mejillas. Después desvió la mirada y se llevo la carne a su boca.

¿Qué había sido eso? Nunca había visto al chico sonrojado, nunca le había visto desviar la mirada, nunca lo había notado nervioso, no como ahora. Y sonrió… porque definitivamente lo sabía, que el chico recordaba aquel beso cada vez que la veía, que le ponía nervioso su presencia y eso, le gustaba.

-Nami-chwan ¿te he dicho lo bella que estas esta mañana? – Sanji apareció de la nada y sin querer, a la pelirroja se le borro la sonrisa.

\- ah Sanji – y sin más el rubio se agacho y ambos se dieron un corto beso en los labios. Nami se sintió incomoda y no supo por que, bueno, en realidad sí, no le apetecía besar a nadie que no fuera Luffy, no desde aquel beso.

-Oí Vivi… hoy… te ves bien – La pelirroja apretó el puño ¿desde cuándo Luffy alagaba a alguien? ¿Y porque tenía que ser Vivi? ¿Por qué no a ella? ¿Acaso le gustaba?

Por la mente del morocho pasaba la idea de que se había sentido molesto al presenciar aquel beso entre sus amigos, como casi toda esa semana en la que los veía juntos, sin embargo era más el enojo consigo mismo, porque no tenía razón de enojarse, eran novios y el no tenía nada que ver ahí, entonces miro a Vivi.

Cuando se besaron hace días, había sido incluso incomodo, después de eso la chica le perseguía constantemente e incluso ya le había robado dos que tres besos y el no hacía nada, porque quizá y solo quizás, si podía sentir con alguien más lo que había sentido con Nami, entonces no había necesidad de enojarse cada vez que le viera con alguien más.

-Nami – le llamo el rubio – hoy hueles delicioso – y entonces el chico hundió su cara en el cuello de la pelirroja haciendo que está se sonroje.

-¡AH! ¡¿Pero que diablos te pasa?! – El grito de Ussop les llamo la atención - ¡me acabas de clavar el tenedor!

-Fue sin querer – murmuro Luffy, sin embargo el tono enojado no paso desapercibido para nadie. Zoro soltó un suspiro, las cosas comenzaban a complicarse en grupo.

.

.

.

* * *

Tomo sus cosas y comenzó a dirigirse a la salida, fue entonces cuando una chica ya conocida para el se acerco.

-Buenos días Zoro.

-Tashigui.

-Co… ¿Cómo estás? – dijo ella sonrojada.

-bien – contesto él, la verdad tenía prisa, y las charlas con ella no eran muy entretenidas - ¿se te ofrece algo?

-si… es que, bueno yo, escuche… que tenias problemas con biología y… bueno, yo podría ayudarte.

Zoro cerró los ojos, se rasco la frente, trato de tranquilizarse y no gritarle a la tímida chica que no se metiera en sus asuntos; por suerte para ella, el chico pudo controlarse.

-no es necesario Tashigui.

-pe… pero de verdad, yo tengo muy buenas calificaciones y… puedo ayudarte a subirlas.

-yo…

\- si no las subes podrías tener problemas

Y entonces Zoro lo pensó un momento; la verdad sus calificaciones no eran las mejores, no eran una bazofia como las de Luffy, pero tampoco eran algo para estar orgulloso, y pronto empezaría la búsqueda de la universidad, tendría que empezar a preocuparse.

-sabes… creo que tienes razón, no sería mala idea, gracias – la chica de gafas sonrió y el no pudo evitar fascinarse un poco.

-¿de verdad? – Dijo feliz y dando leves saltitos, lo que hizo que él también sonriera – entonces podemos hablar sobre algunas tutorías ¿Qué dices?

\- está bien, pero será en otro momento, ahora mismo llevo a prisa.

\- ah está bien, nos vemos mañana Zoro – y sin más le dio un beso en la mejilla.

La vio irse por aquel pasillo, caminando aun entre saltitos graciosos.

Zoro siguió su camino. Sabía bien a donde iba, Robín había vuelto, pero aun no al trabajo, por lo tanto debía estar en casa, huyendo de él; pero Nami había tenido razón, el no quería quedarse con la ganas de arreglar las cosas, la verdad no habían hablado muy bien aquel día en el que ella había ido a reclamarle. Pero… tampoco es que estuviera entusiasmado, porque lo sabía, sabía que tenía la culpa de todo, por que fue él quien mintió, el que oculto su edad, por lo tanto se tragaría su orgullo esa vez y se disculparía, lo haría desde el corazón, esperando que ella lo aceptara y regresaran, pero si no lo hacía… entonces él sabría que no era para él, y que por lo menos lo había intentado. Así que pensó en ir por unas flores, pero la verdad era que eso le sonaba demasiado cliché, y a Robín eso no le haría ninguna gracia, incluso podía ofenderse diciendo que no era cualquier chica a la que podías llevarle flores y ya, no, ella era más… excéntrica.

Y entonces ahí, justo en la esquina vio su solución, en aquel vidrio en donde unos grandes ojos lo miraban lleno de ternura, y lo supo, que ella se enamoraría como él lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Cuando escucho el timbre casi podía asegurar quien era, cerro el libro con fuerza, se quito los lentes y camino aun descalza hacia la puerta. Al abrirla no le sorprendió encontrarse a Zoro, ella sabía que tarde o temprano el chico iría a verla, y estaba bien, ella también quería hablar.

-Hola.

\- pasa – respondió secamente y él obedeció.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la sala, los dos se sentaron en el sillón largo, ella abrazando sus piernas y apoyando su babilla en ellas.

-Antes de hablar – dijo Zoro – te traje algo. – y sin más el chico abrió su mochila y una cabecita se asomo por el agujero.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron con sorpresa, y cuando el pequeño cachorro camino hacia ella, no pudo evitar que una enorme sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. Lo tomo entre sus manos y se lo llevo cerca de la cara, donde el animalito pudo lamerle juguetonamente la nariz y ella soltó una risa por las cosquillas.

-¿pero qué es esto?

-es un perro – ella lo miro seria, porque claro, eso era obvio

-ya sé que es un perro Zoro, ¿Por qué lo has traído?

\- bueno, estaba recordando una plática que tuvimos hace algún tiempo, en donde me decías que querías un perro, y bueno, pensé que te gustaría.

\- me encanta, gracias… pero eso es jugar sucio – Zoro sonrió nervioso, si, ya se esperaba aquello. - ¿ya comió?

\- no, aquí tengo el alimento – y ella se puso de pie para ponerle un poco en un traste que ya no usaba, el perro comenzó a comer de inmediato.

-¿Cómo te fue en el viaje?

\- bien, tranquilo.

\- me alegra, yo vine porque quería hablar contigo.

\- lo sé… y quiero escucharte.

Zoro se quedo callado un momento, paso su mirad por la mujer frente a él, tenía las piernas largas y blancas desnudas, el cabello le caía por los hombros, largo y sedoso, no traía mas que un short demasiado corto, y una camia que le quedaba enorme, blanca, y que el reconoció de inmediato.

-es mía

-¿eh?

\- la camisa. – ella se miro a sí misma, y el rubor le cubrió las mejillas.

\- la tome sin querer, yo…

\- no me molesta Robín, además, se te ve mejor a ti.

Ella sonrió mientras se mordía el labio, y el los quiso saborear.

-Robín, realmente no vine a hablar, vine a pedirte una disculpa – ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, por que definitivamente no se esperaba eso. – se que hice mal; no es que quisiera ocultártelo, realmente ni siquiera había pensado en eso hasta que Mihawk me lo comento, y cuando lo hizo, la verdad me asuste, porque me gustabas y no quería perderte. Y no quise ocultártelo, tan solo, no sabía cómo decírtelo, para que no te fueras de mi lado.

-Zoro

\- y comprendo que quieras terminar conmigo, sea como sea, te mentí, y estás en tu derecho de estar enojada…. Pero Robín, ¿eso es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres alejarte de mí?

\- no lo sé.

\- yo si lo sé – dijo acercándose cautelosamente a ella, y pronto acaricio sus mejillas con las manos – tus besos y lo que sientes no los puedes ocultar ¿me quieres no?

\- sí, lo hago.

\- ¿y vale la pena terminar por una mentira?

\- no se trata solo de la mentira, no sé si una relación entre tú y yo, vaya a funcionar.

-funcionaba perfectamente hasta ahora.

\- sí, pero…

-¿a que le temes Robín?

\- quizás no siempre sea como había sido hasta ahora.

\- pues dejemos que pase, si no funciona está bien, pero ¿quieres quedarte con las ganas acaso? – Robín soltó una risita, sabía que el chico estaba tratando de seducirla. Era el tono de su voz, el cómo arrastraba las palabras, el tono grave, lo que hacían que casi pudiera sentirse derretir ahí. Era su aroma, tan masculino, con el que podía embriagarse de solo sentirlo.

Sin darse cuenta ya compartía un beso, tan apasionado, que guardaba todos esos sentimientos y esa añoranza de la semana en la que no se vieron. Zoro saboreo sus labios dándose cuenta de cuánto la había extrañado y necesitado.

Un ladrido agudo hizo que se separan y Zoro casi quiso asesinar al perrito, pero se contuvo.

-entonces…

-no te besaría si no te perdonara – Zoro sonrió, abalanzándose a su cuello llenándole de esas sensación de hormigueo.

-¿Cómo le llamaras? – pregunto él, ya cuando todo se había calmado.

-aun no lo sé… ¿sugerencias?

\- ponle Killer.

-¿Killer? Zoro eso es horrible.

\- es rudo…

-¿Qué tiene de rudo esta preciosura? – dijo acariciando el pelaje miel del perrito.

\- ¿y entonces como?

Robín miro los ojos del animalito, y esa graciosa nariz azul fuera de lo común, después sonrió satisfecha – Chopper

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Luffy abrió la puerta, encontrándose con una enorme y blanca sonrisa. Nami le beso la mejilla dulcemente.

-Hola…

-Nami ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto dejándola pasar.

\- ah Sanji, me invito a comer, dijo que me prepararía algo delicioso ¿no está aquí?

\- dijo que tenía cosas que comprar.

-ah – Nami pasó su mirada por todo el departamento, estaba bastante ordenado, exceptuando una bolsa de frituras y un refresco botados en el sillón, justo frente al televisor donde aparecía un videojuego de fut bol en la pantalla. - ¿estás solo?

\- sí, pero seguramente Sanji no tarda en llegar. – dijo tomando asiento, justo donde estaba jugando, Nami se sentó a su lado.

\- Luffy…

\- mmm

\- ¿estás bien?

\- si ¿por?

\- pareces nervioso.

\- no, no, yo estoy bien.

\- quizás es mi imaginación, pero esta semana estas muy alejado de mi – dijo ella juntando su rodilla con la de él. No había sido su intención que estuvieran solos, pero ya ahí, la pelirroja pensó que era quizá un gran momento para… aclarar sus sospechas pero claro, la coquetería le salía sola.

-no Nami – sonrió nervioso – eh estado normal.

\- no, no lo estas, y quería preguntarte algo… - el chico la miro confundido, sin embargo casi de inmediato desvió su mirada, porque sabía que si la miraba por demasiado tiempo, se perdería en su belleza, y eso no podía ser nada bueno. – es que, cuando estuve enferma, yo, soñé algo, algo contigo.

Luffy trago en seco, y casi podía ver el sudor recorrerle la nuca.

-¿a si?

-sí, soñé que me besabas. – el chico quiso contestarle que de hecho había sido ella, pero no creyó que fuera buena idea afirmar que se habían besado.

-jajajajajajaja – soltó una risa, demasiado fingida, pensó Nami. – que chistoso, si que estabas muy mal ¿no?

\- ¿tú crees? – dijo ella, inclinándose levemente sobre él, quien ante la incomodidad prefirió dirigir su mirada hacia el televisor.

Nami lo volteo a la fuerza.

-¿no crees que pudo haber pasado?

El morocho no hizo nada para voltear esta vez, la tenía demasiado cerca, justo como aquella vez, y la necesidad de probar sus labios, con ese olor a durazno proveniente de su brillo labial, quería hacerlo.

Y entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe, y ellos se separaron al instante.

-¡Ah! Nami ya estabas aquí – dijo Sanji entrando con muchas bolsas del super mercado, la pelirroja sonrió nerviosa.

-¿Qué haces aquí bruja?

-Zoro pero que sonrisita – se burlo ella, como venganza por ese odioso apodo. – pareces feliz.

\- lo estoy – le sonrió, dándole a entender a la chica que todo está bien.

-¡Luffy! – y entonces Nami rodo los ojos al escuchar aquella voz chillona, luego se regaño a si misma por que no debía ser grosera con Vivi, ella no tenia culpa de sus malas decisiones. Claro se le olvido cuando vio a la chica abalanzarse sobre el peli negro.

Después de eso, la pelirroja decidió ignorar a la chica, porque si no, era capaz de aventarle un vaso de vidrio en la cabeza. Cuando estaban todos cenando su celular vibro indicándole que un mensaje le había llegado.

-Escuchen, Bartolomeo me invito el viernes a un antro nuevo.

-¿nos colaremos otra vez? – pregunto Sanji.

\- el nos dejara pasar, es amigo de los dueños, es el sábado ¿Qué dicen?

-yo voy contigo Nami-chwan.

-yo también – dijo Luffy y una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Vivi.

-yo diré que haré una pijamada, así me dejaran estar bastante tiempo, tú podrías llevarme a mi casa después ¿verdad Luffy?

-ah… claro

-¿y tu Zoro? – pregunto Nami, tratando de ignorar aquello. El peli verde soltó un suspiro.

Ese tipo de lugares no le llamaban la atención, demasiadas personas, demasiado oscuro, demasiado ruido, etc, etc. Pero, ahora que recordaba, hace no mucho había quedado con Robín de salir y presentarle a sus amigos, claro no se pudo hacer por que terminaron pero… aquel sería un buen momento para retomarlo y demostrarle a su chica, que no había nada que ocultar. Además, tenía bastante que no iba a esos lugares y ahora que recordaba… había conocido a cierta mujer hermosa en uno de ellos.

-Zoro – Nami le trono los dedos – deja de sonreír como menso y contesta. – El peli verde frunció el ceño, y pensó que debía dejar de hacer eso, sonreír sin querer cuando pensaba en Robín se le estaba haciendo costumbre.

-como molestas bruja, si, si voy… además, llevare a mi novia – las miradas de todos se posaron en el. - ¿Qué?

\- ¿nos la vas a presentar? ¡Eso es genial! Estoy ansiosa – aplaudió Nami.

-creí que habían terminado.

\- tú que sabes cocinero de mierda.

-dejen de pelear, les diré a los demás, seguro que nos la pasamos increíble…

.

.

.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Forever**_

 _ **Capitulo 22**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Zoro suspiro, la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle. Había demasiado silencio, podía escuchar perfectamente el sonido del reloj y el pasar de las hojas de los libros a su alrededor. Miro hacia el frente; Tashigui leía su libro con demasiada atención y con una sonrisa en el rostro y el solo podía pensar ¡Como no se aburría! Soltó un suspiro, y ella lo miro atreves de las gafas.

-¿estás aburrido?

-demasiado, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos? – ella soltó una risita.

\- apenas diez minutos Zoro.

-siento como si lleváramos horas… ¿la biblioteca siempre es así de callada?

\- se supone que si, después de todo es para venir a estudiar.

-ah, me duele la cabeza – alzo la mirada al sentir la pequeña mano de ella sobre la suya.

-podemos parar si tu quieres, tal vez hoy no estás de ánimos.

-puede ser…

-Zoro – Kuina llego a su lado, saludándolo con un beso en la mejilla - ¿Por qué estas en la biblioteca?

-ah vine a estudiar.

-¿tu?

-si… ella es Tashigui, me está ayudando dándome tutorías, Tashigui, ella es Kuina.

\- su mejor amiga – completo la espadachín.

-ah sí, te conozco, entreno contigo en el dojo.

-ah. Oye Zoro estaba pensando ¿nos vamos juntos esta noche?

\- no, tengo que hacer algo antes, lo siento. Es verdad, ya es tarde, debería ir para que me dé tiempo de arreglarme para esta noche… - el chico se encontró con la mirada interrogante de Tashigui – oye ¿te gustaría acompañarnos?

\- ¿A dónde?

\- un amigo nos invito a un antro.

\- pero somos menores de edad.

-nos dejaran entrar ¿vamos?

\- yo…

\- en realidad, es para puros amigos cercanos, seguro te sentirás mal – Tashigui miro hacia abajo avergonzada. Recogió sus cosas con calma.

-Zoro sera mejor que me vaya ¿nos vemos mañana?

-claro Tashigui, y lo siento – ella le regalo una sonrisa amable y salió de la biblioteca. El peli verde le dio una furiosa mirada a su amiga - ¿Qué pasa contigo Kuina?

-¿Qué?

\- podrías ser un poco más amable.

\- ella ni siquiera es nuestra amiga.

\- es mi amiga, y si yo quiero invitarla tú no eres nadie para impedírmelo ¿Qué te sucede últimamente?

Y sin más el chico tomo sus cosas y salió de ahí con paso apresurado. Kuina se mordió el labio, no es que le gustara ser así, simplemente le salía natural ser grosera con las chicas que se le acercaban a Zoro con otras intenciones que no fueran amistad, y la verdad ahora que había terminado con esa mujer, esperaba un poco mas de atención del chico, pero claro eso no había pasado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Apagó el carro y pronto bajaron de él. Claro las miradas se posaron en su acompañante y como no, si Robín se veía hermosa a su parecer, mini falda, blusa escotada, tacones y bueno, como siempre su precioso rostro. Entro con ella del brazo, saludo a Bartolomeo quien no dio peros para dejarlos pasar. Trago saliva, no estaba seguro de que tan bueno sería presentar a Robín y a sus amigos, la verdad era, que eran diferentes y además había pasado por alto cierto detalle. Estaba Kuina.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa todos los voltearon a ver.

-ah Robín-chwan, que placer volver a verte, no pude presentarme como debería la ultima vez, soy Sanji, tu fiel sirviente, para lo que gustes y mandes.

-Gracias Sanji, mucho gusto. – el peli verde apareció pateándole con fuerza.

-déjame presentarla como es debido idiota, chicos ella es mi novia, Robín. – La peli negra saludo con la mano gentilmente. Fue entonces que Kuina quien estaba desaparecida llego con paso firme.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Zoro iba a contestarle pero Robín no lo dejo.

-hola Kuina ¿Cómo estás?

-¿Qué haces aquí? Ustedes terminaron ¿no?

\- Zoro y yo regresamos hace poco, ¿no te molesta, verdad?

\- ¿Qué no tiene principios? Es usted una señora, por Dios.

-Kuina, basta, estamos festejando, no es lugar – hablo Nami y su amiga pensó que estaba en lo cierto, por lo que se sentó en completo silencio.

La pelirroja se levanto y la sonrió a la mujer.

-Hola, soy Nami – le tendió la mano y Robín la acepto – tu eres aquella mujer que vimos del brazo de Mihawk en la fiesta de Vivi ¿cierto?

\- es verdad, te acabo de reconocer – secundo la peli azul.

\- esa soy yo, trabajo para él, pero olvidemos eso, es un gusto conocerlas – a Nami le pareció que la mujer era hermosa y con aquel toque maduro con el que ninguno de sus amigos contaba.

-¡Hola! Soy Luffy – dijo el morocho con una enorme sonrisa.

\- qué curioso sombrero – contesto ella divertida.

-¿te gusta?

\- mucho

\- Oí Zoro, tu novia es genial.

\- Ya lo sé tarado.

Fue entonces que todos comenzaron a hablar, mientras pedían algo de tomar.

-Robín ¿sabes cómo hacer reír a Zoro un sábado? – pregunto Ussop, y todos el pusieron atención.

\- no ¿Cómo?

\- cuéntale un chiste el miércoles.

-jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaa – todos rieron a carcajadas al mismo tiempo.

-Eso no es gracioso – dijo el peli verde.

\- yo no entendí – dijo Luffy

-¡¿y por qué diablos te sigues riendo?!

Nami reía mientras miraba a Luffy, tenía unas inmensas ganas de continuar lo que habían dejado inconcluso.

Todos bailaron durante toda la noche y Zoro estaba sonriente porque a pesar de sus preocupaciones todo había salido bien y Robín se había involucrado con todos de una manera increíble. Luffy trataba de no ponerle mucha atención a Vivi quien parecía rogarle atención y Nami constantemente trataba de escaparse de Sanji, para por lo menos estar más pegada al peli negro. La noche estaba acabando y la música movida dejo de sonar para dar pasó a canciones más lentas.

-¿Qué tienes? – pregunto Nami a su amiga peli negra, quien estaba demasiado seria. Su vista iba hacia la pista de baile donde un peli verde y una mujer morena bailaban pegados, mientras hablaban y se sonreían, Nami suspiro – Kuina debes admitirlo, se ven bien juntos, y Zoro parece feliz.

-no Nami, esa mujer no es para él, además es demasiado mayor.

\- no parece taaaan mayor la verdad.

\- claro que sí, es una anciana, ¿le viste las arrugas? – Nami sonrió, sabía que las palabras eran productos de los celos, porque sinceramente Robín tenía un belleza increíble y un cutis perfecto, pero decidió que no era buena idea llevarle la contra a su amiga.

\- pues no puedes hacer nada, ellos regresaron y parecen llevarse increíble, solo basta con mirarlos.

\- apuesto a que ella oculta algo – la pelirroja rodo los ojos un poco harta.

\- Kuina, no quieras inventarle cosas a Robín, parece una chica increíble.

-Nami, eres mi mejor amiga, deberías estar de mi lado.

\- y lo estoy, pero no estoy de acuerdo en querer inventar una manera de romper una relación tan bonita como la de ellos, Zoro parece realmente enamorado.

-¿Cómo dices eso? El nunca se ha enamorado.

\- pues si pero…

-ah ya, ya me quiero ir. - Nami suspiro resignada

…

-¿y qué tal te la pasaste?

\- me divertí muchísimo – contesto ella, mientras seguían bailando lentamente. – tus amigos son muy divertidos.

\- son un poco tontos.

\- no digas eso, a mi me cayeron increíble.

\- lamento que Kuina sea tan grosera, no se que le pasa últimamente – Robín sonrió enternecida porque a veces hasta Zoro podía ser un poco ingenuo.

\- pues yo me hago una idea.

-¿sí?

\- olvídalo, seguramente no le agrada que yo sea mayor, parecía realmente enojada cuando fue a reclamarme.

-wow espera, ¿eso cuando paso? – Robín se dio una cachetada mentalmente, no había pensado realmente decirlo, no quería ocasionarle problemas a la chica y que la odiara más de lo que ya lo hacía.

\- no es importante.

\- sí que lo es, contéstame Robín – la peli negra suspiro resignada, pues sabía que Zoro no la dejaría en paz hasta que lo dijera.

-es algo sin importancia.

-Robín…

\- bien; ella fue a la oficina la semana pasada, y me reclamo que estuviera saliendo contigo, claro ella no sabía, que yo no sabía lo de tu edad.

-¿entonces fue Kuina quien te lo dijo?

\- si – Zoro volteo hacia la mesa donde su amiga se encontraba, y Kuina pudo sentir un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, producto de la mirada frívola del peli verde. Robín hizo que volteara a verla a ella nuevamente – ya no es importante, tu y yo estamos bien, además si ella no me lo hubiera dicho… ¿Cuándo me hubiera enterado?

-¡te lo habría dicho yo de otra manera! Ella no tenia por que meterse.

\- es tu mejor amiga, seguro estaba preocupada

\- eso no le da derecho Robín.

\- lo sé, lo sé.

-Oí marimo, es hora de irnos – les interrumpió su amigo rubio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

-¿y a ahora qué?

\- podemos tomar un taxi para todos, no hay mucho problema.

-¿Cuánto nos cobrara un taxi Nami, por nosotros no hay problema porque vivimos en el mismo departamento, pero todavía faltan Vivi, Kuina y tu.

-Zoro me va a llevar a casa ¿cierto? – pregunto al peli negra sonriente, el chico desvió la mirada.

\- no recuerdo que hayamos quedado en eso, además me quedare con Robín esta noche. – Kuina frunció el ceño.

\- podríamos pasar a dejarlos a todos – anuncio Robín.

\- no tienes que molestarte.

\- no me molesta amor, iremos apretados pero se ahorraran lo del taxi.

-¡eres increíble Robín! – Dijo Nami.

-Wow ¿este es tu auto? – Dijo Luffy con los ojos brillantes al ver el auto rojo último modelo - ¡Es increíble! Franky se desmayaría de la emoción.

-¿Franky? – pregunto Robín

\- es un profesor, pero es buena onda.

\- bueno… ¿manejas? – el peli verde asintió.

Y sin más todos subieron al auto. Pasaron a dejar primero a la peli azul, quien se despidió bastante contenta, aunque claro tardo en bajarse por que al parecer estaba demasiado cómodo en las piernas de cierto peli negro. Luego fue Kuina, quien más bien parecía estar bastante enojada, y así como bajo del auto, Zoro arranco dejándola sin la oportunidad de despedirse.

-eso fue grosero Zoro – le reclamo Nami.

-teníamos prisa, ya es tarde – la pelirroja no dijo nada mas, el mal humor del chico casi se podía palpar.

Pronto llegaron a la casa de la pelirroja quien se despidió de Robín con un gran abrazo, de los demás con un beso en la mejilla y cuando llego a Luffy, se encontró con los ojos nerviosos de él, sonrió y le dio un beso que nadie noto, había sido demasiado cerca de los labios. Le dio un pico a Sanji y sin más entro a su casa. Cuando dejaron a los demás en el departamento, Zoro se despidió con la mano, diciéndoles que les vería mañana.

-¿seguro que no quieres quedarte? No tengo problema en manejar sola hasta mi casa.

\- no digas tonterías, soy yo el que debería ir a dejar a mi novia, no al revés.

\- que machista.

\- no es machista, es caballerosidad – ella sonrió – además… ¿tienes miedo de que no te deje dormir o qué? – le dijo y ella sintió su aliento sobre su cuello.

-¿miedo? Eso es lo que más deseo.

Y sin más el peli verde se apresuro a llegar al departamento de la mujer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Apretó la sabana entre sus dedos fríos, recargo la cabeza en el ventanal y sus ojos azules se perdieron en las gotas que caían sobre esté. Suspiro y vio su aliento chocar con el frió vidrio, un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo desnudo, pero claro, una sabana tan delgada no era suficiente para taparle del frió de la madrugada.

Aun no amanecía, pero ya comenzaban a escucharse el ruido de los carros, y las luces del edificio de enfrente comenzaban a encenderse. Se mordió el labio inferior y lo sintió helado. Tomo un cigarrillo de la cajetilla que estaba en la mesita de al lado y lo encendió con cuidado. Saboreo el humo recorrerle por la garganta y apretó los ojos con fuerza.

-¿Robín? – una voz áspera la saco de sus pensamientos - ¿Qué haces aquí? Son las cinco de la mañana y es sábado.

\- lo siento, te desperté. – El chico negó, no quería decirle que se había espantado cuando no la sintió a su lado en la cama.

-¿estás bien? – ella asintió en silencio, pero él no se lo creyó, podía ver preocupación en su mirada.

Se sentó frente a ella recargando su torso desnudo en la fría pared.

-¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto y ella no quiso responder.

-te dije que no tengo nada Zoro, enserio.

-¿no confías en mi?

\- sabes que sí.

\- ¿Por qué no me quieres decir entonces?

Y Robín se mordió con más fuerza, reprimiendo esas palabras y lagrimas que no debían salir de ella. El silencio duro unos minutos, demasiado para Zoro, cerró los ojos con resignación, sabiendo que su novia no le diría eso que le estaba inquietando.

-tengo una pregunta que hacerte – ella le miro, esperando que el chico no supiera lo que pasaba por su cabeza aquella mañana. – cuando terminamos, dijiste que de todas formas te irías en un tiempo, y quiero saber si eso es cierto, o si solo lo dijiste por que estabas enojada.

\- es verdad – y por primera vez en su vida, Zoro sintió miedo.

\- ¿de qué hablas?

\- es mejor decir que no lo sé aun. Zoro a pesar de mi edad aun tengo muchas metas en mi vida, metas que no eh podido cumplir.

-¿y entonces?

\- ¿sabes que soy arqueóloga?

\- no… no lo sabía.

-nadie lo sabe, es porque no ejercí tal profesión, a pesar de que es lo que más amo hacer. – Zoro se pregunto, ¿Cuántas cosas aun no sabía de ella?

-¿Por qué no?

\- cuando termine mis estudios de arqueología ya trabajaba con Crocodile, y me concentre mas en el mundo de los negocios que en lo que yo amaba hacer… pero antes de llegar aquí, quise pelear un poco por eso que tanto amo, así que me ofrecí a un trabajo en el que solo los mejores arqueólogos del mundo podrían ir, pero aun no me han dado una respuesta.

-¿de qué se trata ese trabajo? – pregunto él, aun sin el valor de preguntar eso que tanto le estaba aterrando en ese momento.

-en resumen se trata de encontrar cierta rocas, en donde están gravadas unas palabras que casi nadie en el mundo puede leer.

-¿tú puedes? – ella asintió, y el quiso decirle lo increíble que era.

\- en esas rocas hay increíbles secretos del mundo, cosas que nadie conoce Zoro – el peli verde pudo detectar la emoción y la pasión en los ojos de Robín al hablar de eso.

-pero te tendrías que ir.

-si me aceptan sí.

\- ¿a dónde te irías? – ella sonrió melancólicamente.

\- no es solo a un sitio, esas piedras están esparcidas por todo el mundo, Zoro me iría demasiado tiempo.

-¿Cuánto es demasiado?

\- quizás cinco años o más… - Zoro bajo la mirada, imaginársela lejos por tanto tiempo hacia que algo en el pecho le doliera – pero no hay necesidad de preocuparnos ahora ¿verdad? – quiso tranquilizarlo.

Robín se sentó a su lado, recargando su cabeza sobre el fuerte pecho del peli verde. Él le acaricio el cabello, pero su mirada se perdió en las estrellas del oscuro cielo que ya poco a poco comenzaba a aclararse.

Quería decirle que no, que no esperara contestación, que él no sabría qué haría sin ella si se fuera, pero él no era egoísta, y tan solo de ver el brillo en los ojos de la morena, tan ansiosos por cumplir sus sueños… no, no podía.

-Robín… - le susurro.

-¿Qué?

\- Te amo… - Robín cerró los ojos con fuerza ante esas palabras, aquello no podía ser peor.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hola! ya poco a poco nos acercamos a la recta final, debo admitir que estoy ansiosa y debo pelear conmigo misma para no subir todos los capítulos adelantados de golpe ¡pero es que ya quiero que lleguen a la parte en la que voy!**

 **En fin nuevamente agradezco mucho a todos los que me comentan y a todos los que han agregado la historia a favoritos y le han dado follow ojala se animen a dejarme un comentario =)**

 **Jennifer-alice: muchas gracias por comentar, que bueno que te este gustando como va quedando =)**

 **Gren-sama: a ti preferiría responderte por mp jajaja digo para evitar spoiler, aun así me da flojera así que solo te diré que la respuesta es no, peeeero... le has atinado a otra cosa, ;D ya veras mas adelante, solo te digo que me sorprendiste mucho que gran intuición tienes. ¿te va gustando la historia?**

 **Cristian: ¡Gracias por siempre dejar tu comentario! de verdad agradezco que estés aquí casi desde el comienzo y que en cada cap comentes ¡gracias!**

 **boon-007: para que me ames mas... ¡mas capítulos dobles! jajaja lo que me pidan mis lectores, no dejare de subir así por que la verdad se lo merecen por el apoyo que me están dando =) Estos caps no tienen mucho LuNa pero ntp ya casi llegamos al momentos crucial de esta pareja XD**

 **69juan69: jajaja si Zoro es todo un conquistador jajaja y vaya que si, Nami estará celosa por unos capítulos mas, espero que y te vaya gustando, como dije antes mientras siga recibiendo todo este apoyando seguiré subiendo capítulos dobles así que despreocúpate XD nos leemos :3**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Forever**_

 _ **Capitulo 23**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Los rayos del sol traspasaron las cortinas dándole de lleno en la cara, el peli verde abrió los ojos molesto por haberlo despertado de esa manera, bostezo fuerte y quiso voltearse y darle la espalda al sol para volver a dormir, pero sintió un peso sobre él. Bajo la mirada encontrándose con un mar de cabello negro desparramándose sobre la sabana, la cara de Robín estaba sobre su hombro y el podía sentir su calmada respiración; acaricio su mejilla dulcemente, aun estaba preocupado.

Después de aquella conversación la mujer le había dicho que aun no era momento para pensar en lo que harían, que ya se preocuparían después, pero… el no podía evitar sentir miedo, miedo de que ella se fuera.

-buenos días Zoro – tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ella se había despertado y ahora lo miraba dulcemente.

\- hola… - le beso la frente y ella soltó una risita tierna.

\- creí que ya te habrías ido…

\- no – dijo él, le abrazo fuerte haciendo que ella soltara una carcajada – me quedare contigo todo el día.

-aunque me encanta la idea, debo llevarte la contraria, tienes que ir a la escuela – Zoro abrió los ojos sorprendido, ni siquiera recordaba que ya fuera lunes; miro el reloj de la pared y dio un salto al ver lo tarde que era.

Se puso su pantalón y la playera lo más rápido que pudo, si tardaba mas no llegaría al instituto para la primera hora. Robín sonrió divertido al ver como el chico saltaba en un pie. Se levanto aun con la sabana cubriéndole su desnudez y lo abrazo por atrás.

\- te has puesto la playera al revés – el chico se miro y se dio cuenta que tenía razón, se quito la playera rápido pero los besos de la morena en su espalda no dejaron que se la volviera a poner.

\- Robín… ya debo irme.

-¿y quién te detiene? – dijo ella sin parar de besarlo, y Zoro sintió un escalofrió al escuchar su voz, esa mujer siempre usaba ese tono tan sensual en el por qué sabía que le excitaba de mas.

\- tú lo haces – dijo volteándose y encontrándose con su cara, lo miraba divertida y el peli verde no pudo evitar ver su hermoso cuerpo que se transparentaba sobre la sabana. Robín se abalanzo a su cuello besándolo con sensualidad y Zoro sintió que las piernas le temblaron.

\- unos minutos más, unos minutos menos… de todas formas ya vas tarde.

Zoro pensó que era un buen punto mientras todavía sentía los labios de ella morder la piel de su cuello.

-¡Diablos! – No podía contenerse pensó tomándola por la cintura y acostándose suavemente sobre ella en la cama…

Si de todas formas iba a llegar tarde… mejor que fuera con provecho.

.

.

.

* * *

Metió el par de libros que tenía en la mano; cuando quiso tomar la puerta del casillero para cerrarla, alguien más los hizo, azotándola fuertemente provocando que ella se exaltara. La mano de Zoro no movió su mano de la puerta de metal. Kuina sintió su fría y enojada mirada sobre ella.

-Zoro… llegas tarde – dijo ella de manera despectiva, pues ya se imaginaba la razón.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que fuiste tú quien me delato con Robín? – Kuina rodo los ojos, quería matar a esa mujer ahora mismo.

-así no fueron las cosas.

-¿entonces como?

-yo… bien, le fui a reclamar por qué no me parecía que tuvieras una relación con una mujer mayor y…

-¿y eso a ti qué diablos te importa Kuina?

-Zoro cuando le reclame yo no sabía que ella no tenía idea de tu edad ¿bien? Si, le reclame a propósito, pero decirle lo de tu edad fue un accidente. – Kuina le miro esperando que le creyera, aunque eso no fuera del todo cierto.

\- no te creo…

-Zoro.

\- sabes Kuina, tus motivos me tienen sin cuidado, pero me está comenzando a hartar tu manera de meterte en mi vida

-yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti.

\- entonces mantente lejos de nosotros, antes de que acabes con esta larga amistad que tenemos – y sin más el chico se fue por el pasillo dejando a la chica mascullando entre dientes.

\- ¿estás bien? – pregunto Nami, apareciendo de la nada.

\- no, ahora el está enojado conmigo por culpa de esa señora. – la pelirroja suspiro.

\- te lo advertí Kuina, no fue buena idea meterse en sus asuntos.

\- te lo digo Nami, esa mujer no me da buena espina.

-yo creo que es tan solo tu imaginación.

\- como sea.

-oye… Vivi nos invito a su casa después de clase, al fin terminaron su piscina, todos vamos a ir.

\- claro, me encantaría, muero de ganas de nadar ¿Zoro ira?

\- sí, pero…

-¿pero?

\- va a invitar a Robín – Kuina rodó los ojos, últimamente esa mujer estaba entrometiéndose demasiado en su vida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Los ojos le brillaron en cuanto vio aquella enorme alberca, sin embargo cuando estuvo a punto de aventarse una mano le jalo de la playera.

-Espera Luffy, apenas hemos llegado.

-ah… - y entonces se percato de un olor exquisito - ¡Carne! – grito, yéndose de inmediato hacia la parrilla donde ya Sanji se hacía cargo de la comida.

Nami suspiro mientras veía al peli negro alejarse, últimamente no había estado mucho con él y eso comenzaba a molestarle. No era que no hubieran oportunidades, de hecho habían tenido demasiadas, pero el chico parecía huir de ella, literalmente. Se dijo a si misma que no era importante, sin embargo la preocupación de que él se sintiera incomodo con ella seguía ahí, exprimiéndole el corazón.

El sonido de la puerta corrediza le saco de sus pensamientos, su mirada se encontró con los ojos cafés de Violet. Ambas se miraron por un momento, no había enfado pero si incomodidad, Nami pensó que era de suponer que Vivi la invitaría. Detrás de la morena entraron Zoro y Robín, quien saludo con una cálida sonrisa a todos los presentes.

Pronto todos se sentaron a comer entre pláticas amenas, y de un momento a otro Luffy, Vivi, Violet, Kuina y Ussop se encontraban chapoteando alegremente en el agua, Robín y Nami tomaban el sol mientras tomaban de sus bebidas especialmente preparadas por el cocinero.

Zoro miro al rubio, y le pareció que estaba demasiado serio para ser él, porque después de todo, estaba rodeado de muchas chicas hermosas en bikini, pero eso ahora no parecía afectarle.

-oí ¿estás bien? – el rubio le miro.

\- si ¿por?

\- pensé que tal vez estarías incomodo, ya sabes, Nami y Violet en una misma fiesta, no suena bien para ti.

\- todo eso ya está arreglado.

-¿sí? Entonces porque no te has acercado a Nami desde que llegamos.

\- no sé de qué estás hablando.

\- no quieras hacerme idiota; normalmente te la pasas alrededor de ella, y más cuando está en traje de baño… pero algo me dice que o te contienes por respeto a Violet, o tu atención está completamente en cierta morena y no en tu pelirroja novia.

\- no te metas en mis asuntos marimo – Zoro se encogió de hombros.

-tu dime… - el peli verde miro al rubio - ¿Cómo vas con Robín?

\- estamos bien ¿Por qué?

\- no lo sé, me imagino que en el tipo de relación que llevan hay problemas diferentes – Zoro alzo la ceja no entendiendo a que se feria Sanji – diferentes a los problemas que hay en una relación de adolescentes, ya sabes.

-Robín y yo no tenemos problemas.

-¿de ningún tipo?

\- no

\- ¿en serio? ¿Hablas de que nunca pelean? ¿Todo es perfecto?

\- pues sí, desde que regresamos después de que se entero no de manera adecuada sobre mi edad, todo ha ido bien.

-¿Cómo le hacen? Nami siempre tiene algo por qué enojarse.

\- eso es porque eres demasiado mujeriego y pervertido.

-ya… ¿entonces Robín nunca se pone celosa?

Zoro levanto su vista hacia su novia, quien se encontraba parada a una orilla de la piscina, al parecer hablando con los que estaban dentro.

-es esa increíble seguridad en ella misma lo que siempre me ha encantado, supongo que sabe que no hay razón para ponerse celosa.

\- y tiene razón… nunca te has fijado mucho en las chicas.

\- es porque nunca hubo una que me llamara del todo la atención, demasiado inmaduras.

\- no te creas ya experto solo porque tu novia es mayor, marimo. – Sanji le dio una calada al cigarro – pero me alegro que las cosas vayan bien.

Zoro bajo la mirada recordando aquella platica que habían tenido aquella madrugada, no todo estaba bien.

-¿no se aburren? – Zoro miro al rubio ante aquella pregunta – es que ambos son muy serios – el peli verde sonrió, el lo sabía, pero claro también sabía que nadie entendería el tipo de confianza que ellos se tenían. – Y ella no parece el tipo de chica que ya sabes, se divierta con las cosas que hacemos nosotros – Zoro sonrió de lado, volviendo a mirar a su mujer.

Aun estaba al lado de Nami, hablando en la orilla de la alberca…regreso su mirada al rubio.

-las apariencias engañan.

Y sin más camino de manera rápida hacia donde estaba la peli negra; a ella no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando él la tomo en brazos y sin más se había lanzado al agua. Ella reacciono rápido, tomando aire antes de sumergirse por completo. Segundos después salió a la superficie aun en brazos del peli verde. Se tallo los ojos, quitando el agua de su cara y cuando los abrió se encontró con la mirada sonriente de su novio, y con las risas de los demás de fondo. Inflo los cachetes de inmediato comenzó a salpicarle agua.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? – le grito entre risas.

\- perdón, jajaja estabas en una increíble posición.

-Zoro eso no se le hace a tu novia – le regaño Nami desde afuera – pudiste haberla lastima…AAAAAH.

Y sin más la pelirroja cayó al agua, dejando a un sonriente Luffy afuera, aun con las manos extendidas por haberla empujado. Cuando la pelirroja salió, todos pudieron sentir el aura demoniaca que salía de su cuerpo.

-Luffy… ¡estás muerto! – y sin más salió del agua, los instintos de supervivencia del peli negro por fin aparecieron, y se dio cuenta de que lo mejor sería correr, así que el chico se puso a correr entre el enorme jardín, con una Nami empapada persiguiéndolo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¡Luffy! – grito la pelirroja, ya no corría, hace rato que se había cansado, no había viento, pero estaba demasiado mojada, así que trataba de calentarse frotándose los brazos. ¿Dónde se había metido ese chico?

Suspiro. Debió suponer que no lo alcanzaría, cuando quería el chico podía llegar a ser muy escurridizo, y además ahora estaba casi segura que estaba perdida, en aquel inmenso jardín en el que nunca había entrado, precisamente por miedo a perderse.

Había demasiado silencio, y escucho el sonar de unas ramas romperse a su espalda, se volteo lentamente.

-¡NAMI! – la chica se asusto tanto que le propino un golpe en la cara del peli negro.

-Auch – la pelirroja abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-Luffy, me espantaste tarado.

-Nami, eso me dolió – respondió el peli negro sobándose la cabeza.

\- lo siento…

\- toma – Luffy el tendió una toalla – pensé que tendrías frio.- Nami sonrió enternecida y la tomo. - ¿regresamos? – continuo, ya encaminándose hacia la alberca.

-espera, Luffy – el chico volteo. – yo, quería preguntarte algo.

-dime.

-es que yo… - la pelirroja le vio sobarse la nuca lentamente, incluso detecto su manera de tragar saliva pesadamente, estaba nervioso. - ¿tienes algo que decirme?

-no, vamos – y volvió a emprender camino.

\- deja de evitarme.

-¿de qué hablas?

-desde hace días que estas evitando hablar conmigo, siempre que estamos solos sales huyendo y quiero saber por qué. – Luffy suspiro y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Nami, nos están esperando – antes de que pudiera seguir, la pelirroja le tomo la mano.

-¿tiene que ver con lo que paso en mi casa?

El peli negro abrió los ojos con sorpresa, después se volteo regalándole su enorme sonrisa a Nami, pero ella notó que no era la sonrisa de siempre, había algo falso en ella.

-¿de qué hablas? - y fue ahí que exploto.

-¡del maldito beso!

Nami sintió la espalda de él tensarse, y la mano que sostenía comenzaba a sudar, pero no estaba segura de si era él o ella.

-no sé de que hablas – respondió él, cubriendo sus ojos con el flequillo.

-hablo del beso que nos dimos cuando estaba enferma.

\- yo no…

-¡basta! ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? ¿Por qué haces como si no hubiera pasado?

-¿yo? Si estabas perfectamente como para recordarlo, entonces ¿Por qué hiciste como que alucinabas?

-yo… - Nami se mordió el labio – tenía miedo, supongo.

-¿de qué?

\- no lo sé, pero me molesta que estés evitándome ¿Por qué lo haces? – Vio al chico desviar la mirada - ¿Luffy?

\- eso no debió pasar, dejémoslo así.

Nami bajo la mirada ¿acaso había sido un error? ¿Luffy no sentía nada por ella? Tal vez era ella y no Vivi la que estaba siendo demasiado empalagosa, tal vez pensar que el chico la quería habían sido suposiciones que ella misma se había inventado.

Miro al frente, donde el chico le estaba dando la espalda… ¿entonces por qué se había sentido tan real aquel beso? Por que estaba segura, de que había sentido algo, algo que venía de él, no podía ser solo ella. Había sido la manera en la que él la abrazo, en la que él le correspondió.

-Luffy…

-cuando el morocho volteo, se encontró con los repentinos labios de Nami sobre los suyos. Su mente le dijo que no estaba bien, pero sus brazos ya la estaban tomando de la cintura y sus labios ya le estaban correspondiendo. Sus lenguas danzaron al ritmo de las hojas que se movían con el viento en aquel precioso jardín. Cuando la respiración les falto, Nami fue la que se separo, sin embargo no despego su frente de la de él y sonrió.

\- lo sabia… tú sientes algo por mí.

Luffy abrió los ojos encontrándose con la mirada café llena de brillo de Nami, un sonrojo le cubría las mejillas y tenía una tenue sonrisa en la boca. Se veía hermosa. El sonido de las risas de sus amigos le llego a los odios, carcajadas de todos quienes probablemente ya iban por la segunda ronda de comida, preparada por Sanji.

El peli negro la tomo por los hombros y la separo de repente, Nami le miro sorprendida.

-aléjate de mi – le susurro él; Nami iba a contestarle, pero él no la dejo – no vuelvas a hacer eso.

-pero Luffy… - y sin más el chico le dio la espalda nuevamente, caminando hacia donde venían las voces de los demás.

-tú eres movía de Sanji, y él es mi amigo, aquí no paso nada.

Nami miro al chico perderse entre los arbustos, se mordió el labio con frustración hasta que sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre inundar su boca. Y es que Luffy tenía razón ¿Qué clase de persona era ella? Primero entrometiéndose entre Sanji y Violet y ahora entre dos amigos. Luffy tenía toda la razón de enojarse ¡ni siquiera ella sabía a que estaba jugando! Se había dejado llevar siempre por sus sentimientos. Pensó egoístamente, desde que se dio cuenta de que Luffy le gustaba había dejado de pensar en Sanji, y eso no estaba bien, al fin y al cabo el rubio era su novio, y no había estado bien besar al amigo de su novio.

Lo sabía, había estado mal, todo estaba mal. Si había algo que Luffy apreciaba igual o más que su sombrero, era la amistad con sus amigos, con todos y cada uno y ella no tenía el derecho de meterse ahí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Estoy exhausta – anuncio quitándose las zapatillas y caminando descalza por su casa; Zoro detrás, dejo la bolsa de ella en el sillón y miro a su chica ir a la oficina y regresando con la computadora portátil.

-¿Qué haces?

-hoy no trabaje por ir a la piscina contigo, tan solo debo mandarle unos documentos a un socio de Francia, no tardare mucho.

-que flojera – Robín sonrió - ¿te divertiste hoy?

-bastante, tus amigos me agradan mucho, y Nami es encantadora.

\- sí, sabía que se llevarían bien…

-Zoro ¿me harías un favor? – El pelo verde asintió - ¿puedes traer el cargador de la computadora? Me parece que está en algún cajón del escritorio.

-Con una condición – ella lo miro divertida

\- ¿Qué?

\- me harás un masaje en cuanto termines.

\- ¿no te parece que abusas? – el se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa ladeada y ella pareció pensarlo - bien, pero tú también me darás uno.

\- eso no está en el trato.

-¡Zoro!

\- jajaja, bien, bien, que humor mujer.

Sin más Zoro se encamino a la oficina, se sentó en la silla de piel y comenzó a abrir los cajones de la derecha, al no encontrar lo que buscaba, se dirigió a los de la derecha, encontró el cargador en el primer cajón y lo tomo en la mano. Sin embargo su mirada se dirigió a una pequeña cajita roja aterciopelada que se encontraba en el fondo de aquel cajón.

La tomo con sumo cuidado entre sus manos, y la abrió despacio encontrándose con un gran anillo de oro blanco con enorme diamante en forma de corazón… ¿eso era un anillo de compromiso?

.

.

.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Forever**_

 _ **Capitulo 24**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Apretó la cajita roja con fuerza, se levanto en un brusco movimiento y con paso firme se dirigió a la sala; Robín sonrió al verle llegar con el cargador, sin embargo a diferencia de hace un momento estaba demasiado serio.

-¿todo bien? – Zoro sintió sus manos sudarle, aun apretaba la cajita con fuerza, trago saliva y suspiro, esperando que lo que se estaba imaginando no fuera verdad.

Se puso en cuclillas frente a ella. Robín supo que tenía algo que decirle por lo que puso la computadora a un lado.

-¿sucede algo? – volvió a preguntar.

-¿Qué es esto? – respondió, enseñándole la cajita y abriéndola, dejando ver el hermoso y costoso anillo de compromiso.

Robín lo miro asombrada mientras una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y Zoro se percato del brillo de sus ojos. El peli verde se molesto un poco, el sentir que la mujer estaban recordando algo que la hacia sonreír de esa manera, no le gustaba.

-¿de dónde sacaste eso?

\- estaba en tu cajón – Robín tomo la cajita con cuidado y paseo la yema de su dedo índice por el hermoso diamante ¿Cuánto tiempo tenia que no lo veía? - ¿me dirás que significa?

Fue entonces que la peli negra miro a Zoro y soltó una risita divertida, por supuesto su novio debía estarse imaginando lo peor.

-no estoy comprometida y teniendo una aventura contigo si es lo que piensas – aunque no lo demostró, el peli verde pudo respirar con tranquilidad otra vez, aunque aun no del todo.

-entonces…

\- es un anillo de compromiso ¿no los conocías?

-muy graciosa Robín, ya sé lo que es ¿Por qué lo tienes?

-pues yo creo que es tan obvio como que es un anillo de compromiso – Robín sonrió peor al ver que Zoro seguía serio decidió que debía dejar de bromear – alguna vez me pidieron matrimonio.

-¿eso es todo?

\- sí, eso es todo.

\- ¿y dijiste que no? – Robín alzo una ceja.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

\- es curiosidad.

\- dije que sí.

\- espera, ¿Qué?

\- dije que si…

-entonces tu…

\- no Zoro, no soy casada, ni divorciada, ni viuda. Simplemente no llegamos a finalizar el compromiso.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

\- no me lo preguntaste – Zoro frunció el ceño, sabía que aquella contestación era un tipo de venganza, pues era lo mismo que él le había dicho cuando ella le cuestiono sobre su edad.

-¿Con Crocodile? – Robín abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Qué?

\- ¿te comprometiste con Crocodile?

\- no… no estaba tan idiota Zoro. – eso le produjo un alivio.

-¿entonces quien?

-Zoro, ¿esto es realmente importante?

\- tengo curiosidad – La peli negra rodo los ojos.

\- no es nada del otro mundo Zoro, tuve una relación con un hombre durante mucho tiempo y después me pidió matrimonio.

-y si dijiste que si ¿Por qué no se casaron?

Zoro se sentía incomodo; ¿Aquella mujer realmente había amado tanto a un hombre como para aceptar casarse con alguien?

-simplemente no pudo ser.

-¿te fue infiel?

-no

\- ¿te golpeaba?

\- claro que no

-¿Era Gay?

\- Dios, por supuesto que no – Robín no podía evitar divertirse ante la curiosidad de su novio - ¿Qué pasa Zoro? ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad?

-solo dime por qué no se casaron, el imbécil debió echarlo a perder ¿no?

Zoro se mordió el labio al notar que ante aquella pregunta la mirada de Robín se había llenado de melancolía.

-no, todo era perfecto Zoro.

-debió hacer algo mal ¿no?

-no, era un hombre increíble, era guapo, trabajador, caballero, divertido y muchas otras cualidades… - Zoro bufo molesto, el no quería escuchar aquello, él quería saber lo que hizo mal aquel idiota – era un gran hombre.

-¡¿pero por qué no se casaron?!

\- porque tuvo que irse.

-¿eh?

-el era demasiado bueno en su trabajo y las ofertas no paraban de llegarle, tuvo la oportunidad de cumplir su sueño y la tomo, eso fue lo que paso.

-¿entonces no terminaron mal? – Robín negó con la cabeza.

-yo lo entendí, el no me pidió que me fuera con él y yo no le pedí que se quedara; ambos teníamos sueños, sueños que nos llevaron por caminos diferentes, eso fue todo.

-entonces… ¿lo amabas?

-si… lo amaba.

A pesar de que aquellas palabras le dolían, había cosas que seguía sin entender.

-si lo amabas porque no seguirlo.

\- porque no quería interponerme entre él y su sueño, de haberlo hecho habríamos arruinado esa relación tan bonita que teníamos.

-pero…

-Zoro, uno debe entender cuando se terminan las cosas, simplemente si el destino decide separar a dos personas que se aman, no hay nada que hacer.

\- no estoy de acuerdo… - Robín sonrió, y a pesar de que tenía mucho que decirle decidió no contestar, no era momento de aquella platica. - ¿aun lo amas?

La pregunta le tomo por sorpresa.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

\- por qué no pareces el tipo de mujer que se casaría sin amar, y… quiero asegurarme de que ya no lo haces.

-Zoro, deje de ver a ese hombre hace más de cinco años, incluso puedo decir que en ese momento yo aun era demasiado joven.

-aun no me contestas

\- no… no lo amo, y hace mucho que deje de creer en ese tipo de amor.

-¿a qué te refieres?

\- que deje de creer en ese tipo de amor, ese que te hace hacer locuras solo porque te nace y es con la persona que quieres… - Zoro la miro a los ojos, por que el definitivamente era lo que sentía – claro… hasta que te conocí.

El peli verde sonrió depositando un dulce beso en los labios de Robín. Se levanto dirigiéndose a la cocina dando por terminada la conversación.

La miro desde la barra, trabajaba en la computadora y el anillo había quedado hecho a un lado. A pesar de todo lo que le había dicho, Zoro no estaba tranquilo y es que había algo que le tenía preocupado.

Porque si realmente había amado a ese hombre, pero lo había dejado ir por la sencilla y única razón de poner sus sueños sobre cualquier cosa… ¿seguiría siendo así?

Tenía miedo. Porque él se conocía perfectamente y sabia que lo dejaría todo con tal de estar con ella, pero… ¿y ella?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

-¿Zoro?

-Hola – saludo el peli verde a la chica con gafas.

Tashigui miro al peli verde, estaba con sus amigos de siempre y la chica podía sentir la mirada fría de la chica llamada Kuina.

-yo… quería decirte que…

-¿sí?

\- eh… es que…

\- solo dilo – la apoyo Vivi, quien se llevaba realmente bien con la chica al ser del mismo salón.

\- pues voy a hacer una fiesta este sábado, es mi cumpleaños y quería saber si tu… ya sabes ¿quieres ir?

-yo…

-¡en realidad es a todos! – Corrigió la chica – todos están invitados.

-¿de verdad? Pues ahí estaremos – respondió Nami.

Tashigui sonrió enternecida y dirigió su mirada al peli verde quien aun no había contestado.

-sí, yo también iré.

-¡genial! Entonces, adiós – y sin más se fue corriendo.

\- esa chica es muy tierna ¿Cómo es que atraes a mujeres así?

\- ¿a qué te refieres con eso bruja?

\- hay por Dios, es obvio que le gustas. – Zoro no refuto.

\- ¿y qué?

\- ¿y si se te confiesa? ¿Qué harías?

\- rechazarla obviamente.

\- ¿no te gusta ni tantito?

Zoro volteo para ver por donde se había ido Tashigui, inclino la cabeza pensando un poco la pregunta de la pelirroja. La chica era linda, las gafas le daban un toque intelectual, pero realmente era bastante torpe, aunque eso la hacía divertida, y también recordaba haberle visto un lado muy valiente en combate. Si la chica le llamaba la atención y quizá si no tuviera en su cabeza a otra cierta peli negra, tal vez y solo tal vez, Tashigui le hubiera gustado.

-no – esa fue la respuesta seca del peli verde.

-Oí Zoro ¿invitaras a Robín-chwan?

-por supuesto.

-¿Qué? ¿Es que acaso tienes que invitarla para todo? – pregunto Kuina entre dientes.

-¿algún problema?

\- muchos.

\- pues me valen, la invitare quieras o no – la peli negra rodo los ojos.

-espera – dijo Nami – es la fiesta de la chica que está enamorada de ti, podrías herirla si llevas a tu novia.

-¿dices que no debo llevar a mi novia porque es la fiesta de Tashigui?

\- es su cumpleaños, la pondrías triste en su cumpleaños

Zoro lo pensó un momento y después suspiro ¿Quién era el para arruinarle el cumpleaños a alguien después de todo? Además Tashigui había sido muy buena con él.

-lo pensare.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Y sin más el sábado llego y como siempre, llegaron en grupo a la fiesta, la casa era grande y parecía que habían invitado a media escuela.

En cuanto entraron lo primero que hizo Zoro fue conseguirse una botella de sake.

-Oí cocinero pervertido… - en cuanto el rubio volteo, Zoro alzo la botella frente a él - ¿una competencia?

Sanji frunció el ceño ¿se estaba burlando de él? Pero como estaba abrazando a su preciosa novia decidió tan solo enseñare el dedo de en medio. Zoro soltó una carcajada.

Nami quien tenía un brazo del rubio sobre sus hombros volteaba constantemente hacia atrás, ahí donde Vivi y Luffy bailaban al ritmo alocado de la música, la pelirroja veía como Vivi reía a carcajadas mientras hacía varios intentos por acercarse más al peli negro. Bufo molesta.

-¿estás bien Nami-chwan?

-sí, sí, yo… solo tengo sed.

\- iré a traerte algo de beber – el rubio le dio un beso en la sien y se levanto para conseguirle una bebida a su chica.

Nami miro hacia donde se había ido el rubio, se sentía mal, el chico era un amor con ella y sin embargo ella solo podía poner atención en lo cerca que estaba Luffy de Vivi.

-Oí bruja no te vez contenta.

\- cállate marimo.

\- hey que no se te pegue lo idiota del pervertido – Nami le saco la lengua en un gesto demasiado infantil. –¿Robín no se enojo por qué no la invitaras?

\- ella ya viene para acá.

-¿Qué? Creí que dijiste que…

\- dije que lo iba a pensar, y así lo hice, llegue a la conclusión de que no es mi problema, Robín es mi novia y si quiero que venga entonces la traigo así de simple.

\- como sea ¿ya viste a Tashigui?

-¿Qué tiene?

\- se ve super linda

Zoro desvió la mirada hacia la nombrada, quien se encontraba hablando con un par de amigas cerca de la cocina. Se sintió observada y pronto sus miradas se encontraron, haciendo que ella se sonrojara de inmediato y desviara la mirada nerviosa.

EL peli verde pensó que de hecho Nami tenía razón, la chica se veía bonita, llevaba un vestido demasiado corto, el perlo normalmente recogido estaba suelto y no llevaba sus típicas gafas. Tal vez se veía bien porque nunca la había visto vestida así, y Zoro pensó que debería hacerlo más seguido.

Tashigui hablaba con Violet y de pronto Vivi llego saltando muy feliz, saludando a ambas.

-Tashigui ¿te la estas pasando bien?

\- sí, muchas personas vinieron – Vivi sonrió divertida dándole un leve codazo.

\- Zoro está por haya sentado, deberías invitarlo a bailar

\- no, no yo… el no parece ser de los que bailen.

-entonces al menos ve a hablarle.

\- es que yo…

\- vamos Tashigui, seguro que comienza a aburrirse, además deberías aprovechar que no vino Kuina y declarártele – Tashigui se sonrojo.

-no, el seguramente tiene novia y…

\- no, no tiene – Violet miro confundida a su amiga peli azul, quien le dio una mirada firme de que no dijera nada así que obedeció. – Ya ve – y sin más la peli azul empujo a Tashigui.

-¿Qué haces? – Pregunto Violet una vez que la cumpleañera estuvo lejos – Zoro si tiene novia, la conocemos ¿recuerdas?

\- si lo sé, pero no está aquí ¿cierto?

-Vivi, eso está mal, además Zoro la rechazara y…

\- si no lo hace ahora no lo hará nunca Violet, además Robín es una mujer madura seguro que no le molesta, ni siquiera se va a enterar.

-no entiendo lo que quieres decir.

\- Tashigui va a hablar con Zoro, si tenemos suerte tal vez se arme de valor, se le confiese y quizás hasta consiga algo más.

\- eres malévola.

-¡no es cierto! Soy buena amiga…

.

-Zoro – el peli verde alzo la mirada al escuchar su nombre.

-ah Tashigui, felicidades, buena fiesta.

-Gracias ¿quieres bailar?

Zoro alzo una ceja y pronto estuvo dispuesto a negarse, por que el no baila, no si no era con cierta morena que lo seducía; pero la mirada penetrante de Nami que claramente significaba algo como "baila con ella, es su cumpleaños" hizo que se levantara y le tendiera una mano a la chica quien sonrió feliz.

Kuina entro pro la puerta y lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse hacia la cabellera pelirroja perteneciente a su mejor amiga.

-¿y Zoro?

-Kuina ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- estaba aburrida en casa, así que decidí pasarme por aquí, esta buena la fiesta eh.

\- sí, lo esta

-¿y Zoro? – pregunto nuevamente, Nami sonrió nerviosa y señalo detrás de ella.

Kuina abrió la boca al ver a Tashigui y al peli verde demasiado juntos, la chica sonreía y sus brazos rodeaban el cuello de Zoro quien extrañamente también sonreía.

-¿Qué hace esa arpía colgaba de su cuello? – Nami se encogió de hombros, pero detuvo a su amiga cuando la vio dispuesta a ir y separarlos.

\- espera, solo están bailando, además es su cumpleaños.

\- ¿y eso qué?

\- relájate no hacen anda malo.

\- están demasiado cerca

\- no va a pasar nada, Zoro tiene novia ¿recuerdas? Solo está siendo amable con Tashigui.

Zoro se sentía un poco incomodo, a decir verdad la chica había sido mas aventada de lo que esperaba, en cuanto se pararon ella le puso su manos sobre la cintura asiendo que estuvieran demasiado cerca.

-qué bueno que hayas venido – le dijo ella recargándose en su pecho.

-eh de nada.

-Zoro

-¿eh? – la chica levanto la cara, quedando a poco centímetros. Zoro pudo sentir su respiración y el olor a alcohol se esparció por su nariz, se pregunto si la chica había tomado de más, aunque no lo parecía.

-me gustas – y sin más la chica se abalanzo sobre él con tanta fuerza que la espalda de Zoro choco con la pared fuertemente.

Sintió los labios de ella sobre los suyos, la empujo levemente de los hombros pero ella lo tenía aferrado del cuello.

Nami estaba asombrada, Kuina se levanto bruscamente dispuesta a ir y quitar a la chica de ahí, pero entonces su mirada se dirigió a la puerta, donde una Robín con mirada demasiado fría miraba la escena de la que era protagonista su novio.

Zoro no supo en qué momento se había dejado llevar por el beso, solo sabía que lo estaba correspondiendo. Sin embargo sintió que ya había durado demasiado para su gusto así que con más fuerza de la que había usado anteriormente alejo a la chica, encontrándose con la mirada sonrojada de esta.

-Zoro – escucho que le llamaron y volteo encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de Nami quien le indicaba que mirara hacia la dirección contraria.

Sintió que el aire se le escapaba, que el corazón le latió tan fuerte que podría salirse del pecho, sintió que el color se iba de su piel, mientras miraba como su novia salía de la casa con paso firme y sin mirar atrás.

.

* * *

 **La verdad iba a esperar en actualizar y solo iba a subir un capitulo por que casi no hubo comentarios, aun así creo de debo ser solidaria con las personas que si comentan por lo que aquí están.**

 **boons-007: que bueno que me ames OwO yo soy muy feliz deque tu seas feliz jaja y bueno Nami esta sufriendo bastante a decir verdad y bueno sobre Zoro y Robin últimamente están llegando poco a poco los problemas, nos leemos en el siguiente y muchas gracias por siempre comentar =D**

 **69juan69: Que bueno que te haya hecho feliz, y bueno ahí tienes a tu Nami celosa aunque la chica también anda un poco aventada eh jajaja igualmente te mando un gran saludo =) y espero que los capítulos te gusten.**

 **Gren-sama: Me alegra saber que te este gustando mucho la historia, eso es lo que mas importa. Sobre Zoro y Robin... tengo planes para ellos, los problemas llegan poco a poco y veremos si ellos son capaces de superarlos :3 ademas por dios es chopper jajaja asi como no XD nos leemos en el siguiente.**

 **Cristian: ¿seras adivino? jajaja me pediste celos y eso es lo que tendrás, aunque no te emociones mucho, si veo a Robin celosa pero no la veo demostrándolo ¿me entiendes? aun así espero que te este gustando, nos leemos en el siguiente cap =D**

 **Y bueno solo para avisar que probablemente los capituos dobles se acaben, digo para no irnos tan rapido, ademas ya voy un poco atrasada jaja pase de tener ocho caps adelantados a solo cuatro y eso me preocupa XD**

 **Gracias a los nuevos follows y favs!**

 **Nos leemos en la próxima =D**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Forever**_

 _ **Capitulo 25**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-¡Robín! – Le llamo, la mujer se detuvo aun dándole la espalda – eso no fue…

\- no me tienes que dar explicaciones.

\- sí, tengo que, tu eres mi novia y eso estuvo mal – Robín respiro hondo y en silencio conto hasta diez, tratando de que la rabia no se apoderara de ella. Por fin volteo hacia el peli verde.

-entonces, explícame.

\- es una amiga – Robín entrecerró los ojos.

-¿en serio? ¿Es lo mejor que se te ocurre? – Zoro sonrió divertido y la peli negra sintió que la rabia volvía a subirle por la garganta. - ¿de qué te ríes?

\- estas celosa.

\- ¿y eso te parece divertido? –el chico se encogió de hombros, aun aguantándose la carcajada. Aun que aun podía sentirse nervioso.

\- es que jamás te había visto así – Robín bufo y Zoro decidió que debía ponerse más serio – y es tonto que te pongas así, Robín eres lo mas importante en mi vida.

\- oh ¿entonces dices que debo hacer como si no te acabara de ver besándote con alguien más?

\- ¡ella me beso!

\- y claro tu no pudiste decir que no.

\- bien, en eso tienes razón, pero en mi defensa, ella tenía mucha fuerza – Robín rodo los ojos y el chico sintió que si no decía algo más convincente la mujer le daría una buena bofetada. – pero eso no es excusa, lo siento, debí ver sus intenciones.

-sí, debiste. Además, ¿Qué habría pasado si yo no hubiera venido? Quizás seguirías ahí besándote con ella.

-Robín eso es estúpido, tú sabes que no haría eso.

\- yo pensé que cuando llegara no vería a mi novio besándose con alguien mas.

\- basta, estás diciendo tonterías y le estas dando más importancia de lo que merece.

-¿te parece? Qué bueno que pienses así, digo, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de hombres que quieren besarme, ya sabes, si tú crees que no está mal.

Sintió que algo se le atoraba en la garganta, imaginándose encontrar a Robín en aquella situación, se puso rojo del coraje y sin darse cuenta la tomo de los brazos con demasiada fuerza y la zarandeo un par de veces.

-¡NO VUELVAS A DECIR ESO! – Robín abrió los ojos sorprendida, nunca lo había visto tan enojado, y el lugar en donde él la estaba agarrando comenzaba a dolerle, ocasionándole una mueca de dolor. Zoro se dio cuenta y la soltó de inmediato – lo siento.

Robín lo miro un momento, cerró los ojos y suspiro calmándose. Estaba siendo inmadura, se estaba comportando como una niña, lo sabía, pero aquella escena le había producido un enojo increíble, esos que hacia tanto no sentía; pero también sabía que no era culpa de Zoro, bueno si tenía algo de culpa, pero ella sabía que no era su intención, porque la amaba, ella lo sabía, podía sentirlo en cada palabra, en cada mirada y en cada sonrisa.

-¿sabes qué? Tienes razón, creo que estoy exagerando.

Zoro tenía la mirada en el piso, se sentía mal de tratarla así, aun no podía creer que la hubiera lastimado de esa manera, quiso golpearse al pensar que quizá le hubiera marcado los brazos por la fuerza que uso. Entonces escucho su voz, las palabras pronunciadas le generaron sorpresa. El sabía que la chica no exageraba, para alguien más ese habría sido motivo suficiente para terminar y sin embargo Robín sabía que él la amaba lo suficiente como para saber que había sido un error. Porque él no sentía nada por Tashigui, no sentía nada por nadie más que no fuera Robín, por que la mujer le daba todo, y simplemente no había lugar en su corazón para alguien más.

-no, soy imbécil, no volverá a pasar, te lo prometo. – Robín le sonrió y él le correspondió.

Entonces él la abrazo fuertemente, Robín se hundió en su pecho y él le acariciaba el cabello. El sonrió divertido, cuando de la nada decidió tirarla al pasto. Ella rio mientras él estaba arriba y le quitaba algunos mechones de la cara. Sus miradas se encontraron y ahí supieron que todo estaba bien. Se dieron un beso corto y tierno.

-¿Por qué sonríes? – le pregunto ella.

\- acabo de conocer una faceta de ti que no había visto.

-¿Cuál?

\- lo increíblemente celosa y enojona que puedes llegar a ser.

-¿yo? Tan solo de imaginarte besándome con alguien más te has puesto como una fiera ¿Quién es el celoso?

\- eso no lo negare, mataría a cualquiera que se acercara a ti.

\- no será necesario, yo te quiero a ti.

\- ya lo sé - y se siguieron besándose, ahí bajo las estrellas, sobre el pasto húmedo y con la fuerte música de fondo.

.

.

.

* * *

Cuando sintió que la empujo levemente, se aparto, viendo como el peli verde salía corriendo tras una mujer de larga cabellera negra. Se quedo ahí pensando en lo que había sucedido, quizás había sido un error, pero al sentir aun el sabor de sus labios se dijo a si misma que había valido la pena, aunque no entendía que había pasado al final.

-¡¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?! – sintió que la volteaban fuertemente del hombro encontrándose con una pelirroja con el ceño fruncido.

-yo…

-¡el tiene novia! ¿Sabes el problema en el que lo metiste?

-¿Qué? Pero a mí me dijeron que no tenía novia.

-¡¿Quién diablos te dijo eso?!

-Fui yo – cuando la pelirroja volteo se encontró con Vivi quien tenía una sonrisita nerviosa.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

\- ¡de verdad lo siento! – Dijo ella – no pensé que Robín fuera a venir y…

-Eso no es excusa Vivi, ¿Por qué le dijiste a Tashigui que no tenía novia? – la mencionada solo miraba a ambas chicas, mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente ¿Qué había hecho? Se pregunto preocupada.

-yo solo quería que se animara a confesársele, era una mentira piadosa, juro que no pensé en las consecuencias.

Nami la miro molesta, pero no estaba segura si era por lo de Zoro o por el hecho de que se sentía enfada todavía por verla bailar con Luffy.

-eh… - la voz de Tashigui la saco de sus pensamientos – la chica que acaba de salir… ¿era su novia? – Nami asintió y ella se mordió el labio. – debería ir a disculparme, lo que menos quiero es ocasionarle un problema a Zoro.

\- no sé si sea lo mejor, ellos probablemente están hablando ahora.

-¡pero debo hacerlo! Ella debe saber que eh sido yo la que lo ha besado, no él. – Nami le sonrió con dulzura, por un momento la chica le había caído mal, pero se alegro al ver que al menos tenia buenos sentimientos.

\- está bien, por cierto, lamento haberte gritado.

\- no, no, me lo merezco yo…

-¡no! Fue mi culpa Tashigui, lamento haberte dicho eso.

\- no te preocupes Vivi, tu solo querías ayudarme un poco, y te lo agradezco, no le habría hablado de mis sentimientos de no ser por ti, ahora, regreso en un momento.

Nami miro la chica irse por el mismo lugar por el que se había ido el peli verde, soltó un suspiro y una risita le llamo la atención, miro a su lado encontrándose con una Kuina bastante sonriente.

-¿Por qué tan feliz? – la chica se encogió de hombros.

\- con un poco de suerte, ellos terminan.

\- eres malévola…

-¡Luffy! – la pelirroja volteo ante el llamado que había hecho la peli azul. Vio como la chica le jalaba del brazo y comenzaban a bailar juntos, se sentó enfada al lado de la peli negra quien ahora bebía muy contenta, al ver el enojo de su amiga, le tendió un vaso lleno de licor. Nami aun enfada lo tomo y se lo empino de golpe, mientras no quitaba la mirada del par de chicos al fondo, quería pararse ahí mismo y gritarle a Vivi que Luffy era de ella, pero no podía.

.

.

.

* * *

Tashigui salió, el frió la golpeo de repente y no podía ver a nadie; entonces escucho un par de risas, bastante espontaneas y alegres. Pronto con la vista vio como el chico peli verde que tanto le gustaba llenaba de besos la cara de la peli negra que había visto antes, estaban tirados el sobre ella, y ambos no podían dejar de reír. La chica miro con melancolía y suspiro, hubiera sido demasiado bueno que algo le saliera bien.

Se acerco a paso lento, cuando estuvo demasiado cerca y noto que ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de su presencia hizo un ruido con la garganta para llamar la atención.

El primero que la miro fue Zoro quien dejo de reír casi de inmediato, después fue la mujer debajo de él, ella no dejo de sonreír. El se levanto ayudando posteriormente a la peli negra y un pequeño silencio los inundo.

-Tashigui – pronuncio él y la espadachín se ruborizo, le encantaba cuando él decía su nombre, su voz áspera y el modo de arrastrar las palabras le fascinaba, era tan varonil y de alguna manera seductora, pero no era momento de pensar en ello.

-yo… quería disculparme – al pareja frente a ella se sorprendió – no sabía que tenias novia, yo pensé que…

-no te preocupes, no estamos enojados ni nada…

\- no digas eso, todo lo que causo son problemas y…

\- tal vez debería dejarlos solos un momento- pronuncio la mujer y Tashigui se sorprendió.

Como podía ella decir eso ¿dejar a su novio con la chica que lo había besado? Debía estar loca. Fue entonces que le puso más atención. La mujer era muy alta, casi del mismo vuelo que Zoro quien le llevaba más de una cabeza. Su figura era espectacular, las piernas eran largas y su piel parecía tan suave y brillante, como de seda, se dijo ella. Una cintura de avispa y pechos llamativos, podía jurar que la mujer tenía mejor cuerpo que muchas modelos de revistas, se pregunto si sería una.

El cabello era largo y de un negro tan profundo como la de esa noche, brillaba y caía graciosamente en suaves ondas, tenía unos ojos grandes y de un azul claro muy bonito. Su rostro era hermoso, casi de muñeca, pensó. Y entonces noto los rasgos de madurez en aquella mujer, porque no se parecía en nada a alguna chica de la escuela, parecía una mujer hecha y derecha, se pregunto cuántos años tendría, porque claro, era hermosa y aunque parecía mayor, no parecía pasar de los treinta.

-¡no te vayas! Contigo también quiero disculparme, te juro que no fue culpa de Zoro – la mujer le sonrió amablemente y Tashigui pudo sentir la calidez que la inundaba.

-lo sé, no te preocupes, no estoy enojada – su mirada se dirijo al peli verde – iré por una bebida te veo adentro.

Zoro le sonrió a su novia, podía parecer amable pero él conocía lo que ocultaba aquella mirada llena de firmeza, _"no quiero que pase lo mismo de hace rato o veras"_ algo así quería decir.

Robín siguió su camino, y Tashigui sonrió, no es que la mujer fuera tonta, ella tenía una seguridad increíble y no era para menos, era una mujer bellísima y no tenía nada que temer por que definitivamente Zoro jamás podría fijarse en alguien más teniéndola a ella de novia. Su mirada regreso al peli verde y entonces la vergüenza se hizo presente, recordando que hace poco le había dicho que le gustaba y se le había abalanzado a los besos.

-de verdad lo siento mucho – dijo ella, y el sonrió enternecido.

\- no pasa nada, ya te lo dijo, no está enojada.

\- es una chica muy agradable, y muy hermosa.

\- sí, lo es… - la chica se mordió el labio nerviosa.

-si… si te cause algún problema lo siento.

\- eso ya lo dijiste, no te preocupes, quiero decir, no le pareció, pero después de hablarlo ella entendió que solo había sido un error. – aquello le dolió y Zoro se arrepintió al ver la mirada triste de la chica. – no quise decir eso, es que yo…

\- no, no, tienes razón fue un error, tú tienes novia y la quieres así que… no importa, de todas formas, lo que dije fue cierto. – El peli verde la miro confundido – que me gustas y así…

Zoro desvió la mirada, jamás le había gustado rechazar chicas.

-¡pero no tienes que decir nada! Sé que tu no sentirías lo mismo por mí. – Zoro se rasco la nuca.

\- es que… no lo sé, quizás si no hubiera conocido a Robín, tal vez… ya sabes.

Tashigui sonrió enternecida, sabía que lo decía por pura amabilidad, pero no dejaba de ser lindo, y realmente agradecía esas palabras.

-así que Robín eh, es un lindo nombre. – Zoro sonrió – y hacen una linda pareja, ella no parece de nuestra edad.

\- es mayor… por algunos años.

\- ya veo – Tashigui sonrió pensado que de hecho eso era muy del estilo de él – bueno, tengo que regresar, ¿nos vemos después?

\- claro – ella sonrió y siguió su camino hacia su casa.

Zoro suspiro aliviado, no importa cuántas chicas se le hubieran declarado antes, nunca seria sencillo, además Tashigui le caía bien, lo suficiente para sentir pena por no poder corresponder sus sentimientos. Camino hacia la casa unos minutos después de ella, al doblar la esquina se encontró con cierta peli negra recargada en la pared con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa.

-Creí que habías ido por algo de beber. – ella se encogió de hombros.

-decidí esperar.

-claro, esperar o espiar… - ella sonrió.

\- solo me aseguraba.

-claro… - el recargo su brazo a un lado del rostro de ella y le sonrió seductoramente – oye esta fiesta me está aburriendo, no quieres… ya sabes ¿perdernos por ahí? – ella fingió pensarlo.

-oh ¿estás seguro? No queremos que la cumpleañera se decepcione ¿cierto?

\- jajajajaja, ven acá – y sin más la jalo hacia el dándole un profundo beso. Amaba a esa mujer como un loco.

.

.

.

* * *

-Luffy… - le llamo al notar que el chico parecía distraído.

-eh… ¿sí? – ella inflo los cachetes por la ambigua contestación. El se sentía nervioso tan solo de tener sus manos en la cintura de ella y de tenerla demasiado cerca, además la carne en la mesa le estaba haciendo ojitos desde hace media hora.

-es que no has hablado conmigo desde, ya sabes…

-ah sí, eso… - el chico desvió la mirada, no quería hablar del beso que se habían dado, por eso también había estado tratando de evitarla pero escapar de Vivi era como… bastante difícil.

-ese día no pudimos terminar de hablar y tenía algo muy importante que decirte

-¿Qué cosa?

\- que me gustas, me gustas muchísimo – le dijo Vivi sonrojada y el no pudo evitar que el rubor también apareciera en sus mejillas, no tenía mucha experiencia en confesiones, a decir verdad era la primera vez.

-no sé qué decirte.

\- ¿yo te gusto?

La pregunta le tomo desprevenido y es que el diría que no de inmediato pero eso le dolería a Vivi y él lo que menos quería era herir sentimientos. Sin embargo si mentía y decía que si, eso significaría que con lo apasionada que era la chica últimamente querría tener una… ¿una relación? Y el definitivamente no era bueno para eso, definitivamente no.

Y así iba a contestar, con un no rotundo pero entonces, diviso detrás de la peli azul a una pelirroja, sentada con Sanji quien la tenía abrazada por los hombros. Y ahí, justo cuando el rubio la tomo de la barbilla para darle un casto beso, sintió que algo se apoderaba de él y entonces tomo a la chica frente a él y la beso.

Cuando Nami se separo de Sanji, volvió su vista hacia donde había estado dirigida desde hacía un buen rato y lo que vio la hizo sorprenderse. Luffy tenía a Vivi de la cintura y se besaban con una pasión increíble. No supo que fue, tal vez coraje, rencor, celos, desilusión o tristeza, quizá todo, los labios le temblaron y las lagrimas peleaban por salir de sus ojos. Los apretó fuerte para no salieran, pero cuando sintió que no podía evitarlo, se levanto y se fue de ahí, para que nadie lo notara.

Sanji miro perplejo como su novia apretaba los ojos y comolos dedos se ponían blancos, consecuencia de apretar demasiado el vaso de vidrio. Cuando se levanto pudo detectar por tan solo unos segundos una lagrima rodar por su mejilla, no entendía nada. Su mirada viajo ahí donde Nami había estado mirando, encontrándose con la pareja besándose. Y se sorprendió, porque para ser sincero jamás pensó que a Luffy le importara algo más que no fuera carne; pero eso no era lo importante ahora, lo importante era la reacción de la pelirroja, se sobo la frente mientras suspiraba ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

.

.

.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Forever**_

 _ **Capitulo 26**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-hoy no vino Nami… - Dijo Zoro mientras se llevaba un poco de arroz a la boca. Su amigo rubio estaba demasiado serio.

-tienes razón.

-¿alguna motivo? – Sanji se encogió de hombros tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

Unas risas escandalosas llamaron la atención de ambos; en la barra de la cafetería Vivi reía escandalosamente mientras tomaba la mano de un Luffy que apenas y le prestaba atención a algo más que no fuera la carne del mostrador.

-ellos… ¿están saliendo?

-eso parece

Zoro soltó un suspiro ante las palabras tan secas del rubio pero no trato de hacer más conversación.

Unos minutos después, Luffy y Vivi fueron hacia la mesa, sentándose en el acto. Zoro no quito la mirada del brazo del peli negro que aun estaba tomado fuertemente por Vivi. Trago fuertemente y pregunto:

-ustedes ¿están saliendo?

-si – ¡No! – respondieron Vivi y Luffy respectivamente.

-eh… quiero decir, aun no – Vivi sonrió no muy animada.

\- se ven bien juntos – interrumpió Sanji, más animado que antes.

-¿verdad?

-¿Dónde está Nami? – pregunto el peli negro cambiando de tema para dejar de incomodarle; el semblante de Sanji cambio al serio de antes y Zoro se pregunto si estaría molesto con Luffy.

\- no ha venido

-¿Por qué? – pregunto nuevamente con comida en la boca; Sanji se levanto de su asiento bruscamente.

-yo que se – y sin más se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con un cuerpo levemente más bajo que el.

Se encontró con los grandes ojos cafés de Violet, y casi de inmediato un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y la sonrisa llego sin esfuerzo. Ella también sonrió ante aquel gesto.

-hola – saludo ella.

-hola

-¿Cómo estás?

\- bien… ¿tu?

\- bien… - aunque la plática estaba siendo demasiado sencilla, ellos no se sintieron incómodos en ningún momento. La mirada del rubio se dirigió al cuello de Violet y sonrió aun más.

\- aun lo tienes – dijo tomando el accesorio en forma de mariposa entre sus manos. Sus dedos rozaron sin querer la piel de ella y Violet no pudo evitar estremecerse ante aquel contacto.

-claro… después de todo tu me lo diste – aquello le produjo a Sanji un sentimiento de conformidad increíble y por primera vez ese día se sintió de muy buen humor.

\- bueno debo irme… - dijo y siguió su camino.

-¡Sanji! – ella le hablo fuerte y cuando él se detuvo, Violet le alcanzo. – Me estaba preguntando… - el rubor apareció por sus mejillas y a él le pareció demasiado adorable. – bueno es que…

-¿Qué pasa Violet?

Sus palabras no eran de impaciencia, eran dulces y amables. La castaña le miro y sintió que sus ojos brillaban más que de costumbre, su sonrisa amable hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir fuertemente ¿hasta cuándo sería capaz de mantenerse serena frente a él?

-quería pedirte ayuda.

-¿te sucede algo? – pregunto preocupado.

-no, no es nada malo, es que, mi padre cumplirá años y el… ama los postres, pero no soy muy buena pensé que tal vez podrías ayudarme – dijo nerviosa, se sintió tonta por aquella excusa cuando solo quería pasar un poco de tiempo con el rubio, solo eso pedía, un tiempo con él. – hoy después de clases, en mi casa.

Sanji sonrió ¿ayudar a Violet a cocinar? Era seria increíble puesto que incluida las dos cosas que a él más le gustaban, iba a decirle que sí, que quería estar con ella, para siempre si se podía, pero… entonces Nami pasó por su mente y su sonrisa se borro.

-yo… lo siento, es que, no creo que a Nami le agrade la idea.

-ah – Violet bajo su mirada decepcionada

-perdón

\- no, no te preocupes yo entiendo – dijo dándole una sonrisa amable – entonces… te veo después.

Violet pasó de largo, ocultando sus ojos llorosos con su cabello; Sanji cerró los ojos suspirando

.

.

.

* * *

-Zoro - escucho una tímida voz detrás de él.

\- ah Tashigui, hola.

\- hola, me preguntaba si… ¿quieres estudiar hoy después de clases? – Zoro desvió la mirada mientras se sobaba nervioso la nuca.

\- eh, no creo, tengo entrenamiento en el dojo y… ya sabes, no puedo faltar.

\- ah ya veo, ahora que lo mencionas, iba a ir mas tarde pero si es así ¿puedo irme contigo?

-eh… si, está bien, supongo – ella le sonrió.

-entonces podríamos estudiar después de entrenar.

-respecto a eso…

-¿Qué pasa?

\- tal vez lo mejor sea que dejemos el asunto de las tutorías – a la peli negra se le borro la sonrisa.

-¿Por qué?

-es que he pensado sobre eso y, no lo sé, no creo que sea buena idea.

\- ¿es por lo que sucedió en la fiesta? – Zoro suspiro ¿Qué caso tenia negarlo?

\- si, en parte, no quiero que te enojes.

\- oh, no, apuesto a que Robín no le hará feliz que estés conmigo después de todo – el tono había sido un poco soberbio lo que hizo que el frunciera el ceño.

-Robín no me dijo nada, soy yo el que no cree que sea buena idea.

-¿te incomoda estar conmigo?

\- no, pero si fuera al revés a mi no me gustaría que Robín pasara tiempo a solas con una persona que está enamorada de ella y que aparte la haya besado – Tashigui se sonrojo avergonzada.

-pero… yo me disculpe y…

\- no se trata solo de eso, son principios como hombre, yo no quiero hacer lo que no quiero que me hagan ¿entiendes?

-eso creo.

\- aun así, tú me caes muy bien ¿seguimos siendo amigos? – Tashigui frunció el ceño.

-¿seguro? Tal vez debas pedirle permiso a tu novia.

Y Sin más se fue con paso firme dejando a un Zoro bastante sorprendido, pensando que de hecho esa mujer si podía llegar a tener un poco de personalidad.

.

.

.

* * *

Le aventó nuevamente la pelota, esta vez un poco más lejos, Chopper no tardo mucho en traérsela de regreso ganándose como recompensa unas caricias y una galleta de croqueta. Robín sonrió, aquel animal le encantaba y en poco tiempo le había tomado un gran amor. Soltó una carcajada cuando el cachorro le lamio la cara. Tomo la pelota una vez aventándola con fuerza, esta vez pasando por los arbustos que daban en dirección a los juegos.

Chopper corrió pero no pudo pasar por el gran arbusto por lo que Robín decidió ir por la pelota ella misma, con el cachorro siguiéndola. Tomo la pelota que había quedado justo a un lado de los columpios y entonces se encontró con una persona conocida para ella.

El cabello le caía por los hombros y jugaba con la tierra bajo sus pies mientras se mecía no muy fuerte, soltó un suspiro, había estado toda el día en aquel parque y ahora ya estaba atardeciendo.

-Nami… - levanto la cara encontrándose con una peli negra sonriente.

-ah Robín, hola.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-pues, necesitaba pensar – dijo sonriéndole, su mirada se dirigió al perrito detrás de ella. –aaah que lindo ¿es tuyo?

\- si, Zoro me lo regalo hace un tiempo.

-vaya ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?

-¿Qué?

\- que Zoro también puede comportarse como todo un hombre enamorado. – Robín sonrió ante aquel comentario.

-¿tú crees?

-claro, antes de que tu aparecieras en su vida, el era un amargado, lo sigue siendo, pero de algún modo, es más feliz y sonríe con más frecuencia.

-Bueno… el también me hace muy feliz.

-¿y qué haces aquí?

\- iba a ver a Zoro al dojo, pero no había sacado a pasear a Chopper desde hace bastante, así que jugare con él un rato y después iré con Zoro… ¿tú qué haces aquí? No pareces venir de la escuela.

-hoy me ausente, tenía que pensar algunas cosas y este lugar me gusta para hacerlo. – contesto y de alguna manera a Robín le pareció que los ojos de la pelirroja desbordaban tristeza.

-se que no somos muy cercanas, y que no tenemos mucho de conocernos, pero si puedo ayudarte en algo, solo dímelo ¿sí? – Nami la miro enternecida agradeciendo en silencio aquellas palabras.

La pelirroja se mordió el labio, no había hablado de sus sentimientos con nadie, porque tan solo de pensarlo ya se sentía una mala persona, y decirlo a alguien en voz alta solo le ocasionaba miedo a ser juzgada; sin embargo la mujer frente a ella le ocasionaba un sentimiento de confianza increíble, tal vez era su madurez o quizás experiencia lo que hicieron que Nami le contara.

-Robín… - la peli negra la miro mientras tomaba asiento en el columpio al lado de la pelirroja, a unos metros de ellas unas niñas comenzaron a jugar con el cachorro. – tu… ¿crees que es posible que los sentimientos cambien de repente?

-no lo sé, nunca me ha pasado, pero supongo que es posible ¿es eso lo que te pasa?

-yo… -Nami cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando tomar valor – tu sabes, que Sanji es mi novio.

-si claro.

-es que creo que últimamente me siento atraída por otra persona.

-por Luffy – no era pregunta. La pelirroja la miro sorprendida – no me mires así, la verdad es que lo note desde que los conocí.

-¿soy muy obvia?

-diría que yo soy la observadora, tal vez es que soy mayor y eh pasado y conocido mucha gente enamorada.

-¿Qué hago Robín?

-¿Cuál es el problema? –

Fue entonces que Nami le conto todo, desde que el momento en el que se había fijado por primera vez en el rubio hasta el momento en el que Vivi y Luffy se habían besado frente a ella.

-el me rechazo, y tiene toda la razón ¡él y Sanji son amigos! Y además, como puedo hacerle eso… aun después de haber destruido la oportunidad de estar con Violet, yo ahora… - la voz se le cortó y las lágrimas guardadas durante todo ese tiempo comenzaron a salir empapando sus mejillas.

-Nami – Robín puso una mano sobre su hombro - no te sientas culpable, no has hecho más que hacerle caso a tu corazón y eso no está mal.

-pero yo…

-tal vez cometiste un error.

-¿eh?

\- al pensar que te habías enamorado de Sanji.

-¿tú crees?

\- es que me parece que el brillo en tus ojos cuando ves a Luffy, no se compara a cuando ves a alguien más y eso, si que no puede ser solo de la noche a la mañana.

-¿dices que tal vez me gustara Luffy desde antes?

-es lo que pienso.

-no, yo estoy bastante segura de haberme enamorado de Sanji.

-solo piénsalo un poco; a mí me parece que confundiste las cosas. Pienso que te sentías un poco sola y el comportamiento tan caballeroso y atento que tenia Sanji sobre todo contigo te hizo sentirte querida, de una manera que nadie te había hecho sentir, pero claro… eso no es estar enamorada. Pregúntate ¿Cuándo fue que empezaste a notar tus sentimientos por Luffy?

-yo no lo sé…

-Luffy es muy inocente y puedo asegurar que se sintió extraño de verlos actuar como pareja, pues para el siempre fueron todos amigos muy cercanos y eso era algo nuevo para él, así que el también puso distancia al no saber cómo actuar; en el fondo yo pienso que se sentía extraño por verte a ti con él.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

\- porque a mi parecer, el también está enamorado de ti.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? – Robín miro al cielo ¿Cómo responder a eso?

\- supongo que de la misma manera en la que lo note en ti, pienso que una persona brilla de manera extraordinaria cuando esta con la persona que ama.

-pero el beso a Vivi, yo los vi.

-sigo suponiendo pero… como te dije tal vez el ya sentía algo por ti desde antes y cuando se besaron entonces estuvo seguro, pero claro se sintió culpable al pensar en Sanji, quien es un gran amigo y por eso te rechazo; no creo que quiera a Vivi de esa manera.

-¿entonces?

\- piénsalo, tu estabas en frente, con tu novio dándote besos a cada segundo.

-¿dices que se puso celoso?

\- sí, y también creo que piensa que estar con alguien mas hará que te olvide.

-¡pero yo no quiero que me olvide!

-pues díselo.

-pero Sanji. – Robín soltó un suspiro.

-podrías hablar con el después, si su amistad es tan fuerte como dices el entenderá y tal vez incluso, te lo agradezca. – La pelirroja se mordió el labio – Nami… la vida es muy corta como para no estar con la persona que quieres, hazlo, arriésgate sin miedo, es mejor equivocarse que arrepentirse por no haberlo intentado.

Nami sonrió.

-Tienes toda la razón – la pelirroja se levanto, Robín la imito – debo ir ahora, antes de que sea tarde y el haga una tontería como empezar a salir con Vivi, si es que no lo ha hecho aun.

-ve Nami, se sincera y grítale lo que sientes, lo demás puede esperar – la pelirroja le regalo una sonrisa y empezó a correr, pero a tan solo unos metros se regreso abrazando con fuerza a la peli negra.

-¡muchas gracias! No sabes cuánto agradezco haberme escuchado, eres una gran amiga Robín.

La mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida ¿amiga? Hace cuanto que no la llamaban así… sonrió con nostalgia y correspondiendo el abrazo.

-si… amigas. – Nami emprendió su camino con una sonrisa. - ¡Chopper! – El perro obedeció al llamado de su dueña y fue con ella – es hora de ir con tu desobligado padre. – dijo sonriendo para sí misma.

.

.

.

* * *

El olor a curry inundo la cocina y su mirada paso por el reloj de pared. El ruido del videojuego en la sala comenzaba a ponerle de malas

-oí Ussop, apaga esa mierda de una vez.

-no seas amargado Sanji y ven a jugar conmigo, me siento solo.

El rubio suspiro resignado mientras le daba otra vuelta al la hoya donde estaba el curry. El sonido de su celular lo distrajo. _"si cambias de opinión, estaré en casa, ya compre todos los ingredientes para un rico pastel de chocolate"_

Sanji sonrió en el instante en el que vio el nombre de Violet en la pantalla, ¿Cómo un simple nombre podía causarle tanta felicidad? – Suspiro – realmente quería estar con la castaña en ese momento, pero si Nami se enteraba de alguna forma, lo malinterpretaría, y él no quería lastimarla. Se pregunto qué estaría haciendo la pelirroja, después de haber estado tratando de comunicarse con ella todo el día sin éxito alguno.

Fue como si la invocara. La puerta del pequeño departamento se abrió de golpe, la pelirroja apareció jadeando, sudando y con las mejillas rojas.

-¿Dónde está Luffy?

-¿eh? – pregunto el narizón

-¡¿dónde demonios esta Luffy?!

-¡Salió! Se fue con Vivi hace rato, dijeron que irían a pasar por la plaza – sin una palabra más la pelirroja azoto la puerta yéndose de ahí con prisa. - ¡que humor! – se quejo Ussop cuando vio que ya no había peligro.

Sanji se quedo mirando hacia la puerta ¿Qué había sido eso? Su novia con quien no había hablado desde hace horas había aparecido ¿y solo había preguntado por Luffy? ¿Y el qué? Apretó el celular con fuerza, estaba enojado; el aun después de haber renunciado a la chica que quería ahora estaba siendo dejado de lado por su novia, quien al parecer prefería ponerle más atención a su amigo.

Apago la estufa con brusquedad, tomo su chaqueta del perchero y salió con calma mientras en su celular escribía un _"voy para allá"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Miro su torso desnudo por donde gotas de sudor corrían lentamente, las venas se marcaban en sus brazos por la fuerza que hacia al cargar pesas. Se mordió los labios con excitación.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras ahí deleitándote con mi cuerpo? – dijo Zoro dejando las pesas de lado. Robín salió de detrás de la puerta con una sonrisa al verse descubierta.

-¿desde cuándo sabes que estoy ahí?

\- desde que llegaste hace cinco minutos.

\- lo siento, no pude evitar observar – dijo mientras se abalanzaba a sus labios, hundiéndose en un profundo beso. – nunca había entrado al dojo, tuve que preguntar dónde podía encontrarte.

-pues me alegra que me encontraras, pero aun no termino mi entrenamiento ¿esperaras?

-sí, chopper está esperando en el auto.

-¿Por qué lo has traído?

-le debes un baño.

-¿Qué? ¿Y por eso lo traes?

\- si no lo traía ibas a huir de tus responsabilidades, como siempre.

\- báñalo tu – Robín inflo sus cachetes y Zoro pesco una con una mordida - ¡hay! Yo no sé bañar perros – respondió ella mientras se sobaba la mejilla.

-está bien, yo lo haré.

Robín sonrió satisfecho y camino hacia donde se encontraban unas espadas de manera, tomo una con rapidez apuntándola hacia el peli verde.

-¿Qué haces Robín?

\- te reto a un duelo – lo dijo con tal tono dramático que Zoro no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-no quiero humillarte amor.

-¿Qué dices? Yo también se defenderme ¿o acaso no quieres que te humille? – Zoro sonrió divertido mientras tomaba una espada igualmente de entrenamientos que estaba detrás de él.

-como quieras.

Amos se miraron un momento. Fue Robín quien ataco primero. Zoro golpeo su espada con la de ella mandándola a volar lejos, después tiro la suya. Con manos libres y en un rápido movimiento la tiro al suelo, el quedando arriba de ella.

-ni siquiera tuve que hacer esfuerzo alguno – le dijo el peli verde.

-en mi defensa me distraje por que estas semi desnudo, si no te hubiera dado una paliza. – Zoro sonrió de lado.

-¿ah? Entonces quizás deba desnudarme completamente – Robín se lamió los labios con sensualidad y el peli verde casi pudo sentir la erección bajo su ropa. La peli negra se acerco a su oído.

-entonces dejare que tú me des… pero no precisamente una paliza – le susurro y Zoro sintió su piel estremecerse.

No pudo más y le beso, con fuerza y pasión, mientras que con una mano le acariciaba la pierna que ya estaba alrededor de su cintura y con la otra se detenía para no caer con todo el peso sobre ella. Robín le acariciaba la espalda, pasando su mano por cada musculo marcado del chico. Zoro llevo su boca hacia el cuello de la morena y esta lo levanto para darle más espacio al peli verde. Entonces la mano de el dejo de acariciarle el muslo, subiendo por el abdomen de la peli negra.

La puerta corrediza del salón se abrió haciendo que ellos se detuvieran. Zoro sintió un alivio increíble cuando noto que era Kuina y no su maestro Koshiro quien lo había descubierto en ese… momento; claro después se dijo que quizá no fuera tan bueno.

-¡ ¿Qué diablos están haciendo?! – grito la peli negra.

Zoro se quito de encima de su novia, sentándose y suspirando. Robín también se sentó mientras se limpiaba un poco de saliva de la boca y sonreía traviesa.

-¿Qué hace esta mujer aquí?

\- su nombre es Robín, ya te lo he dicho

-pues no puede estar aquí ¡que se largue!

-¿pero qué rayos te pasa? – Se levanto el peli verde bruscamente quedando de frente con Kuina, sus miradas enojadas chocaron – ella se queda porque es mi novia.

-este salón es parte de mi casa, no del dojo, por lo tanto yo decido quien puede entrar y quien no, así que ¡ella se va! Además no es un lugar para estar teniendo sus… cosas.

\- se llama sexo querida – dijo Robín sonriendo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia ellos. Zoro la miro y suspiro, como le gustaba echarle más leña al fuego. – y es completamente normal entre parejas.

\- me vale una mierda ¡lárgate de aquí pedófila!

-¡Kuina!

\- no Zoro está bien, de todas formas yo ya me iba – dijo sonriendo mientras le daba un dulce beso en los labios al peli verde haciendo que Kuina rodara los ojos molesta. La peli negra fue hacia la puerta – por cierto Kuina, no es pedofilia es efebofilia y en cuanto Zoro cumpla 18 dejara de serlo, estudia más linda – le dijo sonriendo.

Zoro tuvo que llevarse la mano a la boca para evitar sonreír. Robín se detuvo nuevamente.

-Amor… te veo en mi casa, para terminar lo que empezamos – dijo guiñándole el ojo y siguiendo su camino.

Esta vez el peli verde no pudo evitar sonreír, esa mujer era increíble y peligrosa, al punto de llegar a ser un poco cruel, ah pero como le gustaba la condenada.

-¿de qué te estás riendo?

\- nada, nada – dijo regresando a donde estaban las pesas.

-¿te divierte que tu novia me ofenda?

\- no te ofendió, en todo caso te trato igual a como lo haces tú. – Kuina desvió la mirada.

-¿y qué hacia aquí de todas formas? ¿No terminaron por lo del beso de la gafas esa?

\- Kuina… ¿no crees que te has vuelto un poco despectiva? Y no, no terminamos, de hecho nos reconciliamos esa misma noche.

-vaya, pues no es muy inteligente que digamos.

\- al contrario, es bastante inteligente y lo suficientemente segura de sí misma para saber que yo jamás me fijaría en alguien más que en ella. – Kuina sintió un dolor en el pecho, ese que ya aparecía muy seguido, pero no quiso que Zoro lo notara.

-¿y qué diablos estabas pensando? ¿Ibas a hacerlo con ella aquí?

\- relájate, iba a detenerme – pero claro Zoro no estaba seguro de eso – nos dejamos llevar, eso es todo.

\- si claro – el peli verde le dio la espalda y Kuina se sorprendió al verle muchas heridas en su espalda - ¿pero qué rallos te pasó? – Zoro se dio cuenta hacia donde iba la mirada de su amiga y sonrió.

-Robín es un poco salvaje en la cama, tú entiendes – le dijo guiñándole el ojo, Kuina rodo los ojos molesta.

\- debe ser por lo gata que es… - Zoro frunció el ceño y se dirigió con paso firme hacia ella, nadie insultaba a su novia, ni siquiera Kuina. Pero cuando llego el celular de ella sonó, contesto de inmediato.

El peli verde no pudo escuchar lo que hablaba pero se confundió al ver el semblante de Kuina que poco a poco iba tornándose más serio. Cuando se llevo una mano a la boca para tapar un sollozo y las lágrimas resbalaban sin detenerse de sus ojos, entonces supo que algo no andaba bien.

.

.

.

* * *

Habían estado caminando juntos toda la tarde; Luffy suspiro aburrido miro de reojo su mano entrelazada con la de Vivi y quiso soltarla, pero se resigno al notar que la chica lo tomaba con mucha fuerza.

Se detuvieron en la esquina en la que debían separarse.

-bueno, nos vemos mañana.

-Luffy ¿no me llevaras a casa?

-eh… no – el chico señalo el camino detrás de ella – pero por allá llegaras rápido.

\- pero ya esta anocheciendo y está oscuro.

\- las calles son seguras – Vivi inflo los cachetes ante la nula caballerosidad del peli negro.

-¿Qué pasa Luffy?

-¿sobre qué?

\- es que no te entiendo, en la fiesta fuiste tú quien me beso, era para que ya empezáramos a salir juntos, pero siempre evades la pregunta e intentas huir de mi ¿de verdad te gusto?

\- no estoy muy seguro la verdad…. – dijo sobándose la nuca.

-¿entonces por qué me besaste?

-pues… - Vivi suspiro y miro hacia abajo decepcionada.

-¿fue por Nami cierto? ¿Para darle celos?

-¡No!, no fue así, es que… ah últimamente eh pensado mucho en ella, pensé que quizás si lo intentaba contigo podría dejarla de lado, pero aun así, no puedo dejar de pensar en Nami. – Vivi miro al chico frente a ella, las palabras le dolieron pero agradecía la sinceridad.

-yo puedo ayudarte – el dijo ella tomándole la mano.

-¿Cómo?

\- solo es que quieras, debes querer olvidarla no solo pensarlo… yo quiero enamorarte Luffy – el chico no se movió cuando noto que la peli azul comenzaba acercarse, lentamente, directo a sus labios.

.

Su pecho le dolía, sentía mucho calor y las piernas casi se doblaban del cansancio. Había buscado en todos lados pero no había rastro de Luffy en ningún lugar; comenzaba a desesperarse.

Ya resignada a no verlo ese día, decidió alentar el paso. Fue entonces que lo vio, a lo lejos, quizás si no fuera por el sombrero de paja no se hubiera dado cuenta. Estaba cruzando la calle, justo al lado de un semáforo. Pero eso no llamo su atención, fue el hecho de ver los brazos de Vivi sobre su cuello y como la chica se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios.

No, no podía ser, no podía permitirlo, no ahora que quería gritarle todo lo que sentía, no quería perderlo, no a él quien siempre la apoyo, quien siempre la hacia reír… no a Luffy.

A pesar del dolor sus piernas se movieron solas, sin darse cuenta ya estaba corriendo, el aire se escapo de sus pulmones y quiso gritarle a Vivi que se detuviera, que Luffy era suyo, pero no podía y frente a ella, los dos estaban a punto de besarse y se dijo que si lo hacían, si se besaban otra vez, lo perdería para siempre.

-¡Luffy!

Grito con fuerza mientras seguía corriendo. Su grito llego a los oídos del peli negro quien volteo hacia ella lentamente, haciendo que Vivi se alejara. Lo vio sonreírle, esa enorme sonrisa que solo él podía darle ¿estaba feliz por verla? Y entonces, así como había aparecido su sonrisa, se borro, sus ojos negros se llenaron de angustia, abrió la boca mientras el dolor inundaba su rostro.

Estaba a tan solo unos metros cuando una luz cegadora la hizo detenerse; alzo la mano hacia el peli negro esperando de algún modo poder alcanzarlo, lamentablemente Luffy estaba demasiado lejos.

-¡NAAAAAAMIIII!

El grito desgarrador de Luffy fue lo último que escucho antes de caer en una profunda oscuridad.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chaaaan chaaan chaaaan! jajaja**

 **Primero que nada quiero disculparme, ahora si que me ausente mucho y de verdad lo siento pero mi semana estuvo demasiado ocupada XD aun así que les traigo los siguientes capítulos!**

 **ahora agradecimientos =D**

 **69juan69: lo siento! pero una historia necesita un poco de drama, ya sabes... jaja pero ya vez no fue para tanto, era solo para darle un poco de movimiento a la historia, créeme, esto no es nada... espero que te hayan gustado estos capítulos y que no me odies, espero tu comentario en el siguiente capitulo, saludos.**

 **Fujisaki de Nina: No odies a Zoro, es un menso nada mas jajaja pero ya vez que el enojo no fue para tanto, Robin confía demasiado en el :3 y yo no odio a Vivi te lo juro pero ya sabes, se necesita una antagonista jaja pero no sera por siempre, es igual que Kuina, no son realmente malas, solo luchan por lo que quieren, nos leemos en el siguiente linda.**

 **Gren-sama: jajajajaa créeme todo tiene un por que, y si tienes razón a mi también me choca Tashigui, no soporto a su personaje, con Kuina es mas como maaah me da muy igual; pero tu tranquilo, las apariencias engañan ;) espero que te gusten los caps, nos leemos.**

 **Cristian: solo fue un poco de emoción jajaja que bueno que te estén gustando los capítulos, eso me hace feliz, dime que te parecen estos.**

 **Graf: Hola! que bueno que te guste y que me comentes, el nalu o LuNa como prefiero llamarlo (es que NaLu se me hace de Fairy Tail lo siento ) jajaja se me complica mucho pero me alegra que te este gustando eso quiere decir que no lo hago tan mal =D**

 **Amore: Hey me hizo muy feliz tu comentario, que bueno que te este gustando, como dije antes el nalu, LuNa para mi XD se me complica bastante, así que me hace feliz que te guste, aunque creo que me esta quedando demasiado dramático jaja, dime que piensas de estos caps!**

 **boons-007: jajajaa lo siento! de verdad, de hecho si tenia la intención de subir al menos un capitulo el cinco de mayo pero se me complico bastante, te debo una disculpa por haberme tardado mucho esta vez, espero que te gusten estos caps y prometo no volverme a ausentar tanto =D**

 **edpol: Que bueno que me ha dejado review con tu opinión, no te preocupes, ya vez que no fue para tanto =D espero que te gusten estos caps, nos leemos!**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Forever**_

 _ **Capitulo 27**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

De alguna manera no podía escuchar nada, tampoco podía detectar movimiento a su alrededor y es que solo podía fijar sus ojos en aquella pared blanca, casi podía contar sus bordes si su mente no estuviera perdida en el recuerdo…

Y había dado todo por dejar de ver la escena, pero no podía evitar que el recuerdo llegara cada vez que cerraba los ojos, y de pronto se hizo tan presente que ya no era necesario cerrarlos para ver ese momento exacto en que todo había terminado mal. ¡Ni siquiera sabía como había sucedido! El tan solo recuerda su voz, gritándole, llamándole tan desesperadamente, como si tuviera tantas cosas que decirle y esa fuera su última oportunidad. Sonrió amargamente ante el pensamiento.

Solo recuerda haberla mirado ante el llamado, la vio sonriente, casi podía jurar que estaba emocionada y ahora se preguntaba ¿para qué lo estaría buscando? El también había sonreído al verla ahí, fue espontaneo, tal vez tenia la necesidad de verla… ojala hubiera sido de manera diferente. Cuando vio que una luz demasiado brillante le golpeaba la cara casi podía decir que se veía con un ángel, pero el sonido de las llantas rechinando le hizo darse cuenta de la verdadera situación.

Grito, grito como un lunático, grito de tal forma que la garganta le ardió y sintió que toda su voz se desvaneció tras aquel grito, pero no funciono. Quiso moverse, quiso estar ahí y protegerla, pero estaba demasiado lejos y lo último que recuerda es a ella, extendiéndole la mano, pidiéndole que la ayudara y a él… no pudiendo hacer nada.

-Luffy… - sintió que lo movían bruscamente de los hombros y entonces escucho el sonido regreso a él, miro a Zoro quien también lo veía con ceño fruncido, ocultando preocupación. – llevo más de cinco minutos llamándote. – el peli negro se disculpo vagamente, y no dijo nada más.

-ya es de madrugada, deberías comer algo… - pero el silencio fue su respuesta; Zoro suspiro y se alejo de ahí.

Luffy miro a su alrededor, a unas bancas estaba Nojiko, con la cara escondida entre sus manos, podía ver su espalda moverse al ritmo de los audibles sollozos, Genzo a su lado solo podía acariciarle la espalda en un intento de reconfortarla, pero el hombre bigotón tampoco podía contener del todo las lagrimas. Vivi estaba unas bancas más atrás, dormida sobre el regazo de Ussop, quien también roncaba. Estaban cansados de tanto esperar. Zoro estaba recargado en la pared, con Kuina a su lado y aunque no lo veía sabía que Sanji estaba afuera, fumándose su doceavo cigarro.

Alzo la mirada hacia el reloj que estaba en la pared, a diferencia de hace un momento ahora casi le dolían los oídos ante el sonido de sus manecillas moverse… ¿Cuántas horas más tendrían que pasar para que les dieran noticias? Estaba harto de aquel lugar, lleno de todos ellos que esperaban ansiosos una respuesta, al menos un indicio de que Nami estaría bien…

Eso era todo lo que el pedía, que ella estuviera bien…

.

.

.

Le vio en los escalones, con el cigarro en la boca, estaba corto pero aun no del todo consumido, aun así el rubio ya estaba sacando uno nuevo.

-deberías dejar de fumar así, a Nami nunca le gusto – le dijo, pero Sanji no pareció querer hacerle caso. – ella dice que eso podría matarte algún día.

-tal vez eso es lo que me merezco

\- deja de decir idioteces.

\- lo digo enserio, es más, soy yo quien debería estar en su lugar, soy yo quien debería sufrir, no ella… no ella. – Zoro lo miro y podía asegurar que el chico estaba poniendo todo su esfuerzo por no tirarse a llorar, gritar o cualquier otra cosa.

-nadie debería estar en su situación.

-yo si

\- aunque admito que me gustaría verte en muy mal estado – claro ambos sabían que esto era más en broma – en estos momentos pienso que nadie lo merece, ni siquiera un pervertido como tú.

\- Zoro… - el peli verde lo miro, ocultando su asombro por haberle escuchado decir su nombre y no el insulto que comúnmente usaba - te aseguro, debes creerme que yo merezco eso y más.

\- entonces, para poder creerte dime por qué piensas eso. – Sanji le dio una calada al cigarrillo, saboreo el humo y después lo dejo salir con calma.

\- porque soy una mala persona. – dijo y Zoro supo que no le diría la verdadera razón de pensar eso, así que no insistió y regreso a ese lúgubre lugar llamado sala de espera.

Sanji le vio entrar de reojo y por un momento se pregunto qué habría pasado… de haberle contado. ¿Le habría golpeado? ¿Gritado quizá?

No lo sabe, y no lo sabría por que no se lo diría, no porque no confiara en él o en cualquiera de sus amigos, simplemente se avergonzaba de si mismo temía que los demás le vieran con ¿desaprobación? ¿Enojo? ¿Vergüenza? Se imaginaba muchos adjetivos con los que él mismo se miraría.

Su mente viaja a tan solo unas horas antes; justamente a la escena en donde suena su celular, una llamada de Vivi, para avisarle lo sucedido, en ese momento no lo sabía, y no contesto. Sus manos y su boca estaban ocupadas en otra cosa. Saboreando la boca de Violet debajo de él y acariciándole las curvas que tanto extrañaba tocar. Se separaba de ella por momentos, la miraba y la encontraba hermosa y entonces volvía a besarla ahora con más pasión. El estaba contento, desde que la había visto se había olvidado de todo, del enojo que tenía con Nami y con Luffy por distintos motivos. Tan solo ver sus ojos chocolate fue suficiente para que sus problemas desaparecieran y cuando ella lo beso, simplemente se había sentido fuera de la tierra en un lugar muy lejano de ahí, donde lo único que importaba eran Violet y él.

Fue quizás en la octava o novena llamada en el que la castaña se había desesperado y le había dicho que contestara de una buena vez. El suspiro por la interrupción, pero a decir verdad ya era demasiada insistencia; aun así lo único que quería era contestar, colgar cuanto antes y volver a lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando contesto no entendió muy bien a principio, pues donde sea que estuviera Vivi había demasiado ruido y casi pudo reconocer el de una sirena de ambulancia; reconoció las palabras Nami y accidente entre todas las demás y su mundo se vino abajo. Después de eso, tomo la chaqueta, se disculpo y salió de la casa de Violet dejándola totalmente confundida.

Cuando sintió sus dedos calientes se dio cuenta que su cigarro se había consumido casi completamente casi quemándole; lo tiro y saco otro de inmediato.

Se sentía la peor escoria del universo. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y se mordió el labio inferior con tanta fuerza hasta sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca. Todo lo que podía hacer para sentirse mejor era lastimarse a sí mismo y ni siquiera eso funcionaba, el merecía algo peor, el merecía lo que le había pasado a Nami, el debería ser quien estuviera al borde de la muerte, no Nami.

Al principio trato de decirse que no era su culpa, que se había cegado por el enojo, pero entre mas se lo decía menos se lo creía. Claro que se había enojado después de no ver a Nami durante todo el día y de repente que ella llegara preguntara por Luffy y saliera corriendo sin siquiera decirle hola, quizá fuera su orgullo el dañado o quizás fuera algo mas, no está seguro; el punto era que él podía sospechar lo que en realidad estaba pasando, lo había visto en los ojos de la pelirroja la noche de la fiesta, la conocía por eso sabía que estaba celosa por que Vivi hubiera besado a Luffy eso solo podía significar que ella sentía algo por el morocho. Y claro, como dijo quizá eran solo sospechas… no, no era eso, el estaba seguro y sabia que esa noche la prisa de Nami era porque seguramente se había decidido a confesarle sus sentimientos. ¿Y el en donde quedaba? Quizá no lo había dicho, se decía que incluso no era de hombre mencionarlo, pero él había renunciado a la chica por la que realmente sentía algo mucho más grande que con cualquiera, había renunciado por Nami, por que la quería y ella también era importante. Así que el que la pelirroja le dejara de lado después de que él lo dejara todo por ella le había molestado demasiado, se había sentido furioso, así que si la chica iría a ver a otro chico, el también podía hacerlo.

Y todo había estado bien, hasta la llamada de la peli azul; en cuanto supo del estado de Nami solo podía decirse lo mal hombre que había sido, por que debió ir tras ella, debió pedirle que hablara antes con él, debió acompañarla… había tantas cosas que pudo haber hecho y no hizo, y que tal vez si las hubiera hecho entonces nada de eso habría pasado y ella estaría bien, estaría ahí, quizás rompiendo con el pero bien.

Otro cigarrillo estaba siendo consumido.

.

.

.

Levanto la mirada al escuchar unos pasos por el pasillo. A penas y detecto la cabellera de Robín cuando esta se lanzo a sus brazos. Zoro hundió su cara en su cuello y entonces toda la tensión acumulada se esfumo, le abrazo con fuerza, como si no lo hubiera hecho en días.

-Está bien… - le dijo y por fin pudo soltar esa lagrima que tenía guardada desde que se había enterado de la noticia, lagrima de la que nadie además de ella se dio cuenta.

Zoro aspiro su aroma a flores mientras ella le acariciaba la cabeza con suavidad, el peli verde se pregunto si era normal que con solo un abrazo esa mujer fuera capaz de calmarlo de esa manera.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? – ambos se separaron encontrándose con la fría mirada de Kuina a su lado.

-estaba preocupada.

\- ni siquiera la conoces.

-Nami también es mi amiga.

\- no me digas… - Robín frunció el ceño. Precisamente ese día, después de enterarse de lo sucedido no estaba de humor.

-sabes niña, a diferencia de ti tengo la suficiente educación como para no pelear contigo en este lugar, compórtate como debes y haz lo mismo – Kuina abrió la boca para contestar pero fue interrumpida.

\- es verdad Kuina, no es momento para escándalos – le dijo Zoro.

-¿familiares de la señorita Nami? – pregunto una mujer con bata, de cabello verde y lentes. Nojiko se levanto de inmediato, pero claramente todos habían prestado atención.

-soy su hermana – dijo Nojiko

\- bien, mi nombre es Monet. – Zoro quiso gritarle a la mujer que eso le tenía sin cuidado, pero se contuvo. – estoy a cargo del caso de tu hermana, ahora mismo la cirugía para tratar la herida del golpe en la cabeza está terminando, sin embargo tenemos que esperar algunas horas para hacer la cirugía de sus costillas rotas.

-¿pero estará bien? – Monet la miro y soltó un suspiro.

\- aun no puedo decírtelo con certeza, esperaremos a ver cómo reacciona ante la cirugía, pero no te preocupes, está en buenas manos – le sonrió tranquilizándola – ahora necesito que vengas conmigo para tratar los gatos de hospitalización, para que tu hermana pueda entrar cómodamente a terapia intermedia.

El color se fue del rostro de la peli azul.

-pe… pero yo no tengo dinero ahora mismo, puedo tratar de conseguirlo pero…

\- lo siento, como ya hemos terminado la cirugía se le debe dar entrada a la sala intermedia, este es un hospital particular y aunque quisiera ayudarte no puedo hacerlo, es obligatorio al menos dar la mitad.

-¿y cuanto es? – Monet le enseño la tabla que tenía en la manos, señalándole una cifra en particular, la morena abrió los ojos sorprendida.

\- no puedo ni siquiera dar la mitad de todo eso.

\- lo siento querida, pero debes pagar eso al menos.

-yo… - Genzou le puso una mano en el hombro. – tal vez podamos vender mi auto, podríamos conseguir quien lo compre ¿hasta qué hora tenemos?

\- medio día – les dijo la peli verde.

\- no será necesario – la voz de Robín resonó y todo la miraron, incluido Zoro a quien había dejado atrás para acercarse a la doctora – yo me hare cargo de los gastos – Nojiko la miro.

-pe… pero usted… - no siguió por qué Robín le sonrió y sin más siguió a la peli verde a unos metros de ellos, justo en la recepción.

Zoro miro a la peli negra, la miro conversar unos minutos, después saco su cartera y posteriormente le dio una tarjeta, la de gafas la paso por la maquina y minutos después Robín regreso con ellos. Kuina bufo al lado del peli verde llamando su atención.

-no sé que le ves, es una engreída. – Zoro no le contesto de inmediato, la voz de Nojiko se escuchaba desde ahí.

-Gracias, no sé cómo agradecértelo, te lo pagare, te lo juro. – Robín le sonrió cálidamente.

\- no te estoy cobrando, es lo menos que puedo hacer, aun faltan los gastos del cirujano pero eso se trata directamente con él, la llave del cuarto me la darán en cuanto Nami salga de terapia intermedia ¿de acuerdo? – la peli azul asintió.

-aun así, te lo pagare todo…

\- no te esfuerces, no lo aceptare, yo quiero hacer esto.

Kuina miraba la escena enojada, sintió que Zoro se movía a su lado y cuando el chico paso por en frente de ella le sonrió como si aquella escena entre la peli azul y la peli negra fuera suficiente contestación ante la anterior pregunta de la espadachín. Kuina rodo los ojos en respuesta.

Zoro llego hasta ella abrazándola por la cintura y besándole el hombro.

-gracias, eso fue de mucha ayuda, puedo ayudarte pagándote semanalmente, se que fue una gran cantidad y… - no pudo hablar porque ella le puso un dedo en sus labios.

\- no lo hice solo para quedar bien, no necesito que nadie me pague nada, a mi no me molesta ni afecta ¿de acuerdo? – Zoro arrugo la frente preocupado – deja de preocuparte por eso, la doctora me dijo que el cirujano no tarda en llegar para darnos el diagnostico.

.

.

.

Lo que había dicho la doctora le había servido un poco, aun así no pudo relajarse del todo; escucho a su estomago rugir, consecuencia de no haber comido nada en horas ¿y como querían que comiera? Incluso a pesar del hambre podía sentir que vomitaría todo y eso era extraño en el que podía aceptar hasta del piso, si se trataba de comida, todo estaba bien. Pero no en ese momento, como decía no creía que podría digerir nada hasta que pudiera ver a Nami.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio la mano de alguien ofrecerle una bola de arroz. Levanto la mirada encontrándose con Vivi, tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, pero aun así le ofrecía una sonrisa, era pequeña, apenas una curva, pero sonrisa a final de cuentas. Luffy escucho a su estomago una vez mas y decidió que lo mejor era hacerle caso, si se desmayaba no podría ver a Nami así que mejor comía algo.

-Gracias – le dijo, tomándolo suavemente. Vivi se sentó a su lado.

\- no es nada… ¿Cómo estas tu? Deberías tomar una siesta al menos, te ves terrible – Luffy negó con la cabeza.

\- no puedo ni siquiera cerrar los ojos, no hasta tener noticias ¿tu descansaste bien?

\- no del todo, la escena no deja de aparecer en mi cabeza – Luffy la miro, sintiéndose mal por ella, porque le pasaba lo mismo y era horrible.

\- lo sé, me pasa igual. – un silencio incomodo se produjo entre ellos, mientras Luffy masticaba con prisa la bola de arroz.

\- quiero decirte que te entiendo – ante aquello el morocho la miro confundido. – Que estés enamorado de ella – él abrió los ojos – fui demasiado terca al querer cambiar tus sentimientos.

-yo… - quería negarlo, pero… ¿para qué?

-y quería disculparme, yo solo…

\- querías ayudarme, lo sé y te lo agradezco – dijo y por primera vez le pudo regalar una sonrisa sincera.

\- en realidad hay algo mas por lo que quiero disculparme.

-¿Qué?

\- te mentí – el no entendía y sonrió – la verdad es que mis padres querían que me comprometiera con el hijo de uno de sus socios, me sentí tan utilizada que lo único que pensé que podía hacer era enamorarme lo más rápido que pudiera, así lo llevaría ante mis padres y entonces podría casarme por amor y no por obligación.

-entonces…dices que ¿me utilizaste? – Vivi soltó una risita tímida.

\- eso suena terrible Luffy, pero creo que sí, lo siento.

\- no, está bien, no te preocupes, lamento no poder ayudarte.

\- está bien, tal vez si hablo con ellos puedan entenderlo – le dijo tratando de sonar optimista – iré al baño un momento – el asintió pero antes de que ella se alejara demasiado regreso. – por cierto… hay algo en lo que no te mentí Luffy….

-¿en qué?

\- realmente me gustas, no hubiera insistido tanto de no ser así, pero debo admitir que ya sabía que había perdido desde mucho antes de haber comenzado a intentarlo.

Y sin más siguió su camino bajo la atenta mirada del peli negro quien cuando la vio lejos pudo suspirar con tranquilidad, debía admitir que aquel era un peso menos que cargar.

-¿son ustedes familiares de Nami? – la voz seria, levemente ronca venían de un hombre, alto, peli negro, de ojos fríos y afilados.

\- sí – dijo Nojiko nuevamente.

\- soy el doctor a cargo de su – vio el expediente un momento – hermana – después le tendió la mano a la peli azul – Trafalgar Law.

Tan solo al escuchar aquel nombre un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. La sonrisa apareció sola y ella lo miro. Law sintió sus ojos y entonces sus miradas se encontraron, azul y negro chocaron. El también sonrió a pesar de que cualquier persona diría que era demasiado serio para hacerlo, lo hizo con dulzura y un toque de melancolía. Abrió sus labios casi impaciente por decir su nombre.

-Robín…

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hola! Primero me disculpo se que este capitulo fue muuuuuy lento, algo así como relleno XD pero era indispensable para la entrada de un personaje mas, y aparte uno que lleva una pelea bastante pareja con mi personajes favorito, sip en mi corazon aun no se a que personaje amo mas si a Zoro o a Law, pero bueno... aun así espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Esta vez no sera capitulo doble peeeeeero si hay por lo menos 6 reviews de aquí a mañana, pues actualizo mañana mismo ¿como ven? y eso me estoy arriesgando por que comenzó a atrasarme con los capítulos jaja**

 **¡Agradecimientos!**

 **edpol: jajajaja hey muy bien por ti y tu negatividad, has dado en el blanco =D sigue así, tal vez adivines mas cosas...**

 **boons-007: esta vez no me amaras u.u por que no hubo capítulos dobles, y para varia ah sido un cap corto y de relleno, ¡lo siento! pero ya pronto te compensare, lo prometo, ¡no me odies! jaja sobre dejar las cosas en el mejor momento pues... que te digo? cosas de escritores, seguro me entiendes =D**

 **Cristian: jaja ¿por que has pensado en Koshiro? nop, Kuina recibió la llamada de Vivi avisándole del accidente, lo siento, debí dejarlo mas claro, mi error u.u sobre tu pregunta pues de hecho cumplo 20 el 29 de este mes ¡ya casi! ¿por que la pregunta?**

 **nico robin piscis 16: así es, Kuina esta bien enamorada de Robin, esperemos que pronto entienda que el no tiene ojos para nadie mas =)**

 **69juan69: huy jajaja como te explico que se vienen cosas peores XD ya eran demasiado capítulos de pura felicidad, era hora del drama =) espero que te haya gustado este cap, aun que se esperaban un poquito mas, pero todo poco a poco =D**

 **battusai: ¡nuevo lector! bienvenido =) ¿de verdad lo crees? y a mi que se me complica esta pareja XD ya pronto habrá mas de ellos, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **¡Y buenos chicos, solo me queda avisar que quedan menos de 10 capítulos! Un poco de drama mas y llegaremos a la parte final.**

 **Saludos a todos!**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Forever**_

 _ **Capitulo 28**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-Robín… - la sonrisa de ella se ensancho; camino rápido hacia donde estaba Law quien al verla acercase extendió sus brazos, así cuando ella llego hasta él se fundieron en un gran abrazo. Zoro apretó los puños ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-no puedo creer que estés aquí – le dijo ella una vez que el abrazo se hubiera terminado.

-¿yo? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Pensé que estarías en Rusia, iría para haya en dos semanas, pero veo que ya no será necesario- le sonrió el peli negro, después aprecio darse cuenta de que no era lugar ni momento para reencuentros – sobre Nami ¿es familiar tuyo?

-tú sabes que no tengo familia, es una amiga.

-¿Cómo esta ella? – se interpuso Nojiko.

\- ella está bien, la estabilizamos y la cirugía de la cabeza ha salido bien, estará en terapia intermedia hasta que despierte.

-¿puedo verla?

\- lo siento pero tendrá que esperar hasta mañana, después de la cirugía de costillas seguro puede verla. – la peli azul suspiro y Robín puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Tranquila, Nami está en las manos del mejor cirujano del mundo – Nojiko le sonrió y pronto los dejo a solos, pues se notaba que era lo que querían.

Law miro nuevamente a Robín.

-estas preciosa Robín, aun no puedo creer que este viéndote.

-sí que ha sido una casualidad ¿Qué haces en Japón?

-pues eh estado viajando mucho, pero como te dije estaba por viajar a Rusia muy pronto, claro que mi única razón era verte a ti y ya que estas aquí me alegro de aun no haberme ido. – dijo el peli negro tomando la mano de Robín.

Zoro miraba la escena un par de metros, a su lado Kuina sonreía divertida. Fue en el instante en el Law tomo su mano que decidió que no eran imaginaciones suyas, pues incluso podía sentir el tipo de atmosfera que ambos irradiaban; así que se acerco a ellos pero bufo al notar que ninguno de los dos ponía atención a su presencia. Carraspeo para que voltearan y así lo hicieron.

-hola – saludo el peli verde tratando de que el enojo no se notara en su voz – soy Roronoa Zoro dijo tendiéndole la mano. Law no pareció entender el por qué ese chico se estaba presentando, aun así acepto el saludo.

-Trafalgar Law.

-un gusto – mintió, después miro a Robín – ustedes… ¿se conocen? – Robín se mordió el labio, gesto que ambos hombres notaron.

\- si – respondió – el es… Am un viejo conocido y un gran hombre, seguro has escuchado de él, se graduó muy joven de la universidad y es uno de los mejores doctores del mundo – dijo nerviosa, después señalo a Zoro – y el es mi…

-su novio – Law abrió los ojos y después miro a Robín quien sonrió.

\- ya veo, no sabía que tenias novio – le dijo a la morena.

-llevamos saliendo unos meses – Zoro frunció el ceño, aquella era información que obviamente ese tipo no necesitaba escuchar.

-y… ¿a qué te dedicas? – pregunto el peli negro.

\- aun estoy terminando la preparatoria – Law trato de detener la risa, pero obviamente Zoro detecto la burla, en todo caso ¿de qué diablos se reía?

-veo que aun tienes esa manía – le dijo a Robín quien soltó una risita.

-¿Qué manía? – pregunto Zoro.

\- salir con chicos más jóvenes – dijo el peli negro, Zoro frunció el ceño ¿Qué le estaba tratando de decir?- como sea, debo irme, Robín – dijo despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla – no tienes idea de cuanto me alegra haberte visto.

-espera Law, no hemos hablado de tus honorarios.

-¿bromeas? No puedo cobrarte

\- Law… es tu trabajo, no pretendo que…

-lo sé, y tú debes entender que va en contra de mis principios cobrarte, si mi paciente es tu amiga, entonces estoy muy feliz de poder ayudarte – la peli negra sonrió agradecida.

-aun así, me gustaría pagarte de alguna forma.

\- ya me has pagado lo suficiente con volverte a ver…. Ah pero, aun hay muchas cosas que hablar – le dijo acariciando su cabello, Zoro sintió al sangre hervirle – así que tal vez podríamos quedar para cenar ¿Qué dices?

\- me encantaría ¿hablamos después?

\- claro, nos vemos – el chico miro de reojo a Zoro y tras un asentimiento con la cabeza que el peli verde no contesto se fue.

Robín aun no quitaba la mirada del lugar por donde se había ido el peli negro, Zoro la miraba serio ¿en qué momento volvería prestarle atención?

-¿te interrumpo? – pregunto. Robín por fin volteo hacia él.

-¿perdón?

\- oh ahora si me ves – dijo el peli verde pasando de largo. La peli negra vio como el chico comenzaba a salir por qué decidió seguirle.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-nada ¿Por qué?

-pareces molesto.

-¿tú crees? – bien ahora ella estaba segura de que estaba molesto, suspiro.

-¿hice algo mal?

-no.

\- sabes, si no me dices nada yo no puedo saber en qué me equivoque. – Zoro pareció meditarlo.

-¿Quién es él? – Robín desvió la mirada, pero él no lo noto porque aun le daba la espalda.

-es Law, el te lo dijo.

-sí, tu también, al parecer no puedes dejar de pronunciar su nombre.

-¿eso qué significa?

\- ya me sé su nombre Robín, quiero saber quién es y el por qué parece como si hubieras visto al amor de tu vida.

-eso no es cierto.

\- por dios parecías una de esas adolecentes viendo a una estrella de rock, yo que sé.

\- estas exagerando Zoro, ¿acaso estas celoso?

-…

-¿lo estás?

\- tal vez no lo estaría si no me dieras motivos.

-no te di motivos ¿Qué pasa contigo? Es solo una persona que…

-¡por poco le rompo la cara Robín! Te lo juro que apenas y me controle, pero donde vuelva a ver a ese tipo tratarte como si… tuviera privilegios que no tiene, lo mato. Además ¿Qué es eso de que vas a ir a cenar con él?

\- no fue así, hay cosas de las que hay que hablar.

\- en todo caso no me has respondido ¿de dónde lo conoces? – Robín se mordió el labio, no quería responder a eso.

\- un amigo, de Rusia.

-¿un amigo? No me digas… - la morena cerró los ojos, claro Zoro era demasiado inteligente y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo ella era pésima mintiendo.

\- bien… él es… ¡es que no tiene importancia!

-¿sabes que cuando dices eso es porque tiene más importancia? Además te conozco y sé que quieres evitar decírmelo, la pregunta es ¿Por qué? – Robín suspiro, no podría escapar de eso.

\- es que… no creo que seas lo suficientemente tolerante como para escucharlo.

-oh, sabes, es peor que me digas eso… - Zoro sintió que cada vez estaba más enojado, esas palabras solo podían significar una cosa.

\- Law es… ah bueno en realidad ya te había hablado de él.

\- no lo recuerdo.

\- es que nunca te dije su nombre… - Zoro levanto la ceja – Law es el ex novio del que hablamos hace poco, con el que estuve a punto de casarme.

Zoro abrió los ojos muy sorprendido, si, ya se había imaginado que aquel tipo había tenido algún tipo de romance con su novia, pero enterarse que de hecho era él a quien Robín había dicho amar hasta el punto de unir sus vidas. Sintió hervirle la sangre y casi la sintió subirle por la garganta, ese era el motivo por el que la mujer se había alegrado tanto de verlo.

Robín noto como el rojo le subía por el rostro al peli verde, cerró los ojos con fuerza y entonces Zoro golpeo la pared con fuerza haciendo que se aboyara y que los nudillos le sangraran. Ella se asusto por el ruido y por el fuerte golpe, miro impresionada al chico.

-¡Zoro! ¿Estás bien? – dijo queriendo tomar su mano, pero él la quito.

-no me toques.

-no es para que te enojes de esta manera Zoro.

-¡lo miras como si fuera un Dios! Ahora entiendo porque. Aun lo amas ¿verdad?

-¿Qué? ¡No!

\- si claro…

\- te lo eh dicho muchas veces, te quiero a ti.

\- sí, pero a él lo amabas y a mí nunca me lo has dicho…. – Robín desvió la mirada, no quería llegar a eso.

-a él tampoco se lo dije, nunca.

\- no te creo – ambos se miraron, los dos estaban enojados. Zoro cegado por los celos y ella por la forma tan rabiosa en la que la estaba tratando el peli verde.

-pues deberías creerme, estoy contigo, yo confió en ti.

\- si, por que yo no voy por la vida coqueteándole a medio mundo. – Robín abrió la boca molesta ¿Cómo podía decir eso?

\- ¿disculpa? En primera ¿crees que encontrarte besando a una tipa en plena fiesta no era motivo suficiente para desconfiar de ti?

-eso no fue…

\- podrás decir lo que quieras, pero a mi jamás me has encontrado en tal situación porque a diferencia de ti se respetar esta relación.

\- yo la respeto.

\- no lo hiciste en esa fiesta.

\- ya hablamos sobre eso.

\- sí, y recuerdo bien que fui yo quien acepto exagerar, a pesar de que cualquier otra persona hubiera terminado contigo, encontrar a tu novio besando a alguien mas no es cualquier cosa Zoro, y sin embargo confié en ti. En cambio tu solo puedes pensar en ti, no piensas en que jamás te eh dado motivos para que te pongas de esa manera ¿Qué es eso de que le coqueteo a medio mundo?

\- por favor Robín, solo basta ver la forma en cómo caminas, te encanta ser el centro atención sobre todo de los hombres, pareces una… - no pudo terminar cuando la mano de ella se estampo en su mejilla, el se quedo medio volteado mientras se llevaba la mano justo al lugar donde le había golpeado.

Zoro regreso su mirada hacia los ojos azules de Robín, ella miraba hacia el suelo mientras aun se agarraba la mano con la que lo había abofeteado. El peli verde apretó los puños, si fuera otra persona no le importaría regresarle el golpe, pero era Robín y a ella no podía siquiera tocarla.

-Lo siento… - se disculpo Robín.

\- lo mejor será que te vayas – la peli negra alzo la mirada encontrándose con la mirada fría y afilada de su novio, esa mirada que a ella nunca le había dado.

\- bien- respondió en un susurro.

Zoro no se despidió se fue de ahí pasando a su lado golpeándole no muy fuerte el hombro. Le dolía la mejilla sin embargo ese dolor no se comparaba con el que sentía en su pecho, esa había sido la primera vez que se gritaban de esa manera, había sido la primera vez que ella le golpeaba y había sido la primera vez que por el enojo iba a decirle algo que realmente no pensaba y de verdad esperaba que fuera la última vez.

.

.

.

-Sanji –una dulce voz le hizo llamar la atención, aun con cigarro en mano volteo a su espalda encontrándose a una morena bastante nerviosa.

-Violet… ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo levantándose mientras se acercaba a ella.

\- no entendí el por qué habías salido de esa manera, Vivi me aviso tiempo después pero no creí que fuera buena idea venir de inmediato. Lamento que aun no tengan noticias.

Su voz era cálida y reconfortante y por primera vez desde hace horas pudo sonreír.

-lamento haberme ido de esa forma, seguro que te hice pensar mal. – ella negó con la cabeza y después le regalo una dulce sonrisa.

-no debes preocuparte por nada más que por el bienestar de Nami.

-si… - respondió y un silencio incomodo se produjo entre ambos.

-sobre lo que paso en mi casa yo… - Sanji la vio enrojecer y volvió a sonreír por que simplemente verla de esa forma era hermoso. – quería disculparme.

\- no Violet tú no tienes nada de que disculparte.

\- claro que sí, me porte como una mala persona desde el instante en el que te invite a casa, a pesar de saber que tienes una relación con ella… aun así quería tu atención en mi, supongo que no me entro del todo en la cabeza que tu ya estabas con alguien mas, debí respetar tu relación.

-no quieras echarte toda la culpa, no fui obligado a nada y aquí yo soy el único culpable de lo que le paso a Nami. – Violet negó rápidamente.

-no Sanji, tú no tienes la culpa, esto fue un accidente, veras que ella pronto despierta y te dirá que no te preocupes.

-eso espero.

-¿tú y yo estamos bien?

-claro que sí.

-iré a la cafetería con Vivi ¿quieres venir?

-no, estoy bien aquí afuera.

-¿Cuántos cigarrillos llevas?

\- no muchos… - mintió el rubio pues había perdido la cuenta al abrir la segunda cajetilla. Violet suspiro resignada.

-no lo hagas mucho, a Nami no le dará gusto abrazarte si hueles demasiado a tabaco.

\- lo tendré en mente gracias – le dijo, sabiendo que de hecho Violet decía eso por ella misma.

Pensó en regresar al lugar en donde estaba sentado, tomar otro cigarrillo y seguir como hasta ahora, pero de alguna manera ya necesitaba otra cosa, por lo que guardo su cajetilla y se adentro en el frio hospital.

Cuando llego a la sala de espera no estaban todos los que habían estado en un principio, supuso que la mayoría se habían ido a comer algo pues ahí solo estaban su amigo y rival peli verde sentado en el piso y con los ojos cerrados, de alguna manera aunque estaba dormido parecía demasiado molesto. El otro que estaba ahí era Luffy, estaba en el mismo lugar en el que lo había dejado, tenía la mirada fija en la pared y Sanji se pregunto que tanto estaría pensando.

-¿ya has comido algo? – pregunto el rubio sentándose a su lado.

\- ah Sanji, Vivi me ha traído una bola de arroz hace rato.

\- no creo que sea suficiente para un pozo sin fondo como tú, anda ve a la cafetería a comer algo. – pero Luffy no se movió de ahí.

-no

\- ella no se pondrá bien solo porque estés aquí Luffy.

\- no me importa, pero si vienen con alguna noticia, por mínima que sea, quiero estar aquí. – Sanji miro a su amigo, sus ojos llenos de determinación le dejaron sorprendido.

-entonces te traeré algo de comer aquí – los ojos del peli negro brillaron.

\- gracias Sanji – dijo casi llorando de felicidad.

\- si como sea – respondió el rubio dirigiéndose al pasillo que lo llevaría a la cafetería.

-Oí Sanji – volteo ante el llamado de Luffy. – tengo que decirte algo.

Ambos se miraron, el rubio casi podía sospechar lo que le diría.

-¿Qué?

-yo… será mejor que… me traigas por lo menos dos kilos de carne ¿vale? – el rubio se golpeo con fuerza la frente.

-¡eso ya lo sabía idiota!

-ah bueno.

-Oí – ahora fue Luffy quien volteo ante su llamado - ¿es lo único que me dirás? – por fin pudo ver que el peli negro se ponía serio.

-bese a Nami.

Sanji abrió los ojos sorprendido; se esperaba que le dijera que le gustaba o algo más, no que ya la había besado.

-Lo siento – siguió dándole su típica gran sonrisa – supongo que ella simplemente comenzó a gustarme – dijo rascándose la nuca.

\- a ella también le gustas ¿no? – Luffy se encogió de hombros – apuesto a que sí.

-lamento haberte traicionado de esa manera, no era mi intención.

\- no digas estupideces, aunque quieras echarte la culpa, se que nunca serias capaz de hacer eso… fue Nami quien te beso ¿no?

-eh…

\- no estoy enojado con nadie, por eso no debes mentir para protegerla, se que así fue.

-pero yo correspondí, y después de eso me di cuenta cuanto me gustaba, a pesar de que realmente intente alejarme.

-ya basta Luffy.

\- no te merecías eso de un amigo.

-yo tampoco eh sido sincero con ella del todo – respondió ya harto de verlo echarse la culpa – supongo que no estábamos tan enamorados como pensábamos. – Luffy no pareció entender – ya no importa, iré por tu carne.

-Sanji.

\- tú y yo estamos bien Luffy, no te preocupes por eso…

-¿y Nami? – El rubio se detuvo y nuevamente encaro al peli negro - ¿la perdonaras?

\- no tengo nada que perdonarle, lo que más me gustaba de ella era la manera en que seguía a sus sentimientos como si de viento se tratase, ¿Qué clase de hombre seria si me enojara por eso? Es ella… quien debe perdonarme.

Y sin más el rubio se perdió en la esquina. Luffy volvió a sentarse y de alguna manera se sintió más relajado, todo estaba bien….

Zoro abrió un ojo al ya no escuchar nada más; realmente no estaba dormido, simplemente descansando y tranquilizándose para no reventarle la cara al primero que se le pusiera en frente. Por eso había escuchado todo, sonrió contento de que a pesar de todo el drama esos tipos a quienes consideraba hermanos siguieran siendo eso, camaradas.

Cerro el ojo nuevamente esta vez pensando en la peli negra con la que había peleado, había sido una estupidez y lo sabía, el había tenido la culpa inicialmente por haberse puesto de esa manera, de haberse comportado de forma más madura no hubieran llegado a tanto, pero ella se había pasado con el golpe, aunque claro habría sido peor si él hubiera terminado la oración… bien el tenia mas culpa que ella lo admitía, aun así, no se encontraba con ganas de ir a verla.

.

.

.

Entro a su casa exhausta, estaban dando las ocho de la mañana y ella casi no había dormido nada. Pero no era por eso que se sentía cansada, quería dormir si, para evitar pensar en la pelea que había tenido con Zoro.

Puso las llaves en la mesita que había en el recibidor, entonces noto varios sobres, correspondencia que había llegado ayer y no se había dado el lujo de revisar. Tomo todos en sus manos y se dirigió con prisa al cuarto mientras iba quitándose cada prensa y la dejaba tirada por todo el lugar.

Se acostó completamente desnuda en la cama, estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para ir y buscar el pijama.

De pronto sintió el colchón demasiado amplio, le hacía falta Zoro ahí, ¿en qué momento se había acostumbrado tanto a él? Cerró los ojos y una lágrima salió por rabillo del ojo. Había sido estúpido darle una cachetada, no es que no la mereciera, él había estado a punto de insultarla, aun así, no había sido manera de callarlo.

Y de alguna manera lo entendía, el chico era muy celoso con ella, no porque fuera inseguro, era porque la quería eso lo sabía, sin embargo también estaba consciente de que había exagerado, porque el que Law volviera… no significaba nada, quiso decirse.

Tomo los sobres que había dejado en su mesita de noche antes de acostarse y entonces recordó algo. Abrió el cajón encontrándose con la cajita roja aterciopelada. La tomo delicadamente entre sus manos, la abrió y tomo el hermoso anillo, colocándoselo en el dedo anular con suavidad.

Era hermoso, siempre lo había pensado. Recordó el abrazo de Law, el que se habían dado hace apenas unas horas; la manera en la que sus fuertes brazos la habían abrazado, y su aroma a yerba buena la había inundado, todo eso le trajo recuerdos lejanos, tiempos que ella consideraba habían sido los más felices de su vida. Por que Law había sido la primera persona que la había querido tal y como era y también había sido el primero al que se le había entregado como mujer y como persona.

Lo había amado y el la había amado a ella, por eso no se fueron juntos. Porque él la amaba tanto como para dejarla a pelear por sus sueños y metas y ella lo amaba tanto como parar interponerse entre él y sus objetivos, así había sido.

Decidió no pensar más en eso, no ahora. Puso atención por fin en el correo, desechando lo que no le interesaba como los recibos de luz y esas cosas, abrió las de tarjetas de crédito pero no le dio importancia y al último, en un lindo sobre blanco leyó el titulo de aquella empresa dedicada totalmente a la arqueología. No espero más y rompió el sobre con desesperación pero sin dañar la carta y si, ahí con letras que para ella se le hicieron demasiado grandes decía que había sido aceptada para el proyecto de la búsqueda de los poneglyphs.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, miro el anillo en su dedo y después se sobo la frente, mientras una lágrima comenzaba a salir por su mejilla. En ese momento un bulto salto sobre su cama y pronto Chopper comenzó a lamerla ocasionando en ella una risita.

-chopper… te eh dejado abandonado toda la noche, perdón.- el cachorro se acostó a su lado y por fin sintió los parpados pesados. Se acostó mientras le daba caricias al perrito ya dormido.

Por un momento quiso que le hubieran denegado su participación, realmente quiso que le dijeran que no había necesidad de dejar esa ciudad en donde estaba Zoro; pero ya estaba hecho y ahora le tocaba decidir.

Se quedo dormida, con el sobre de aceptación sobre su cama y con el brillante diamante resplandeciendo sobre su mano.

* * *

 **Que tal? ahora si que no hubieron reviews, eso me puso un poco triste, e incluso perdí un poco la inspiración, suerte que tengo capítulos adelantados =D**

 **Aparte estaba un poco frustrada por que hubo un problema con los reviews, osea que no aparecen, por suerte llegan al correo personal, pero aun así, es molesto que no aparezcan en la historia.**

 **Aun así agradezco a quienes comentaron y espero que les guste este capitulo, actualizo el fin de semana ¿va?**

 **Nos estamos leyendo.**


	29. Chapter 29

_**Forever**_

 _ **Capitulo 29**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Entro con sigilo al hospital. La primera mirada que se encontró fue con la de Zoro, pero tan solo la vio por un instante, momento en el que pudo sentirse congelada ante sus fríos e inexpresivos ojos. Los demás exceptuando claro a Kuina la saludaron con una cálida sonrisa.

Tomo asiento al lado de Luffy quién parecía más animado que ayer, tenía una amena plática con sus amigos; pero Zoro estaba ahí, justo frente a ella, con la misma ropa que ayer, tenia ojeras y parecía de mal humor. Durante casi media hora en la que ni siquiera se dijeron hola, sus miradas se encontraban cada determinado tiempo, pero nunca duraban más de tres segundos.

Robín suspiro, de alguna manera esperaba que las cosas no fueran tan difíciles, pero no había sido una pelea cualquiera. Habían llegado al punto en que el estuvo a punto de insultarla y ella lo había abofeteada, tan solo recordarlo le daba vergüenza.

Zoro miraba a la mujer frente a él, noto que se sobaba las manos constantemente y que suspiraba cada tres minutos, el no sabía cómo se sentía. Aun estaba enojado pero no sabía si era con ella o consigo mismo, de alguna manera seguía agradeciendo que ella le hubiera abofeteado, porque de haber dicho lo que iba a decir no supo que pudo haber pasado. Aun así, no tenia ánimos de arreglar las cosas y menos cuando cierto cirujano apareció por el pasillo.

-buenos días – dijo Law, aunque el saludo era para todos el solamente miraba a la peli negra quien al encontrarse con su cálida mirada decidió contestarle con una sonrisa. Zoro apretó el puño tras notar aquel intercambio de miradas.

¿Cómo podía hacer eso? Sabía que estaba furioso y aun así se atrevía a sonreírle de esa manera; al parecer ella tampoco tenía ganas de arreglar las cosas.

-¿Cómo está Nami? – esta vez Luffy fue quien se levanto primero.

\- ella ya está en su cuarto, las cirugías han salido de maravilla y ahora solo queda esperar a que despierte.

-¿entonces podemos pasar a verla? – pregunto Vivi emocionada.

-claro, solo debo hablar con… Robín ¿tú eres la tutora no? – La peli negra supo que se refería a que ella estaba pagando por lo que asintió – acompáñame – le dijo con un movimiento de cabeza a lo que la mencionada obedecía, caminando hacia él con calma. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Zoro y noto que tenía el ceño fruncido y casi podía ver una venita salirle por la frente.

Camino con Law hasta la recepción.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Tengo que firmar algo más? – el peli negro le sonrió de manera ladeada y ella recordó cuanto amaba esa forma tan suya de sonreír.

\- no, solo quería estar a solas contigo un momento.

\- por ahora lo más importante es Nami.

\- sí, sabía que me dirías eso, no es del todo en vano, te entregare la llave de la habitación y además… hay algo que me preocupa. – Robín se detuvo de repente.

\- si se trata de Nami es mejor que lo hables con su hermana, yo no…

\- no quiero asustarla, si te lo digo a ti es porque sé que eres lo suficientemente madura, no es seguro pero la verdad me preocupa el hecho de que aun no haya despertado. – Robín lo miro sorprendida.

-¿eso qué significa? ¿Algo va mal?

\- no lo sabremos, ella no ha entrado en coma, pero si ha estado demasiado tiempo inconsciente y eso no es normal. El golpe en la cabeza fue grave, tal vez haya consecuencias.

-¿Cómo cuales?

-pérdida de memoria. - Robín abrió aun más los ojos.

-¡eso no puede ser!

\- cálmate, son solo suposiciones, no lo sabremos hasta que despierte – Law suspiro – estas cosas… es común que sucedan en este tipos de accidentes en el que hay golpes que hayan estado a punto de o dañado totalmente parte del cráneo. En el caso de Nami no llego a dañarlo pero si tenía anomalías graves. – Al ver que Robín miraba al piso preocupada el pelinegro le acaricio la espalda con dulzura. –No te preocupes Rob, aunque llegara a suceder, lo cual aun no es seguro, puede ser solo temporal, no hay necesidad de preocuparnos ahorita ¿sí?

Ante lo dicho la jalo hacia el haciendo que ella se recargara totalmente en su pecho y él se deleitara con el aroma de su cabello.

-hace cuanto que no te tenia de esta manera – ella sonrió enternecida. – aun hay muchas cosas de las que debemos hablar.

\- lo sé…

-tu novio… parece un chico agresivo. – Robín desvió la mirada.

\- el es muy dulce, es solo que está un poco celoso.

-¿siempre es así?

\- sí, creo que sí, pero se siente un poco inseguro de que seas tú con quien me reencontré.

-eso significa que él sabe de mi.

-si… lo sabe. – Law sonrió con superioridad – quiero hacerle entender que no hay razones para que se sienta inseguro.

\- yo no diría eso… - la morena levanto la vista, encontrándose con el rostro de Law demasiado cerca.

\- yo creo que está bien que tenga miedo – dijo acercándose peligrosamente a su boca.

Robín abrió los ojos sorprendida y a pesar de que una parte de ella anhelaba sentir los labios de Law, esos que hacia tanto que no probaba. No era correcto, porque ahora mismo ella estaba con Zoro, quien la hacía feliz. Antes de que él pudiera rozar sus labios ella giro la cabeza, vio una tarjeta sobre el mostrador y la tomo.

-es esta mi llave ¿no? – Law sonrió resignado y decepcionado, después asintió – me adelantare, nos vemos luego.

Law vio a la mujer marcharse, contoneaba sus caderas de manera sensual, y el sabia que ella no tenía la culpa de verse así, era natural en ella verse sexy, se mordió el labio… cuanto la había extrañado.

.

.

.

La vio acostada en la cama con un rostro demasiado sereno para ser ella. Luffy se mordió el labio pensando que aunque se veía preciosa él lo daría todo por verla gritarle o golpear a alguien, como siempre. Acaricio su mano suavemente, esperando de alguna manera que ella lo sintiera, para que supiera que estaba ahí, esperando por ella.

Su largo cabello estaba desparramado sobre la cama del hospital, Luffy sonrió al sentir su aroma a mandarinas inundar todo el lugar, siempre le había gustado ese olor corporal que ella tenía.

-Luffy – el morocho volteo al escuchar su nombre, encontrándose con una Robín sonriente.

-ah Robín eres la primera en regresar.

\- ya veo – dijo, había pensado que había tardado más - ¿Zoro no ha regresado? – Luffy negó.

\- seguro que en cuanto se ha sentado en la cama se ha quedado dormido, estaba cansado.

\- tú también lo estas ¿no?

-un poco supongo, pero no quiero irme, ella podría despertar en cualquier momento – Robín le miro enternecida y después le extendió una bolsa, él la miro confundido - ¿Qué es?

\- no parecía que tuvieras ganas de ir a asearte, así que me tome la libertad de pasar a comprar una muda de ropa, no me se tu talla así que espero que no te quede demasiado grande.

-no te hubieras molestado, ya le había pedido a Zoro que me trajera algo de casa.

\- tú lo has dicho, lo más probable es que se haya quedado dormido, y de aquí a que despierte seguro se hace de noche… - Luffy sonrió pensando que la mujer tenía razón – si Nami despierta no creo que quieras que te vea así. – el morocho se rasco la cabeza nervioso.

\- sí, tienes razón.

-anda, date un baño, yo me quedare aquí con Nami

Robín vio como el chico entraba al baño así que tomo asiento al lado de la pelirroja inconsciente; tomo su mano y la miro con ternura.

-anda Nami, todos estamos esperándote – le susurro, aun le dolía pensar en lo que le había dicho Law no hace mucho.

Se quedo de pie mirando hacia arriba mientras el agua caía sobre su cara; se estaba relajando, vaya que había necesitado un baño, a pesar de que se sentía cansado, con sueño y un poco hambriento el agua le ayudaba a relajarse de manera sorprendente. Ahora dejo que le cayera sobre la espalda, hace rato que había terminado de bañarse aun así decidió quedarse ahí unos minutos más, esperando que sus penas al igual que el agua se fueran por la alcantarilla. Pensó en lo que había hablado con Sanji, de alguna manera agradecía haber tenido esa conversación, ya no se sentía un mal amigo, después de todo había logrado sincerarse y ahora solo quedaba que Nami despertara para que también pudiera decírselo a ella. Que la quería, como nunca antes había querido a nadie.

Salió del baño totalmente aseado y miro casi por instinto a la cama de la pelirroja, se sintió decepcionado al ver que seguía igual a como la había dejado. Robín estaba acostada sobre ella aun sosteniendo su mano, la mujer parecía haber cedido ante el sueño. Luffy se pregunto si ella tampoco hubiera dormido las horas adecuadas y sonrió ¿desde cuándo esas dos eran tan cercanas?

Escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse y segundos después Zoro y Sanji aparecieron por ahí.

-Luffy ¿y esa ropa?

-ah, me la ha traído Robín, pensamos que tardarías mas en llegar – ante lo dicho el peli verde dirigió su mirada hacia su novia, si, por que aun lo era. Al encontrarla dormida sonrió.

-y así hubiera sido, de no ser porque le desperté el marimo hubiera regresado dos semanas después.

-cállate pervertido de mierda, tú te has detenido más de cinco beses a coquetearle a las enfermeras. – Sanji iba a contestar pero se vio interrumpido por el doctor que acaba de entrar a la habitación.

Law saludo cordialmente a pesar de la fría mirada de cierto peli verde.

-vengo a ver como sigue la paciente, ¿Quién se ha quedado con ella? – Luffy alzo la mano - ¿has visto algún indicio de que recobre el conocimiento?

\- no… no se ha movido – Law bajo la mirada.

-¿estás completamente seguro?

Luffy asintió preocupándose por la mirada resignada del médico - ¿pasa algo malo? – Law no pudo responder por que en ese momento Robín despertó por consecuencia de las voces.

-¿Nami despertó? – Law sonrió ante la palpable preocupación de la mujer.

-aun no… sobre eso – dijo dirigiéndose a los hombre de ahí - ¿Dónde está su hermana?

-Nojiko-chan fue a tomar un baño y cambiarse a su casa, ya no debe tardar en regresar – respondió Sanji.

\- entonces la esperare.

-oí Torao, dinos por favor – dijo un efusivo Luffy, a Law pareció darle un tic en el ojo.

-¿Cómo me has llamado?

-Torao

\- es Trafalgar.

\- por eso – el doctor contestaría de no ser por la risa soñadora de la peli negra, decidió que si era gracioso para ella entonces no le molestaba… demasiado.

-bueno – suspiro – le hemos hecho estudios a Nami y no hay razones para que no despierte, sin embargo es completamente extraño que no lo haya hecho después de todas estas horas, podría ser efecto secundario de la anestesia general, pero aun así…

-¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Sanji.

\- si Nami no despierta en las próximas horas, podría entrar en estado de coma.

Todos los presentes abrieron los ojos. Por un momento Robín había pensado que diría lo que le había dicho hace rato, pero eso era completamente nuevo.

-no quiero que se alarmen – continuo Law – es una probabilidad solamente, aunque si es bastante probable también podría ser que su cuerpo le está pidiendo descanso, aun así prepárense para ambas cosas.

El silencio inundo la habitación. Luffy rechino los dientes, eso no podía ser cierto, el estaba seguro de que Nami despertaría, tenía que hacerlo, tenía muchas cosas que decirle.

.

Pronto anocheció dejando en cada una de las personas que querían a Nami un vació, no había rastro alguno de que la chica quisiera despertar, lo cual les tenía inmensamente preocupados.

-Luffy, me quedare yo con ella, puedes irte a casa – le había dicho Nojiko mientras los demás comenzaban a dejar la habitación.

-por favor déjame quedarme – pidió tomándole de las manos.

-pero Luffy…

-puedes dormir en el sillón, yo lo hare en el suelo, no te estorbare, te lo juro, deja que me quede. – Nojiko asintió enternecida.

\- seguro que puedes pedir una cama extra Luffy – interrumpió Robín.

-¿tú crees?

\- si es para un amigo de Robín no tengo problema con traerla – les dijo Law, a lo que todos sonrieron excepto claro el peli verde. – te la mando en un momento.

Todos se despidieron de Luffy y Nojiko mientras dejaban la habitación con mucha calma. Robín volteo a ver a Zoro esperando de alguna forma una aprobación con su mirada para que pudiera despedirse. Él la miro, quiso acercarse pero claro, cierto doctor se le atravesó.

-Robín… ¿tienes un momento? – le pregunto.

La peli negra le sonrió mientras miraba por encima del hombro de Law como Zoro fruncía el ceño y les daba la espalda alejándose al lado del rubio quien había notado perfectamente aquella escena.

-yo… tengo algo que hacer Law ¿podría ser en otro momento?

\- aun me debes esa cena – ella sonrió.

\- no te preocupes, lo tengo en mente – dijo despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla y saliendo de ahí.

.

.

.

No se sentía descansado, de hecho era como si no hubiera dormido nada, a pesar de que todos decían que cuando dormía él era una piedra, esa vez no podía pasar más de media hora cuando se despertaba para vigilar que Nami no hubiera abierto los ojos, soltó un suspiro. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo a causa de la baja temperatura, miro el reloj, eran las siete de la mañana; vio hacia el sillón pero no encontró rastro de Nojiko, supuso que tal vez había ido a la cafetería.

Se acerco lentamente hacia la cama en donde estaba el cuerpo de la pelirroja. Nada había cambiado. Tenía esa cara tan serena que a le molestaba, sus pestañas adornaban sus ojos y se pregunto si siempre habían sido tan largas. Tomo un mechon de cabello y se lo llevo directo a la nariz, el olor a mandarina lo embriago… luego se perdió en sus labios que poco a poco comenzaban a romperse, quiso saborearlos para evitarlo, pero no lo hizo.

-Nami… despierta por favor – le rogó, esperando que le hiciera caso. Pero no hubo respuesta.

Tomo sus mejillas entre sus manos y a diferencia de ayer ahora las sentía cálida, quizás era porque él estaba helado. Le acaricio el rostro para que ella pudiera sentirle cerca y pronto junto su frente con la de ella. Cerró los ojos pensando que tal vez podría ser posible que ella le escuchara si estaba más cerca.

-anda despierta… - le susurro.

Sintió un dolor punzante en la cabeza y comenzó a abrir los ojos, la vista borrosa fue poniéndose clara lentamente y lo primero que vio fue el rostro preocupado de Luffy a milímetros de su cara; no supo cuanto tiempo fue, pero él se quedo ahí. Nami sintió su aliento y se sorprendió cuando sintió una lagrima caer por su mejilla, pero no era suya…

-Luffy…

* * *

 **Hola! Capitulo doble! sigan leyendo...!**


	30. Chapter 30

_**Forever**_

 _ **Capitulo 30**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Cuando escucho su voz abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los cafés de ella, sintió que Nami apretaba su mano y entonces sonrió de manera enorme, gesto que reconforto a la pelirroja al sentirse tan fuera de lugar.

-¿en dónde estoy?

\- en el hospital, espera aquí, llamare a una enfermera – dijo alejándose para llamar a alguien quien atendiera a la chica, sin embargo no pudo alejarse mucho, porque ella lo tomo con más fuerza, él la miro confundido - ¿Nami?

\- no me dejes sola.

\- no lo haré – le dijo volviéndose a acercar, entonces recordó el botón que estaba arriba de la camilla, exactamente para llamar a una enfermera, lo apretó y sonrió, porque agradecía que no hubiera necesidad de soltar la mano de ella.

Cuando Monet entro acompañada de una enfermera quiso decirle que no se iría aunque se lo pidieran, pero no fue necesario, al parecer no había necesidad, además la peli verde había entendido al ver ese fuerte agarre entre sus manos que dijera lo que dijera, ellos no se soltarían.

-parece que esta todo en orden, ¿recuerdas tu nombre?

-Nami.

-¿sabes qué fecha es? – la pelirroja pareció pensarlo un momento y después negó.

\- eso es normal, has estado inconsciente por casi dos días Nami.

-¿Qué fue lo que me paso?

\- iré a llamarle al doctor Trafalgar, el te dirá lo que quieras saber ¿bien? – Nami asintió y la doctora salió.

Cuando se quedaron solos nuevamente, el peli negro se acerco y acaricio la frente de ella con extrema delicadeza. Nami cerró los ojos ante aquel contacto de alguna manera a pesar de que le dolía un poco la cabeza, eso la relajaba.

-me alegra que despertaras Nami.

-Luffy, dime… ¿Qué paso? – Luffy se mordió el labio, si la doctora no se lo había dicho debía ser por algo, sin embargo el no encontraba problema alguno.

-tú, cruzaste la calle, creo que tenias algo que decirme con urgencia y no te fijaste, un auto te golpeo, de no haber frenado creo que… - se mordió el labio ante el pensamiento – no estarías aquí Nami.

LA pelirroja cerró los ojos tratando de recordar. Las imágenes aparecieron con rapidez. Recordó haberlo visto a lo lejos, con Vivi colgada de su cuello, recuerda haber corrido hacia el pero no había llegado, recuerda la luz cegadora y después el grito desgarrador de Luffy. Entonces se va un poco más atrás, al momento en que estaba en el parque hablando con cierta peli negra y entonces el motivo de haber corrido con tanta prisa para encontrarlo llega, y se sonroja.

-¿Dónde está Robín? – Luffy se confunde ante la pregunta.

-¿Robín? – Nami asiente – es muy temprano, seguramente no tarda en venir.

-necesito verla.

-¿quieres que la llame?- la pelirroja asintió y Luffy suspiro - bien, igualmente Nojiko debe estar por venir.

Y así como había predicho la peli azul entro por la puerta, con los ojos acuosos. En cuanto vio a Nami despierta no dudo en abalanzarse sobre ella, mojando sus mejillas con las lágrimas.

.

.

.

Robín llego con paso apresurado. En cuanto Luffy le había llamado se había apurado lo más que podía, aun así tardo un poco puesto que ni siquiera se había levantado de la cama, pero eso no importo, estaba contenta por que Nami había despertado, pero confundida ¿por qué la pelirroja quería verla con tanta urgencia?

Cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto se encontró con todas las miradas de todos los amigos de Nami, todos los que había estado aquellos días en el hospital. Saludo gentilmente con una sonrisa y su mirada azulada se encontró con la oscura de Zoro; estaba serio pero de alguna manera no había tanto enojo como ayer.

-¡Robín! – ante el llamado dirigió su mirada hacia la pelirroja, ya bien sentada sobre la cama, a pesar de de las vendas en la cabeza y un leve golpe en la mejilla la chica estaba sonriente y eso hizo que un sentimiento de calidez la inundara.

No dudo en ir hasta ella y abrazarla con fuerza.

-Nami, que gusto que hayas despertado – le dijo y la pelirroja correspondió el abrazo con fuerza.

-Robín tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Qué sucede? – la mirada de Nami se dirigió a los demás presentes.

-¿nos podrían dejar un momento a solas? – aquello les sorprendió a todos, aun así respetaron la decisión y después de un bufido molesto por parte de Kuina, todos salieron de ahí.

Robín vio como Law le sonreía y asentía con la cabeza en forma de saludo. La peli negra ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia. Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él, regreso su mirada a la pelirroja, quien ya no sonreía más.

-¿Qué pasa Nami? – la chica recargo su cabeza en el hombro de la peli negra.

-lo intente Robín.

-¿eh?

\- de verdad quería decírselo, luche tanto para encontrarlo y cuando por fin lo hice el estaba con Vivi, a punto de besarle, por eso no me fije al atravesar la calle para impedirlo, me salió contraproducente.

-Nami… no deberías pensar en eso, lo más importante ahora es que te recuperes – dijo separándola de ella para hablarle a la cara pero entonces se encontró con su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

\- es que yo me dije que si no le detenía lo perdería para siempre, y el seguramente ahora está saliendo con ella y… - Robín le puso un dedo en la boca para silenciarla.

-es preocupante la manera en la que te preocupas mas por el que por ti, además a mi no me parece que estén saliendo, pero puedes preguntarle.

-¿y si era una señal?

-¿de qué hablas?

\- tal vez el destino me quería decir que no debía confesarle a Luffy mis sentimientos.

\- eso es lo más tonto que eh escuchado Nami. – la pelirroja suspiro, no podía evitarlo, tenía miedo.

-¿entonces crees que deba hacerlo?

\- claro, pero no ahora, concéntrate en recuperarte, hablare con Law, seguramente no tardara en darte de alta – le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Law? ¿El doctor Trafalgar? – de repente que ella le llamara por nombre de pila a aquel apuesto doctor no le parecía normal.

-oh, somos conocidos – dijo inocentemente mientras se levantaba, le daba un beso en la mejilla y salía de ahí.

Los demás comenzaron a entrar pero la pelirroja se había percatado de algo que de alguna forma lograba asustarle. Desde que Robín había entrado por la puerta ni siquiera había saludado a Zoro, ni siquiera cuando él tuvo que salir de la habitación, además ¿Por qué habían llegado por separado? ¿Ellos no se la pasaban juntos? ¿Qué se había perdido? Además, aquella forma de decir su nombre, había sido…

-Nami – la voz de Luffy el distrajo - ¿todo bien? – ella sonrió.

\- sí, está todo bien. – entonces el rugido del estomago del chico se escucho por la habitación, el morocho sonrió divertido.

-creo que tengo hambre

\- eso no es raro en ti – respondió Sanji.

\- podemos ir por un poco de pan a la cafetería Luffy – el chico lo medito un segundo, ahora que Nami estaba despierta y acompañada por todos tal vez podría darse unos cuantos minutos para comer algo, a pesar de que lo que menos quería era dejarla. Comenzó a asentir con la cabeza cuando sintió una fuerza jalarle del brazo.

Nami se aferro a él, recargando su cabeza en parte de su espalda.

-no me dejes – le dijo a él, pero todos pudieron escucharlo. Vivi sonrió nerviosa, e incluso a Sanji dejo salir una sonrisa melancólica. Luffy la miro con ternura, se quito su sombrero y se lo puso haciendo que ella le mirase.

\- me quedare contigo

-pero Luffy, no has comido nada – Vivi no quería interrumpir, ella de alguna forma ya se había rendido pero eso no quitaba que el chico le preocupara.

\- puedo aguantar un poco más – fue la respuesta decidida del morocho.

\- te traeré algo a la habitación – interrumpió Sanji con calma – tu quédate y cuida de Nami – le dijo mientras salía por la puerta.

Ambos chicos de dieron una última mirada, entendiendo que aquellas palabras decían mas de lo que parecía; Sanji estaba renunciando a ella frente a Luffy, se lo hizo saber al decirle que la cuidara, el rubio sintió como Luffy asentía con la mirada, estaba decidido, seria él quien cuidaría de ella.

Nami sintió salir al rubio, no quiso mirarle, se sentía avergonzada, se suponía que era su novio pero ahí estaba pidiéndole a otro chico que se quedara en su lugar, pero no podía y tampoco quería seguir fingiendo. En cuanto Vivi había dicho que se fuera con ella decidió que ya no sería tan fácil, ella quería a Luffy y no iba a permitir que se fuera de su lado. Cuando vio que el chico se había quedado casi estuvo tentada a sacarle la lengua infantilmente a la peli azul pero claro… eso sería ridículamente inmaduro.

.

.

.

-Law – le llamo con tono suave a lo que él le devolvió una sonrisa.

-¿sí? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-yo quiero saber cómo esta Nami, ¿podemos llevarla pronto a casa?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Sin un buenos días de por medio? Te has vuelto un poco arisca Robín. – la peli negra se sonrojo.

\- lo siento, no quería ser grosera, es que ella…

\- te preocupa, lo sé… - el chico sonrió una risa que logro cautivarla – estaba jugando contigo, tranquila, sobre lo de Nami, parece estar todo en orden pero le tenemos que hacer algunas pruebas, si todo sale bien podría irse a casa mañana mismo, claro que estará en cama algún tiempo.

-entiendo, muchas gracias, realmente me alegra que estuviera en tus manos, de no haber sido tu quien la operara tal vez…

\- no digas mas, Nami es una chica fuerte, yo no hice el trabajo solo. – Robín sonrió ante la generosidad del hombre. – oye...

-¿sí?

\- tengo tiempo ahorita y no eh desayunado, ¿Qué dices, me acompañas? – La peli negra miro el pasillo a su espalda, no era una buena idea, Zoro estaba bastante enojado y si la veía con Law solo aumentarían los problemas, pero ya se le hacia una grosería haberse negado tantas veces. Soltó un suspiro.

-está bien ¿vamos?

Y sin más ambos salieron del hospital. Llegaron a una cafetería muy cercana y tomaron asiento en ese lindo lugar. EL camarero pidió su orden y Robín se sorprendió cuando Law pidió su café americano sin siquiera preguntarle, después sonrió con nostalgia, era una costumbre que el siempre había tenido con ella.

-no puedo creer que aun lo recuerdes – Law no entendió de inmediato a que se refería, pero cuando lo hizo sonrió.

\- lo siento, fue sin querer, las viejas costumbres quizás… ¿sigue siendo tu favorito?

\- si – respondió cuando el camarero llego con el café.

-estas muy hermosa Robín – le dijo con un tono aterciopelado, la peli negra pudo sentir el rubor en sus mejillas ¿Cómo es que Law podía provocar eso tan fácilmente?

-gracias.

-sigues sonrojándote como cuando eras una adolescente.

-viejas costumbres quizás… - le repitió y el sonrió.

-¿Cómo te va en el trabajo?

-bien, ya te había dicho en el lugar en el que trabajo, con Dracule Mihawk.

\- oh si, un hombre muy amable, le conozco bien.

\- no lo sabía.

\- es normal, tiene tiempo que no nos vemos; en realidad me refería al campo de trabajo respecto a la arqueología ¿Cómo te va con eso? – Robín desvió la mirada, era un tema difícil de tratar y sin embargo no le parecía mal hablarlo con Law, tal era que eran igual de ambiciosos respecto a sus sueños.

-me han aceptado en un proyecto muy importante.

-¿enserio? ¡Es genial! No me digas que ese sobre las piedras llamadas Poneglyphs.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿bromeas? Siempre hablabas de eso y de lo maravilloso que sería ver cada una de ellas, además te has empeñado toda tu vida por aprender aquel lenguaje que casi nadie en el mundo conoce.

-pensé que no me ponías atención cuando hablaba de eso.

-pues no sé por qué pensabas eso, siempre te apoye Robín, como tú a mi – le dijo mientras sostenía su mano con delicadeza. - estoy muy orgulloso de que lo hayas logrado.

-gracias.

-pero eso quiere decir que estarás viajando constantemente ¿no?, recuerdo que habías dicho que eran muchas y estaban esparcidas por todo el mundo.

-sí, así es…

-te iras de Japón – afirmo el hombre.

-eso parece.

\- no te ves entusiasmada. – Robín le miro a los ojos, era como si Law pudiera ver muy dentro de su alma, siempre había sido así.

\- no es que no esté feliz, pero comenzaba a acostumbrarme a esta vida.

-eso es de mediocres Robín – la peli negra sintió su intensa mirada – eres una mujer fuerte que sabe bien cómo luchar por lo que quiere, no eres de las que se estancan solo por costumbre, tienes metas y debes cumplirlas. – Law miro como la mujer se mordía el labio y supo que no era todo – es por algo mas ¿no?

-no… - demasiado bajo para ser ella. Law sonrió, aun la conocía bien.

\- es tu novio ¿cierto? ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Zoro – respondió… ¿y para qué negarlo? Le era imposible ocultarle cosas a la única apersona que la había conocido perfectamente, para Law siempre había sido un libro abierto y era frustrante que aun después de tantos años aun lo fuera.

-no lo tomes a mal Robín, pero es tan solo un chico, ni siquiera ah terminado la preparatoria, ¿crees que vale la pena perder todo por lo que has luchado… solo para quedarte con él? – Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, se había hecho esa pregunta desde hace bastante tiempo.

\- lo que tenemos es especial Law – el chico sintió coraje subirle por la garganta.

-¿lo nuestro no lo era? – ella levanto la mirada sorprendida ¿Por qué sacaba aquello?

\- yo no dije eso…

-Robín – le hablo con suavidad mientras le acariciaba el dorso de la mano – eras la persona más importante en mi vida, aun lo eres… siempre pensé que eras mi otra mitad, es porque somos tan parecidos, por eso siempre nos fue bien en nuestra relación.

-¿Por qué sacas todo esto de repente?

\- porque hay algo que quiero que entiendas. Yo te amaba, como un loco a tal punto de quedarme contigo si me lo pedias, pero no lo hiciste.

\- no era quien para hacerlo, si querías quedarte lo hubieras hecho y ya, o podrías haber dicho que fuera contigo – se sintió tonta por reprocharle aquello, después de tanto tiempo.

\- si lo hubiera hecho habría destruido tus sueños y hubieras dejado de ser la mujer tan increíblemente perseverante de la que me enamore, te amaba, por eso te deje, te amaba, por eso no te pedí que fueras conmigo.

-estás diciendo… ¿Qué si amo a Zoro debo dejarlo? – Law sonrió divertido.

\- sinceramente dudo que lo ames, así que ¿Por qué molestarse?

-entonces dices que no importa que sienta, debo dejarlo lo ame o no.

-tus sueños y metas son más importantes Robín – no supo porque, pero le molesto eso.- yo podría acompañarte a cumplirlos – la peli negra abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Qué?

-yo ya cumplí con los míos, si me lo permites – dijo llevando la mano que aun sostenía a su boca – puedo quedarme contigo, siempre… solo tienes que pedírmelo – termino mientras le besaba la mano con dulzura. – Robín le miro boquiabierta, eso no podía estar pasando.

Decidió que no era correcto estar ahí, así que tomo su bolsa con rapidez y se levanto.

-¿A dónde vas?

\- tengo cosas que pensar.

Y sin más salió de ahí con sus sentimientos a flor de piel, todo se complicaba demasiado.

.

.

.

Luffy comía con rapidez mientras la pelirroja le miraba divertida. Sanji le dio una patada en la espalda.

-¡Compórtate delante de Nami-swan!

-¡pero tenía mucha hambre!

-¡eso no es excusa!

Normalmente Luffy no le haría caso, sin embargo de cierta manera le incomodo que por un momento Nami le mirara mal por comer de esa manera, así que lo hizo más lentamente sorprendiendo al rubio y a la pelirroja.

-bien, así está mejor – dijo suspirando – por cierto necesito que salgas un momento, tengo que hablar con Nami – la pelirroja se mordió el labio nerviosa, ella era lo que menos quería.

-pero… - comenzó a rezongar, pero Sanji interrumpió.

\- no te preocupes, no tardaremos mucho, y si lo que te preocupas es otra cosa, no debes, Vivi se fue hace rato – La pelirroja se sonrojo al verse descubierta. – así que Luffy puedes ir por algo de beber.

-¿bromeas? Voy por más carne – y sin más salió de ahí.

Un silencio incomodo rodeo a la pareja dentro de la habitación. Nami se mordió el labio nerviosa ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Terminar con eso de una vez? ¿Decirle que estaba enamorada de Luffy? ¿Disculparse? ¡ ¿Qué diablos hacia?!

-Te engañe – el tono serio y las palabras interrumpieron sus nerviosos pensamientos.

-¿eh?

-el día del accidente, yo estaba con Violet… - Nami parpadeo un par de veces aun sin entender.

-yo… no entiendo.

-ese día estaba enojado porque parecía que le ponías más atención a Luffy que a mí – la pelirroja se sintió culpable, estaba en todo su derecho de sentirse así – así que mientras tú lo buscabas yo decidí ir a casa de Violet, a pesar de que estaba seguro de lo que pasaría si iba, te traicione Nami, lo siento.

La pelirroja miro a Sanji, su rostro tenía una mueca de dolor y supo que el chico estaba avergonzado. Ella se repetía las palabras que había dicho, esperando sentirse furiosa o al menos molesta, pero nada llegaba ¿le daba igual acaso? No… incluso podía decir que estaba feliz por él, porque sabía lo que el rubio había sentido por la morena. Además no es como que ella tuviera derecho de quejarse.

-no tienes nada de que disculparte Sanji, creo que yo te orille a eso.

\- no es excusa Nami, es lo más bajo que un hombre puede hacer. – Nami negó con la cabeza.

\- yo también te engañe – Sanji abrió los ojos sorprendido – no físicamente claro, pero si sentimentalmente, comencé a fijarme en alguien más y no era justo para ti, a pesar de que me elegiste a mi sobre la chica a la que realmente querías, te pague de esta forma, soy yo quien te pide una disculpa.

\- jamás permitiría que tú me pidieras disculpa, además, es completamente comprensible Nami, en el corazón no se manda – la pelirroja sonrió ante aquellas palabras. – así que… creo que eso significa que hasta aquí llega nuestra relación.

\- sí, eso parece.

-entonces será un honor entregarte a los brazos de cierto imbécil adicto a la carne – Nami se sonrojo, pero no lo negó. – deberías decírselo en cuanto antes.

\- buscare la forma, gracias – Sanji se acerco a ella, depositando un tierno beso en la frente aun vendada de la pelirroja. En ese instante la perta se abrió y Luffy entro, claro que al ver tal escena su enorme sonrisa se borro.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? – le dijo en un tono tan serio que ambos, rubio y pelirroja sintieron la piel erizarse.

\- nada, me despedía, solo eso – sonrió el rubio calmado – a Nami le duelen las manos así que asegúrate de darle de comer correctamente – le decía mientras pasaba a su lado – le cocine especialmente para su dieta medica, así que no vayas a darle de esa carne ¿bien? – Luffy asintió, ya más relajado – y cuídala mucho – una vez más las palabras significaban más de lo que debería.

-¿Cómo que le duelen las manos? – Dijo Zoro quien justo había llegado detrás del peli negro – a sus manos no les paso nada, cocinero de mierda… - se cayó cuando sintió una almohada golpearle la cara - ¡¿pero que diablos te pasa bruja?!

-cierra la maldita boca – le grito la pelirroja.

-¡no le hables así a Nami-swan marimo de mierda!

\- además, mi mano se me doblo en el accidente, Law dice que necesitare vendas también – dijo en un puchero, claro que era mentira, pero era piadosa, lo que fuera por que Luffy le diera de comer en la boca.

-¿y desde cuando tu le llamas por su nombre al doctor ese? – pregunto el peli verde molesto.

\- bueno si es amigo de Robín, también puede ser nuestro amigo ¿no?

\- no – contesto serio, haciendo que nuevas dudas surgieran en la pelirroja – debo irme.

Zoro salió del cuarto azotando la puerta.

-¿pero qué le pasa a ese maldito? – contesto Sanji.

Nami se pregunto lo mismo, ella era bastante buena deduciendo cosas, la verdad se consideraba bastante inteligente y ágil y por eso y quizás un poco de instinto, sabía que las cosas no iban bien con cierta pareja.

.

.

.

Miro el reloj como por octava vez en ese rato, Chopper a su lado dormía plácidamente sobre su mueble, le dio una caricia y nuevamente miro el reloj… estaba harta.

Se levanto, se puso sus botines y tomo su chaqueta del perchero; abrió la puerta dispuesta a salir a toda prisa pero se detuvo cuando se encontró con cierto peli verde ahí.

-Zoro…

-¿ibas a algún lado? – ella quiso decirle que de hecho iba a verle, pero no lo hizo. – no importa, yo tenía que hablar contigo.

-claro… - de alguna manera Robín no se esperaba aquella visita.

-quiero disculparme – y claro se sorprendió mas por eso – me comporte como un idiota celoso y no fue justo, no cuando tu respetas cada una de mis amistades, y entiendes de ciertas circunstancias – la peli negra supo que se refería a Kuina y Tashigui. – así que lo siento. – Robín negó con la cabeza.

\- no Zoro, soy yo quien debe disculparse, en cuanto te di la bofetada me arrepentí, no soy nadie para hacer eso.

\- no, me la merecía, iba a decir algo estúpido.

\- pero no era forma de detenerte.

\- Robín… - ella le miro – realmente agradezco que lo hicieras, no podría haberme perdonado haberte dicho eso, estaba enojado, no, está furioso y no pensé con claridad, tienes que saber que no pienso eso de ti.

-eso ya lo sé tonto – le sonrió dulcemente y Zoro por fin pudo relajar los hombros. – lamento haber hecho que te molestaras.

\- no, como dije todo es mi culpa, soy demasiado celoso, y normalmente me aguanto las ganas de romperle la cara a cualquiera que te vea, pero de alguna forma… ese tipo logro intimidarme.

\- no tiene por qué.

\- pero lo hizo, me aterra la manera en que aun lo vez, me da miedo que corras a sus brazos, porque le amabas, tanto como para querer estar con él toda tu vida, además es mayor, súper inteligente según tú, y yo soy tan solo un chico de preparatoria.

Robín le miro enternecida. No podía creer que frente a ella estuviera viendo a Zoro, ese chico increíblemente orgulloso, un chico que aterraba con solo su presencia, que era imposible intimidarlo. Esa vez lo vio más humano que nunca, y entendió que el chico a pesar de su fuerte cuerpo e indomable carácter… tenía inseguridades.

-estoy contigo ahora Zoro, Law es solo cosa del pasado, deberías saberlo.

-sí, lamento no haber confiado en ti.

-ya olvídalo. – el peli verde sonrió; con Robín todo era sencillo, quizás las discusiones y peleas duraban poco, porque ambos sabían entender sus errores. El chico le tendió una pequeña bolsita frente a ella, Robín la miro curiosa.

-te traje algo. – la peli negra tomo la bolsita.

\- vaya un regalo, debería pelearme contigo más seguido.

-anda ábrelo ya. – dijo el divertido y ella lo miro sospechosa.

Robín abrió la bolsita y metió la mano con delicadeza, sintió una tela delgada entre sus dedos y capto el color negro con sus ojos, pero no entendió que era hasta que lo saco completamente y lo estiro. Un leve rubor surco sus mejillas cuando noto el increíblemente sexy baby doll que sostenía, de encaje, transparente, demasiado pequeño… Robín miro a Zoro y noto que el sonreía ladinamente, son superioridad.

-vaya… ¿a qué se debe tan… extravagante regalo? – el chico se encogió de hombros.

\- ya sabes lo que dicen sobre las reconciliaciones.

Ante la respuesta ella sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras se mordía el labio excitada, si Law lograba sonrojarla con tan solo unas palabras entonces Zoro le hacía sentir una infinidad de cosas más, lo tomo del cuello de la camisa para atraerlo; él se dejo encantado. La puerta del departamento se cerró con tanta fuerza, tal vez era que ya estaban ansiosos, llevaban demasiado tiempo separados.

* * *

 **¿que tal? Capitulo doble! La verdad ando un poco baja de ánimos, pero bueno, lo mas importante por ahora es la historia y ustedes que la van siguiendo, aun quedan algunos capítulos, pero deben saber que al ir yo adelantada pues... ya empece a escribir los capítulos finales T.T lo cual créanme es increíblemente difícil, escribir un final es... no se como decirlo, difícil en todos los sentidos, aun así estoy poniendo mi máximo esfuerzo.**

 **Agradecimientos!**

 **boons-007: Aquí lo que tanto me has pedido jajaja y créeme que solo por ti subi cap doble así que espero que te gusten mucho, gracias por seguir comentando en cada capitulo, nos estamos leyendo!**

 **edpol: me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, tienes razón hay muchas cosas que se solucionan, pero eh de añadir que se viene el problema mas grande de todos pff, nos leemos =D**

 **luis. .m: jaja no te preocupes, esa cena no sucederá... o al menos no como piensas, aun así sobre tu teoría, la veo difícil, veo a Zoro como un hombre orgulloso y ademas el esta bastante seguro de lo que siente por Robin, así que nop, no creo jaja pero dejare de hablar por que te creo que te estoy dando mucho spoiler ajajaja ¡muchas gracias por tu comentario! me haces muy feliz, nos leemos en el siguiente y cuéntame si estos capítulos te han gustado.**

 **69juan69: Nami despertó! ahora solo falta que esos dos aclaren las cosas, ya casi, ya casi, y ademas Zoro te ha obedecido y dejo de lado su orgullo XD espero que te gustaran los capítulos, tus comentarios siempre me hacen feliz. Por cierto, yo también sufriré bastante cuando publique el capitulo final u.u nos leemos!**

 **Y bueno ya saben, no olviden dejarme sus comentarios, probablemente suba capitulo el lunes o martes =D y de ahí el fin de semana, para festejar mi cumpleaños con ustedes jaja**


	31. Chapter 31

_**Forever**_

 _ **Capitulo 31**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El tenedor se clavo en aquel pedazo de carne y se lo llevo lentamente a la boca, mastico saboreando la explosión de sabores que había en su boca, definitivamente Sanji se había lucido con su comida. Sintió su mirada nuevamente, comenzaba a cansarle que no la dejara de mirar ni un segundo, así que respondió de igual manera, ocasionando que él le regalara una enorme sonrisa y ella se sonrojara ante tal acto.

-Luffy… ¿Por qué estás aquí?

\- te estoy cuidando, obviamente

Nami sonrió. Después suspiro, ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho ya que debería regresar a la escuela? Pero el no parecia entender.

-estás perdiendo muchas clases – le dijo, a lo que el respondía como siempre encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia.

Nuevamente la pelirroja suspiro. Hacía casi tres semanas que había regresado a casa, y podría decirse que ya estaba casi del todo recuperada, aun así sus amigos no dejaban de preocuparse. Por ejemplo Sanji que había ido día y noche para prepararle la comida que según el, ella necesitaba. O el mismo Luffy ahí presente que no había asistido a la escuela al igual que ella, simplemente porque decía que debía quedarse a su lado, por si algo le llegara a pasar y aunque no lo decía, aquello se le hacía sumamente adorable.

A pesar de todo tenerlo ahí mirando como ella comía era un poco incomodo y Nami soltó una risita al notar la saliva que escurría por la comisura de sus labios. Clavo el tenedor en otro pedazo de carne y se lo ofreció. Noto que al morocho le brillaban los ojos y estuvo a punto de aceptarla pero para sorpresa de ella, se negó.

-anda Luffy, se que quieres.

-no, Sanji dijo que era comida especial para ti, ya le diré cuando venga que me prepare algo de carne.

Nami no respondió, solo le acerco mas el pedazo de carne a la boca, el desvió la mirada y la pelirroja supo que realmente estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por negarse.

-yo no diré nada si tu no lo haces – dijo sonriéndole, le respondió de la misma manera.

Se acerco y abrió la boca, ella lo tomo como una aceptación y metió el tenedor entre sus labios. Después sonrió al ver como el disfrutaba del sabor.

-¡esta deliciosa! Uno más – le pidió y ella acepto, haciendo el mismo gesto que antes.

Y entonces el saboreaba, terminaba y le pedía mas, así fue hasta que Nami iba a darle otro bocado cuando se dio cuenta que en el plato ya no había nada más.

-Luffy, ya te la has acabado. – el chico se asomo al plato.

-ah lo siento Nami, me acabe tu comida ¡Sanji va a matarme!

-jajajajajaja es verdad, apenas y la probé Luffy.

\- lo siento.

\- no importa – y era verdad, ella estaba contenta de solo ver la felicidad de el al comer.

-¿quieres probar otra vez?

-pero ya no queda nada – el sonrió y Nami sospecho que algo tramaba.

No pudo pensarlo mucho cuando el ya se encontraba sobre ella, besándola. Nami estaba sorprendida, eso era lo que menos se esperaba, pero claro, no le molestaba en lo absoluto. El introdujo la lengua y ella correspondió de igual manera. No supo cuanto tiempo fue, simplemente se perdió en la suavidad de sus labios y en la forma tan apasionada en la que la estaba besando.

Cuando les falto el oxigeno se separaron lentamente. Ella estaba sonrojada, el estaba nervioso; ninguno de los dos sabia que decir.

-ya… ya es tarde, así que… - comenzó a decir el morocho ¿de cuando acá el tartamudeaba? - ¡me voy! – grito y entre tropiezos y golpes salió de la habitación.

Nami sonrió ante la escena, últimamente las muestras de afecto por parte de él eran varias, pero el chico aun no le decía que pensaba y quedaba una duda ¿Qué sucedía con Vivi? Sin embargo decidió no pensar más en eso, porque cada que lo hacia se ponía de mal humor y ya tenía suficiente con que en dos días volvería al instituto.

-las cosas van bien ¿eh? – la voz de su hermana la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿perdón?

\- ya sabes – dijo sentándose al pie de la cama de donde Nami estaba semi acostada – no es la primera vez en estos días que Luffy te demuestra que te quiere, aun que si es la primera que te roba un beso.

Nami sintió la cara arderle y supuso que estaría tan roja como un tomate.

-¡¿estás espiando?!

-no, estaba por entrar a tu habitación cuando los vi muy acaramelados – le dijo la peli azul guiñándole el ojo, Nami sentía demasiada vergüenza. – decidí no interrumpir, ya sabes… por si llegaba a mas.

La pelirroja decidió callarla aventándole una almohada a la cara, a lo que Nojiko soltó una carcajada divertida ante la vergüenza de su hermana.

-¡eso no iba a pasar!

-hey hermanita a mi no me tienes que dar explicaciones, pero definitivamente tu buen humor no son por cualquier cosa.

-eso no te lo negare… pero él y yo no somos nada.

-aun…

\- te has vuelto muy entrometida Nojiko.

-tan solo quiero darte un consejo. – Nami la miro esperando que siguiera a lo que la peli azul sonrió mientras acariciaba el cabello pelirrojo de su hermana – ya sabes que te quiere, pero Luffy es un chico extremadamente inocente, así que si no te dice nada no debes desesperarte, tal vez seas tú quien deba dar el siguiente paso.

Nojiko se levanto y le dio un beso en la frente – Buenas noches Nami – y sin más salió de la habitación, dejando a una pelirroja pensando aquellas palabras.

.

.

.

-¿entonces ya te encuentras bien? – Le pregunto Kuina mientras caminaban por la banqueta, Nami asintió ante la pregunta - ¿segura que no te duele nada?

-Kuina… estoy segura, relájate

-bien, pero… ¿A dónde vamos?

-a la florería.

-¿y eso por qué?

\- porque quiero comprar flores – la peli negra rodo los ojos.

\- no es como si se pudiera hacer algo mas en una florería Nami, la pregunta es ¿Por qué?

\- eso es porque quiero agradecerle a alguien.

-¿a quién?

\- primero comprémoslas ¿vale? – dijo Nami entrando al lugar.

Eligio un ramo muy lindo, combinación de girasoles, rosas y lirios entre otras. Cuando salieron del lugar Nami se detuvo a lo que Kuina la miro intrigada.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

-quiero pedirte un favor. – La peli negra levanto la ceja – es muy importante para mi.

-comienzas a asustarme ¿Qué pasa?

-quiero que me lleves al edificio de la oficina de Mihawk.

-¿Por qué quieres ir ahí Nami?

-quiero agradecerle a Robín – La pelirroja pudo detectar como el rostro de Kuina cambiaba continuamente de expresiones, pasando de asombro, a confusión y después a enojo.

-¡¿Por qué diablos quieres hacer eso?!

\- no te enojes.

-es que no lo entiendo ¡soy tu mejor amiga! Deberías estar de mi lado.

-eres mi mejor amiga, en eso no te equivocas, pero Robín también es mi amiga, además ella hizo mucho por mí. ¿Sabes lo que debió costearle mi estancia en el hospital?

-ella se ofreció a pagar.

-lo sé, y por eso mismo quiero agradecerle, además no solo pago eso, estuvo dispuesta a pagar todo lo que necesitara ¡estuve en la mejor habitación!

-ya, basta, no quiero seguir escuchando de lo increíble que es esa mujer.

-¿me acompañaras?

-si como sea – respondió desganada recibiendo un fuerte abrazo de la pelirroja.

.

.

.

Salieron del ascensor encontrándose con la recepcionista rubia.

-buenos días ¿podríamos hablar con Nico Robín? - dijo Nami con una sonrisa amable.

Califa miro a amabas, reconociendo de inmediato a la peli negra por aquella vez que había ido a hablar con Mihawk.

-ella está ocupada en estos momentos, pero le llamare para ver en cuanto tiempo puede atenderlas.

Ellas esperaron unos minutos, hasta que por fin la rubia volvió a dirigirse hacia ellas.

-pueden pasar, me dijo que justo estaba desocupándose.

Las entraron y caminaron por el pasillo preguntándose cuál sería la oficina, pensaron en preguntar pero no fue necesario, pues una puerta se abrió y de ella salió la mujer a la que buscaban.

-¡Robín! – dijo Nami encaminándose hacia la mujer mayor, ambas se abrazaron fuertemente.

-Nami, que gusto me da verte.

\- a mi igual – en ese momento alguien más salió de la oficina.

Nami y Kuina se pusieron serias al ver ahí al mismo doctor que había atendido a la pelirroja, ambas se dieron una mirada llena de confusión.

-hola Nami – saludo el hombre con una corta sonrisa.

-Doctor Law, que gusto verlo – dijo amablemente.

\- lo mismo digo, que bueno verte tan recuperada.

-todo es gracias a usted.

\- la fuerza que tienes ha sido de gran ayuda, te veo en una semana para revisión – Nami asintió sonriente mientras un leve sonrojo surcaba sus mejillas. El hombre se dirigió a la mujer ahora – Robín, te veo después.

-claro, estamos en contacto – y ambos se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y una sonrisa. Law paso sonriéndole a ambas chicas y saliendo por el pasillo. – Adelante chicas – las llamo dejándolas entrar a su oficina.

Ambas obedecieron y fue cuando Nami le dio las flores.

-son hermosas, no te hubieras molestado.

-es por todo lo que hiciste por mí, aunque claro te mereces más.

\- tonterías, lo mejor es verte bien – le dijo Robín mientras la abrazaba, Kuina bufo, no solamente le robaba al chico que quería ahora también a su mejor amiga.

-por cierto ya sabía que tenias una amistad con el doctor Law, pero no sabía que eran tan cercanos. – el dijo Nami.

-pues sí, hace unos años éramos muy cercanos – dijo omitiendo la parte de que eran pareja, no tenía problemas con contarle a Nami, pero Kuina estaba ahí, y no iba a darle armas para molestarla cuando era obvio que la chica la odiaba. - ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te gusta? – dijo en broma para desviarse un poco del tema.

-pues es un hombre increíblemente guapo – respondió la pelirroja – aunque un hombre como él jamás podría fijarse en mí, es más de tu estilo.

-a mi no me engañas Nami, quieres ocultar el hecho de que no tienes ojos para nadie más que para cierto chico con un sombrero de paja.

-¡Robín! – grito avergonzada a lo que la mujer soltó una carcajada.

Kuina tan solo observaba la conversación en silencio, algo le molestaba… ¿Zoro sabría que su novia estaba teniendo visitas de ese doctor? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Califa llamo a Robín. La mujer se disculpo diciendo que en un momento volvía.

-¿pasa algo Kuina? – pregunto Nami al ver a su amiga demasiado callada, aunque agradecía que no se estuviera comportando tan mal como solía con Robín.

-¿no parece extraño que ese doctor este visitando a esa mujer?

-Kuina deja de inventarte historias, seguro que son amigos, nada más.

\- oh si, de eso no me queda duda, si hubieras visto la manera en que se saludaron en el hospital… te lo digo Nami, para mí que hay algo entre esos dos. – La pelirroja frunció el ceño.

-pues yo no lo creo, Robín no es de ese tipo de mujeres.

-oh si, olvidaba que ahora son como hermanas ¿no? – Nami rodo los ojos.

\- contigo no se puede Kuina.

\- pues es muy fácil, te apuesto lo que quieras a que Zoro no sabe que ese tipo está visitando a su linda noviecita, por lo tanto seguro que esa mujer le está ocultando algo.

\- tal vez Zoro no sepa, pero no por la razón que te estás inventando. Zoro es demasiado celoso, yo también le ocultaría eso si tengo un amigo muy querido.

-pues a mí solo me da razones para pensar mal. – dijo la peli negra, su mirada se detuvo en el escritorio de Robín y algo llamo su atención. Una carta desdoblada estaba ahí, bastante gastada, como si la mujer la hubiese leído muchísimas veces, la tomo de inmediato.

-Kuina deja eso – el reprendió Nami.

\- no estoy haciendo nada.

\- estás leyendo algo que no te incumbe.

-solo tengo curiosidad.

-Kuina

Pero la peli negra decidió ignorarla, leyó la carta con rapidez y mientras lo hacia sus ojos se iban agrandando cada vez más ante la sorpresa.

-perdón ¿eh tardado mucho? – Robín dejo de sonreír al ver lo que Kuina tenía en sus manos, fue hasta ella y se la arrebato de las manos - ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

-¿te vas a ir? – pregunto la chica, aun no creyendo lo que había leído.

-esto no es de tu incumbencia.

-claro que lo es ¿Zoro lo sabe?

\- lo hemos hablado.

-¡no puedes llevártelo! – Dijo tomando a Robín de los hombros con fuerza - ¡no te lo voy a permitir!

-cálmate niña – Robín se soltó - ¿de qué hablas?

-¿crees que no sé lo que planeas? Tu estas dispuesta a aceptar lo que te ofrecen en esa carta y te llevaras a Zoro contigo. – Robín la miro sin saber que responder y Nami solo pasaba su mirada a las dos mujeres, no sabía de lo que hablaban – no es justo, ¡Zoro tiene una vida aquí! ¡No es justo que te lo quieras llevar!

-deja de gritar, nada está decidido todavía – Robín no entendía porque, pero sentía la necesidad de explicarle a Kuina que aun nada se había decidido.

-pues piénsalo bien, si realmente amas a Zoro dejaras que siga su vida aquí, donde puede estudiar y convertirse en profesional, donde están sus amigos y su familia, no seas egoísta.

Y sin más Kuina salió de la oficina; Nami se disculpo con Robín y después la siguió.

Robín cayó derrotada sobre su silla y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, esto estaba saliéndose de control y además… el tiempo corría, pronto ya no quedaría nada para que tome la decisión – suspiro – tal vez esto le podía servir como señal; y es que no podía dejar de pensar que Kuina tenía razón, si realmente amaba a Zoro o podía alejarlo de ahí, de donde estaba su vida, ella no podía ser tan egoísta.

.

.

.

Tomo las cosas del casillero y luego lo cerro, encontrándose con el rostro tímido de Tashigui.

-hola Zoro – le saludo.

-hola – respondió de manera seca – creí que estabas enojada, no has hablado conmigo en semanas.

-sí, sobre eso… quería pedirte una disculpa.

-olvídalo ¿necesitas algo?

-so… solo quería decirte que lamento lo que le paso a Nami y me alegra que ya esté bien.

-gracias, se lo diré a ella – dijo comenzado a irse.

-¡espera! – el la miro exasperado, no estaba de buen humor últimamente.

\- realmente me importas Zoro, por eso ese día me enojo que quisieras alejarte de mí por culpa de tu novia.

-te dije que lo olvides, ya no importa.

-¡pero a mi si! No quiero que te alejes de mí.

Zoro suspiro mientras se sobaba la nuca, ¿Por qué esa mujer lo hacía más difícil?

-escucha, lamento decírtelo pero tengo novia y…

-lo sé – interrumpió ella – y lo respeto, pero… solo quiero que sepas que no me rendiré.

-¿perdón?

-que me gustas – le dijo sonrojada – y planeo que te enamores de mí – y después salió corriendo.

Zoro levanto una ceja ¿Cómo podía tomarla en cuenta cuando salía corriendo después de esa declaración? Después negó con la cabeza pensando que realmente la chica solo podría salir lastimada y eso no era lo que él quería… pero sinceramente era imposible que él se fije en alguien más que no fuera Robín.

-Oí marimo – volteo hacia el rubio que había interrumpido sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué quieres cejas rizadas?

-vamos a la cafetería, Nami acaba de mandarme un mensaje, está por llegar.

-¿ahora? Pero si ya vamos a la mitad de las clases.

-quería llegar a la hora del almuerzo, en todo caso Nami-chwan puede hacer lo que se le plazca – le dijo mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia el lugar.

-oí te tomaste bastante bien la ruptura ¿no? – el rubio se encogió de hombros.

\- me gusta pensar que fue más bien un entendimiento de que no éramos el uno para el otro, además ahora puedo estar con Violet-chan.

-pervertido.

.

.

.

Nami por fin regresaba al instituto, iba acompañada de Kuina pero no hablaban mucho, la chica no había querido contarle lo que ayer había leído en la carta y no sabía por qué… pensó que quizá sería necesario hablar con Robín… o tal vez no debería entrometerse demasiado.

Fueron directamente a la cafetería, donde sabía ya la esperaban todos sus amigos, se puso nerviosa, pues sabía que entre ellos estaba cierto morocho. Aun así quiso pensar que no eran nervios, más bien emoción, sobre todo al recordar cierto beso.

-¿estás bien Nami? Te pusiste roja

Ella se mordió el labio, debía dejar de hacer eso, pero le era inevitable, tan solo pensar en su sonrisa la hacía ponerse como estúpida, incluso ahora sonreía como una.

Además de todo estaba emocionada, no es que quisiera regresar al instituto, bueno si, pero no realmente por ir a estudiar, simplemente comenzaba a aburrirse en casa, le hacían falta sus amigos.

Cuando entro por la puerta les busco de inmediato, encontrándolos en la mesa de siempre, noto que Sanji ya la estaba saludando con sus ojos llenos de amor por ella, sonrió al pensar que todo seguía igual, nada había cambiado a pesar de su relación no tan duradera, después vio a Zoro quien asentía con la cabeza, no lo demostraba mucho pero Nami sabía que se sentía feliz de verla ahí, después vio a Ussop gritándole que fuera a sentarse de una vez…

Entonces su sonrisa se borro, a un lado de esa mesa, dándole aun la espalda estaba Luffy, con sus pantalones cortos y playera roja, además de claro de su típico sombrero; hubiera querido verle la cara pero estaba demasiado enojada, enojada de verle unos brazos alrededor del cuello. Pronto pudo identificar que era Vivi quien le abrazaba gracias a su cabello de color azul.

Frunció el ceño mientras apretaba el puño con fuerza, sabía que estaba roja y ahora no necesariamente de vergüenza, estaba furiosa. ¿Qué hacia abrazándole? ¿Qué no se supone que ella ya no se iba a entrometer en su camino? Ella los había visto separados todas esas semanas en que fueron a visitarla… pero ahora descubría que al parecer en la escuela era otra historia.

No supo cuando comenzó a caminar, solo sabía que comenzaba a acercarse a ese par; Vivi debía entender de una vez por todas que ya no lo iba a tener tan fácil, ahora que ya no tenía relación con Sanji y que había aceptado estar enamorada de él no iba a perder, porque Luffy era suyo… y de nadie más.

Le tomo del hombro haciendo que el volteara y que la peli azul lo soltara. Vio como el se sorprendía de verla ahí, sus ojos bien abiertos acompañados de una cálida sonrisa. Y entonces todo enojo se esfumo y ella se sintió tonta ¿Cómo podía aquel chico hacerla cambiar tan rápido de sentimientos? Aun así su objetivo no cambio.

Le tomo de las mejillas y en un movimiento brusco estampo sus labios en los de él. Le beso apasionadamente, paseo su lengua por sus labios y cuando el abrió la boca la introdujo en ella, el correspondió tan salvaje beso. Ella saboreo aquel sentimiento; si bien le había besado hace poco sintió como si hubieran pasado años.

Sintió los brazos de él abrazarla de la cintura y ella lo abrazo del cuello haciendo del beso algo más profundo y apasionante, sus lenguas danzaban al ritmo de sus sentimientos y nada importaba.

No importaba que estuvieran en medio de la cafetería de su escuela, con más de cien personas mirándoles, nada importaba por que estaban ellos dos demostrando en ese beso todo lo que sentían como nunca antes… y claro – pensó Nami – para dejarle claro a todo el mundo que Monkey D Luffy era suyo, le pertenecía, a ella y a nadie más.

* * *

 **son 3:20 de de la mañana, y aunque ya cuente como martes quiero disculparme, creo que había prometido que subiría cap el Lunes ¿no? en fin aquí esta, y con mucho contenido LuNa y nada de ZoRo, lo cual es raro en mi, sin embargo me gusto como acabo el cap, ya era hora la verdad =)**

 **Agradecimientos!**

 **boons-007: yo te amo por comentar siempre :3 y ahi esta, no es exactamente una confesión pero... meh espero que te guste =D no te pondrás triste! nos despediremos con una sonrisa, pero aun no hay que pensar en eso**

 **edpol: no definitivamente no te denunciare, entre mas review mejor =D espero que te guste, aunque este cap no tuvo ZoRo =(**

 **ilee-chan: que bueno que te guste, y espero verte mas en los reviews, ¿que te ha parecido este capitulo?**

 **69juan69: jaja no fue una declaración, pero de algo ah de servir ¿no? ¿te gusto al menos? nos leemos!**

 **luis. .m: de nada, me gustaría seguir subiendo capítulos dobles pero nos iríamos demasiado rápido, tanto que la siguiente semana terminaríamos la historia y no quiero eso, gracias por seguir leyendo!**

 **Gracias a todos los que siempre comentan y también a los lectores fantasmas XD nos acercamos a los 100 reviews y de verdad espero lograrlos para cuando la historia acabe =) ¿me ayudan?**

 **Siguiente capitulo el domingo, por que es mi cumpleaños jaja XD**

 **Saludos a todos.**


	32. Chapter 32

_**Forever**_

 _ **Capitulo 32**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Nuevamente tenia la carta en las manos y por decima vez ese día la leía, cada línea y cada palabra le dolían en lo más profundo de su alma, el tiempo se agotaba y ella no tenia respuesta.

Recordó el día de ayer en el que las chicas la habían visitado para sorpresa suya, lamentablemente Kuina había sido demasiado entrometida y había leído la carta, y probablemente Zoro ya lo sabría para hoy, y eso solo la estresaba mas.

Law tampoco ayudaba mucho, era demasiado insistente al punto en el que ya había comenzado a visitarla en el trabajo. Ella lo quería, demasiado, pero si seguía viéndolo podría revivir ciertas cosas y ella no quería, era feliz con Zoro, pero lamentablemente la presencia del cirujano comenzaba a ocasionarle algo, pero no sabía qué.

Arrugo la carta y tomo su celular encontrándose el fondo de pantalla de este, una foto de ella y el peli verde, sonrió sin querer y casi por instinto comenzó a comparar ambas relaciones, aun no teniendo la certeza de con quien había sido más feliz.

Ella tenía claro la magnitud del amor que había sentido con Law, incluso recordaba haber visto toda su vida junto al cirujano. Un chico serio pero dulce, divertido cuando era necesario y además alguien que siempre buscaba superarse como persona, quizás era lo que más admiraba de él. Con Zoro todo era diferente, más espontaneo a pesar de que encontraba demasiadas similitudes entre ambos. Su relación con el peli verde se basaba en experimentar todo tipo de cosas, en ser quien ella era realmente, sin miedo a ser juzgada, porque Zoro no era así, se lo había desmotado desde siempre, que la amaba tal y como era.

Se espanto cuando el ruido del celular se hizo presente; abrió el mensaje sonriente por ver el remitente. Al parecer él y sus amigos buscaban celebrar el regreso de Nami al instituto – ella no pudo evitar pensar que realmente solo buscaban excusas para celebrar y tomar – aun así contesto diciendo que iría.

Tomo sus cosas y se levanto del escritorio, debía ir a casa y arreglarse, al parecer había decidido ir a un restaurante, el sonido del celular la distrajo nuevamente y esta vez era una llamada.

 _-hola_

 _-Robín… ¿Cómo estas hoy?_

 _-bien ¿Cómo estas tu Law?_

 _-pensando en ti ¿tienes algo que hacer?_

 _-saldré con Zoro… mi novio –_ ella no había dejado de darle a entender que su relación era seria y la respetaba.

- _ya veo, es una pena, realmente tenía ganas de verte ¿Qué tal en la noche?_

 _\- no sé a qué hora me desocupare._

 _-entonces prométeme que si te desocupas temprano me llamaras._

 _-lo haré… -_ respondió no muy convencida de ello.

El se despidió diciéndole un te quiero – ella solo colgó – lo mejor era mantener distancia, se dijo otra vez.

Aun así se quedo mirando el celular un momento – se dijo que quizás si Law no se hubiera ido ahora mismo seria una pareja realmente feliz; pero así no eran las cosas y debía hacerse a la idea de una vez. El se había ido hace mucho tiempo – él la dejo por que la amaba y ella lo dejo ir por la misma razón… ¿podría hacer lo mismo con Zoro? O quizás no amaba lo suficiente al peli verde.

La voz de Kuina llamándola egoísta resonó en su cabeza, y con eso salió de ahí.

.

.

.

* * *

Caminaban en bola entre bromas y risas. Nami desvió la mirada hacia el morocho delante de ella, quien platicaba animadamente con su amigo narizón – soltó un suspiro – gracias al cielo sus amigos había sido bastante maduros y no habían comentado nada de lo que había sucedido en la cafetería.

Aun sentía la vergüenza que vivió cuando se separo de él y todos los miraban, no pudo evitar salir corriendo del miedo y realmente se arrepentía por eso, solo podía llamarse cobarde a sí misma.

Cuando llegaron al lugar tomaron asiento en la gran mesa que habían reservado y todo siguió normal.

Robín llego al poco tiempo saludando a todos amablemente, a Nami con un gran abrazo y a Zoro con un beso en los labios; al sentarse junto a él, el peli verde comenzó a besarla de manera más pasional y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal muestra de amor, todo quería recordarle a esa mañana en la cafetería y claro con Luffy al lado todo era aun más vergonzoso.

-Zoro ¡te la estas comiendo!- reprendió – estamos en un restaurante.

\- pues mejor aquí que en la cafetería de la escuela – respondió de manera mordaz. Nami sintió su rostro arder y quiso que la tierra se la tragara.

Robín quiso preguntar a que se refería, pero ante la cara tan roja de Nami decidió no hacerlo, no quería que se avergonzara mas, ya le sacaría información a Zoro después.

La peli negra sintió una mirada penetrarle y pronto se encontró con los ojos negros de Kuina. Sus miradas chocaron y la chica parecía querer intimidarla algo así como – _estoy esperando que se lo digas tú –_ era obvio, Zoro estaba demasiado bien con ella así que sabía que no se lo había contado – aun – agradeció eso.

No le quito la mirada así que fue Kuina fue quien la desvió primero, después noto que todos lo hacían y ella volteo encontrándose dos personas ahí. Reconoció a Violet por que la conocía de la fiesta en la piscina de Vivi y también por que la había visto en el hospital, la otra para su sorpresa era esa chica de la fiesta, que había besado a Zoro.

-¡Hola!- saludo Tashigui.

-Violet, Tashigui ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto una sonriente Vivi.

-escuchamos de este lugar, queríamos venir a distraernos. – respondió la morena viendo fijamente a cierto rubio que le sonreía de manera coqueta.

-¿Por qué no se sientan con nosotros? – sugirió Nami dándose cuenta de aquellas miraditas, después de todo se lo debía a Sanji.

-¿segura? No queremos interrumpir.

-no hay ningún problema.

-entonces te tomaremos la palabra Nami – dijo la chica de gafas y para sorpresa de todos jalo una silla cercana y la metió entre Robín y Zoro - no les molesta que me siente aquí ¿verdad?

Zoro estaba por decirle que sí, que buscara otro lugar pero guardo silencio cuando Robín le hizo con la mano que no hablara, que estaba bien. Y aunque él pensó en no hacerle caso, solo suspiro y le hizo caso. Robín por otro lado no entendía que tramaba la chica y realmente esperaba que no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

Violet tomo asiento al lado del rubio y entonces la cena siguió entre más conversaciones y bromas.

Nami le daba miradas a Luffy de vez en cuando ¿Qué acaso no iba a decirle nada? Algo así como que era el amor de su vida y que se casara con ella… bueno no, eso obviamente no iba a pasar, pero al menos algo que le dijera que el chico estaba realmente interesado en ella.

La conversación era amena, todos tenían algo que decir. De vez en cuando Zoro miraba a su novia, realmente quería decirle a Tashigui que se quitara del medio, pero eso sería grosero. Mientras hablaban noto que la chica le ofrecía algo. La chica le estaba tendiendo un bocado de comida.

-abre la boca – le dijo sonrojada. El la miro confundido.

\- a Zoro no le gusta que le den de comer – le dijo Robín, una cosa era que se sentara ente ambos y otra muy distinta dejar que le dé de comer en la boca a su novio – le da vergüenza – dijo calmadamente, pero Tashigui la ignoro, eso la cabreo mas.

-di aaaaah – Zoro se sonrojo, no por culpa de ella, sino que eso no era gesto que el hiciera, era humillante para él, iba a contestar que no pero la voz de Nami interrumpió.

-seguramente sería mejor si Robín, SU NOVIA, lo hiciera – la pelirroja estaba molesta, esa chica nunca le cayó bien y ahora menos que demostraba su verdadero rostro.

-a Robín no le molesta – contesto Tashigui – además no tiene nada de malo.

-solo demuestras lo desesperada que estas. – aquello ocasiono que la de gafas frunciera el ceño.

\- al menos demuestra que le interesa – dijo Luffy de la nada, Nami lo miro.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-solo digo lo que veo.

-¿es una indirecta acaso? – el chico la miro y la ignoro. Fue entonces que Nami noto la mirada de todos en ellos, sonrió nerviosa y tiro su servilleta al piso - Luffy pásame la servilleta.

-no ¿Por qué yo? – le respondió y entonces ella entendió que el morocho estaba molesto ¿pero por qué?

-dije que me lo pases – y sin más le jalo de la oreja.

Ambos con la cabeza debajo del mantel se miraron.

-¿tienes algo que decirme? – le pregunto ella entre susurros.

-¿no eres tu quien debe decirme algo?

-deja de responder con preguntas.

-yo solo digo que eres tú la que debe dar respuestas no yo.

-y según tu ¿Por qué yo?

-fuiste tú quien me beso. - Nami se sonrojo.

-¿y eso qué? Todo lo que has hecho ah sido ignorarme.

-¡tu saliste corriendo!

\- estaba avergonzada, además eso no tiene nada que ver, tu no hablaste conmigo después.

-¿y por qué debería hacerlo?

\- porque se supone que te intereso ¿no? – el silencio les inundo y Nami se lleno de miedo cuando vio que él no respondía a eso, ¿estaba equivocada?

-¿Por qué crees que no me interesarías?

\- cuando llegue estabas abrazando a Vivi como si nada, y un día antes me estabas besando a mi ¿a qué estás jugando? – Luffy sonrió divertido y Nami quiso golpearle.

-¿estás celosa? – Eso fue suficiente para que ella le clavara el tenedor en la pierna - ¡AY! – grito mientras se golpeaba la cabeza con la mesa.

Ambos se dieron cuenta del escándalo que habían hecho y decidieron salir del escondite, cuando lo hicieron se dieron cuenta de que las miradas seguían sobre ellos, Nami sonrió nerviosa, mientras Luffy se sobaba la cabeza.

-Zoro ¿quieres probar mi bebida? – sugirió una vez mas Tashigui, dándole su vaso para probar.

\- no gracias tengo la mía – pero claro Tashigui no se iba a rendir, todo lo que quería era que el chico se diera cuenta de su presencia, que la notara y viera que ella también podía ser buen partido para él. Por lo que creyó que era buena idea tirarle un poco de bebida encima.

-¡perdóname! – le dijo mientras tomaba una servilleta y le limpiaba la bebida regada en la camiseta, se mordió el labio al sentir sus fuertes pectorales.

Para ese entonces Robín ya estaba más que enojada. SE levanto de su silla y jalo a Tashigui apartándola del peli verde.

-yo me encargo.

-pero fui yo quien se lo tiro.

-pero yo soy su novia.

-¿y qué? – Robín trato de respirar, lo que menos quería era hacer una escena ahí mismo. – solo es un titulo sin importancia – y ahí estaban, las palabras exactas para explotar.

Sin embargo ella se consideraba lo suficiente madura como para gritarle a la tipa de ahí, así que se acerco a ella, lo suficiente para que solo ella, Zoro que estaba aun sentado debajo de ellas y quizás algunos de los de la mesa escucharan.

-ese título como dices me da el derecho de decirte que te alejes de él, es mi novio y si yo quiero no le hablas, no lo tocas y no lo miras, si no dejare de contener mi enojo y me rebajare a lo que una chica de tu edad haría… - los ojos lleno de rabia lograron intimidarla, trago saliva pero no quiso agachar la mirada – te agarrare del cabello y te sacare de aquí a golpes si es necesario – dijo enterrándole una uña por arriba del pecho – eso también va para el instituto, no te quiero ver con el – y sin más se alejo con una sonrisa al notar lo nerviosa que la había dejado – Zoro, afuera. – dijo ella y sin más se encamino a la terraza. El peli verde no tardo nada en obedecer.

Tashigui se quedo ahí parada, miro a los demás y fue entonces que Kuina soltó una carcajada demasiado escandalosa.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – reía sin parar mientras golpeaba la mesa al no poder contenerse, las lagrimas salían por sus ojos mientras trataba de tranquilizarse – hubieras visto tu cara jajajajajajajajajaja, no es que me caiga bien pero vaya que se lucio esa mujer.

\- te lo tenias merecido – dijo Nami con una sonrisa en el rostro. No quería ser cruel, pero esa chica debía aprender a respetar las relaciones de los demás.

Tashigui salió de ahí, sin mirar a nadie más.

…

-¿Qué tienes? – le pregunto después de estar unos minutos en silencio.

-¿Qué tengo? ¡Estoy furiosa! ¿Quién se cree que es? – Zoro no pudo reprimir la risa. - ¿de qué te ríes?

\- es la primera vez que te veo tan enojada, y realmente agradezco que no sea conmigo el problema.

\- no estés tan seguro – entonces ahí si se le borro la sonrisa al peli verde - ¿y qué hice yo?

\- dejar que se sentara ahí.

-¡pero si yo le iba a decir que no! fuiste tú quien me dijo que no había problema.

-era obvio que había un problema – Zoro se golpeo la frente ¿en serio le estaba pasando eso? Las mujeres eran un misterio, no había más verdad que esa, excepto la de no tenerlas contentas con nada.

-Robín… ella no me gusta, ni un poco.

-¿entonces por qué la besaste aquella vez? – Zoro soltó un suspiro.

-¿otra vez con eso?

-pues disculpa que lo recuerde, realmente estoy enojada.

\- lo sé… - Zoro se acerco a ella y tomo su cara entre sus manos, acariciando sus mejillas con ternura – pero te diré algo, eres la única mujer que existe para mi – y sin más la beso de una forma tan dulce que Robín le creyó, por que definitivamente podía sentir que la quería de verdad y cuando se separaron él se lo volvió a confirmar con un te amo al oído, ella sonrió satisfecha.

-tienes suerte de ser irresistible para mí. – él la volvió a besar. Un silencio los inundo de repente y Robín sintió que era el momento – debo decirte algo. – Zoro la miro a los ojos, la seriedad con que lo dijo le puso nervioso.

-¿es algo malo? – ella sonrió enternecida por su preocupación.

-no… creo.

-me estas asustando.

\- es sobre el trabajo que te había comentado.

-¿la búsqueda de los Poneglyphs?

-si… hace poco me llego una carta, con la respuesta a mi petición.

-¿y qué paso? – Robín miro sus ojos y por un momento sintió que se perdía en ellos, en la oscuridad tan parecida a la noche, tanto que incluso podía detectar estrellas en ellos.

-me aceptaron. – ella no esperaba nada realmente, por eso cuando vio que aparecerle una enorme sonrisa se confundió, él la estrecho entre sus brazos, la cargo y le dio un par de vueltas, estaba feliz, y esa felicidad era contagiosa, así que ella también rio contenta, por primera vez desde que le había llegado la carta podía expresar la felicidad que sentía al ver sido aceptada.

-¡eso es sensacional Robín! – Dijo una vez que ella volvió a pisar el suelo – estoy muy feliz por ti

-gracias, yo también estoy muy contenta.

-¿y en cuanto tiempo nos vamos? – la pregunta hizo eco en sus oídos.

-yo… aun no eh aceptado.

-¿Por qué? Debiste haberlo hecho en cuanto te llego la carta.

-es que… no sabía cómo lo tomarías.

-¿yo? Por supuesto que estoy muy feliz.

-acabas de decir que te irías conmigo.

-¿y eso qué?

\- ni siquiera lo hemos hablado.

\- tome la decisión en cuanto me lo contaste.

-no puedes hacer eso ¿Qué hay de lo que quiero?

-¿no quieres que vaya contigo?

\- no es eso, me encantaría que vinieras conmigo pero…

-¡no se diga más!

-¡Zoro no es tan fácil!

\- tú eres la única que se complica Robín. – Zoro noto la mirada llena de confusión de la peli negra y soltó un suspiro – dime que sucede. – ella lo miro, pensando si hablar o no, pero él estaba tranquilo y eso la tranquilizaba a ella.

-tu vida está aquí, no es justo apartarte de ella, aquí están tus amigos, tu familia… Mihawk.

\- no será para siempre, dijiste que sería de cinco a seis años.

\- eso no es seguro.

-ellos comprenderán.

-Zoro deja de ver todo tan fácil ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No quieres estudiar? – él la tomo de los hombros, la notaba demasiado tensa desde que la había visto y ahora ya sabía por qué; le beso en la frente.

-Robín te amo, ese es motivo suficiente para dejar todo por ti, eres lo mas importante en mi vida.

-Yo podría rechazar la propuesta.

-¿estás loca? Es tu sueño, allá es tu lugar.

\- pero no el tuyo.

\- mi lugar es donde tu estés – y la abrazo más fuerte que otras veces.

Robín se acostó ahí sobre su hombro, realmente agradecía esas palabras, y estar en ese lugar… entre sus brazos, con su cara en el cuello de él, solo podía pensar que aquel espacio entre el hombro y su cara… estaba hecho especialmente para ella.

Lo quería, demasiado y aquel momento más que tranquilizarla como quisiera solo la estresaba mas por que aun no tenía una respuesta a su pregunta ¿lo amaba como para dejarlo o no tanto como para llevarlo con ella? ¿Acaso podía permitirse por primera vez en su vida ser egoísta?

…

Caminaban en grupo en dirección a sus casas; Vivi y Kuina fueron las primeras en separarse.

-Yo llevare a Violet-chwan a casa – dijo el rubio del grupo, se despidieron pero antes de de irse completamente volteo – Luffy se buen caballero y lleva a Nami a casa, ya está oscureciendo. – y se fue.

Luffy iba a pelear, no porque no quisiera llevarla, pero las cosas entre ellos no estaban demasiado bien que digamos, volteo a ver a Ussop y a Zoro pero solo se encontró a Nami.

-¿y los demás?

-se adelantaron – dijo ella nerviosa – puedo ir a casa sola, no te preocupes.

-te llevare.

Y así una caminata en silencio se inicio. Nami jugaba con su cabello enredándolo en sus dedos y el solo se rascaba la nuca de vez en cuando.

-lo siento – fue ella quien hablo primero.

-¿Por qué?

\- por cómo me comporte en la cena, creo que estaba demasiado enojada porque me habías estado ignorando desde la escuela.

-pensé que eso querías… aunque yo también me enoje un poco cuando saliste corriendo después de besarme de esa manera.

\- lo siento, no fue muy maduro ¿cierto?

-me confundiste

\- lo siento.

-¿puedo preguntar por qué lo hiciste? - para ese entonces ambos ya se habían detenido en mitad de la banqueta, Nami no sabía que decirle y Luffy comenzaba a desesperarse – Nami… - ella lo miro – realmente me gustas. – ella sonrió.

\- tú también me gustas; me enojo ver como Vivi te abrazaba, durante estas semanas me había hecho a la idea de que ustedes ya no tenían nada, ver lo contrario me enfado.

\- no tenemos nada… ella me abrazo cuando le dije que pensaba pedirte que fueras mi novia.

Nami abrió los ojos con sorpresa, eso era inesperado. Se miraron un momento y después ambos rieron a carcajadas, la incomodidad se había esfumado totalmente.

-somos unos tontos ¿no?

-fui más tonta que tu, debí ser más valiente y decirte lo mucho que me gustas, aunque ya lo sabías.

\- yo debí dejártelo claro desde que te bese en tu cuarto, ahora que lo pienso yo también Salí corriendo.

Ambos se miraban sonrientes, el comenzó a agacharse y ella decidió ponerse de puntillas, sus labios se tocaron y como siempre que se besaban sintieron miles de emociones en sus corazones. El la abrazo por la cintura y ella llevo sus manos a su cabello azabache, enredando sus dedos en él. Cuando se separaron dejaron sus frentes juntas y nuevamente ambos se sonrieron cómplices.

-¿esta vez no correrás? – pregunto él

-solo si no me dices que soy la única para ti.

-eres la única para mi Nami, ya deberías saberlo.

-solo quería estar segura – dijo traviesa y nuevamente se abalanzo a los labios de él.

No les importo que las personas los miraran mal ante semejante demostración de amor, no sintieron frio cuando el viento soplo con más fuerza, y la lluvia no les mojo lo suficiente como para separar sus labios.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos y tardo unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, se puso su bata de seda para ocultar su desnudez y descalza se dirigió a la sala.

Camino por el frio piso de mármol y se detuvo frente al enorme ventanal, tenia rastro de hielo, consecuencia de la fría madrugada, miro el reloj de pared – daban las cuatro de la mañana – miro hacia afuera esperando ver alguna estrella en el oscuro cielo.

Llevaba horas despierta, hasta que se había hartado y por fin levantado, no podía dormir, seguía pensando en todos sus problemas.

La carta, Zoro, Law…

Se tallo la cara con las manos, se sentía estúpida y de alguna manera se sentía una basura, sus miedos la había orillado a tomar medidas extremas, todo porque no quería aceptar que lo amaba con todo su corazón.

Aquel error solo le había traído más problemas ¿en que estaba pensando?

No supo cuanto tiempo se quedo con la mirada perdida en la oscuridad. A pesar de que se sentía mal, también estaba el hecho de que eso lo había ayudado de alguna manera a tomar su decisión.

Se sorprendió cuando sintió que la abrazaban por la espalda; se estremeció cuando sintió los labios fríos de él en su cuello y como sus brazos fuertes apretaban toda su cintura.

-¿Qué haces despierta? Vuelve a la cama.

\- no podía dormir.

-¿pasa algo? – ella negó con la cabeza. Robín sintió como el olfateaba su cabello con exageración, después la soltó y camino en dirección a la habitación otra vez. – vamos, regresa a la cama conmigo.

-ya voy… Law – el regreso dejándola a ella de pie en el ventanal con una lagrima amarga bajarle por la mejilla.

* * *

 **O.O no me odien! jajaja OK primero que nada se que dije que actualizaría hasta el domingo pero justamente acabo de terminar de escribir el ultimo capitulo de esta historia, por cierto fue un capitulo muy largo por lo que tuve que partirlo en dos, o sea ¡mas capítulos para ustedes! Pero bueno el punto es a pesar de estar triste por que termino también estoy feliz y eso hizo que me emocionara por que ustedes también lean pronto el final...**

 **El capitulo final sera el 36 para que vayan haciéndose a la idea XD**

 **Ahora sobre este capitulo... se que muchos querrán matarme por el final pero en mi defensa desde que decidí la aparición de Law sabia que esto sucedería... y bueno paso =D no me odien por favor, es para darle mas drama, pero no se preocupen esto no es una telenovela, así que no se esperen un reclamos de Zoro por esto, es mas tal vez ni se entere... o tal vez si ¬.¬**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **luis. .m: juro que me enamore de tu review, muchas gracias, siempre es lindo que alaguen tu historia, pero que te alaguen como escritora es otra cosa y me has puesto muy contenta, espero que te siga gustando, y ya nos estamos acercando al final =)**

 **boons-007: Que bueno que te haya gustado y ahora si se te traigo por fin el capitulo donde su relación se hace mas estable, a mi se me hacen unos tiernos esos dos :3 gracias por comentar, nos leemos!**

 **69juan69: ¡sorpresa! me adelante ajajaja me da risa cuando me dicen de la bipolar de Nami, tienen razón le hice cambiar mucho de opinión durante toda la historia, pero bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, gracias por felicitarme =) y nos vemos el domingo.**

 **sihaya0627: ¡que bueno que te animaste a comentar! y también a hacer tu cuenta, tal vez podrías pronto debutar como escritora, y de una historia ZoRo ¡yo te apoyaría! En fin muchas gracias por comentar, estar al pendiente y tus lindas palabras, nos estamos acercando al final!**

 **Fujisaki D Nina: linda, solo puedo decirte que... tienes una gran intuición, lo digo por lo que me dijiste, sabes deducir muy las cosas, pareciera que me conoces =) nos leemos.**

 **Y bueno por ultimo repito que estoy emocionada por llegar al final, aunque triste de igual manera , aun así subiré cap el domingo, pero... si me apoyan con muchos reviews ¡subiré doble Cap!**

 **Nos leemos pronto, los quiero!**


	33. Chapter 33

_**Forever**_

 _ **Capitulo 33**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sintió el agua acariciarle el cuerpo, de alguna manera hubiera deseado que sus problemas se fueran por el drenaje de igual manera. Cierra los ojos recordando la noche anterior.

 _Recuerda haber regresado a casa y haberse sentado en el sofá, recuerda haberse sentido increíblemente sensible, como cuando te dan ganas de llorar y ni siquiera saber porqué…_

 _Sintió su casa demasiado grande y la soledad se apodero de ella, esas inmensas ganas de llamar a Zoro y pedirle que fuera con ella la tenia harta, sabía que si lo hacía no podría contenerse, a como estaba seguramente terminaría diciéndole todo lo que pensaba y terminaría llorando desconsoladamente en sus brazos… eso era lo que menos quería._

 _Y una idea atravesó su mente, no lo pensó dos veces cuando llamo a Law._

 _Y cuando llegó no fueron necesarias las palabras, el pudo detectar el terrible peso que ella estaba cargando y mientras tomaban el café la abrazo._

 _En cuanto Robín sintió sus brazos apretarla fuertemente toda su armadura se derrumbo y termino derramando todas las lágrimas guardadas ahí en el pecho de su antiguo amor. Estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que ella decidió separarse._

 _-lo siento, no debiste verme así._

 _-está bien – contesto él mientras sobaba dulcemente su espalda –estaré siempre que me necesites._

 _Ella apenas pudo sonreír cuando sintió los brazos de él tomarla de los hombros y estampo sus labios con los de ella. y no mentiría que aquel beso había despertado muchos recuerdos, por eso correspondió… tan solo unos segundos, suficientes para darse cuenta que no se sentía bien, porque no era Zoro, de haberlo sido se sentiría flotar como cada vez que el peli verde la besaba._

 _Por eso lo había empujado con brusquedad, y nuevamente las lagrimas llenaron sus mejillas ¡ella no quería eso! Tan solo había necesitado de alguien que pudiera entenderla, que la consolaran en silencio, que le dijera que todo estaba bien aunque no fuera así, estúpidamente había pensado que Law podría hacerlo._

 _-lo siento – se disculpo él, pero Robín se dio cuenta que no era real, no lo sentía._

 _-déjame sola – el no respondió por lo que fue ella quien le dejo ahí en la sala mientras se iba a su cuarto._

 _En cuanto entro a la habitación se desnudo, iba a ponerse el pijama pero el dolor de cabeza, el estrés y el cansancio pudieron más, así que se acostó así._

 _Y acostada en la cama con lagrimas en los ojos y mirando el techo le vino a la mente todo lo que Zoro era para ella. Las lágrimas se hicieron más intensas cuando pudo aceptar que estaba total y completamente enamorada de él… no quería estar con nadie más._

 _Horas después abrió los ojos y noto al hombre peli negro dormir a su lado, sin camisa… al parecer el chico había pensado que era buena idea meterse en su cama, Robín se vio tentada a empujarlo y sacarlo a patadas, pero se contuvo, tal vez fue educación, pena o incluso remordimiento por haberlo llamado tan solo para hacerle aquella patética escena, cerró los ojos para seguir durmiendo… pero ya no pudo hacerlo._

 _Cuando por fin se levanto y fue a la sala para distraerse se sintió mal, haber llamado a Law había sido un error, además se habían besado y se sentía culpable, casi odio al chico, pero era injusto, había sido ella quien lo llamo… aunque fue el quien se hizo una idea erronea del porqué, entonces en la noche había aparecido abrazándola y besándola como si fueran algo… quiso gritarle que se largara de su casa, pero no lo hizo, tan solo dejo que el volviera a la cama solo, y ella se quedo ahí toda la noche, no podía volver a una cama en donde el hombre que la esperaba no era Zoro._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tomo la toalla y después una bata, cuando salió del baño noto a Law aun acostado sobre su cama, con el teléfono en mano.

-creí que ya te habrías ido.

-¿te molesta mi presencia? – quiso responderle que si, en cambio negó con la cabeza.

Se quito la toalla que enredaba su cabello y esté cayo húmedo sobre su espalda;Tomo la secadora y después de unos minutos su cabello estaba seco, comenzó a cambiarse cuando sintió que le besaban el hombro… - una vez mas quiso golpearlo, pero nuevamente su amabilidad pudo mas.

-eres hermosa- el susurro al oído y mas que gustarle esas palabras le enojaron. Desde la noche anterior Law había comenzado a hacer cosas que no le correspondían, como besarle el hombro y abrazarle. Ella se zafo con brusquedad y decidió ignorarlo, tomo su ropa y se metió en el vestidor para terminar de cambiarse. Law suspiro con resignación.

Al entrar al cuarto se sentó en el banco y se cubrió la cara con las manos. La presencia de Law solo le recordaba lo idiota que había sido.

¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?

Recordó la conversación que había tenido con Zoro la tarde anterior. Todo había ido bien, el simplemente le dijo y demostró cuanto la amaba realmente; eso solo le hizo sentir que ella ya debería saber a estas alturas lo que sentía por el peli verde.

Pasado un tiempo decidió terminar de cambiarse y fue entonces cuando volvió a salir, esperando ya no encontrar al cirujano ahí. Lamentablemente lo encontró aun en la cama y no parecía tener ganas de irse.

-tardaste mucho ¿no me quieres ver?

\- ya debo irme a trabajar

-Robín, ¿Que dices sobre irnos juntos?

Ella frunció el ceño ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan engreído?– se dijo

-no te hagas ideas que no son Law. – el tono serio y frió le molesto, se levanto de la cama y se acerco a ella.

-¿Por qué me llamaste entonces? – por estúpida, quiso responder.

-me sentía mal ¿no me viste acaso? – le dijo con la vista en el espejo, refiriéndose a que la había visto hecha un mar de lagrimas.

-¿puedes decirme al menos que sucede?

Robín suspiro. Debía dejar de ser tan maldita; ahora mismo no solo había decepcionado a Zoro sino que de cierta manera estaba lastimando a Law... aunque nuevamente se recordó que el único culpable era él, por haber pensado cosas que no era, pero también ella tenia parte de la culpa, debió saber que el chico tendría otras intenciones, se maldijo mentalmente por haber pensado inocentemente.

-lo siento – se disculpo aun así – ayer estaba realmente confundida.

-¿por el mocoso?

\- se llama Zoro

-¿y? su edad solo me dice que sigue siendo un mocoso. - ella puso los ojos en blanco, no estaba del mejor humor para aguantar la envidia y los celos del cirujano.

-la edad no le hace un mocoso, es un hombre encantador, deja la envidia de lado Law. – el peli negro chisto enojado.

-¿entonces solo me… utilizaste? - Robín lo miro, no estaba segura de si eso era correcto, no era como que hubiese hecho algo demasiado grave, tan solo lo había llamado y había correspondido el beso solo unos segundos, pero si el chico se sentía utilizado entonces ella debería pedir perdón; pero no dijo nada y Law encontró en sus ojos la disculpa silenciosa, la conocía por ello sabía que había dado en el blanco en el siguiente pensamiento - ¿te quedaras con él?

-lo amo… - Law abrió los ojos ante esas palabras pues jamás espero escucharlas de esa mujer, de esa mujer que nunca se lo dijo a él, a pesar de estar a punto de casarse.

El silencio inundo la habitación. El se sentía enojado aun así no era lo suficiente para gritarle lo que pensaba a la mujer frente a él. No había dejado de amarla; estaba decepcionado, la noche anterior había cruzado por su mente que tal vez pudiera tener una oportunidad... gran error.

-¿lo llevaras contigo? – Robín no respondió, siguió arreglándose, Law se mordió la lengua – mi propuesta sigue en pie Robín, puedo irme contigo.

-¿Por qué harías eso? – decía mientras terminaba de maquillarse frente al espejo.

-porque te amo.

-¿estarías conmigo a pesar de que yo lo amo a él?

-sin duda alguna, yo podría hacer que lo olvidaras.

\- eso es estúpido.

-podría funcionar.

\- tú no me olvidaste en todo este tiempo.

-pero tu si y fue gracias a otra persona, yo podría hacer lo mismo, ya me amaste una vez, puedo hacer que lo vuelvas a hacer.

-ahora que lo pienso, debería dejarte claro de una vez que ahora mismo me doy cuenta que no te amaba realmente – Law abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras ella terminaba de ponerse los tacones.

-dices eso porque ahora lo amas a él, pero a mí también me amaste ¿lo recuerdas? Ibas a casarte conmigo.

-te quise muchísimo, pero ni siquiera hay forma de comparar lo que sentía por ti a lo que siento por Zoro, hay una infinidad de distancia entre ambos sentimientos.

Law se quedo callado, el dolor que le produjeron esas palabras hicieron que quisiese tirarse al piso y llorar, él la amaba y probablemente ella no se había dado cuenta de lo cruel que había sonado aquello... pero si lo hizo, era una forma dejarle claro de una vez que nada era posible entre ellos.

Robín tomo su bolso y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-no tardes mucho en irte, nos vemos después – y salió. Dejando al cirujano triste, confundido y decepcionado.

.

.

.

Cuando cerró la puerta de su casillero se encontró el rostro sonriente de Tashigui. El peli verde rodo los ojos con frustración.

-¿Qué quieres Tashigui? – pregunto molesto, era la persona a la que menos quería ver.

-¿Cómo estás?

-enojado ¿Qué diablos sucedió contigo ayer?

-¿estás molesto por eso?

-claro que si, hiciste que Robín se enfadara.

\- no era mi intención.

\- claro que lo era – el tenia en ceño fruncido y la peli negra se sintió intimidada.

-bien no me comporte como debía, pero realmente quiero pelear por ti.

-eso está bien, pero debes respetar mi relación o si no lo único que conseguirás será que te odie. – ella asintió.

-bien, tienes razón, también le pediré perdón a Robín – Zoro levanto una ceja, al perecer la chica tenía problemas de personalidad, el soltó un suspiro

– no, déjalo así, solo no te vuelvas a comportar de esa manera. – ella asintió y le sorprendió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-ahora fuera de aquí – la voz de Kuina le interrumpió. Tashigui le dio una mirada de disculpa a Zoro y después desapareció de ahí. – si tu novia se entera no estará contenta.

-¿y qué harás? ¿Me acusaras?

-¿soy de ese tipo? – Zoro se encogió de hombros –de todas formas deberías hablar con ella, por si acaso, no queremos que se enojen.

\- puedo manejarla.

-si claro – dijo riendo.

-¿Qué significa eso?

\- te has vuelto un mandilón Zoro.

-no es verdad.

\- sí lo es, tan solo hay que ver como tu mujer te dijo ayer que salieran, fue una orden y tu obedeciste cual perro.

Zoro levanto una ceja, recordó la noche anterior y se dijo de hecho se había parecido que la obedeciera.

-ella estaba enojada, quería tranquilizarla.

-hey Casanova no tienes que darme explicaciones, se nota que te trae loco.

-eso no te lo negare.

-como sea – dijo el rodando los ojos. – quiero hablarte de algo más.

-dime.

-a tu novia la aceptaron en ese gran proyecto de arqueología ¿te lo conto? – Zoro levanto la ceja preguntándose como Kuina sabia eso, ella adivino la pregunta. – el otro día acompañe a Nami a su oficina, como sea, ¿ya lo sabías?

\- me lo dijo ayer, de hecho.

\- bien, porque parecía que te lo estaba ocultando.

-estaba preocupada, pero ya está todo arreglado.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Zoro sonrió

-Kuina eres mi mejor amiga, casi mi hermana ¿puedo contarte algo? – a pesar de que a la pelinegra le dolieron las palabras no se negó.

-claro. – ante la respuesta el chico sonrió.

-no queda mucho tiempo para irnos.

-¿irnos?

-sí, irnos.

-¿quieres decir que te irás con ella?

-eso mismo.

-pe… pero ¿y la universidad? ¿Qué hay de la empresa? Mihawk espera que tomes su lugar y mi padre espera lo mismo con el dojo.

-renunciare a todo.

\- no puedes…

\- ya lo decidí, me iré con Robín.

-te veo en la cafetería – y sin más se fue.

Kuina se quedo ahí aun sorprendida. No podía creerlo, Zoro apenas cumpliría dieciocho, era demasiado joven y aun así al chico eso no parecía importarle.

Se sintió furiosa con Robín ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso? Era horrible, haría de Zoro una persona dependiente a ella, haría que se huyera demasiado joven, sin una vida profesional de por medio.

Luego se quiso dar una bofetada. Robín no era la única culpable, era como si Zoro estuviera cegado por el amor.

.

.

.

-¡Estoy ansiosa! En una semana es la graduación – aplaudía Vivi en la mesa.

-¿con quién iras Vivi? – ante la pregunta de Nami, la peli azul se sonrojo.

\- mi prometido.- todos se quedaron callados – es una buena persona, se llama Koza, seguro que les cae muy bien.

\- te lo tenias bien guardado eh – bromeo la pelirroja. - ¿y tu Sanji?

-Violet-chwan ah aceptado ser la dama de este honorable caballero.

-¿y tu Ussop? – el narizón parecía pensar si decirlo o no.

\- no es del colegio.

\- no me digas que traerás a Caya – pregunto la peli azul emocionada, el chico asintió avergonzado y después todos sonrieron.

-¡yo no quiero ir al baile! – se quejo Luffy.

-¿de qué rayos hablas? Claro que iras, tu eres mi pareja.

\- pero Nami, los bailes son aburridos – Nami se golpeo la frente y después le jalo de la oreja.

-estará lleno de comida.

-¡Vamos al baile! – grito ocasionando las risas de todos.

Cuando la mesa se lleno de conversaciones por todos lados Nami desvió la mirada hacia su ahora novio, lo vio comer calmadamente.

-Luffy… - el chico la miro, después le dijo algo que ella tradujo como "mande" pero no estaba segura puesto que tenia la boca llena de comida. - ¿sabes que vas a estudiar?- el morocho pareció pensarlo unos segundos y después trago con dificultad.

-no, no eh pensado en eso.

-pero si ya estamos por entrar a la universidad.

-¿tú que estudiaras?

-estaba pensando en diseño de modas, pero no estoy segura.

-¡tú eres genial dibujando! Además siempre te vez muy guapa, seguro que te irá bien. – Nami sonrió, Luffy podía ser distraído a veces y por eso muchas veces no se daba cuenta de lo feliz que hacía a las personas tan solo con sus palabras.

-¿tú no tienes ni idea?

-creo que la universidad no es lo mío.

-¿eh?

\- digo que apenas y logre pasar la preparatoria Nami, no creo durar en una universidad, además nada me llama la atención realmente.

-¿entonces qué harás?

–Ace tiene la empresa de videojuegos ¿recuerdas? Creo que ese sería un trabajo increíble para mí, me comento que salió uno nuevo y que el objetivo de este era convertirse en el rey de los piratas ¿puedes creerlo? Me divertiré mientras trabajo.

-eso es genial Luffy – el chico volvió a comer después de eso.

Nami le miro contenta, esa era una buena noticia, lamentablemente no para ella, porque si bien recordaba la empresa de Ace estaba en otra ciudad, a más de cuatro horas de ahí.

Se mordió el labio preocupada ¿acaso su felicidad había durado tan poco?

.

.

.

Kuina entro a la oficina y noto que la mujer no estaba sentada en su escritorio como de costumbre, estaba parada en el gran ventanal, mirando hacia la ciudad.

-¿puedo pasar?

-Kuina… ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- vengo a hablar contigo, no quiero pelear.

-bien, siéntate – dijo y ambas se sentaron en la pequeña salita de la oficina. – debo admitir que estoy sorprendida de verte aquí, no me imagino que tienes que hablar conmigo.

\- es sobre Zoro en realidad – Kuina noto como se le tensaban los hombros a la mujer.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿le pediste que te acompañara? – a pesar de estar molesta, prefería hablar de eso con calma.

-no, el lo decidió solo.

-¿estás consciente de lo que eso significa? Vas a arruinarle su vida Robín.

\- eso es lo que menos quiero hacer, créeme.

\- pero lo harás, él incluso está preparándose.

-aun tengo muchas cosas que hablar con el Kuina, nada está decidido – Kuina miro a la mujer frente a ella, no quería admitirlo pero siempre se le había hecho hermosa, aun así ahora mismo tenía unas notables ojeras, seguramente no había dormido en esos días, además estaba pálida; algo le dijo que esa mujer estaba teniendo demasiados conflictos respecto a esas decisiones.

-no quieres llevarlo ¿cierto? – Robín abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿Cómo podía saberlo?

-no – respondió sincera – Zoro me importa demasiado como para alejarlo de lo que le hace bien, eso significa este lugar, donde estas tu, sus amigos, su familia y las personas que lo quieren, donde puede seguir con su vida y llegar a cumplir todo lo que se proponga, eso no lo lograra estando conmigo.

-entonces…

-no lo llevare conmigo. – Kuina sintió un alivio increíble por un momento, se borro cuando recordó a Zoro.

-¿estás segura de eso?

\- se que no te agrado Kuina, probablemente me odias, pero lo amo de verdad, y lo único que quiero es su felicidad. – Kuina sonrió

-el no lo aceptara.

\- tendrá que hacerlo.

\- es capaz de ir a buscarte.

\- por eso no debes decirle nada hasta que yo lo haga Kuina, debes guardar el secreto.

-si, lo hare.

-gracias – Kuina se levanto dispuesta a irse, pero se detuvo ante de salir - Y Robín… - la mujer la miro – no te odio – y sin más salió de ahí.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hola! como dije Capitulo doble!**


	34. Chapter 34

_**Forever**_

 _ **Capitulo 34**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Habían decidido hacer una pequeña comida en casa de la pelirroja, festejando quizás el hecho de que las clases estaban acabando y que a partir de ese sábado, ya nada sería igual.

Nami miraba como Luffy y Ussop parecían competir por ver quién lograba comer más, obviamente el morocho con el sombrero de paja tenia una gran ventaja.

La pelirroja sonrió divertida cuando escucho el sonido el timbre. Dos minutos después su hermana llegaba a la sala al lado de cierto doctor bastante guapo.

A penas le vio entrar ella noto el ambiente un poco tenso, Kuina lo miraba con una ceja alzada aun sospechando de la relación que llevaría el cirujano con cierta mujer mayor, a Zoro por su lado se le había borrado la sonrisa y ahora miraba con ojos fríos y casi endemoniados al peli negro, Nami podía jurar que el chico se estaba reteniendo para no ir y golpearlo, a Sanji y Ussop parecía darles igual y Nami sonrió amablemente.

-Doctor Law – saludo en un apretón de manos - ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

\- por lo visto se te olvido que hoy es tu chequeo, pero veo que estas bien – dijo el peli negro, la mirada de él se paseos por el lugar esperando de alguna manera encontrar a cierta morena pero se decepciono al no encontrarla. Zoro se dio cuenta de su intención.

\- si buscas a Robín no está aquí

Ante lo dicho sus miradas chocaron, ambas frías, llenas de rivalidad, parecía que ambos hombres tenían muchas cosas que decir.

-es una lástima, ya la llamare para verla después – dijo en un intento de molestar al peli verde.

Zoro contestaría de una manera nada amable pero antes de poder hacerlo la pelirroja decidió intervenir, nada bueno saldría si ese par se ponía a discutir y no estaba la mujer protagonista de cierta riña.

-¿debo acostarme?

-no será necesario, solo debo tantear tus costillas.

La levanto el brazo para que el peli negro pudiera palmear el lugar del golpe, presiono un par de veces alrededor del lugar, Nami hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir una punzada en aquel lugar.

Por primera vez Luffy comenzó a poner atención. La verdad es que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando el cirujano había llegado, el estaba comiendo después de todo; sin embargo cuando volteo y se encontró con la escena en que aquel tipo estaba acariciando descaradamente a su… novia, sintió la sangre arder.

Trafalgar Law no se espero aquel golpe en el estomago.

-¡Luffy! – grito Nami asustada al ver semejante acto, de inmediato ayudo al doctor a ponerse de pie. - ¿pero qué sucede contigo?

-Oí Torao – respondió ignorando a la chica – no vuelvas a tocar a Nami de esa manera.

El doctor no pareció entender y estaba más confundido que molesto, claro que eso dejo de ser así en cuanto se percato de la sonrisa burlona que cierto peli verde tenía en la cara.

-¡idiota! – Nami pateo a Luffy – se supone que es su trabajo.

-ah – el morocho por fin pareció entender la situación – ya veo. – Dijo dándole con el puño a la palma de su mano – lo siento Torao.

El médico el resto importancia, no era como si pudiera hacer algo con ese cabeza de alcornoque.

-no importa, Nami parece que aun no estás del todo recuperada pero aquí no tengo las cosas para chequearte bien, tendrás que venir la siguiente semana a mi consultorio.

-oh si claro, no tengo ningún problema.

-y trata de no hacer movimientos demasiado bruscos, sobre todo en su graduación.

-¿Cómo sabe de nuestra graduación?

-Robín me lo comento aquella vez – respondió indicándole a la chica a la vez que se habían encontrado en la oficina de la peli negra; Nami se percato que Zoro borraba su sonrisa, la chica noto que el peli verde no sabía nada. – bueno yo me retiro, tendré que ponerle hielo al golpe.

-de verdad lo siento Torao – el médico le fulmino con la mirada, ese chico era demasiado confianzudo, aun así prefirió ignorarlo y pronto salió de ahí acompañado de la hermana de la pelirroja.

-Luffy eso fue increíblemente grosero.

-perdón, me enoje.

-¿Por qué?

Nami se sorprendió al sentir como la abrazaba por detrás de la cintura y se dejaba caer al sillón con ella encima.

-porque eres mía y no me gusta que nadie más te toque. – la pelirroja no sabía si sonreír o golpear al pobre chico, opto por la primera.

.

.

.

La oscuridad remplazo a los rayos del sol y la fiesta poco a poco comenzaba a hacerse más grande, se encontraban todos los amigos ahí, celebrando entre risas, baile y alcohol lo que probablemente sería su última fiesta pre-graduación.

Kuina se levanto de su asiento y se acerco al peli verde quien ya iba por su doceavo vaso de tequila.

-¿Cómo es que puedes beber tanto?

\- un espadachín nunca se deja vencer por la bebida, deberías saberlo.

\- a diferencia de ti no encuentro lo grandioso en el alcohol. – el peli verde chisto.

-aburrida.

\- por cierto, no te lo pregunte la vez pasada pero… ¿Qué sucede con esa chica de gafas eh?

\- se llama Tashigui ya te lo eh dicho.

\- me da igual su nombre ¿Qué pasa con ella? – Zoro se encoge de hombros.

\- no lo sé, parece que se obsesiono un poco conmigo, dijo algo sobre luchar por mi y esas cosas, la verdad no le puse mucha atención.

-¿Qué le sucede? ¿Tiene doble personalidad o qué? – el chico suelta una carcajada ante el comentario, el había pensado lo mismo.

-sí, eso parece, pero no es como que importe, yo me iré pronto – la peli negra siente un dolor en su corazón al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-¿Qué tan pronto?

\- en un mes, eso dijo Robín – Kuina se muerde el labio, sabe que es una mentira y aun así le duele pensar en eso, una idea surca por su mente ¿y si la mujer la engaño a ella? ¿Y si realmente piensa llevárselo? – estoy ansioso. – la voz de él interrumpe sus pensamientos y ella suspira.

-es una locura.

-¿Qué cosa?

\- que te vayas, no está bien.

-Kuina…

-Zoro, desde pequeño siempre quisiste encargarte del dojo a pesar de que no querías herir mis sentimientos al aceptar la propuesta de mi padre, te conozco y sé que te entusiasmaba la idea. También se que admiras a Mihawk y querías encargarte de su trabajo, porque sabes que él no confía en nadie más que en ti para dejártelo. ¿Realmente quieres abandonar todo?

-quiero estar con Robín.

-¿y si ella te abandona estando haya? ¿Qué va a pasar cuando se dé cuenta de que eres solo un chico, sin estudios ni profesión? ¿Crees que te mantendrá toda la vida?

Las palabras suenan en los oídos de Zoro, realmente nunca se había planteado aquella idea.

-no planeo que me mantenga Kuina, buscare la forma de conseguir un trabajo en todos los lugares a los que vayamos.

\- si claro, suponiendo que puedas conseguir un trabajo cada que vayan a viajar, no te hagas el tonto, deberías saber que nada sale como lo esperas.

-¿crees que no tengo miedo? Claro que lo tengo pero… debo irme con ella, porque si la pierdo, si la dejo irse sin mí, tal vez la pierda para siempre.

-Zoro… - el chico el sonríe y le desacomoda el cabello con ternura.

-solo existe una vida ¿de que sirve vivirla si no es con la persona que amas?... se que nunca te lo digo Kuina, pero eres importante para mi sabes. – las palabras logran en ella un sonrojo y se siente culpable al saber que pronto se le romperá el corazón. – Debo irme – le dice mientras toma su chaqueta del perchero.

-¿A dónde iras?

-iré a ver a Robín, pasear por ahí, está un poco sensible con esto de la graduación.

-ya veo.

-por cierto ¿con quién iras? – Kuina baja la mirada, ni siquiera había pensado en eso.

-no lo sé, parece que soy la única en nuestro grupo de amigos que no cuenta con una pareja.

-si, deberías arreglar eso o te quedaras solterona y con diez gatos – ella lo mira reírse y pronto sonríe maliciosa.

-tienes razón, ¿sabes? Tal vez deba decirle a cierto doctor que me acompañe, ya sabes para que tu novia no se sienta sola cuando pasemos a recoger nuestros papeles – la sonrisa de él se borra y es Kuina quien ahora suelta una carcajada.

\- no bromees con eso.

\- deja de molestar entonces.

Ambos se miran y ríen otra vez; de alguna manera aquel momento se siente bien para ambos. Kuina lo mira una vez más, realmente desde que él había empezado a salir con Robín se habían distanciado, ella por sus celos alocados y el por no escucharla, sin embargo en ese momento eran los amigos que siempre habían sido. Zoro se dirige a la puerta pero antes la mira.

-antes de irme lejos tu yo debemos tener un duelo, a puesto a que puedo vencerte con una sola espada.

-quiero ver que lo intentes – Zoro le sonríe y se despide con la mano, Kuina lo pierde de vista y entonces una mirada melancólica aparece.

Realmente le quiere, de una manera que no se compara a nada y por eso sabe y le duele admitirlo que el chico ama a esa mujer, por eso de igual manera le duele saber lo que va a sufrir y quisiera que no pasara… un pensamiento vago surca su mente, tal vez el que la mujer se vaya sirva para que el por fin se fije en ella, que la deje de ver como su hermana.

Borra el pensamiento de inmediato, eso sería demasiado egoísta... y ella lo quiere a pesar de todo, a pesar de que él solo la quiere como una hermana, aunque nunca se fije en ella de otra manera, nada importa si él es feliz.

.

.

.

Los tacones de sus botines resuenan por el pavimento, su caminar es lento, pausado. Le dijo que lo vería en aquel parque, ese lugar donde muchos encuentros habían tenido, no sabía porque pero tenía la necesidad de estar con él solamente, sin sus amigos ruidosos a los que apreciaba, sin Chopper corriendo como loco por ahí, sin nadie que interrumpiera aquel momento.

Toma asiento en una banca, y sonríe porque es el mismo lugar en donde alguna vez el chico se había quedado dormido mientras ella leía, era nostálgico… ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado de eso? Ya ni lo recordaba.

Levanta el rostro y se da cuenta que el cielo ya es oscuro, ni siquiera a eso había puesto atención, su mirada viaja por cada estrella y cada constelación preguntándose si cuando se vaya podrían mirar la misma estrella… pero era imposible, lo sabía, no se iba a cualquier lado, se iría al otro lado del mundo, y quizás si vieran la misma estrella, quizás la misma luna, pero no al mismo tiempo.

El tiempo corre pero no le importa, había llegado ahí mucho antes de lo acordado, quizás por sus ansias de verlo, quizás porque sentía demasiado encerrada en casa, quizás para dejar de pensar en el adiós.

Una ráfaga de viento le golpea con fuerza revolviendo sus sueltos y largos cabellos, siente frió y se soba los brazos para calentarse, había sido mala idea salir tan ligera. No puede quejarse mucho cuando unos brazos la rodean y ella sabe quién es.

Lo sabe por su aroma tan varonil y porque conoce esas manos que la están abrazando, podría reconocer aquel aliento con los ojos cerrados y la suavidad de sus labios contra su mejilla.

-¿me esperaste mucho? – pregunta él mientras se quita su chaqueta de cuero y se la pone en los hombros.

\- No – miente, pero él no se da cuenta y ella lo agradece. - ¿Qué tal la fiesta?

-estuvo bien ¿quieres ir? – Ella niega – por cierto, tu amigo el médico ese fue.

Robín se tensa al escuchar eso, sabe que no hizo anda malo, pero claro si le decía a Zoro que ese doctor se había quedado a dormir en su casa y se había metido en su cama con ella desnuda… bueno definitivamente el peli verde no lo tomaría bien.

-¿Qué hacia Law en una fiesta de adolescentes?

-al parecer fue a revisar a Nami – entonces el suelta una carcajada.

-¿de qué te ríes?

-Luffy le dio un buen golpe, hubieras visto ¡fue lo mejor de la fiesta!

-¿Por qué Luffy hizo eso? – pregunto en un tono preocupado que al peli verde no le gusto.

-se puso celoso por cómo estaba tocando a Nami.

-eso es dulce. – Zoro levanta una ceja.

-Luffy hace una escena de celos y dices que es dulce, yo hago una escena de celos y casi me terminas ¿no es un poco cruel? – Robín suelta una risita.

-es diferente, es dulce en el por qué no es alguien que demuestre mucho sus sentimientos respecto al amor, tú podrías convertirte en asesino si te dejo hacer escenas de celos.

El peli verde abre la boca paara reclamar pero al ver que no tenía como negarlo decide callarse. Tras un pequeño silencio que no es incomodo en absoluto Robín vuelve a hablar.

-¿estás nervioso? – Él la mira confundido – ¿por tu graduación?

-para nada, será pan comido ¿quieres que vayamos combinados?

-ajajajajajaa, Zoro te has vuelto muy tierno. – el peli verde se sonroja y desvía la mirada avergonzado.

-olvídalo entonces mujer.

-sabes, iré de verde, para combinar con tu cabello.

-¡no me refería a eso!

\- ya, ya, pero ahí tienes tu respuesta.

-¿a qué hora paso por ti? – Robín lo mira y casi siente sus ojos crisparse.

-nos vemos haya.

-¿Por qué?

-es lo mejor, debes estar con tus amigos en un día importante ¿sí? Yo estaré sentada mirándote – dice sonriéndole y él le corresponde.

Robín lucha por que las lagrimas no se acumulen en sus ojos, porque lo sabe… sabe perfectamente que es mentira, que no estará ahí con un vestido verde para combinar con él, sabe que no lo verá desde los asientos subir por su diploma, sabe que no bailara con él esa noche… sabe que no estará con él en una de las noche más importantes de su vida, lo sabe… y duele.

-por cierto, después de la graduación hablare con Mihawk, me ayudara con el pasaporte y esas cosas, ¿ya sabes a donde debemos ir? – si lo sabe, pero no es como que se lo dirá.

\- No… me deben hacer llegar una carta pronto, te avisare cuando llegue.

-debe ser algo como Egipto o algo así.

-¿Por qué?

\- no lo sé, ahí hay muchas cosas antiguas ¿no? – Robín sonríe ante la tierna lógica de su novio.

-no creo, pero no te apures ya veremos.

-¿sabes? Creo que incluso estoy emocionado, viajar por el mundo a tu lado suena increíble.

Ella quiere sonreír, realmente quiere hacerlo pero no puede.

-Zoro

-¿eh?

\- antes de saber que nos íbamos a ir ¿Qué habrías hecho? Me refiero a que estudiarías en la universidad.

-pues planeaba hacerme cargo de la compañía de Mihawk, el solo confía en mí después de todo para hacerme cargo – lo dice con una sonrisa y ella se siente mal nuevamente – también seguiría con el dojo, Koshiro dijo que al cumplir los dieciocho me haría totalmente cargo de él.

-¿y qué harán con eso? ¿Se lo dará a Kuina?

\- lo dudo, una mujer no puede hacerse cargo de un dojo – recibe un golpe en el hombro por parte de la peli negra y suelta una carcajada - ¡es lo que dice el no yo!

Pasa un brazo por los hombros de ella y jalándola hacia él, ella se recarga sobre su pecho y de alguna manera agradece esa posición, por si las lágrimas salían, él no las vería.

-tú eres la mujer más asombrosa del mundo, tu puedes hacer lo que sea Robín.

-tú también…

-no soy nada comparado contigo – las palabras dichas no son realmente lo que él quiere decir _"temo que me dejes atrás"_ seria más indicado.

-Robín…

-¿mm?

-te tengo una sorpresa.

-¿Qué es?

-pero no ahora, te lo diré en la graduación. – ella no quiere quedarse con la duda, sabe que nunca sabrá lo que le diría, aun así guarda su curiosidad y solo asiente.

Se quedan en silencio unos segundos, tal vez minutos, o quizás ya sean horas, ninguno de los dos lo sabe con certeza.

Robín solo sabe que quisiera quedarse ahí para siempre, entre sus brazos que la abrazan con ternura, con ese hombre que le ha producido tanta felicidad que jamás se la hubiera imaginado. Ahí, justo donde esta se siente la mujer más amada del mundo.

-¿Qué tienes? – pregunta el, moviéndose para poder mirarla fijamente.

Ella no entiende la pregunta hasta que el acaricia su mejilla limpiando una lagrima traicionera que ni ella se había dado cuenta que había derramado.

-lo siento yo…

-¿pasa algo malo Robín?

Y quiere decírselo, quiere gritarle la verdad. Decirle que esa es la última noche que lo verá, decirle que se siente tonta por haber dudado de su amor, que se siente mal por no poder ser egoísta por primera vez en su vida y llevarlo con él, que odia amarlo tanto que prefiera su felicidad a la suya… quiere decirle todo lo que siente… pero como siempre, decide guardar silencio.

-no es nada, es que adoro estar contigo de esta manera. – el sonríe ante sus palabras y le da un beso en la frente. Sabe que el no le ha creído nada, y nuevamente agradece que aun así no pregunte nada mas.

-Robín…

-¿sí?

-te amo- le dice a los ojos y ella siente que las piernas le tiemblan y que en cualquier momento escupirá cada palabra de su plan.

El la abraza y ella se recarga en su hombro mientras se pierde en el aroma que el hombre desprende, quiere grabárselo como un tatuaje, para no olvidarlo nunca.

-Yo también te amo.

Le susurra al odio, sin aviso, incluso ella se sorprende por sus palabras, aquella es la primera vez en toda su vida que las pronuncia y se siente bien, porque es la pura verdad, amaba a ese hombre con cada parte de su vida, de su alma y de su corazón.

.

.

.

* * *

 **ok Tengo muchas cosas que decir jaja la verdad este es mi capitulo favorito por que mientras lo escribía hasta a mi me dolía el corazon, sobre todo con la ultima escena pff casi se me sale la lagrima.**

 **El capitulo 32 tuvo muchísimos reviews aunque no todos fueron buenos, pero la verdad ya me lo esperaba, a** **hora, yo se que se relajaron jaja ¿que pensaron? ¡Robin maldita! seguramente XD no soy tan mala chicos...**

 **=D por cierto lamento son las 12:20, lamento no haber cumplido con subir el domingo pero es mi cumpleaños y andaba ocupada aun así no me tarde mucho, los últimos capítulos no serán dobles, por que quedan pocos y pues hay que irnos lento ¿cierto?**

 **¡Agradecimientos!**

 **ilee-chan: Hola linda me alegra mucho que hasta ahora te este gustando la historia, sobre actualizar pues que te digo, si no termino rápido se me va la inspiración y luego por eso sucede el abandono de historias o dejas esperando a los lectores por mucho tiempo, por eso decidí irme rápido, ¡que bueno que te guste el LuNa! siempre se me complico y es bueno saber que el esfuerzo dio frutos y que te agrade, sobre el capitulo ¿que te digo? jaja ya tienes tu respuesta y tu reacción fue exactamente lo que esperaba de todos =D sobre continuación... lamento decírtelo pero no, el final sera cerrado, pero ya tengo en mente otra historia ZoRo nuevamente y con LuNa de fondo, solo falta poner detalles, espero verte por ahí cuando comience a publicarla =) nos leemos en el siguiente!**

 **edpol: ¡Hey! animo sera un final pero como ya dije en otra contestación ya mi mente esta pensando en una nueva historia con las misma parejas de esta claro pero con una temática un poco mas oscura y dramática, cuando la escriba espero verte por ahí, aunque todavía falta para publicarla, sobre el capitulo ¡no tendrás que rajarme! no paso nada... aunque si me vi tentada a que sucediera jaja pero nah yo creo que si dos personas se aman realmente no es necesario buscar a nadie mas y Robin realmente ama a Zoro... nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, besos.**

 **KonanAngel13: Hola! Lamento mucho que no te gustara el capitulo, aun así muchas gracias por seguir la historia de principio a fin =) Ahora, sobre lo que piensas estoy TOTALMENTE de acuerdo, jamas fue mi intención poner a Robin como una cualquiera y no lo hice, simplemente quise hacerles pensar eso, así que realmente espero que estos capítulos te hagan cambiar de opinión, por que si pienso de Robin como una mujer super madura y sobre todo segura de si misma, pero en estos momentos no sabe que hacer, decidir sobre la persona que ama o seguir a sus sueños y yo creo que es bastante comprensible, ni siquiera yo sabría que hacer... las metas también son muy importantes, o al menos para mi, pero habrá que ver que pasa hasta el capitulo final.¡Muchas gracias por los alagos! que alegría que pienses que soy buena escritora y que la historia es buena, realmente es la primera larga que hago y es lindo ver que ha a gustado a tanta gente =) espero tu comentario y la opinión por mas negativa que sea, si no son insultos es mas que bienvenida =)**

 **Fujisaki D Nina: Hola! jajajaa Que bueno que te gusto el LuNa, aunque no lo creas sigue siendo muy difícil para mi escribir de ellos, sobre Kuina... pues, a pesar de todo es una buena amiga de Zoro y le importa, y como ya dije... linda tienes una gran intuición eres de las pocas que no creyó que algo pasara realmente entre Law y Robin ¡sigues sorprendiéndome! nos leemos en el siguiente.**

 **luis. .m: Gracias por responder a la pregunta, jamas había escuchado eso de NTR pero es bueno conocer nuevas cosas jaja, ahora aquí esta tu respuesta... no te has dejado engañar pero por lo menos te hice dudar ¿cierto? jajaje que lindo que digas que te causo felicidad con cada capítulo, a mi me la causas con cada comentario n.n nos leemos en el siguiente.**

 **boons-007: ¿por que ha sido tu favorito? pregunto por que medio mundo casi me golpea jajaja me alegro que al menos a ti te haya encantado, ¡que bueno que te guste el LuNa! esta pareja se me sigue dificultando lo juro XD y ntp se que sorprendí a mas de uno con el final y no para bien jajaja pero bueno... Gracias por tus felicitaciones y disculpa no actualizar el mero domingo, aunque hayan sido horas de retraso sigue siendo incumplimiento de promesa jeje ¡nos leemos en el siguiente! por cierto, lamentablemente esta es la ultima vez que subo capítulos dobles, por que quedan muy pocos y prefiero irme lento ¡lo siento!**

 **nn: mmm que puedo decir? tu comentario me causo un poco de enojo y también tristeza pero lo entiendo, la verdad desde hace bastante que creí que la habías abandonado, me alegra de cierta manera saber que a pesar de que te dejo de gustar has seguido hasta el final. Me hubiera gustado que en tu comentario no solo ofendieras la historia sino que hubieras dado tu opinión con algo menos de crudeza, pero nuevamente te digo que entiendo, una historia no puede gustarle a todo el mundo... Sobre lo de Robin tienes toda la razón y por eso mismo no hice lo que todos pensaron que haría, sobre dejarlo pues... tengo la idea de que muchas veces uno tiene dudas, sobre todo si entre la persona que amas y tus sueños o metas y Robin es una mujer que siempre ha tenido presente sus objetivos ademas de ser ambiciosa, yo en lo personal no se si dejaría de lado mis objetivos y sueños por alguien puesto que estos también son muy importantes, ¡que pena que pienses que es una novela desde el capitulo 10! pero bueno como dije antes no ha todos se les puede tener contentos y tu pareces bastante exigente, aun así gracias por leer cada capitulo, no se si llegues al final pero agradezco que al menos le hayas dado la oportunidad =)**

 **69juan69: que bueno que te guste ¿y que te parecieron estos? seguro que te has relajado ¿cierto? jaja no estamos leyendo en el siguiente y muchas gracias por comentar.**

 **Gren-sama: Hola! que bueno que regresaste sobre Law a mi también me encanta y me gusta mucho la pareja que hace con Robin, pero en esta historia, pues... esta para hacer mal tercio jaja tal vez después me anime con una de ellos dos, pero sera después XD que bueno que te guste como escribo de Zoro, yo a veces creo que me queda un poco Oc, sobre todo en escenas románticas... nos leemos pronto.**

 **Y bueno chicos nos acercamos poco a poco al final... no olviden dejarme su opinión y no les diré cuando actualizare por que no lo se, es que no quiero terminarla tan pronto pero muchas veces me ganan las ganas de subir capitulo jaja así que no lo se, pero seguro que de la siguiente semana no pasa.**

 **Saludos!**


	35. Chapter 35

_**Forever**_

 _ **Capitulo 35**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Escuchaba el tic tac del reloj pero trataba de no ponerle demasiada atención, estaba sentada en una silla recargada sobre la mesa principal.

Suspiro mientras su mano se detenía por fin, una lagrima recorrió su mejilla a pesar de que ella trataba con todas sus fuerzas de que no salieran – pero era inevitable – miro las letras sobre esa hoja de papel y pareció darle una revisión rápida, se dijo que era suficiente, porque ella podría escribir una carta como de diez hojas, habían demasiadas cosas que decirle a Zoro y ella podría, pero no tenía sentido.

La doblo con extremo cuidado y tomo un sobre para guardarla, paso su lengua por él para posteriormente sellarla completamente y en la parte de atrás escribió nuevamente con su fina letra _"para Zoro"_

Se quedo ahí un rato, sin medir el tiempo, con la carta entre sus manos.

Entonces sintió algo suave acurrucarse al lado de sus piernas

Su mirada se perdió en el cachorro que rogaba por amor a sus pies; Robín sonrió con ternura y lo cargo entre sus brazos.

-lo siento Chopper, no puedo llevarte conmigo. – le sorprendió ver una mirada triste en el animal, era como si entendiera – pero cuando regrese te buscare, lo prometo. – y como respuesta el perro de pelaje color miel le lamio la cara.

El timbre interrumpió aquella linda despedida y la mirada de la peli negra se dirigió al reloj colgado en la pared.

Eran las seis.

Se levanto dejando al perrito en el suelo y la carta en la mesa, camino lentamente esquivando las grandes maletas que estaban esparcidas por la sala.

Abrió la puerta encontrándose con la dura mirada de una chica joven de cabello negro y corto, Robín sonrió amablemente y Kuina puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué quieres? – pregunto la chica y Robín soltó una risita divertida.

-hola Kuina ¿Qué tal tu día?

\- deja la amabilidad, entre nosotras no va.

\- solo soy amable, deberías intentarlo de vez en cuando. – Nuevamente la chica puso los ojos en blanco – pasa – la invito Robín y ella obedeció.

La mirada de la joven se concentro en las maletas y en como toda la casa se encontraba de alguna manera "guardada" las mesas y muebles eran cubiertas por sabanas blancas y no había adornos en ningún lugar exceptuando el reloj.

-vaya… realmente abandonaras este lugar.

-no del todo.

-¿la venderás?

\- No… planeo regresar Kuina, y esta es mi casa, es el lugar al que debo regresar.

-pero la dejaras por tiempo indefinido ¿no?

-de cinco a seis años aproximadamente, pero planeo buscar a alguien que la cuide y limpie cada determinado tiempo, además mi amiga Califa vive cerca y estará al pendiente. – Kuina asintió, no era como si realmente le importara.

-¿para qué me llamaste?

\- relájate no hay prisa.

\- de hecho si la hay, ¿a qué hora sale tu vuelo?

-a las diez de la noche, justo a las ocho llegare al aeropuerto.

\- es la hora en que empieza la graduación.

\- sí, ya se.

-¿Qué excusa le dirás a Zoro?

\- no le diré nada, tan solo no llegare.

\- te marcara

\- pues no planeo contestar. – Kuina miraba aquella convicción en el rostro de la mujer, sin embargo también pudo detectar la tristeza. – ya sabes que no debes decir nada ¿verdad?

-sí, sí, no planeaba hacerlo, pero si llega a enterarse que yo sabía me matara.

\- no hay manera en que se vaya a enterar, puedes estar tranquila. – Kuina asintió - ¿quieres algo de tomar?

-no, aun no me dices porque me has llamado, además tengo que volver, esa también es mi graduación ¿recuerdas?

-sí, solo quería hablar contigo, eres la única que sabe sobre todo esto y necesitaba a una amiga – ella soltó una risa burlona.

-tú y yo no somos amigas.

-tienes razón, ¿compañeras?

-conocidas – Robín sonrió divertida ante el gran orgullo de la chica. – como sea ¿para qué quieres hablar conmigo?

-cuida de Zoro, solo eso – Kuina intento guardar la carcajada ¿esa mujer sabía lo que estaba haciendo? - ¿de qué te ríes?

\- no es nada.

-¿crees que está mal pedirle eso a la chica que esta perdidamente enamorada de mi novio? – ahora la chica abre los ojos con sorpresa, pero borra el gesto esperando que la mujer no se hubiera dado cuenta.

-es extraño, solamente.

-no te preocupes.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿Qué estas enamorada de él? Cariño se te noto en la cara desde que nos conocimos, además es la razón por la que me odias.

-ya te dije que no te odio.

-oh ¿entonces ya somos amigas?

-ni hablar, solo no me agradaba la idea de que Zoro se relacionara con una mujer mayor, presentía que saldría lastimado… y no me equivoque.

El rostro siempre sonriente de Robín se borro, ella ya sabía eso, no tenia que recordárselo.

-lamento eso, nunca fue mi intención, Zoro realmente me importa.

-si… ya lo sé. – y era verdad, por fin Kuina comprendía que esa mujer debía amarlo realmente, el dolor que reflejaba era consecuencia del gran sacrificio que estaba haciendo, solo por el bien de él.

-oye Robín… - la mujer miro a Kuina - ¿no pensaste en quedarte y renunciar a la oferta?

La peli negra se mordió el labio, claro que lo había pensado.

-sí, lo hice; pero llegue a la conclusión de que no podía echar por la basura mis sueños, eh luchado toda mi vida por ellos y además, en cuanto Zoro entre a la universidad tarde o temprano me dejaría de lado, llegaría a fijarse en alguien de su edad… es inevitable y no quiero estar aquí para verlo.

Kuina la miro y pensó si eso sería posible, porque Zoro decía quererla de verdad, pero tal vez incluso el se llegaría a cansar de la diferencia de edad y todo lo que eso implicaba.

-vaya incluso una mujer como tu tiene inseguridades.

-¿es eso un cumplido?

-tómalo como quieras. - Robín sonrió nuevamente.

-cuídalo entonces… no me importaría dejarlo en tus manos, tan solo… no dejes que esa tipa de las gafas se lo gane ¿sí? – Kuina sonrió divertida.

-vaya, al menos tenemos algo en común –y ambas rieron. – no te preocupes, cuidare de el… aunque no sé como vaya a reaccionar.

\- me olvidara tarde o temprano.

-eso espero.

-oh una cosa más… ¿puedes quedarte con Chopper? – la chica miro al instante al pequeño cachorro que corría por la casa.

-no soy buena con los animales.

-no te quedaras con el linda, es solo esta noche – dijo mientras tomaba al perro y se lo daba a la fuerza a la chica, quien lo miro confundida – después de que me vaya se lo darás a Zoro, el cuidara bien de él. – decía la mujer mientras miraba con tristeza la animal y le acariciaba, Kuina incluso se sintió triste de igual manera.

-vale, cuenta conmigo… - la chica comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero nuevamente se volteo hacia la mujer.

Estaba pálida, tenia ojeras y no tenia aquel estilo tan elegante que siempre portaba, ese día parecía ser una persona normal, llena de tristezas y desafíos y de alguna manera Kuina sintió que no quería dejarla sola.

-oye… ¿Qué tal si me das un café antes de irme? – le pregunto y Robín sonrió, era bueno limar algunas asperezas.

.

.

.

EL lugar era grande con muchas mesas decoradas con manteles dorados y negros, con flores en el centro y la bajilla preparada para el banquete. Muchas personas arregladas con vestidos de coctel y trajes iba de aquí para allá, otras se encontraban sentadas.

Sanji le daba un beso de forma galante a la mano morena de su compañía. Violet le miraba maravillada mientras sonreía de manera coqueta. El rubio la dejaba con una sonrisa y se dirigía a la mesa donde se encontraban algunos dulces, snacks y bebidas.

Al llegar a ella tomo un vaso dispuesto a servir la bebida que su amada le había pedido, terminando se encontró con cierto peli verde con un vaso en la mano, tenía la mirada seria, al rubio incluso le aprecio molesto.

-¿Qué pasa Marimo? – el mencionado miro rubio y suspiro.

-nada que te importe cejas rizadas.

-a mi me pareces molesto ¿Dónde está Robín-chwan? La ceremonia está por comenzar.

-eso quisiera saber.

-¿no vinieron juntos?

\- ella dijo algo sobre convivir con mis amigos, dijo que estaría aquí para cuando todo comenzara… ni siquiera me contesta el celular.

-seguro que está terminando de arreglarse, ser increíblemente hermosa como ella debe tener sus dificultades.

\- no sé a qué te refieres, Robín es hermosa sin una pizca de maquillaje.

\- lo sé… pero muchas veces las chicas no lo entienden, como sea seguramente ya está cerca y tan hermosa como siempre – dijo con sus ojos en forma de corazón.

-sabes… si no estuviera tan acostumbrado a tu pervertida manera de expresarte ya te hubiera partido la cara.

-como si pudieras.

-¿ah? – expreso el peli verde levantando una ceja. Pronto sus frentes chocaron a punto de iniciar una nueva pelea. Fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de un morocho.

Notaron que venía con las mejillas infladas, el ceño fruncido y un gran chipote en la cabeza, pero olvidaron todo al ver su traje, soltaron carcajadas al unisonó al ver el color azul chillante de esté.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJA! ¡¿Luffy por que estas vistiendo así?! – pregunto el rubio con lagrimas de risa saliendo de sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¡No lo entiendo! Incluso Nami se enojo.

\- si te ves ridículo. – Comento Zoro - ¿Cómo se te ocurrió vestirte así?

-Nami me dijo que tenía que venir combinado con ella, y hoy en la tarde me ha llamado diciéndome que su vestido era color coral ¿Qué te da a entender coral? ¡Que viene del mar! Y el mar es azul. – Sanji no sabía si reír o golpearle por la estúpida lógica que tenia.

-Como eres idiota Luffy – regaño el peli verde – es obvio que coral es blanco, como las conchas.

-¿de verdad? – pregunto inocentemente el morocho.

-¡ambos son unos idiotas! El coral es un color entre el rosa y el naranja, ¡ustedes no tienen ni idea!

Zoro y Luffy golpearon su mano contra la palma de su mano mientras un _"así que era eso"_ salía de sus bocas.

-sabes… lo preocupante es el por qué tu sabes eso, ya decía yo que eras demasiado afeminado. – se burlo el peli verde.

-es cultura general idiota, pero que podría esperar de ti. – y nuevamente ambos ya se encontraban peleando, al punto en que el alboroto comenzaba a llamar la atención de las personas; Luffy se hubiera metido en la pelea pero la comida de la mesa le pareció mejor idea, así que mientras veía el espectáculo se llenaba la boca de comida.

.

A lo lejos Nami miraba con el ceño fruncido ¿es que esos tipos nunca dejaban de ser idiotas? Soltó un suspiro mientras se sobaba la sien.

La verdad es que ese día no estaba del mejor humor, las cosas no estaban siendo como quisiera, realmente quería que esa noche fuera grandiosa pero Luffy lo había arruinado viniendo vestido de aquel ridículo color ¿se podía ser tan tonto?

Su mirada se dirigió al peli negro que seguía llevándose cada bocadillo a la boca, soltó un risita, bien, lo admitía, era gracioso verlo así vestido, y de hecho a pesar de todo, el chico se veía increíblemente guapo.

Y mientras le mira su sonrisa se borra… tenían que hablar, aquellos días habían sido los más felices de su vida, pero la universidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y lamentablemente ella tendría que separarse de Luffy para poder estudiar, después de todo el chico ya había tomado la decisión de irse de esa ciudad, pero al parecer el peli negro no lo había pensado demasiado, tal vez incluso ni siquiera recordaba que el irse, implicaba por consecuencia que ellos debían terminar o separarse… definitivamente la idea de una relación a distancia no lograba contentarla.

-¿estás bien? – volteo encontrándose con Kuina quien le sonreía amablemente.

\- ¡Kuina! Te ves muy linda – la peli negra sonrió mas ante el alago, la chica traía un vestido corto y rojo, escote corazón y la falda amplia con holanes, zapatos negros con tacón adornaban sus pies y el cabello lo llevaba suelto.

-tú no te quedas atrás – Nami, metida en un elegante vestido, corto por delante y que caía en forma de hondas haciéndose largo en la parte de atrás, zapatos plateados y su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo alta haciendo que su cabello largo cayera sobre su espalda, una flor blanca adornaba su lindo peinado. - ¿Dónde está tu galán?

-por allá - señalo la mesa en donde aun Luffy seguía comiendo y donde el profesor con afro reía escandalosamente al verlo en vez de hacer su trabajo y separar a los otros dos que seguían peleando. Kuina soltó una carcajada.

-¿enserio? ¿Quién eligió su traje?

\- por un momento creí que podría hacerlo solo – dijo con resignación – no vuelvo a confiar en su gusto.

\- jajajajajaja ¡pero si eso ya deberías saberlo!

\- deja de reírte de mi novio, de vez en cuando tiene buenas ideas.

-sí, irse y dejarte no es una de ellas – el semblante de la pelirroja cambia a uno más triste – lo siento, pero creo que debes hablar con el Nami, el tarado jamás se dará cuenta de lo que está a punto de hacer si no se lo dices.

-lo sé… se que ni siquiera se le ha pasado por la mente, no sabe que está a punto de dejarme, pero… deberías ver su cara entusiasmada cuando habla sobre ver a Ace, y este nuevo trabajo… está contento y…

-no quieres hablar… por su bien – le completa Kuina sintiendo que esa historia se le hace demasiado familiar, y recuerda a cierta mujer que justo en este momento debería ir saliendo al aeropuerto, cierra los ojos con fuerza intentando que no se note lo preocupada que esta.

-¿te pasa algo Kuina? – la peli negra abre los ojos y sonríe intentando que la pelirroja le crea

-no, oye… ¿con quién está Vivi? – pregunta más que nada para cambiar el tema de conversación, si algo sabe es que Nami es muy astuta y si no evita el tema la chica sospecharía algo. Nami voltea a ver a la nombrada con un chico de cabello claro sentado a su lado.

-es Koza, su prometido, me lo presento casi al llegar, es un chico muy amable.

-bueno, da gusto que al menos le vaya bien.

-sí, ella también está contenta. – Ambas sonríen al ver a la pareja hablar – oh ahí está Violet, iré a hablar con ella.

-¿ya son mejores amigas? – pregunta Kuina burlona a lo que Nami se encoge de hombros.

-digamos que tenemos muchas cosas en común, fue ella quien me acompaño a la estética porque mi mejor amiga se perdió por ahí. – La peli negra sonrió nerviosa, ya se le hacía raro que Nami no sospechara nada.

-bueno, me voy – la chica le dio la espalda caminando hacia donde estaban los chicos, aun sentía la mirada de su amiga… era demasiado astuta así que lo mejor era huir de ella.

.

Cuando se acerco se dio cuenta que ya no había alboroto, Sanji estaba por ahí besando la mano de una chica rubia muy hermosa que sorprendentemente iba acompañada de su amigo narizón. Luffy reía a carcajadas acompañado del profesor Brook, después noto que la rectora del colegio y quien ella pensaba era la mujer más hermosa que había visto se acercaba, Boa Hanckok no le daba buena espina, la mujer tenía una extraña obsesión con obtener la atención de Luffy, siempre iba por ahí persiguiéndolo pero el pobre muchacho no se daba cuenta de eso. A Kuina la mujer no le agradaba, ¡era demasiado mayor como para insinuársele! Y bueno, como saben la chica tenía un problema con las relaciones en las que había muchos años de diferencia…

-al menos Robín tiene clase… - susurro al ver el vestido extremadamente escotado de la mujer.

-vaya ¿hoy es el fin del mundo? – volteo al escuchar la voz ronca de Zoro, lo encontró a su espalda, tan guapo como siempre, la camisa verde combinaba bien con su cabello. – a ¿Qué se debe que alagues a mi novia a la cual según yo odias?

Kuina rodo las ojos ¿Por qué decían eso? Ella en ningún momento había dicho que la odiaba. Miro como el chico llevaba su vaso a la boca y sonrió divertida.

-¿es sake? – él abrió los ojos y después sonrió.

\- es una fiesta del instituto, no se permite alcohol.

\- como si eso fuera a detenerte, dame un poco. – el chico sonrió y le tendió el vaso a la chica quien bebió todo el contenido, para gran sorpresa del peli verde, pues Kuina no solía beber.

-te estás volviendo una borracha.

\- algo se me tenía que pegar conviviendo tantos años contigo. – el responde con una sonrisa, una sonrisa muy amable, algo que descoloca a Kuina - ¿Por qué me sonríes así?

-quiero decirte algo.

-am… claro.

-sabes que te quiero, eres para mi muy importante, mi hermana – decía mientras le revolvió dulcemente el cabello – por eso quiero que seas la primera en saberlo.

-¿saber qué? – nuevamente él tiene esa sonrisa, enigmática, misteriosa… le asusta.

El chico no contesta de inmediato, mete la mano en su saco y pronto saca una cajita negra aterciopelada; tan solo verla Kuina se asusta y ruega por que no sea lo que piensa… claro, sus ruegos no le llegan a nada porque el chico la abre ante sus ojos encontrándose con un bonito anillo de diamante. Kuina siente que la voz se le va y las piernas le flaquean… eso no podía ser verdad.

-¿qué es esto?

-un anillo de compromiso ¿no los conoces? – ella sonríe intentando que no se note lo nerviosa que esta.

-¿me estas pidiendo matrimonio? – intenta bromear.

-graciosa… - dice mientras cierra la cajita y la guarda nuevamente en su saco. – es para Robín obviamente, se lo propondré esta noche.

-¿Qué?

-no pongas esa cara, se que dirás que es una locura, pero realmente quiero formalizar con ella.

-pe… pero

-decidí que quiero estar toda mi vida con ella en el mismo instante en que decidí acompañarla, la amo de verdad. – ella lo miraba no creyendo lo que estaba escuchando ¿Por qué nunca se dio cuenta de lo que él sentía? – Kuina deja de poner esa cara, sé que no te agrada pero ya verás que con el tiempo… tal vez incluso sean amigas.

El sonido de una voz en el micrófono no permite que ella conteste, es el aviso de que la ceremonia está por comenzar. Nuevamente él revuelve su cabello.

-hay que ir – y se adelanta dejando a la peli negra sin aliento.

La chica se lleva las manos a los ojos ¡eso no podía estar pasando! ¿Es que como no se había dado cuenta? ¿Cómo es que no puso atención? Incluso ahora ella se había dado cuenta de todo lo que antes había ignorado.

Noto sus pupilas dilatarse cuando hablaba de ella, la mirada de ilusión cuando hablo sobre pedirle matrimonio… su rostro lleno de felicidad, como nunca antes lo había visto.

Zoro realmente amaba a esa mujer, llegando al punto que no le importaba nada ni nadie con tal de estar con ella; el chico haría lo que fuera con tal de estar con Robín y ella apenas lo había entendido, justo cuando le mostro el anillo.

Nuevamente escucho sus palabras diciéndole que le propondría matrimonio esa noche, pero no llegaría el tiempo que lo hiciera, porque Robín estaba a por tomar un avión para alejarse para siempre de Zoro y ella no podía hacer nada.

Sin embargo sus manos fueron instantáneamente hacia su teléfono… ¿y si la llamaba?

-¡vamos Kuina! – la mano de Nami tomo la suya, y pronto se encontró siendo arrastrada por la pelirroja para tomar asiento en los lugares asignados para ellos. Mientras se dejaba guiar por su amiga la peli negra solo podía pensar en lo mal que acabaría Zoro.

.

.

.

Bajo del taxi en silencio y el chofer le ayudo a bajar las maletas del auto, después de agradecerle y pagarle el hombre se esfumo de ahí. Ella miro las tres enormes maletas y estaba a punto de llamar a alguien para que la ayudase a llevarlas, pero no fue necesario.

-puedo ayudarte – la voz de Law la distrajo, vio que llevaba una sonrisa y al lado una maleta también muy grande.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

\- bueno… tratando de que no te hundas en tu soledad, no quiero que sientas que estás sola en este momento.

-no me agrada la idea de estar contigo – respondió ella en tono frió.

\- sabes… el enojado debería ser yo, ¿no crees? .

-no tengo la culpa de que te hayas hecho ideas erróneas sobre nosotros. – el soltó una carcajada ronca.

-eres muy inteligente Robín, siempre te sales con la tuya. – Robín decidió ignorar al comentario.

-¿para qué es la maleta?

-con suerte tal vez decidas llevarme contigo.

-eso no pasara. – Law se encogió de hombros.

-al menos lo intente

Robín frunció el ceño y se acerco tomando dos maletas de la peli negra.

-vamos Robín, deja de ser tan fría conmigo, no me gusta que estemos así, nunca en nuestra larga relación estuvimos peleados y no quiero estar así contigo cuando estas a punto de partir y quien sabe en cuanto tiempo vuelva a verte, te llevare hasta la sala, mientras puedes irme platicando a donde iras y esas cosas ¿Qué dices?

La peli negra lo pensó un momento; al principio se había sentido incomoda de verlo ahí, pero Law sabía bien como deshacer ese sentimiento, y además era verdad que volvería a dejar de verlo por un tiempo, por otro lado no estaba demás tener compañía en ese momento… ¿y quién la ayudaría con las maletas?

-está bien, pero no te diré nada sobre el viaje, es confidencial. – Law bufo y puso los ojos en blanco.

\- como si fuera a decirle al niño que tienes por novio a dónde vas para que vaya a buscarte, no soy idiota, sé que no tengo oportunidad pero eso no significa que te entregare con moño a alguien más.

-no tienes que entregarme a nadie Law – dijo adelantándose y dándole una sonrisa – yo ya soy de él.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Corto? ya lo se... jajaja pero es tan solo la introducción al ultimo capitulo, el siguiente sera mas largo créanme =)**

 **luis. .m: hey muchisimas gracias por tus lindos deseos, me alegra mucho que esta historia te haya gustado, ya estamos a la vuelta del capitulo final pff, sobre Kuina mmm ponerla con alguien... no lo se jaja no se me ocurre nadie y menos Tashigui ¿alguna sugerencia?**

 **boons-007: gracias por las felicitaciones y por siempre comentar, que bueno que te gusto ese cap, y en el siguiente habrá LuNa, en este no hubo nada... bueno de hecho de ninguna de las dos parejas, pero ya veras en el siguiente =D después de todo es el final**

 **ilee-chan: Gracias por las felicitaciones! y sentí super bonito cuando leí tu review, no me considero para nada chistosa al escribir por eso saber que te he hecho reír de tal manera me pone alegre, a mi también me ha pasado eso de reír como loca por una historia y que los demás me miren raro, pero bueno... ellos jamas entenderían jaaja este capitulo no tuvo mucho LuNa pero ya veras en el siguiente e igualmente sabrás que pasara con la pareja principal... nos leemos**

 **edpol: jajajaa eso es bueno! al menos eh logrado que nadie sepa como acabara, hay muchas opciones así que solo queda leer, lamento que este sea corto pero es tan solo como la introducción al capitulo final así que... solo queda esperar, gracias por cada comentario, nos leemos pronto!**

 **Cristian: ¡muchísimas gracias!**

 **Guest: muchas gracias, me alegra mucho que pienses así =)**

 **69juan69: jajajaja si hubiera pasado lo que todos creían seguro me hubiera ganado el odio de muchos, ademas como dije no era lo que realmente quería, después de todo se supone que es una historia de puro amor jaja a Law le toco ser antagonista, pero yo lo amo de todas formas jaja nos leemos pronto.**

 **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS 100 REVIEWS!**


	36. Chapter 36

_**Forever**_

 _ **Capitulo 36**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La ceremonia había durado tan solo un poco, les entregaron sus papeles y ahora todos se encontraban terminando de cenar, la música comenzaba a ser mas movida, invitando a los alumnos a levantarse y bailar.

-¿estás bien Zoro? – Pregunto Nami en la mesa que todos sus amigos compartían, la chica había notado la seriedad del peli verde y el cómo apretaba con fuerza el vaso de vidrio - ¿es por Robín? ¿Por qué no llega?

Ante la pregunta el vaso de vidrio se cuartea a consecuencia de su fuerza.

-¡yo que sé! Ni siquiera me contesta el celular…

-¿y si le paso algo? – pregunto a la pelirroja preocupada, Zoro pareció preocuparse y Kuina se mordió el labio, ella respondió:

-yo creo que ya debe venir para acá, seguramente se le olvido el celular – dijo inocentemente, entonces sintió las manos sudarle cuando noto que Nami la miraba con ojos entrecerrados, la chica la conocía y Kuina supo que ya sabía que algo ocultaba.

-pues yo me preocuparía – continuo Nami – pudo pasarle algo grave. – Zoro apretó dientes y puños con fuerza.

-¡qué importa! ¡Lo único que hizo fue dejarme plantado, cierra la boca de una vez! – la pelirroja al igual que Sanji iban a contestar pero el golpe de la mano de Luffy sobre la mesa se los impidió.

-¡no vuelvas a hablarle así! – Respondió con la mirada llena de furia – ella no tiene la culpa.

Zoro miraba molesto al morocho, pero no contesto, sabía que tenía razón, se había desquitado con Nami, y es que realmente estaba enojado de que la mujer más importante de su vida no estuviera ahí. No quería admitirlo pero esa noche era importante para él, era su graduación y ella era a la única que podía importarle… aunque claro ahora mismo parecía lo contrario.

Al no contestar el morocho vuelve a su asiento y en cuanto ponen otro pedazo de carne sobre su plato, la sonrisa vuelve a él, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Un par de minutos después Kuina nota a alguien acercándose, frunce el ceño al notar a la chica, muy parecida a ella; Tashigui llevaba un vestido azul marino largo, llevaba unas gafas mas bonitas que las que solía usar y su cabello lo tenía peinado en un lindo moño.

-¿Qué quieres? – pregunta la espadachín en tono mordaz, pero la chica con gafas la ignora por completo lo que hace que la rabia suba a su rostro.

-hola Zoro – saluda con su voz tímida, a Kuina le parece demasiado chillona - ¿estás solo? – ahora era Kuina quien apretaba su vaso ¿Cómo se atrevía esa mosca muerta a aprovecharse de la situación?

Zoro hace un ruido que podría interpretarse como un "si" por lo que ella le tiende la mano - ¿bailas conmigo entonces?

Zoro mira la mano y después a Tashigui.

-no lo hagas – Kuina llama su atención – tienes novia ¿recuerdas? A ella no le hará muy feliz.

La chica se regaña a sí misma, no debería estarse metiendo, pero no puede permitir que el chico se vaya con ella, simplemente no. Zoro no contesta y mira nuevamente a Tashigui, estaba enojado y si Robín llegaba y lo veía con ella se enojaría, eso era seguro, pero el también lo estaba y mucho mas, además necesitaba distraerse.

-ella ni siquiera va a venir – le contesta a su casi hermana – y si lo hace le dices que vaya a hablar conmigo – y sin más toma la mano de Tashigui y se va con ella a la pista de baile.

Kuina azota el vaso en la mesa con furia, trata de calmarse cuando nota las miradas de todos sus amigos sobre ella.

-lo siento… ya vuelvo. – y se levanta para salir de ahí, necesitaba tomar aire.

Cuando sale a la terraza no se percata que Nami va detrás de ella, hasta que la pelirroja la voltea del hombro, tiene una mirada seria.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿de qué hablas?

\- estas muy rara, además se que sabes algo de Robín.

-¿Qué? Nami estás loca, ¿Qué voy a saber yo de esa mujer? – desvía la mirada casi de inmediato se golpea mentalmente, sabe que con ese gesto Nami ya sabe que está mintiendo.

-se que sabes por qué no ha llegado ¿Qué pasa? – Kuina suspira, de verdad quería decirle, para dejar de cargar con el peso del secreto ella sola, pero había hecho una promesa.

\- no puedo decirte Nami, no me obligues por favor.

-¿es malo? – pregunta y Kuina no sabe que responder. - ¿Robín está bien?

\- sí, lo está – Nami suspira aliviada, por un momento se había imaginado a la mujer en un accidente. – Escucha Kuina – la peli negra la mira. – no te voy a obligar a que me lo digas, tus razones debes tener… pero si es algo que ponga en peligro la relación de esos dos… deberías pensarlo bien, el amor que se tienen no es un juego.

Y sin más la pelirroja sale de ahí, hace rato que se había dado cuenta que su mejor amiga ocultaba algo y le preocupaba, no quería pensar que Kuina hubiera hecho algo para que esos dos rompieran, ella no era mala pero los celos podrían hacerla enfurecer; eso pensó justo cuando vio como la rectora estaba en la barra bebiendo con el profesor Brook, claramente no le ponía atención al flacucho profesor pues su mirada era de pura lujuria y claro estaba dirigida a nada más ni nada menos que su novio… Nami apretó los dientes y se dirigió a donde estaba sentado el morocho, cuando llego lo abrazo por atrás y le dio un beso en la mejilla, todo esto de manera que la mujer peli negra se diera cuenta... que es mujer entendiera de una buena vez que Luffy era suyo.

Kuina se pasa la mano por el cabello cuando ve a Nami alejarse, se siente demasiado presionada; ella lo sabe, lo había entendido tarde pero ahora lo sabia… que su amor era real, lo doliera o no. Cierra los ojos con fuerza, sabe que se aman, Zoro la ama al punto de abandonar todo por ella y Robín lo ama hasta renunciar a el por su bien.

¿Por qué ella se empeñaba en querer separarlos?

¿Por qué? Si en ese momento sentía que Zoro estaba bailando con la persona equivocada, no era con Tashigui con quien debía estar y aunque le doliera tampoco ella… la indicada era Robín, siempre seria Robín.

Y por eso… no debían separarse.

.

* * *

.

Estaba sentada cuando el reloj le indico que era hora de entrar a la zona de abordar, Law apareció ofreciéndole un café que ella acepto sin rechistar.

-ya casi es hora – le dice y ella le da un sorbo a su bebida.

-ya debo irme – le dice, porque sabe que hasta ahí es lo más lejos que él puede acompañarla.

-¿de verdad no puedo ir contigo?

-no, ya te lo había dicho – Law suspira y toma la mano de ella con ternura.

\- puedo enamorarte, sé que puedo… podrás decir que no pero, me amabas.

\- Law… no me hagas repetirte lo que ya sabes, no quiero lastimarte. – el peli negro quiere decirle que ya es demasiado tarde, pues verla irse sin él y saber que en la mente de esa mujer solo está un hombre y no es él… si, le duele, bastante.

Pero no piensa insistir, ante todo la conoce y sabe que no podrá hacerla cambiar de opinión, lamentablemente él también se había dado cuenta de que la mujer estaba diferente a como la recordaba, su sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos eran tan diferentes, ella estaba tan llena de vida y todo eso se debía claramente a la presencia de aquel chico de cabello verde; Y aunque dolía lo aceptaba, tampoco es que tuviera derecho a reclamarle nada pues hace un tiempo atrás él la había abandonado y no es que se arrepintiera pero realmente a veces lamentaba no haber luchado un poco mas por aquel amor que habían vivido.

-bien… no insistiré mas.

Robín sonríe y está a punto de tomar la pequeña maleta de mano que está en el asiento de al lado, pero antes de hacerlo su teléfono suena y lo saca del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

El nombre de Kuina está en la pantalla y ella piensa si contestarlo o no, se tarda lo suficiente como para que la llamada desaparezca y decide volver a guardarlo, pero antes vuelve a sonar, y esta vez decide contestar.

 _-¿Kuina? –_ pregunta esperando que sea ella y no el peli verde por alguna razón.

 _-¡Robín! Qué bueno que contestas ¿Dónde estás?_

 _-en el aeropuerto, estoy por entrar a zona de abordar._

 _-¡pero tu vuelo sale en una hora!_

 _-cuarenta minutos para ser exactos ¿Qué sucede? Te escuchas alterada ¿Chopper está bien?_

 _-¡olvídate del perro! Tienes que escucharme._

 _-bien… ¿Qué pasa? –_ dice divertida, era gracioso, nunca había escuchado a Kuina perdiera aquel tono agresivo con ella, pero realmente parecía un poco alterada.

 _-no puedes irte –_ Robín abre los ojos sorprendida. – _no puedes irte por que el realmente te ama._

 _-Kuina…_

 _-y tu lo amas a él, no pueden separarse, por favor detente, no te vayas._

 _-Kuina…_

 _-le romperás el corazón si te vas._

 _-¡Kuina! Deja esto, la decisión ya está tomada, el estará mejor sin mí, le dolerá al principio pero es joven y tiene mucha vida por delante, me superara y tu lo ayudaras ¿recuerdas?_

 _-¡te equivocas! El te ama, y no de manera normal, el no te olvidara por mas años que pasen._

 _-Lo hará…_ \- la peli negra del otro lado del teléfono se harta.

 _-¡el te va a pedir matrimonio maldita sea!_

Robín abre ojos y boca asombrada y siente una lagrima correr por su mejilla, esta sombrada, triste y… emocionada, la sonrisa que aparece en los labios es sincera y Law la mira estupefacto.

- _¿en serio? –_ pregunta feliz. La calidez abunda en su corazón y por un momento puede imaginarse al chico que tanto ama arrodillado frente a ella ofreciéndole un anillo… es la imagen más hermosa del mundo.

 _-sí, enserio, me lo dijo hace rato._

 _-yo… ¿Cómo esta? –_ pregunta en un vano intento por calmar su emoción.

 _-enojado porque lo dejaste plantado… Robín vuelve, por favor, ven aquí y dile la verdad, dile que estabas a punto de irte pero decidiste no hacerlo._

 _-Kuina… -_ estaba feliz lo admitía y en esos momentos las ganas de salir corriendo a los brazos de su amado eran demasiado fuertes.

 _-puedes llevarlo contigo. –_ aquello la sorprendió.

 _-creí que eso era lo que menos querías._

 _-y lo es, pero eso es lo que él quiere, y prefiero no verlo pero saber que está feliz a verlo cada día con el corazón roto, reamente te odiare si te vas sin él._

Robín sonríe enternecida, Kuina pudo haber sido un monstruo con ella desde que la conoció pero justo ahora estaba demostrando que nada le importaba con tal de que Zoro fuera feliz y eso solo podía ser, porque realmente lo quería.

- _Gracias Kuina –_ la nombrada sonrió con calma, lo había logrado.

- _bien, ahora ven acá, Zoro estaba esperando esta noche para pedirte matrimonio, y aunque sé que esta de mas… mas te vale decir que sí._

 _-…_

 _-¿Robín?_

 _-lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo. –_ le dijo casi en un susurro mientras apretaba sus ojos azules y una lagrima caía por su mejilla.

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-no puedo Kuina, no importa que tan feliz este por la noticia, no puedo hacerlo._

 _-¡no lo entiendes!_

 _-gracias por todo y… cuídalo._

 _-Robín, espera no me cuelgues._

Y lo que escucho Kuina fue el sonido de la llamada terminada.

Robín se queda viendo el celular, Kuina vuelve a llamar una, dos, tres veces… es en esa cuando la mujer decide apagar el teléfono.

-¿todo bien? – pregunta el hombre a su lado.

-si – dice mientras se levanta y toma su maleta de mano, las demás ya deberían estar en el avión.

Va sumida en sus pensamientos, imaginando esa proposición que no pasara esa noche, imaginándose a ella de blanco y a él de negro, en una boda que no sucederá, se imagina a ella en una casa con él entrenando a lo lejos con un niño pequeño… en una vida que no llegara.

Cuando llega a la puerta Law la detiene, ella se da cuenta de que iba tan metida que ni siquiera se iba a despedir del cirujano. El chico la abraza con fuerza y ella le corresponde de igual manera, le quiere y agradece que el chico este ahí para ella, aunque su aroma y su presencia ya no le causen ningun sentimiento romántico... el cariño sigue ahí.

-puedes arrepentirte aun.

\- no… estoy lista.

\- puedes llevarme aun, o al menos decirme a dónde vas, para alcanzarte después. - Robin sonríe un poco ante la actitud aniñada de su ahora amigo.

-dijiste que no volverías a insistir.

\- entonces te diré otra cosa – Law tomo la cara de ella entre sus manos y miro sus ojos azules – se que antes dije que no te entregaría a nadie, pero ya no pienso igual.

-no te entiendo.

-creo que por fin eh aceptado que realmente lo amas, y por eso debes saber que estas cometiendo una equivocación Robín.

-Law…

-lo que va a pasar… será que llegaras a tu destino con ese vacío en tu pecho y ese dolor en tu corazón al haber dejado atrás a la persona que amas y entonces pasaras cada día y cada noche, cada momento pensando ¿y si hubiera luchado por nosotros? – Robín miraba los ojos negros del hombre, cada palabra se incrustaba en sus pensamientos, ¿era eso lo que él había sentido cuando la dejo? – Robín… ¿que pasara cuando vuelvas y encuentres a Zoro, enamorado de alguien más?

-yo… -¿Qué haría? ¿Podría soportarlo? Lo dudaba, probablemente saldría huyendo de su presencia.

-te sentirás la persona más estúpida del mundo y a partir de ese momento te preguntaras ¿valió la pena?

-¿eso es lo que tú sientes Law? – se animo a preguntar, una sonrisa cálida apareció en el rostro del doctor.

-no te estaría diciendo esto si no fuera así Robín, te quiero mucho y por eso no quiero que cometas el mismo error que yo.

-si sabes que fue un error irte… ¿Por qué no regresaste? – Law se encogió de hombros.

-supongo que cuando lo hiciera quería que vieras en mi al hombre exitoso que una mujer como tu merece.

-Law… - ella también sonrió, había muchas cosas que ella no sabía al parecer; en ese momento realmente agradecía que ese chico la hubiera acompañado. – gracias por esto.

-no es nada, sé que no podre hacerte cambiar de opinión, te conozco y sé que eres la mujer más testaruda del mundo… de todas formas, espero que lo pienses y que no te des cuenta demasiado tarde del error que estas cometiendo… como yo. – Y sin más el doctor le dio un tierno beso en la frente – aquí estaré cuando regreses Robín, estaré siempre que me necesites.

-Law… de hecho hay un favor que quiero pedirte.

-claro, hare lo que tú quieras Robín – ella le sonrió y le ofreció la carta que esa misma mañana había escrito.

-¿podrías dársela a Zoro?- Law miro el sobre blanco y lo tomo lentamente, después soltó un suspiro.

-realmente creo que debiste pedírselo a otra persona, pero… como no hay de otra y además te adoro, lo hare, aunque el chico querrá golpearme – Robín soltó una risita.

-el no es tan salvaje – y después comenzó a caminar hacia las puertas que la llevarían al avión, antes de eso volteo nuevamente hacia su amigo – pero… dáselo donde haya mucha gente, eso hará que se contenga un poco. – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Law sonrió nervioso.

-genial – pronuncio con sarcasmo y Robín soltó una carcajada – oye.

-¿si?

-¿realmente es diferente lo que sentiste por a lo que sentías por mi? – era un último intento, tan solo quería asegurarse una vez más, tenía una última esperanza de que le dijera que si le había amado, aunque eso no cambiara nada.

\- Me enamore de su personalidad y de su alma; y todo es diferente cuando te enamoras de esa forma.

Lo último que vio Law de ella fue su cabellera negra pasando entre las puertas.

.

* * *

.

Cuando llama por cuarta vez y solo escucha la contestadora se enoja y golpea el celular con la pared. Se siente frustrada y su respiración esta agitada.

-¿Qué hago?

Pero así como se hace la pregunta entra corriendo al salón; su mirada va a su mesa donde están sus amigos todavía, pero no encuentra a quien está buscando, mira a todos lados y comienza a enojarse cuando no lo encuentra.

Pero se relaja cuando lo ve a lo lejos. La canción que está sonando es lenta y por eso la chica de las gafas está colgada de su cuello, el la tiene de la cintura. Tashigui parece disfrutarlo mientras se recarga en su fuerte pecho, pero el parece solo mirar hacia arriba resignado.

Kuina aprieta los puños y se dirige con paso firme hacia ellos, se mete entre la multitud y va tan rápido y decidida que comienza a empujar sin piedad a todo el que se le interpone, entre ellos su amiga pelirroja y Luffy. Cuando llega hasta la pareja ya tiene varias miradas enojadas sobre ella, pero Kuina aun no se da cuenta y de todas formas no le importa.

Toma con fuerza el brazo de ella, tanta como para lastimarla y marcarle sus dedos en la piel blanca, después la jala para que soltara al peli verde quien esta tan sorprendido que no hace nada, Tashigui cae al suelo con un sonoro golpe mientras le grita insultos a Kuina.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Pregunta Zoro a punto de agacharse para ayudar a la chica, pero Kuina lo detiene empujándolo hacia atrás - ¡Kuina estas yendo demasiado lejos!

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? – Grita Tashigui quien ya se encuentra de pie gracias a Vivi y Violet - ¿estás celosa porque aunque no esté Robín el sigue sin hacerte caso? – Kuina la mira y levanta el puño dispuesta a romperle la cara pero es detenida por el peli verde.

-¿es por eso? ¿Haces un escándalo por eso? – Kuina no sabe si reír o llorar ante semejante acusación.

-no, ahora tenemos que irnos – le dice mientras toma su mano y comienza a jalarlo para salir de ahí, pero Zoro no se deja y se suelta, sospecha que es lo que quiere Kuina pero no sabe porque y de todas formas el no quiere – ella me dejo plantado, hablare con ella mañana, no es para tanto.

\- no lo entiendes.

\- tú eres la que no entiende – se entromete nuevamente Tashigui – deja de molestarlo pareces su madre.

\- deja de entrometerte cuatro ojos – le grita Kuina y la chica aprieta los dientes – Zoro debes escucharme, no debes estar aquí.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? Por qué tanta insistencia.

\- no tengo tiempo para explicarte, debes venir conmigo. – dice tomándolo nuevamente de la mano, pero otra vez, él se suelta y va con Tashigui.

-estoy bien aquí Kuina, hablare con Robín mañana, no te preocupes. - su tono calmado hacen que la espadachín comience a alterarse.

Kuina lo miro molesta, sabía que el chico no estaba pensando con claridad, de hacerlo se habría dado cuenta que ella no se lo estaría pidiendo de no ser importante, en primera por que ella no haría ese tipo de escenas por nada y en segunda por que se supone que odiaba a Robín…

-¡no podrás hacerlo mañana! – el grito por fin capta la atención de Zoro. - ¡ella está tomando un maldito vuelo en este momento!

-¿Qué?

-¡está a punto de irse Zoro! Nunca más la volverás a ver si no corres al aeropuerto. – Zoro al mira y se dice a si mismo que eso no puede ser cierto… pero los nervios comienzan a aparecer.

-ella y yo viajaremos en un mes, deja de mentir. – le dijo en tono serio; quiere que Kuina le diga que es broma, que le diga que solo esta celosa pero de alguna forma sabe que no es así y cada momento de los últimos días con Robín aparecen en su mente, su rostro triste y sonrisas falsas.

-¡no! Nunca estuvo en sus planes llevarte con ella, por eso decidió irse hoy, sin decirte nada ¿Por qué crees que no vino? ¿Por qué crees que no contesta? Ella esta aferrada con que irse es lo mejor para ti. – le decía, se lo estaba diciendo pero por más que lo hacía no veía reacción en el peli verde.

-¡Reacciona maldita sea, la vas a perder! – aquel grito resuena en los oídos de Zoro y por fin parece entender, el te amo inesperado de la noche anterior cobra sentido, al igual que negarse a decirle a dónde irían.

El chico toma de los hombros a su amiga y la agita.

-¡¿es verdad?! ¿No me mientes? – Kuina lo mira, de alguna manera entiende la dificultad que tiene él para creerle.

-es tu felicidad lo que está en juego, no mentiría con eso. – el detecta verdad en sus palabras y su mirada, la conoce y por eso sabe que no miente.

-¡vámonos! – dice tomándola de la mano y saliendo de ahí, pero otra mano lo jala del hombro.

-Estás conmigo – le dice Tashigui en tono temido, Zoro quiere gritarle que no tiene tiempo pero no es necesario porque nuevamente Kuina la empuja bruscamente al suelo, después sonríe divertida.

-Bye, bye – se despide con la mano y jala a Zoro, para salir apresuradamente del auditorio del colegio. Bien fue inmaduro e innecesario, pero al menos había hecho lo que tanto tiempo había querido.

Cuando salen lo primero que hacen es buscar un Taxi, lamentablemente ninguno pasa por ahí.

-¿Qué hacemos? – pregunta Kuina preocupada.

-correr… - le dice el peli verde dispuesto a hacerlo.

-Marimo – la voz de Sanji le detiene.

\- no tengo tiempo pervertido – pero entonces mira que él le lanza algo y las atrapa sin dudar, son unas llaves y alza la ceja.

-son del auto del profesor Franky, no ha puesto muchos peros, dijo algo como que luchar por amor era algo super, como sea solo devuélvelo sano y salvo. – Zoro sonrió, asintió y fue directo al auto con Kuina de copiloto.

Sanji miro el coche alejarse a toda velocidad. Saco un cigarrillo y se lo llevo a la boca. El rubio apenas y había escuchado los primero gritos de Kuina en medio de la pista supo que necesitarían ayuda, por eso había buscado al único hombre que siempre estaría dispuesto a hacerlo.

-mas te vale que no la dejes ir… - le susurro al viento.

.

* * *

.

Nami solo vio como Kuina y Zoro salían a toda velocidad del lugar, no entendía nada más que lo que había escuchado… ¿Por qué Robín se iría? Había muchas cosas que no lograba comprender.

Un ruido de enojo le llamo la atención, Tashigui se había levantado nuevamente y pasado muy cerca de ella, refunfuñando y maldiciendo… _"si, definitivamente tiene doble personalidad"_ pensó la pelirroja, después sonrió al recordar como Kuina la había empujado, ella también estaría furiosa, casi suelta una carcajada, sabía que su mejor amiga lo había hecho para que la de gafas dejara ir al pobre Zoro, pero la verdad era que la chica desde cuando tenía ganas de hacerlo y probablemente lo había disfrutado bastante.

-Nami – la voz de Luffy a sus espaldas interrumpe sus pensamientos - ¿de qué te ríes?

-nada, solo me burlaba de alguien – lo dice suficientemente alto como para que Tashigui que se encuentra sentada no muy lejos de ahí, aun insultando a medio mundo, la escuchara, se sintió satisfecha cuando mando una mirada asesina ante tal comentario.

-¿de la chica a la que empujo Kuina? ¡Ha sido graciosísimo! Ussop dice que se le han visto las bragas – dijo el chico riendo a carcajada escandalosa.

Esta vez Tashigui se levanta totalmente furiosa y sonrojada y sale del lugar. Nami ríe divertida, sabe que Luffy no lo ha hecho por maldad pero aun así se siente orgullosa de él, por lo que le da un beso en la mejilla.

-¿y eso por qué?

\- porque te quiero… ¿Por qué más?

-shishishshi que bueno que estés feliz.

-¿de qué hablas?

\- es que has estado un poco extraña toda la noche. – Nami sabe que su novio tiene razón, no ha dejado de pensar que a partir de esa noche él se alejara, así que no ha podido disfrutar del todo la graduación. – Nami… puedes decirme lo que sea.

Luffy pega su frente con la de ella y un sentimiento de seguridad la llena, sonríe realmente feliz ¿Por qué se preocupaba? Conociendo a Luffy habría alguna solución, y si no… harían que las cosas funcionaran, le había dicho a Kuina hace poco que el amor de Zoro y Robín no era un juego… bien, pues el de Luffy y ella tampoco lo era.

-tengo miedo.

-¿eh? ¿Por qué?

\- porque te irás lejos de mi.

-¿Quién te ha dicho semejante estupidez?

-Luffy, quieres irte con Ace, y el tiene la compañía de videojuegos a cuatro horas de aquí.

-¿y? – Nami suspiro, definitivamente su novio no había pensado en nada.

-que yo debo quedarme aquí, a estudiar ¿recuerdas?

-sí, lo sé. – a pesar de decir eso Nami no creía que Luffy supiera lo que eso significaba, soltó otro suspiro resignada, al parecer tendría que explicárselo con manzanitas.

-Luffy… eso significa que tu estarás trabajando en otra ciudad y yo me quedare a estudiar aquí – el chico pestañeo calmadamente – estaremos lejos – nuevamente no había reacción – a muchos kilómetros de distancia… - aun nada, aquello le harto un poco por lo que golpeo sus mejillas con ambas manos, apretándole fuertemente la cara - ¡¿es que no lo entiendes?!

-fi fo esfendo. –intento decir el morocho pero al estar su cara apretada no podía hablar con claridad, la pelirroja lo soltó para que repitiera.

-¿Qué?

-que si lo entiendo Nami.

\- pues no parece – entonces su gesto se nublo - ¿o es que acaso no te importa?

-¡claro que sí! – Entonces su característica enorme sonrisa aparece – planeo llevarte conmigo.

Nami abre los ojos sorprendida.

-¿eh?

-planeaba raptarte, ya estando haya no podrías hacer nada. – una venia sale en la frente de la pelirroja.

-¡¿Cómo se te ha podido ocurrir algo así?!

-shishsihsishishsishi – el chico reía mientras la abrazo con fuerza de la cintura, la tenia atrapada y ella no podía ni siquiera sacar sus brazos para defenderse, el se acerco a su rostro y ellas se sonrojo. – se que no tenemos mucho tiempo juntos como novios Nami, pero eso me ha bastado para saber que yo no soy nada sin ti, lo descubrí con tu accidente. – Nami miraba los ojos negros de él, esos que tanto le encantaban, y en ellos encontró puro amor y emoción. – quiero llevarte conmigo.

-Luffy, pero yo…

\- se que quieres estudiar – le dijo y ella sintió su aliento sobre sus labios - pero también existen universidades allá y me tome la libertad de checar los datos de unas cuantas, todas con la licenciatura que tu quieres.

Nami se sorprendió nuevamente ¡lo tenía todo calculado! Sonrió, al parecer lo había subestimado.

-Nami… - ella lo miro ante el llamado – vivamos juntos.

Una sonrisa casi tan grande como la de el apareció en su rostro, empujo sus pies con fuerza saltando sobre él y por fin liberando sus brazos lo abrazo con todas las fuerzas que tenia.

-¡si! Jamás soportaría que me dejaras…

-yo jamás lo haría Nami – dijo cuando otra vez se miraban. – Vivamos juntos… para siempre – le dijo mientras le ponía su sombrero a ella. Nami sonrió con ternura.

-si...para siempre – y sin más le beso. Un beso con todo el amor que ambos compartían, ansiosos por vivir cada nueva experiencia de la mejor manera… juntos.

.

* * *

.

En cuanto se baja del auto comienza a correr, Kuina lo sigue por detrás, va descalza y con los tacones en la mano. Se los ha quitado en el carro, justo antes de bajar, supuso era lo mejor. Corren por un buen rato, empujando a cuanta gente se pone enfrente, ella tropieza un par de veces pero no cae así que siguen, no saben cuánto pero simplemente no paran… hasta que Zoro se da cuenta que ni siquiera sabe a dónde ir.

-¿Dónde es Kuina?

\- no lo sé.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Ella te conto todo ¿no?

-omitió la parte de decirme a donde iría, no me culpes por eso – Kuina incluso llego a sospechar que Robín no había confiado completamente en ella, no la culpaba la verdad pues amigas no eran, pero ahora podía casi estar segura que la verdadera razón por la que no le dijo cual era su destino era… claramente por que terminaría diciéndoselo al peli verde – es muy astuta.

Zoro se paso la mano por el cabello con exasperación ¿Qué hacia? ¿A dónde iba?

-¿ustedes? – una voz conocida y que el odiaba hizo que ambos voltearan. Law se encontraba ahí con semblante sereno y con su maleta en la mano.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? – fue agresivo y lo sabía, pero aparte de que no soportaba al tipo ahora mismo no estaba de humor, tenía que alcanzar a su fugitiva novia y ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar.

-eso debería preguntar yo.

-no, yo soy su novio, tú no tienes derecho a preguntar nada. – Law frunció el ceño y después soltó un suspiro, había empezado mal la conversación pero es que ni siquiera esperaba encontrárselo tampoco.

Zoro lo miro con rabia, ¿Por qué ese mal nacido estaba ahí? ¿Y por qué diablos llevaba una maleta? ¿Acaso se irían juntos?

-¿sabes donde esta Robín? – Kuina pregunto ignorando la rivalidad, saber donde estaba Robín era más importante que esos dos se partieran a golpes.

-se fue – directo y fuerte, así había sido lo pronunciado.

-¿Qué?– Law suspiro nuevamente y miro la hora en su reloj.

-sí, han llegado justamente trece minutos tarde. – Kuina se deja caer al piso aun no creyendo lo que escuchaba, habían llegado tarde.

Sintió las piernas algo acalambradas consecuencia de la carrera que habían hecho para llegar ahí, se tapo la cara con frustración, si tan solo hubiera tomado la decisión de decirle a Zoro antes… tal vez hubieran llegado a tiempo.

-¿estás seguro? – la voz ronca y fría de Zoro hizo la pregunta, y Law solo asintió. - ¿Por qué estas tu aquí? – a diferencia de hace rato ahora su voz era menos agresiva.

-vine a despedirla – dijo el cirujano sosteniéndole la mirada – tenía la esperanza de que decidiera llevarme con ella – noto que la mandíbula del peli verde se tensaba ante las palabras – pero… no te preocupes, ella no siente nada por mí, ni siquiera me ha dado oportunidad de demostrarle lo contrario.

\- no hay nada que demostrar, Robín es mía.

-sí, lo sé… relájate ya me ha quedado claro.

-tal vez aun no se ha ido, ella podría haber… – menciono Zoro, intentando creerse sus propias palabras.

-no, ella no se ha detenido a último momento y no ha detenido el vuelo por que pensara que tu vendrías por ella, Robín se fue, deberías saber que nada la detiene cuando toma una decisión.

Zoro apretó sus puños con fuerza, él tenía razón, por más que le doliera él lo sabía desde el momento en que Kuina se lo dijo… ella había decidido irse, y lo haría… lo hizo.

-de verdad lo siento – Zoro miro al hombre, y sintió que decía la verdad – incluso yo le pedí que se quedara… está cometiendo un error.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- porque yo también lo hice, y me arrepiento, no vale la pena cumplir tus sueños si estas cada instante lamentando no estar con la persona que quieres… se lo dije, pero no me escucho.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Creí que querías…

-¿robártela? – Law soltó una pequeña risita que hizo que Zoro se enojara – eh de admitir que lo intente, llegue a pensar que podría recuperarla, porque ella me amaba a mi antes que a ti… pero ella me dijo algo, algo que me dolió pero lo entendí… - ambos se miraron – ella me dijo que hasta que te conoció entendió… que contigo era la primera vez que se sentía realmente enamorada.

Esas palabras hicieron que se sintiera feliz, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía enojado y triste, si realmente lo amaba ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Por qué no lo espero?

-ella me dio esto para ti… - el hombre se encontraba extendiéndole un sobre blanco y con cautela la tomo.

-¿Por qué te la dio a ti? – la voz de Kuina hizo que ambos se dieran cuenta de que la chica seguía tirada en el suelo, con las mejillas sonrojadas por sentirse acalorada, su respiración era agitada y se sobaba una pierna.

Law miro a Zoro quien parecía prestarle más atención a la carta que a su amiga; le tendió la mano a la chica y ella lo miro confundida, Law le regalo una sonrisa.

-¿te sientes bien?

-sí, solo estoy cansada – frustrada y enojada serian mas correctas; aun así tomo la mano del hombre y se levanto con su ayuda. – Gracias – le dijo y el sonrió.

-por alguna extraña razón que aun no entiendo me dio la carta, tal vez no pensaba realmente en dármela a mí, tal vez se le olvido encargársela a alguien más – antes su palabras le mando una mirada sospechosa a Kuina.

La peli negra se sintió encogerse ante la misteriosa, fría y negra mirada del doctor, la profundidad de sus ojos le llamo la atención. ¿Él sabía que Robín había hablado con ella de todos sus planes? La sonrisa enigmática que él puso a continuación le dio la respuesta, si, lo sabía.

-de todas formas ya eh cumplido con lo que ella me pidió – dijo con la intención de marcharse.

-asegúrame que no sabes a donde fue. – Law miro al peli verde ante aquella oración.

-si lo supiera… te lo diría – Zoro soltó una risa burlona.

-¿lo harías?

\- el cariño que siento por ella no es un juego, la quiero y por eso su felicidad es lo más importante para mí, a pesar de que me duela que no se yo quien pueda dársela.

Kuina lo miro cuando el doctor había pronunciado aquellas palabras, cada letra de aquella oración se había marcado en su piel como tatuaje, después de todo, no era la única que había renunciado al ser amado, poniendo la felicidad de esa persona sobre la de ella. Eran relativamente iguales, él había renunciado a Robín y ella a Zoro.

-Gracias – fue lo último que pronuncio el peli verde, y después comenzó a caminar alejándose de ahí.

-Zoro ¡espera! – Kuina intento correr al ver que el chico partía sin ella, pero entonces un profundo dolor la hizo caer. La chica apretó los dientes ante el dolor ¿Cuándo se había lastimado? Al parecer no solo habían sido calambres, realmente haber corrido descalza por todo el aeropuerto había hecho que en algún momento se lastimara, recuerda haberse tropezado un par de veces pero mientras lo hacia la adrenalina había hecho que no sintiera ningún dolor… sin embargo eso había cambiado cuando por fin pudo descansar.

-¿estás bien? – Law se agacho a su lado y ella asintió. Zoro la miraba y lo que Kuina vio en los ojos del peli verde la asusto, tanta frialdad, tanto vacio…

-Kuina yo… debo irme, debo estar solo un momento.

Su voz era la de siempre pero ella sabía que ocultaba tanto dolor como nunca antes.

-pe…

-yo puedo llevarte a casa – la voz de Law hizo que observara al médico a su lado; noto que Zoro aun los miraba de reojo, al parecer había aprobado esa idea y sin más salió de su vista perdiéndose entre todas esa gente que caminaba con destinos diferente.

Kuina se mordió el labio tan fuerte que no tardo en probar el sabor de su propia sangre.

-es mejor que lo dejemos solo por ahora... te ayudare a levantarte, parece que tienes el tobillo bastante lastimado – dijo y nuevamente la ayudo a levantarse.

Cuando estuvo de pie Law poso su brazo en la cintura de ella y pasó un brazo de Kuina sobre sus hombros para ayudarla a caminar; sin embargo en todo este procedimiento Law había notado que la chica tenía la mirada un poco perdida y el labio había comenzado a sangrarle.

-oye… ¿estás bien? – la chica lo miro y sin si quiera saber porque, hablo.

-si tan solo se lo hubiera dicho antes el hubiera llegado a tiempo, todo esto es mi culpa.

-no es cierto – la voz de él fue seria, parecía más un regaño – es culpa de Robín por pensar de manera errónea y también es culpa de tu amigo…

-¿de Zoro?

-debió luchar más por ella si me lo preguntas.

-¡él no lo sabía! – le grito enojada, ese hombre no tenía derecho a hablar mal de Zoro. Law sonrió divertido y eso la puso aun de peor humor.

-bien, tranquila, olvida lo que dije, ahora hay que llevarte al auto, tengo mis cosas ahí, creo que tendré vendártelo. – Kuina seguía mirándolo con el ceño fruncido ¿ahora cambiaba de tema? ¿Qué rayos pasaba con ese hombre?

Así que ambos comenzaron a caminar, ella medio cojeando y apoyada en el. Law la miro de reojo, la chica parecía ir pensando en cualquier cosa menos en el camino, lo supo porque ni siquiera se había empeñado mucho en esquivar a las personas que pasaban a su lado; y tenía razón la peli negra solo podía pensar en el peli verde ¿A dónde habría ido? Y ¿estará bien? Eran las preguntas que se hacía…

-lo lamento – Kuina miro al cirujano confundida y él le regalo una sonrisa – lamento que te hayas enamorado de alguien que ya ama a otra persona – la peli negra abrió los ojos sorprendidas y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-¿co…como? – Law sonrió de lado.

-no pude evitar notarlo, yo también siento lo mismo… y no se lo deseo a nadie, pero parece que tu llevas cargando con esos sentimientos bastante tiempo, es admirable la manera en la que también luchaste por que ellos estuvieran juntos.

-tú también lo hiciste.

\- yo no hice nada.

-lo intentaste, a pesar de que realmente la amabas. – Law no contesto, en cambio se miraron y después de unos segundos sonrieron.

-parece que somos unos desafortunados en el amor – el dijo él.

-si… lo somos. – respondió ella.

.

* * *

.

Tomo el tarro de sake y se lo empino sin pensar, no sabía cuánto había bebido, solo sabía que las cosas a su alrededor se comenzaban a mover, ya no podía mantener la vista fija en un solo objeto… soltó una risita.

 _Robín va a matarme cuando sepa que eh gastado todo mi dinero en sake…_

Pero dejo de reír cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pensado, las venas de sus manos se hicieron más notorias gracias a la fuerza que ponía sobre el tarro, entonces lo aventó contra la pared de su habitación rompiéndose en miles de pedazos.

Una vez más tomo aquella hoja de papel ya bastante arrugada, mojada en algunas partes y en la esquina levemente rota…

 _Zoro._

 _No creo que explicarte mis razones sea suficiente para que me entiendas; se que estas furioso y que a partir de la primera vez que leas esta carta dirás que me odias, te lo dirás miles de veces… pero no te lo creerás; me amas lo sé y quisiera realmente que no lo hicieras._

 _La carta no es para excusarme ni para pedirte que me perdones, tan solo es para que sepas que te amo… realmente lograste enamorarme hasta el punto de sentirme con la necesidad de quedarme a tu lado para siempre... eso me dio un poco de miedo._

 _Realmente espero volverte a ver, no sé en qué condiciones y no estoy segura de en cuanto tiempo pero lo haré, nos volveremos a ver y sé que seguirás siendo el hombre maravilloso al que tanto llegue a amar._

 _Robín._

¡La carta no le decía nada maldita sea! No eran mas que palabras vacías que no significaban anda realmente, era como si ella se hubiera sentido obligada a escribirla, obligada a decirle que lo ama,y si probablemente había sido eso y no le agradaba la idea, hubiera preferido que lo dijese en persona.

Ya había perdido cuenta de cuantas veces la había leído, de lo único que se daba cuenta es de que cada vez que lo hacía le dolía más que la anterior.

No lo entendía, simplemente no entraba en su cabeza que ella se fuera tan tranquila, si realmente le amaba… ¿Por qué no esperarlo? El ya lo había decidido, nunca le pidió abandonar ni sus sueños, ni sus metas… la amaba lo suficiente como para ser él quien se sacrificara, ni siquiera lo sentía así, no era un sacrificio si se trataba de estar con ella.

Una vez más esa noche lagrimas amargas cayeron de sus ojos, lagrimas de tristeza combinadas con coraje y furia… y es que entre más lo pensaba… más preguntas se hacía.

 _¡¿Por qué diablos apareció en mi vida si de todas formas me iba a dejar?!_

Esa era la más dolorosa ¿Por qué ella se había empeñado tanto en enamorarlo de esa manera para después dejarlo atrás? Con el corazón destrozado.

Y nuevamente apretaba la hoja con fuerza ¡¿Por qué rayos estaba así?! El no lloraba por nadie, si la mujer había querido irse entonces estaba bien… no la necesitaba.

Cuando quiso repetirse aquello recordó cierto objeto guardado envidiosamente.

Aventó la carta ya arrugada sobre la mesa y metió su mano, ahí en su saco, ese que no se había dignado a quitarse. La cajita negra jugo entre sus dedos y la abrió con cuidado.

Saco el anillo de oro blanco con aquel diamante en forma de corazón que tanto le había gustado, era una lástima que nunca se lo pudiera ver puesto a la mujer que ama.

Miro el anillo y sonrió melancólicamente, mientras miraba las letras grabadas con fina caligrafía _"Forever"_ él suelta una risa, casi burlona – si claro – piensa con sarcasmo.

Robín se había ido, y con ella se había llevado las ilusiones que él había puesto sobre su relación, se había ido… y con ella se llevo el _"para siempre"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _Fin._**

 ** _A no es verdad jajaja resulta que me quedo demasiado largo así que tendrán un capitulo mas... ¿ya saben lo que pasara? apuesto a que si, es realmente predecible ¿no?_**

 ** _Bueno actualizare pronto el capitulo final, muchas gracias a todos los que han comentado, nos leemos pronto._**


	37. Chapter 37

**_~ FOREVER ~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **CAPITULO FINAL**

El día era caluroso, llevaba caminando tan solo unos minutos pues el lugar a donde se dirigía no estaba demasiado lejos de su hogar. Los rayos del sol hicieron que sudara un poco e igualmente le lastimaba un poco los ojos. Constantemente usaba su mano para cubrirse y pudiera seguir su camino con normalidad.

Pronto pudo divisar su destino, aquel edificio no demasiado alto, viejo y de pintura desgastada, afuera, estacionado sobre el asfalto estaba un gran camión de mudanzas y varias personas iban y venían del departamento que pertenecía a sus amigos llevando cosas al camión.

Cuando se acerco pudo divisar a su amigo narizón que se tambaleaba graciosamente con tres cajas en sus brazos, probablemente el chico a penas y podía ver por dónde iba; a su lado llego Luffy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le dio una gran palmada en la espalda al narizón haciendo que este cayese con todas las cajas encima.

-Luffy mira lo que hiciste – escucho quejarse a Ussop.

-shishishishi mira un insecto – y entonces a ambos les brillaron los ojos al ver aquel grande escarabajo que el morocho tenía en la mano.

Apenas duraron un minuto hablando emocionadamente del insecto cuando ambos recibieron un gran golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Idiotas! Aun faltan muchas cosas por subir al camión.

-pero Nami… tú no estás haciendo nada. – le dijo el del sombrero de paja inflado los cachetes.

-pues claro que no, soy una dama así que no tengo por qué hacer eso. – de inmediato un rubio apareció a su lado ofreciéndole una naranjada que ella acepto gustosa.

-es verdad, Nami-chwan no debe dañarse sus preciosas manos – dijo el rubio galantemente.

Luffy frunció el ceño, sabía perfectamente que ni siquiera tenía sentido enojarse pero no cambiaba el hecho de que le disgustara de cierta manera que a veces Sanji fuera demasiado galante con su pelirroja, después de todo… eran ex novios.

-¡bien! – Grito mientras se levantaba con los brazos al aire - entonces tampoco debes caminar – y sin más tomo a su novia entre sus brazos. La intención de Luffy claramente era llevarla hasta un asiento que estaba en el jardín, lamentablemente tropezó con una de las cajas que anteriormente Ussop llevaba ocasionando que ambos cayeran. Afortunadamente el morocho evito que la pelirroja se lastimara al ponerla sobre él.

-¿Nami-swan estas bien? - dijo Sanji ayudando a la pelirroja a levantarla.

-ella está bien – dijo Luffy sonriente mientras se sobaba la nuca – además a ella le gusta estar arriba.

Aquello hizo que la cara de Nami se pusiera tan roja como un tomate y que Sanji y Ussop cruzaran miradas sorprendidas.

-¡no digas cosas que se puedan malinterpretar! – grito la pelirroja mientras le daba una patada no muy fuerte al morocho.

-si… nadie se quiere enterar de lo que les gusta y lo que no en sus momentos de pasión – la voz de Kuina hizo que todos voltearan a ver a la peli negra quien por fin se había animado a unirse a la conversación

La chica había observado todo desde lo lejos y se había reído con cada momento, lamento un poco pensar que las cosas cambiarían de ahora en adelante.

-¡Kuina! No digas eso… eso no… - Nami tartamudeaba aun avergonzada.

-ya relájate y ven a abrazarme que no te eh visto en días – La pelirroja sonrió y obedeció dándole un fuerte abrazo a su mejor amiga – no puedo creer que te vayas.

-apenas es el camión de mudanza, Luffy y yo nos vamos mañana – Kuina suspiro… realmente las cosas iban a cambiar mucho. – aun no es momento de poner caras tristes.

-¡es verdad! Sanji ¡comida!

-aun no es hora – dijo el rubio fumando – además Violet me aviso que ella y Vivi ya van para la playa, es hora de irnos.

-pero tengo hambre.

\- haya te preparare toda la carne que quieras idiota.

-¡pues vámonos ya! – grito el morocho mientras corría al auto en el que se irían a la playa.

-espera, debo pagarle al tipo de la mudanza – le dijo Nami mientras se encaminaba hacia los hombres que ya terminaban de cerrar el gran camión.

Kuina regreso su mirada a los otros dos que seguían de pie frente a ella.

-yo iré por Kaya, debe estar esperándome – se despidió Ussop, mientras salía corriendo por la calle. Entonces la peli negra se dirigió al rubio.

-¿y Zoro? – Sanji le dio una calada a su cigarro pensando cómo responder a la pregunta.

-en su cuarto, bebiendo… ya ni siquiera sé de dónde saca tanto alcohol, o como es que no se ha intoxicado.

Kuina suspiro y cerró los ojos... ella tampoco lo entendía, habían pasado ya dos semanas desde la partida de Robín y desde entonces el chico se había encerrado en su habitación, solo salía por bebidas y cuando sus amigos lo habían interceptado simplemente les ignoraba. Le preocupaba mucho, no parecía querer hablar con nadie.

-¿el no vendrá?

-no pudimos preguntarle, solo sale de noche…

-iré con el – dijo la chica encaminándose a la entrada del edificio para posteriormente subir al departamento de los chicos.

-no creo que sea buena idea Kuina – la interrumpió Sanji. -Ussop quiso hablar con él ayer, estuvo por entrar a su cuarto… él tan solo atravesó la puerta con una de sus espadas… el pobre Ussop apenas salió ileso.

-pero tengo que ir, estaré bien.

-creo que lo mejor es dejarlo solo, el sabrá cuando salir Kuina.

-no… necesita que alguien le grite lo idiota que está siendo – y sin más la chica entro al edificio.

.

.

.

Cuando el conductor del camión partió hacia su destino ella sonrió satisfecha, se quito el sudor de su frente con la mano y sonrió. En aquel camión iban todas sus pertenencias al igual que las de Luffy, las llevarían hasta la casa que rentarían y que estaba justo al lado de donde vivían el otro hermano de Luffy y su esposa.

Sintió que el estomago se revolvía, emoción era lo que sentía. Cuando Sabo llamo hace una semana diciendo que la casa de al lado estaba en renta y que parecía ser perfecta para ellos Nami no lo pensó dos veces y emprendió un corto viaje con su novio para ver aquel lugar.

La casa era pequeña, apenas con lo básico. Tenía dos habitaciones una era pequeña y decidieron que la ocuparían de oficina y la otra era un poco más grande pero lo que la había maravillado había sido una hermosa terraza con vista al mar… Luffy también se había enamorado de aquella vista y concordaron en que era perfecto para ellos; lo demás era simple, cocina, comedor y sala, el jardín estaba un poco descuidado pero no era nada que no se pudiera arreglar.

Sabo se había ofrecido a esperar la mudanza y acomodar los pocos muebles grandes que tenían. No eran mucho pues solo había optado por llevarse el colchón matrimonial que Nami tenía, un ropero igualmente de ella y cosas no demasiado grandes. Empezarían de cero, lo sabían, sin casi nada de cosas y sin dinero, pero con muchos sueños y metas.

Llego al auto que pertenecía a su ahora antiguo profesor de educación física, el hombre era más que eso, era su amigo, además Franky había tenido que salir de la ciudad y de alguna manera le pareció buena idea dejárselo encargado a ellos… _"no fue muy inteligente"_ pensó Nami.

-Luffy bájate de ahí, lo aboyaras – le regaño cuando vio a su novio muy sonriente sentado sobre el cofre. El morocho obedeció poniéndose de pie y tan solo recargándose en el auto.

Nami sintió como la rodeaba de la cintura y la acercaba a él. Sus rostros quedaron cerca y fue ella la que le dio un beso; corto, sencillo, tierno y muy dulce.

-shishishishi estoy muy emocionado Nami – dijo su novio con su sonrisa tan característica.

-lo sé… tengo miedo.

-¿por?

\- no lo sé, es una nueva ciudad, lejos de todo lo que conocemos y… - dejo de hablar cuando Luffy le acaricio una mejilla, ella disfruto del suave tacto mientras se perdía en los ojos oscuros que tanto quería.

\- y estamos juntos. – pronuncio él y Nami sonrió, era como si tan solo esas palabras fueran suficientes… y lo eran.

Fue Luffy quien la abrazo con más fuerza, acariciando la suave piel de ella por debajo de su blusa. Nami saboreo los labios de él con suavidad, el beso era lento pero apasionado, lleno de ternura y de todos aquellos anhelos que esa nueva aventura les deparaba. Cuando sintieron que el aire se terminaba ella se alejo mordiendo el labio inferior de Luffy no demasiado fuerte haciendo que el morocho deseara mas.

Cuando lo soltó, él hundió su cara en el cuello de la pelirroja inundándose con esa fragancia a mandarina que tanto le volvía loco, sonrió travieso y comenzó a olfatearla exageradamente provocándole demasiadas cosquillas a su novia quien no podía alejarse por el fuerte abrazo que aun le daba Luffy.

-jajajajajaa basta Luffy – reía ella mientras se movía entre los brazos fuertes de él.

-Eres mía shishishishi - le dijo él mientras la cargaba, ella enredo sus piernas en la cintura del morocho y el acomodo sus manos en las pompas de ella.

-hey esas manos – le regaño divertida.

-lo siento pero si no las pongo ahí no podría cargarte, pesas mucho - recibió un gran golpe en la cabeza antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

-bájame

-Nami…

\- dije que me bajes.

-pero…

\- esta vez te pasaste Monkey D. Luffy – le regaño apuntándole con el dedo en el pecho y una mirada acusadora – mira que llamarme gorda.

-yo no dije eso – Luffy inflo sus cachetes y sentó a Nami en el cofre del auto pero sin soltarla, haciendo que ella siguiera abrazándole de la cadera con sus piernas. – solo dije que estas más pesada últimamente.

-¿y qué esperabas? Te la pasas queriendo comer a todas horas del día y ahora que estamos bastante tiempo juntos pues has hecho que yo también coma de más.

-¿y eso qué?

-tú mismo lo has dicho, debo dejar de comer tanto – dijo ella desviando la mirada molesta, su ego de mujer había sido dañado por su novio.

-pero si estas perfecta Nami, a mi me encantas, además… - la pelirroja dio un brinco en cuanto sintió el gran apretón que le había dado su novio, ahí donde estaban sus manos. – hay de donde agarrar shishishi. – ella también sonrió, no podía estar enojada con el demasiado tiempo.

-eso me recuerda… - respondió ella acercándose al rostro de su novio – hace rato has dicho algo que no debías – el sonrió.

-se me escapo, lo siento.

-no debes andar diciendo esas cosas.

-ya… pero sobre eso…

-¿Qué?

-es que tengo ganas – Nami se sonrojo mucho ante tal sinceridad por parte de su novio.

-¡Luffy! Pero… andas muy atrevido últimamente no te parece – el sonrió inocentemente.

-yo que culpa de que estés muy guapa.

La pelirroja casi se siente morir de ternura ante sus palabras. Se abalanza a sus labios con agresividad haciendo este beso aun más apasionado que el anterior. Nami sintió las manos de él vagar por su abdomen e ir subiendo cada vez más, sintió que comenzaba a acalorarse, debía detenerse por lo que se alejo.

-basta, no podemos – el puchero que le hizo su novio le ocasiono una leve carcajada – no me mires así ¿Qué quieres que haga? Aquí no se puede Luffy, el departamento está ocupado por Sanji, y Kuina también está ahí hablando con Zoro.

-ya que… -balbuceo el morocho de mala gana. Pero después de unos segundos abrió sus ojos con una gran idea, su mirada viajo por el auto en donde estaba sentada la pelirroja, la parte de atrás era amplia, tenia los cristales polarizados y afortunadamente… su novia tenía las llaves.

Nami miro a su novio, la enorme sonrisa de su rostro y como miraba el auto con diversión, ella también miro el auto y entendió perfectamente lo que estaba pensando su novio, ambos se miraron y ella se mordió el labio… era una locura, pero… no pudo evitar pensar que su novio estaba excesivamente guapo esa mañana.

Sonrió divertida y pícaramente ¿Qué podía salir mal? De todas formas estarían ahí esperando un buen rato en lo que Kuina hablaba con el peli verde así que… ¿Qué más daba?

Jalo el cuello de la playera de su novio, haciendo que este se acercara a ella, cuando estuvo cerca le susurro despacio, lentamente… con ese tono lleno de sensualidad que sabia a Luffy le encantaba.

-bueno… tendrás que hacer que valga la pena el peligro que representa hacerlo en un auto.

-puedo con eso. – respondió el. - shishishishishi

.

.

.

Después de entrar al departamento se había percatado que Sanji la había seguido. _"quiero asegurarme de que el estúpido marimo no haga una estupidez en el que salgas herida"_ eso había dicho él antes de quedarse sentado en el sillón de la sala.

Ella miro al puerta del cuarto que pertenecía al espadachín, y miro curiosamente la espada que atravesaba la puerta, entonces supo que lo que le había dicho el rubio había sido pura verdad, además parecía que el peli verde no se había tomado la molestia de levantarse y volver a tomar el arma, pues el filo de Sandai Kitetsu aun sobre salía de la madera de la puerta.

Pego la oreja a la puerta esperando escuchar algo, pero no lo logro, lo que sea que estuviera haciendo el peli verde no hacia escándalo, eso le preocupo.

Kuina se separo de la puerta pareció no decidirse si entrar, _"tal vez debería llamarle antes"_ pensó, pero desecho la idea, probablemente haría lo mismo que hizo con Ussop, además lo que ella necesitaba era un enfrentamiento, necesitaba verlo a la cara.

Así que dio un suspiro tomando valor como si de un combate se trata, tomo la perilla de la puerta y por fin la abrió de golpe. Casi al instante y gracias a sus reflejos supo que algo iba hacia ella, logro moverse y el filo de una espada se clavo en la pared, justo al lado de su rostro, ella frunció el ceño.

-que bienvenida… - dijo con tono molesto.

Su mirada viajo por la habitación, había bastantes botellas vacías de diferente alcohol tiradas por toda la alcoba, era un desastre, el cuarto olía a puro liquido embriagador. Sus ojos se detuvieron en la cama, Zoro estaba sobre ella, boca abajo, sin camisa lo cual para ser sincera hizo que se perdiera un momento en sus músculos, casi de inmediato se regaño y se dijo que no estaba ahí para eso.

-largo de aquí Kuina – la voz ronca y fría inundo la habitación y un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la peli negra, hacia bastante tiempo que no escuchaba aquel tono, desde que Zoro era un chico solitario y orgulloso, hacia bastante tiempo. Aun así se alegro al ver que no estaba en tan pésimas condiciones y agradeció que su amigo tuviera esa gran resistencia al alcohol.

-yo… - se sentía nerviosa de hablar con él y ni siquiera sabía el porqué, se abofeteo mentalmente, había ido ahí para hablar con él y eso haría – debes levantarte, apestas a alcohol – dijo acercándose ahora sin miedo, no había necesidad, le conocía, era como su hermano.

-dije que te fueras Kuina.

\- no me iré – ella apenas pudo exaltarse un poco cuando el chico se había levantado de golpe y ahora estaba frente a ella.

Kuina le miro hacia arriba, odiaba que él fuera tan alto, lo hacía verse demasiado imponente, a eso le aumentabas esos ojos llenos de furia y salvajismo… un demonio. Estaba demasiado cerca y en otro momento quizás se hubiera deleitado con el perfecto y trabajo abdomen del peli verde, pero justo ahora parecía que el chico podía golpearla en cualquier momento.

-lárgate –siseo agresivamente, pero ella no se amedrento y le respondió con una mirada dura.

-no.

-largo - repitió esta vez mas calmado, claro al parecer ya sabia que no serviría de nada, no con ella; tampoco es que le molestara, planeaba salir de todas formas, depues de otras dos horas de dormir claro.

\- te dije que no.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – pregunto por fin el peli verde.

\- quería ver como estabas.

-pues ya me viste.

-sí, y eres un asco… ¿hace cuanto que no tomas un baño?

-justo esta mañana. - se sintió tonta al escuchar su respuesta, la verdad es que ella realmente esperaba verlo de peor manera, después de todo no lo había visto en unos cuantos días, pero parecía... que aparte de volver a ser el mismo cascarrabias de siempre, todo en el estaba "normal"

\- pues no se sirve de nada si sigues encerrado en esta habitación con olor a vagabundo.

\- no es de tu incumbencia.

-sí, lo es, necesito que salgas de aquí, vamos a ir a la playa – Zoro soltó una risa burlona.

-si claro…

\- no es como que te este preguntando.

-pues no es como que te vaya a obedecer. - estaba bien, ya iba a salir, pero no quería ir a la playa, estar bajo el sol y esas cosas... dormir sonaba mejor.

Kuina miro a su amigo que se sentaba sobre la cama, y suspiro, no lo convencería con palabras eso lo sabía, su mirada se dirigió hacia la espada clavada en la pared, ahí por donde había entrado, fue hasta ella y la saco de la pared, sonrió al ver que era Wado Ichimoji, su vieja espada, la que le había dado a Zoro cuando este logro vencerla.

Camino hasta él con katana en mano y la apunto a su cuello, el peli verde levanto la mirada hacia su amiga.

-¿Qué haces?

-te estoy retando – Zoro levanto una ceja – si yo te gano entonces no solo tendrás que hablar conmigo, también te vestiras como hombre decente y saldremos de aquí directo a la playa con todos los demás ¿trato?

\- no estoy de humor para un combate.

-no me sorprende, de todas formas no podrías vencerme en el estado en el que estas.

Zoro volvió a levantarse y por primera vez en dos semanas sonrió satisfecho y divertido, fue hacia la puerta y tomo su espada demoniaca, tal vez lo que necesitaba era un buen combate y que mejor que con su mejor rival.

Fue difícil pues el espacio no era suficiente, además ambos procuraban no destrozar demasiadas cosas, algo que claramente no pudieron evitar. Zoro apretó los dientes cuando después de un rato noto que ya no podía seguir el ritmo, no solo había dejado de entrenar por dos semanas, ni siquiera había salido de aquella habitación, no se había ejercitado y lo único que había estado consumiendo había sido alcohol; contra otra persona eso no hubiera importado, pero claramente en ese estado jamás podría ganarle a Kuina.

Pensamiento que fue del todo certero cuando la chica mando a volar su catana por los aires y le amenazaba en el cuello con la suya.

Se quedaron así unos segundos y el por fin sonrió aceptando su derrota… ¿hacia cuanto que nadie lo había vencido? Le dolían las piernas y sentía sus brazos acalambrados, odiaba sentirse así… no había sido buena idea estar de manera sedentaria todo ese tiempo.

Soltó su katana y esta resonó en el suelo con fuerza, después camino hacia su armario con la mirada dura de Kuina persiguiéndolo en todo momento, tomo la primera playera que encontró y se la puso con calma. Su mirada se encontró con la de su amiga y sonrió con superioridad.

-¿que miras?

-puedes engañar a todos con esa actitud tan fría, pero no ami... estas destrozado ¿no? - Zoro sonrió de lado ante aquella afirmación.

-claro que no ¿por que lo estaría?

Kuina soltó un suspiro ante la clara negación de sus sentimientos, eso era lo peor que el espadachín pudiera hacer, de cualquier forma podía estar segura que era la única manera en la que el podría reaccionar al abandono de la mujer que amaba.

-no tiene nada de malo admitir que algo te duele Zoro.

-no me duele... solo me siento decepcionado.

-¿por que se fue? - la pregunta la respondió el silencio de el y a Kuina ya no le quedaron palabras mas que decir lo que el ya sabia - ella te ama - dijo y el soltó una risita burlona.

-quien te ama no huye de ti... escapa contigo.

Y Kuina podía jurar que la sonrisa del peli verde al decir aquello no era triste, si no mas bien llena de esperanza, y no lo entendía, no realmente.

-¿entonces estas bien? por que si es así no entiendo el porque de tus acciones, encerrarte de esta manera, ignorándonos a todos y bebiendo alcohol como si tu vida dependiera de ello. - el peli verde se encogió de hombros en un gesto despreocupado.

-no se de que hablas, no es para tanto.

-le has espantado a Ussop con la katana, el solo quería hablar contigo.

-interrumpió mi sueño, eso es normal en mi - y aunque ella quiso refutar no pudo. - y yo ya bebía esta cantidad de alcohol desde mucho antes, ustedes son los únicos que se hacen la idea de que estoy mal, cuando no es así.

-pues... tal vez tengas razón - y si, ahora que lo pensaba tal vez solo eran ellos quienes tenían la idea de un Zoro con el corazon roto y castigándose a si mismo, pero no era así, no lo había pensado mucho realmente, pero perderse en alcohol y llorar no era del estilo del peli verde. - debo admitir que me sorprende la madurez con la que te has tomado todo esto.

-aunque no me haga feliz... - comenzó a decir, dándole la espalda a la peli negra - conozco bien sus motivos, se porque se fue, la entiendo.

-...

-y si no me escribe entenderé, si no me habla la entenderé - y una sonrisa sincera apareció en sus labios; Kuina abrió los ojos sorprendida, y es que su rostro realmente denotaba tranquilidad al hablar de ello - y si la olvido... ella lo entenderá.

Kuina no pudo evitar pensar que a veces el peli verde era muy duro consigo mismo, y es que ella no entendía el por que ahora hablaba de olvidarle, cuando había sido testigo del inmenso amor que le tenia.

-pues me alegro, de que no pienses en ella como un error.

Zoro volteo hacia ella pero no la miro, sus fríos y oscuros ojos se perdieron en las hojas de aquel árbol que estaba en su jardín, se mecían con suavidad ante el suave viento que soplaba afuera, eso le recordó tanto a al sonrisa de ella...

-Jamás la llamaría error, no después de tantas sonrisas.

.

.

.

A pesar de que el camino había sido un poco incomodo, pues en cuanto habían llegado al auto se habían encontrado con los vidrios un poco empañados, a Nami y Luffy bastante despeinados y jadeantes y…. bueno el punto es que los otros tres bien se imaginaban lo que había pasado. Así que siguieron con su camino sin decir nada.

Además no solo era eso, nadie además de Kuina se sentía del todo cómodo hablando con normalidad con Zoro ahí, no es que fuera diferente a otras veces, pues era común verlo callado y de mal humor, pero aun así temían decir algo que molestara al peli verde, así que optaron por no hablar mucho en el viaje; aunque claro el peli verde bien podría contradecirlos y decirles que todo estaba bien, realmente aprovecho aquel momento, pues no siempre se podía mantener a Luffy con la boca cerrada.

Cuando llegaron y bajaron del auto, todos pudieron divisar el extenso mar que estaba frente a ellos y a lo lejos un par de sombrillas en donde pudieron ver que ya se encontraban una peli azul y una castaña, sonrieron y comenzaron a caminar hacia ellos.

-¿sucede algo? – pregunto Kuina al ver que el peli verde no se había movido y miraba al mar con mala cara.

Zoro apretó los dientes. A pesar de que el bien podía decir con seguridad que se encontraba bien, e incluso tranquilo, no podía evitar sentirse nostálgico ante aquel hermoso paisaje, los recuerdos de una peli negra acostada sobre la arena le hicieron sonreír y al mismo tiempo enojarse, ella no estaba ahí en ese momento.

-no, vamos – dijo secamente y se adelanto dejando a una Kuina que lo miraba preocupada.

Vivi y Violet se sorprendieron de ver llegar al peli verde con todos los demás, pues claramente no se esperaban verlo ahí, aun así supieron disimular y recibieron a todos con una sonrisa. A los pocos minutos Ussop llego al lado de una linda rubia que a pesar de no conocer por demasiado tiempo a todos los demás ya se había ganado su cariño al ser tan dulce y noble.

Después de que Luffy gritara fervientemente por comida y todos aceptaran que era hora de almorzar se pusieron en marcha, y pronto la tarde paso entre risas e historias.

-¿y están emocionados? – pregunto a sonriente Vivi a la feliz pareja que conformaban Luffy y la pelirroja.

-bastante, aunque también un poco nerviosos. – respondió Nami.

-pues yo creo que les ira de maravilla… pero ya enserio – la peli azul sonrió pícaramente – vivirán juntos, serán algo así como un matrimonio, solo les faltara casarse.

El comentario hizo que un sonrojo inundara las mejillas de la pelirroja y mirara de reojo a Luffy quien no había quitado su enorme sonrisa.

-Pues claro – respondió el muy animado – en cuanto tengamos dinero después de instalarnos será lo primero que hagamos… - eso la descoloco y a todos los demás, por que vivir juntos era una cosa y casarse otra, aun así la calidez inundo su pecho, se sentía feliz de saber que eso era lo que Luffy quería. Sintió la mirada del morocho sobre ella y después vio como tomo su mano y la acariciaba con dulzura - ¿verdad Nami?

-c… claro – dijo ella enternecida.

-ustedes sí que son tiernos… - se burlo Kuina – comienzan a atraer a las abejas de tanta miel.

-envidiosa – le saco la lengua Nami.

-jajaja hey Koza me dijo que tiene un primo muy guapo, podemos presentártelo si quieres – le dijo Vivi.

-eso no es necesario – respondió la peli negra – no estoy buscando pareja, me concentrare en la universidad, el amor solo distrae.

Sin embargo en cuanto dijo eso su celular sonó indicándole que le había llegado un mensaje, en cuanto vio el nombre en la pantalla un leve sonrojo se elevo a sus mejillas, era bajo, apenas perceptible, pero Nami lo noto.

-te has puesto roja ¿Quién es? – le pregunto la pelirroja hincándose hacia Kuina para poder ver el celular, pero la espadachín lo quito de su vista pasándola a su otra mano.

-¡no es nadie!

-¿y por qué tan nerviosa?

\- no estoy nerviosa.

-ya déjame ver.

-¡no! – pero fue Vivi quien se lo quito, está abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver el nombre.

-¿Law?

Y así como lo pronuncio el silencio se hizo entre todos los ahí presentes, entre los más afectados estaba Nami quien abrió lo boca sorprendida y Zoro que casi se había ahogado con el sake que bebía.

-¿Law? ¿Trafalgar Law? – Pregunto la pelirroja sin poder creérselo - ¿Qué hace el doctor Law mandándote mensajes? – el rostro de Kuina tomo un tono de rojo nunca ates visto.

-¡no es lo que están pensando! – grito mientras arrebataba su celular de la mano de la peli azul – el solo pregunta sobre mi tobillo, tan solo hace su trabajo.

-pero si tu tobillo se curó a los dos días ¿Cómo es que sigue preguntándote por él?

-pues no lo sé Nami, por algo ah de ser… seguro que piensa que fue un poco grave y se siente con la responsabilidad de preguntar, como sea no es importante. – dijo tratando de desviar el tema, Nami quiso seguir preguntando pero la mirada de Vivi le dijo que se detuviera, era verdad, no era momento, lo que sea que ocultara su amiga ya se lo sacaría.

Kuina suspiro aliviada cuando noto que una nueva conversación en la que ella no tenía nada que ver aparecía, sintió sus manos sudarle, estaba nerviosa y ni siquiera sabía porque, no es que hubiera mentido, realmente entre el doctor y ella no había nada ¡apenas se conocían! Pero debía admitir que el chico la ponía levemente nerviosa pues solía mandarle mensajes, primero preguntándole por su tobillo y luego hablándole mas personalmente, ni siquiera ella entendía el porqué. Quiso decirse que tal vez el hombre había encontrado en ella alguien con mucho en común, si, solo eso debía ser.

Trago saliva cuando sintió la mirada de Zoro sobre ella y volteo a su lado encontrándose con sus ojos fríos.

-no es lo que crees – le dijo bajo para que solo el escuchara, sentía la necesidad de excusarse, a pesar de que no tenía nada que ocultar.

-no sabía que te habías hecho amiga del doctor ese.

-bueno… si no me hubieras abandonado en el aeropuerto él no habría tenido que llevarme a casa. – Zoro se quedo callado unos segundos.

-bien, lamento eso por cierto, es que…

-si lo sé, tenias muchas cosas que pensar, y yo solo estorbaba.

-yo no dije eso, pero necesitaba estar solo.

-sí, te eh escuchado decir eso muchas veces, dices que quieres estar solo, o que no necesitas de nadie, al parecer la única que te importa es Robín.

Se arrepintió al instante en que lo dijo, lo que ella menos quería era sacar el tema después de lo que le había costado convencerlo de que los acompañara esa tarde. Se mordió el labio y se llamo estúpida más de cinco veces, simplemente se le había salido, que él le reclamara por hablar con Law cuando había sido él precisamente el que la había abandonado en el aeropuerto aun estando lastimada, estaba enojada aun por eso y el habérselo guardado había sido contraproducente por que lo había sacado en el peor momento.

-yo…

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-¿eh?

\- eres como mi hermana, y es injusto que lo digas, eh hecho muchas cosas por ti.

-si abandonarme en el aeropuerto es una de ellas, aun cuando estaba lastimada. - repitió.

-necesitaba estar solo, creí que lo comprendías. - y era verdad, en aquel momento el ni siquiera podía pensar claramente las cosas, aquel día si que había bebido por despecho y con dolor.

-y lo hago, pero eso no significa que no tenga sentimientos, además no es solo eso, te has encerrado todo este tiempo en ese cuarto sin importarte que era de nosotros, no te preguntaste como estaba yo, y ni siquiera te intereso que Luffy y Nami se fueran mañana, es más si no te lo digo yo tu ni siquiera te hubieras enterado.

-tenia cosas que pensar Kuina

-¡en Robín! Solo en ella ¿no?

Fue ahí que se dio cuenta que había explotado y que había hablado más de la cuenta, ¿en qué momento había perdido el control? ¿Cómo paso de querer abstenerse a hablar sin siquiera pensar en lo que estaba mal decir? Además ella sabía que Zoro no tenía la culpa, el estaba sufriendo lo sabía, lo tenía claro, pero seguía sintiéndose enojada por el desplante que le había dado el peli verde desde que esa mujer se había ido.

Cuando Zoro no contesto se dio cuenta del profundo silencio que había en el ambiente y su mirada se dirigió a los demás, todos los miraban sin saber qué hacer, ¿Cuándo fue que habían comenzado a gritar?

-Lo siento – se apresuro a decir ella – Zoro lo siento, es que yo… - pero la mano de el interrumpió mientras revolvía su cabello con ternura y una sonrisa dulce en sus labios.

La peli negra no podía comprender, aquel día su amigo peli verde estaba mas raro que nunca; uno esperaría que estuviera enojado, en cambio parecía sonreír de manera amable.

\- no importa – dijo calmado, no había pizca de enojo en el tono de su voz y eso la relajo - se que estabas preocupada por mi, pero ya te dije que estoy bien - y es que por mas que el se lo decía ella no lo entendía ¿como es que podía estar bien? - se que estuvo mal lo que te hice en el aeropuerto, no estaba en mi mejor momento, pero ahora si, y se que te preocupe... a todos, pero como ya dije, estoy perfectamente.

Todos los presentes intercambiaron miradas, al parecer todos pensaban de la misma manera que Kuina, por que el chico no parecía mentir cuando decía que estaba bien, de alguna manera era como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no se hubiera ausentado en aquel cuarto... como si Robin nunca hubiera aparecido en su vida, y nadie podía decir con seguridad, que eso estaba del todo bien.

-iré al mar - dijo de repente el peli verde levantándose y mientras comenzaba a caminar Kuina le tomo la mano haciendo que el la mirase.

-¿estas bien? - Zoro sonrió.

-ya te dije que si mujer, todo esta bien. - y ella le soltó, le dejo ir por la arena.

Su celular sonó nuevamente haciendo que ella se exaltara; el nombre en la pantalla le hizo sonrojar, miro por instinto hacia su amiga pelirroja encontrando una sonrisa picara y mirada sospechosa, solo logro que se pusiera nerviosa.

Aun así abrió el mensaje y cuando sus ojos pasearon por cada palabra y cada letra de aquel mensaje, se abrieron con extrema sorpresa.

Y sonrió... su mirada fue a parar hacia la espalda de su mejor amigo que ya estaba cerca del mar, el sol hacia que su piel brillara de cierta manera, y aun desde ahí podía divisar su cálida sonrisa.

-que tramposo. - susurro para si misma; ahora por fin comprendía muchas cosas, sobre todo la tranquilidad que fluía de él y aquella manera de comportarse como si la mujer que ama nunca se hubiera ido de su lado.

Las palabras que le acaba de decir hicieron mella en sus oídos y la sonrisa se volvió melancólica mientras el recuerdo vago de ver al peli verde tomar aquel objeto pequeño antes de salir de departamento llegaba a su mente como un relámpago.

 _Al parecer todo esta bien…_

.

.

.

Después de que Zoro se fuera un silencio les inundo, aunque realmente no duro mucho pues Vivi y Sanji habían comenzado a avergonzar a Ussop quien no paraba de tartamudear al estar Kaya presente y la chica solo podía reír dulcemente.

Fue entonces que Nami sintió que Luffy la tomaba de la mano y la levantaba del suelo, el se quito la sandalias y ella lo imito, y sin decir nada comenzaron a caminar hacia el océano, pero no se metieron de inmediato, se detuvieron ahí, donde el agua salada no alcanzaba a tocar más arriba de sus tobillos. A ella le dio un escalofrió en cuanto la sintió, estaba fría pero no le impidió disfrutarla.

-Oí Nami… - ella lo miro y se sonrojo al instante.

En esos momentos, con el sol pegándole de perfil haciendo que sus cabellos negros resplandecieran y su sonrisa brillara más que de costumbre, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que adoraba a ese hombre.

-¿estuvo mal? – dijo en un tono nervioso que ella no entendió.

-¿eh?

-con lo que Vivi dijo, yo solo… creo que hable de mas, no quiero que te sientas presionada.

La pelirroja sonrió con ternura, era increíble como ver que Luffy al que ella consideraba un chico demasiado alegre y despreocupado de la vida… tuviera también sus inseguridades.

-¿de qué hablas bobo? – le dijo mientras le abrazaba del cuello y el la tomaba de la cintura – es verdad que me tomo un poco por sorpresa, pero me hiciste muy feliz.

El chico sonrió y relajo los hombros, después recargo su camisa sobre el hombro descubierto de ella, su piel blanca y suave le encantaba y sentirla tan cerca… le hacía increíblemente feliz tan solo saber que la tenia, que era suya.

Amaba a esa mujer, y lamenta no haberse dado cuenta antes, pero ya no era importante, porque la tendría para el toda la vida, lo único que lamentaba era aun no poder pedirle matrimonio como era debido.

Pero eso tampoco importaba mucho realmente, porque de todas formas a partir de mañana se dormiría con ella siendo lo última que viera cada noche, y lo primero que vería al despertar y no podía estar más emocionado. Nami significaba todo para él, pasar el resto de su vida con ella era la aventura más dulce, hermosa y emocionante que pudiera imaginar.

-te amo – le susurro pegando su frente con la de ella.

Juntaron sus narices y se acariciaron con ellas, el beso más tierno que dos personas pueden darse.

-Yo también te amo.

.

.

.

Podía ver como el sol comenzaba a meterse a lo lejos y unas risas le llegaron a los oídos. Su mirada se encontró con Luffy y Nami, él la cargaba en sus brazos y ella pataleaba tratando de liberarse, no lo logro así que el morocho se sumergió en el agua aun con ella en brazos.

Zoro soltó una gran risotada cuando vio que la pelirroja salía del agua y le daba tremendo coscorrón al pobre morocho, aun así, después se abrazaron y siguieron jugando, riendo y amándose dentro del mar.

No pudo evitar sentir molestia, quiso decirse que no los envidiaba, pero sería mentirse, el bien había jugado con Robín en esa misma playa, también la había besado ahí…

-maldita mujer – dijo al aire pero aun con la sonrisa en sus labios.

Las palabras de Kuina resonaron en sus oídos y se maldijo por haberse comportado de esa manera en el aeropuerto; pero es que saber que ella se había ido sin el fue un gran golpe y ese día podía jurar que quiso morirse, que se sintió estúpido, que lo dolió el corazon y que la odiaba.

 _Ese día realmente la odio._

Se rio de sí mismo por que también sabía que había sido estúpido pensar eso, el fue el único idiota, por haberse enamorado de ella.

Pero no pudo evitarlo, simplemente había caído en la hermosa cascada negra que era su cabello y en aquel azul infinito de sus ojos. Se enamoro de la suavidad de sus labios y la dulzura de su voz.

Y después... en los días siguientes su mente se aclaro, alejarse de todo y todos había sido lo mejor, por que pudo pensar con tranquilidad, sin palabras de aliento que no necesitaba, ni lastima que no quería; tres días después de su partida comprendió todo...

 _Y es que la conocía perfectamente._

Por eso estaba bien, por eso después no había vuelto a llorar, no había vuelto a tener arranques de ira (aventar espadas a la puerta no contaba, eso ya lo hacia desde antes) y sinceramente aunque no había dejado de pensar en ella, tampoco le dolía.

Una fragancia a flores inundo el aire de aquella playa, y a sus espaldas pudo escuchar unos pies caminando y acercándose a el, hundiéndose en la arena, la presencia se detuvo unos metros detrás de el; Zoro sonrió de manera mas amplia mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía la brisa sobre su rostro.

 _El sabia quien era... y podía jurar que se había tardado demasiado._

-Oí mujer... - dijo con aquel tono de voz tan arrogante - te has tardado - dijo expresado sus pensamientos.

-sabias que vendría – aquella hermosa voz que no había escuchado por dos semanas hicieron que sintiera como si su corazón fuera a explotar, pensar en lo que ella producía tan solo con eso era… aterrador. Escucho nuevamente que se acercaba mas y pronto se vio rodeado por sus brazos, ella recargo la cabeza en sus espalda.

-¿bromeas? ¿por quien me tomas mujer?. – dijo el acariciando sus largos y delicados dedos, deleitándose con la suavidad de sus manos.

-¿entonces no te sorprendí? – el soltó un risita.

-no… se que estas ahí desde hace rato, tu aroma a flores apesta desde kilómetros.- ella también rió ante lo dicho, pero aunque la carcajada era real, Zoro pudo sentir su camisa mojarse en la parte de la espalda, producto de sus lagrimas.

El guardo silencio, tan solo sintiendo y escuchando sus sollozos.

-si ibas a llorar cuando volvieras no debiste irte.

Eso era lo que había comprendido. Después de tanto odio y rencor hacia ella, después de que termino de maldecir su suerte y el haberse enamorado de ella... las dudas comenzaron a sumergir, y se dijo mil veces que no debía engañarse, que no debía aferrarse a las ideas estúpidas que la esperanza le provocaban.

 _Pero entre mas lo intentaba, mas creía en ellos._

Por que ella no había mentido cuando le dijo que lo amaba, y el conocía a esa mujer bien y por ello podía estar seguro que regresaría, por que lo amaba, por que Robin era el tipo de mujer que no era capaz de dejar atrás las cosas que eran importantes para ella y quizás era presumido decir eso, quizás estaba siendo arrogante, pero estaba seguro que ella lo amaba mas que a sus propios sueños.

Y por eso, supo bien que regresaría; y quizás a la mujer podía tomarle días, semanas, meses e incluso uno o dos años pero regresaría y probablemente y aunque dijera que no, el la esperaría, pero no fue necesario.

Porque al parecer ella no había necesitado mas tiempo que ese para darse cuenta de sus prioridades, de que la única forma en la que podía ser feliz era estando con el.

 _Y si, era arrogante... pero era la verdad._

-Lo se...– susurro ella – seguramente estas muy contento de saber que tenias razón, siempre la tienes - el sonrió, pensó en decirle que el también había dudado, pero no lo vio necesario - no tienes idea de cuanto te odie las primeras noches.

Zoro volvió a reír, ¿cuantas cosas podían tener en común?

-te odio incluso ahora - dijo ella en un tono mas bajo. Pero Zoro no le creyó, por que sabia que detrás de aquel "te odio" había un "te amo" bien disfrazado; - te odio porque sabias que volvería, te odio por conocerme mas yo y te odio... por amarte de esta manera.

-si te hace sentí mejor… yo estoy igual; y también odio que sepas que yo sabía que regresarías ¿tienes que saberlo todo siempre mujer?

-eso es contradictorio, si lo hubiera sabido antes…

\- no lo digas, aun así te hubieras ido, creyéndote demasiado fuerte como para soportar estar sin mí.

-y ahí viene tu arrogancia…

Tras una carcajada más por fin se volteo hacia ella. La encontró tan hermosa como la última vez que la vio… no, incluso más. Su cabello estaba levemente rizado y una linda rosa blanca lo adornaba de un lado, sus ojos brillaban a pesar de que unas notables ojeras se asomaban. Zoro sonrió al notar el hermoso vestido veraniego color verde que llevaba, y ella sonrió cuando vio que él se había dado cuenta.

-es por que combina con tu cabello.

\- me encanta.

Y no pudo aguantarse las ganas de besarla, de probar sus labios que tanto había extrañado, se extasió de su sabor y la mordía suavemente al contenerse. La amaba tanto y había tenido tanto miedo de perderla.

Cuando se separaron ambos sonrieron.

-¿que es tan divertido? - pregunta ella.

-tan solo estoy feliz de que estés aquí, espero que hayas disfrutado tus dos semanas de vacaciones por que no te volverás a ir... sin mi.

-¿y si lo hago?

-iré por ti, no te diré nada, te besare y ahí sabrás que nunca debiste irte, que aun nos queremos, que aun nos pertenecemos - y Robin supo que no lo había dicho suponiendo que ella se fuera a ir nuevamente. Sus palabras eran realmente para ella, eran reales en aquel momento.

-bien... no creo que sea necesario. - ella realmente no se volvería a ir, no quería volver a sentirse de la manera en que lo hizo cuando estuvo lejos de el, no quería volver a sentirse sola, abandonada y con el corazon en mil pedazos... no quería estar sin el.

-¿y ahora qué? – pregunto el divertido.

-¿de que?

-¿cuando nos vamos? - ella cerro los ojos y sonreía al darse cuenta de la terquedad de su novio, y como a pesar de todo, seguía con la firme idea de que se fueran juntos.

-eso no pasara - y la sonrisa de el se borro, no por que estuviera asustado, ya sabia que ella no volvería a dejarlo, pero...

-yo no quiero que abandones tu sueño por mi, mereces estar donde quieres.

-y así va a ser Zoro, pero después - dijo tomando las mejillas del peli verde entre sus manos y mirándolo con toda la dulzura que podía - quiero que seas un gran hombre y que de igual forma logres tus metas y objetivos, yo estaré aquí y te acompañare en cada momento de tu vida y cuando lo hayas logrado, entonces iremos por los mías.

-me agrada esa idea, pero le falta algo.

Y sin más metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón. No era la cajita aterciopelada, tan solo era la pequeña sortija. La había tomado esa misma mañana antes de salir del departamento, solo por el simple hecho de sentirla cerca, aun así agradeció inmensamente haberlo hecho.

-que te cases conmigo. – una sonrisa enorme apareció en el rostro de ella y una lagrima de felicidad corrió por su mejilla. Mientras el peli verde metía el anillo en el dedo anular de su mano.

-odio que sepas que te diré que si – el también sonrió.

-y yo odio que tu sepas que yo sepa eso, y que sabes que yo se que ya sabias que te lo iba a proponer.

-estamos a mano entonces.

\- oh no – él le dio una sonrisa socarrona, de lado y muy picara – me debes dos semanas de mucho cariño.

-eso se puede arreglar – y lo abrazo con todas las fuerzas y las ganas que tenía desde el mismo instante en el que se había subido al avión.

-te amo Robín… - le dijo el oído. Bajo las hermosas estrellas que resplandecían sobre el cielo oscuro, con el frio mar de testigo y la brisa estremeciendo ambos corazones - ¿me amas? – pregunto ya sabiendo la respuesta y solo por darse el lujo de escucharlo de su boca.

-Para siempre…

.

.

.

 _FIN_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _Ok. Primero que nada quiero disculparme por haberme tardado con este capitulo, quienes siguen la historia desde el principio saben que nunca me había tardado tanto pero no fue mi culpa, Fanfiction no me dejaba subirlo, estuve cada día intentado actualizar y no me dejaba hasta hoy._**

 ** _Pero bueno ahora ya por fin este es el capitulo final y debo decir que el que mas me costo por que para ser sincera no podía estar satisfecha, al final lo escribí mas de tres veces... pero estoy bastante contenta con el resultado y espero que ustedes igual._**

 ** _Muchísimas a gracias a todos los que han leído desde el primer capitulo, a todos los que se unieron a la mitad, a los que ya solo se unieron al final y también a los que la leerán en un futuro._**

 ** _Gracias por cada comentario y cada palabra de animo, siempre ayudándome a mejorar la historia y también como escritora._**

 ** _Este es mi primer Fanfic de One-Piece y el primer long-fic que termino y estoy muy orgullosa de el._**

 ** _No olviden dejarme su opinión, del capitulo final o en general de la historia, espero que les guste y que nos sigamos encontrando en otras historias._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _~ Agradecimientos ~_**

 ** _ilee-chan_**

 ** _Otaku girl_**

 ** _Guest_**

 ** _luis. .m_**

 ** _boons-007_**

 ** _Gren-sama_**

 ** _69juan69_**

 ** _Cristian Kaze kaizoku_**

 ** _edpol_**

 ** _nn_**

 ** _Fujisaki D nina_**

 ** _Loen_**

 ** _Goldeen Neko_**

 ** _JenniferAlice_**

 ** _nico robin piscis 16_**

 ** _Amore_**

 ** _KonanAngel13_**

 ** _sihaya0627_**

 ** _MUCHAS GRACIAS... 3_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Les mando un beso enorme a cada lector._**

 ** _¡Hasta la próxima!_**


End file.
